Los Jóvenes Titanes: El Inicio 6ª Temporada
by Queen-Werempire
Summary: Ya han pasado tres años; 2 años después de que Raven enfrentara a su padre y que evitara "El Fin" del mundo. 1 año después de la "Misión Tokio". Pero algo no anda bien con la joven titán gótica, ¿Por qué cada vez ella intenta aislarse de sus amigos cuando intentan celebrar su cumpleaños si ya termino todo relacionado con Trigón? Summary dentro
1. Prólogo: Partida

**Los Jóvenes Titanes: El Inicio (6ª temporada)**

Bueno como leerán/verán es mi primer fic que yo hago de los jóvenes titanes, tengo buena experiencia escribiendo fics desde que tengo memoria. Aunque lamentablemente no me he dado la oportunidad de publicarlos, no es porque yo no quiera es solamente que soy un poco tímida; pero gracias a una amiga me dio el animo de que yo volviera a escribir y además de publicar mis fics. Así que espero que les guste, como lo dije al principio es mi primer fic.

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: LOS JÓVENES TITANES NO ME PERTENCEN SINO A SU CREADOR DC COMICS, PORQUE SI LO FUERA YO SI PONDRIA UNA 6ª TEMPORADA Y ADEMÁS PONDRÍA UNA RELACIÓN OFICIAL ENTRE RAVEN Y CHICO BESTIA/GARFIELD.**

SIPNOPSIS: Ya han pasado tres años; 2 años después de que Raven enfrentara a su padre y que evitara "El Fin" del mundo. 1 año después de la "Misión Tokio". Pero algo no anda bien con la joven titán gótica, ¿Por qué cada vez ella intenta aislarse de sus amigos cuando intentan celebrar su cumpleaños si ya termino todo relacionado con Trigón?, , ¿Qué secretos estará guardando más la joven titán?, ¿Quién es la misteriosa chica que una vez Raven había valorado cuando vivía en Azarath? Muchos secretos serán revelados de parte de la misteriosa chica (OCC) y de la chica gótica, nuevos y viejos enemigos intentaran acabar con los titanes y con la misteriosa chica, nuevas parejas acabaran inundando con pasión, deseo y amor en la torre y en las peleas contra el mal.

**PAREJAS: CHICO BESTIA X RAVEN, STARFIRE X ROBIN, CYBORG X BEE, **

**OCC X OCC, Y OTROS MÁS XD.**

* * *

**Prólogo: Partida**

**Normal Pov:**

Una chica entre 17/18 años de edad caminaba rápidamente por los largos pasillos de lo que es un palacio, ella vestía de un hermoso vestido largo y blanco con un estampado floral color dorado, sus hombros estaban descubiertos mientras que las mangas del vestido –las cuales le llegaban a lo que era la mitad de sus hombros– eran la mitad de largas con un diseño un poco contemporáneo que dejaban al descubierto la mitad de sus brazos desnudos. También llevaba puesta una larga capa blanca con una caperuza que ya la llevaba puesta en su cabeza, pero debido a que estaba _"caminando"_ muy aprisa su caperuza le descubrió la cabeza de la joven. Mientras que ella seguía "caminando" aun más aprisa las miradas de los sirvientes –en este caso de los varones jóvenes– se le quedaban viendo la gran belleza que poseía la joven chica, _"parece un ángel"_ se decían entre ellos en murmullos, la larga cabellera de aquella joven la hacia lucir irresistible y deseable; su cabello se movía con gracia y delicadeza, esto causaba la envidia de las sirvientas –en especial de las más jóvenes– cuando la veía pasar de un lado a otro. _"No es más que una presumida"_ se murmuraban entre ellas. La chica se detuvo en ese instante mientras trataba de controlar su respiración, se coloco una sobre su pecho mientras sentía los latidos de su corazón palpitar a todo lo que daba; respiro y exhalo hondo hasta sentir su respiración un poco más controlable, aun sentía su corazón palpitar a toda prisa pero eso no quería decir la carrera que tuvo hace unos instantes sino que ella un poco nerviosa. Sintió una preocupación y a la vez una gran emoción al estar frente de una enorme puerta que estaba hecha de oro, diseñado con hermosos diseños angelicales y además decorado con llamativas y hermosas joyas. La joven chica respiro profundamente mientras miraba decidida aquella puerta, comenzó a dar unos leves golpes haciendo que estos se escucharan en el largo pasillo. Empezó a temblar de pies a cabeza mientras escucho una voz calmada y seria decir un "adelante", trago saliva y comenzó a empujar lentamente la puerta.

El crujido de la puerta hizo reaccionar a la pobre chica, comenzó a entrar nerviosa mientras cerraba por detrás la puerta. Justamente al frente de ella había una mujer de unos 29/30 años sentada en su trono de oro, ella lucia un vestido largo y blanco, su cuello lo tenia cubierto por un tela transparente que también esta cubriendo sus hombros _"desnudos"_ hasta sus muñecas, las mangas las tenia bombachas y a la vez corta abierta a la mitad de sus brazos; tenia una tez era clara, cabello negro como el ébano, ojos verdes olivos y unas hermosas facciones que la hacían lucir como una diosa. La joven chica al ver a la hermosa mujer sentada en su trono con una mirada tranquila y dulce, no pudo evitar sonreír con gentileza, esto hizo que la joven mujer dejara escapar un suspiro cansado mientras negaba por aquel acto de la chica. La mujer estiro su brazo mientras daba la señal de que se acercara la chica, ella miro con alegría mientras se dirigía con tranquilidad hacia aquella mujer. Cuando llego unos centímetros de los escalones la chica hizo un reverencia **(N/A: la reverencia es algo parecido como el de Sebastián de Kurishitsuji, no me acuerdo el capitulo ni la temperada, pero lo que si me acuerdo es que Sebastián esta complacido por Ciel y hace esa reverencia)** mientras se colocaba su mano derecha sobre su pecho sintiendo sus propios latidos de su corazón.

– Levántate pequeña. – respondió la mujer en un tono tranquilo y dulce.

– Su majestad ¿Por qué me mando a llamar… hice algo malo? – pregunto la joven chica con una voz inocente y dulce pero a la vez temeroso.

– No querida, no has hecho nada malo. – respondió la reina en un tono tranquilo. – Te mande a llamar porque tengo algo que decirte.

– ¿Y qué es su majestad? – pregunto la chica confundida, la mujer la miro con seriedad mientras que en un tono serio le dijo.

– Tu padre ha muerto. – esto hizo que la chica sintiera un alivio y a la una alegría. – Ya no estas en peligro.

– Eso quiere decir que… - dijo en un tono alegre y lleno de esperanza, miro a la mujer con felicidad. – Por fin soy libre del pecado que cometió mi padre.

– Si, así es. – respondió la reina en un tono tranquilo.

– ¿Cuándo podre ver a mi hermana o a mi madre, su majestad? – pregunto la chica emocionada.

– Aun se desconoce el paradero de tu madre. – dijo la reina en un tono serio, esto hizo que la joven sintiera una puñalada en el corazón; al ver esto la mujer continuo diciéndole. – Pero… me he enterado de que tu hermana aun sigue con vida.

– ¿Qué? ¿Mi hermana aun vive? – pregunto la joven chica en un tono esperanzado, la reina no dijo nada solamente asintió. – ¡SI!

– ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no grites de esa forma? – pregunto la mujer mirando con paciencia a la joven mientras que ella se le subía los colores al rostro de la vergüenza.

– Upps… l-lo siento mucho su majestad… e-es s-solo que… - fue interrumpida por la mujer al colocarle su dedo índice sobre los labios de ella.

– Este bien no lo lamentas, sé que han pasado casi 14 años de no ver a tu hermana o a tu madre. – la reina retiro su dedo de los labios de la chica mientras la miraba con tranquilidad. – Si yo estuviera en tu lugar también reaccionaria de esa manera.

– Su majestad. – dijo la chica un tanto nerviosa mientras que la mujer la miraba con tranquilidad. – ¿Sabe dónde esta mi hermana?

– ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – pregunto la reina mientras arqueaba una ceja.

– Umm… es que yo… yo… yo quiero estar con ella y vivir con ella. – ante esa declaración la tranquilidad de la reina colapso mientras la chica la miraba con la esperanza de le informara sobre el paradero de su hermano. – Su majestad ¿Se encuentra bien?

– Si… me encuentro bien. – respondió la mujer en un tono frio. – Puedes retirarte nuestra platica aquí termina.

- ¿Qué? Pero aun no me ha dicho en donde vive mi hermana, su majestad. – dijo la pobre chica confundida y desesperada.

– Te lo dije una vez y te lo volveré a repetir nuestra platica aquí termina. Fin de la conversación. – respondió la reina en un tono frio que te helaba hasta los huesos, la chica al escuchar las palabras de la reina sintió unas ganas de romper las lágrimas pero no lo hizo.

La pobre chica se dio la vuelta mientras se dirigía muy enojada hacia la puerta, la abrió con cuidado y después la cerro a sus espaldas. No entendía porque la reina había actuado de esa forma ¿Por qué no le contesto a su pregunta?, ¿Por qué se comporto de esa manera fría con ella? Comenzó a correr por los largos pasillos mientras intentaba controlar sus lágrimas, la mirada de los sirvientes veían confundidos la expresión de la joven, ella ignora las miradas de aquellas personas doblo la derecha mientras aun seguía corriendo y corriendo. Sentía aquellas lágrimas que intentaba contener caer de sus ojos. Se detuvo al final del pasillo mientras abría la puerta con rabia y dolor, luego la cerro haciendo un estruendo ruido que se escucho por todo el pasillo. Comenzó a deslizarse sobre la puerta mientras empezaba a llorar amargada y dolorosamente, muchas preguntas comenzaron a invadir su mente. Poco a poco se fue tranquilizando, se levanto del suelo mientras se secaba las lágrimas. Miro a su alrededor y viendo cada rincón de su habitación. Era la habitación más grande que podía tener, tan grande que hasta 4 elefantes podían caber allí. Su habitación era un color blanco con unos diseños florales y tranquilos que eran de un color dorado. Tenía una cama dosel tamaño Rey mientras que en este colgaba una tela transparente color crema, sus muebles eran de la época victoriana y sobre todo tenia un balcón. Se dirigió hacia el balcón mientras habría las puertas de este, sintió la fresca y suave brisa del viento acariciar su rostro mientras se dejaba llevar por aquel toque; un recuerdo de su infancia la invadió en ese momento, comenzó a sonreír mientras abría poco a poco sus ojos, salió afuera de su habitación mientras caminaba con cansancio hacia el barandal del balcón. Se llevo una mano sobre su cuello mientras comenzó a acariciar y a jugar con su collar que tenía la figura de un ave negra con un pequeño rubí que parecía ser su ojo. La joven chica miro el cielo mientras contemplaba las estrellas y la luna, dejo escapar un suspiro mientras apoyaba su mentón sobre la palma de su mano. La joven se perdía en sus profundos pensamientos mientras no dejaba de ver las estrellas, se coloco esta vez su mano sobre su collar mientras acariciaba con delicadeza la figura de aquel animal. En ese momento apretó con poca fuerza su collar mientras empezaba a fruncir su ceño, entro rápidamente a su habitación mientras cerraba las puertas de su balcón con llave; agradeció que la luz de la luna alumbrara todo su resplandor para que así pudiera ver mejor su habitación. Se acercó a su baúl mientras le quitaba el seguro de este, dentro de ahí había cosas que usaba o jugaba cuando era una niña, busco y busco entre las cosas que le recordaban todo de su pasado; hasta que por lo encontró.

Era un regalo del año pasado que le había regalado su antigua nana, aunque ya estaba desenvuelto recordó aquellos días de cuando era pequeña siempre quería usar un traje como el de su madre; desenvolvió el regalo mientras sacaba con mucho cuidado el traje que era color blanco. Un gran sonrojo apareció en su rostro al aquel traje _tan revelador_, acomodo cuidadosamente su traje sobre la cama mientras corría hacia su armario. Abrió ambas de este mientras sacaba ahí un pantalón que antes usaba para su entrenamiento, cerró las puertas del armario y después se dirigió a su peinador, en uno de los cajones saco unas tijeras. Se dirigió a su cama y dejo allí el pantalón junto con las tijeras; poco a poco se fue quitando su vestido hasta que este cayo al piso haciendo un ruido seco, la chica tomo sus pantalones –que al parecer le quedaban un poco guangos– luego tomo las tijeras y comenzó a perforar cuidadosamente el filo de las tijeras sobre el pantalón. Una vez que termino de hacerlo, se quito el pantalón y lo dejo en el suelo. Se dirigió a la cama y de allí tomo su traje que muy pronto ya no seria _tan revelador_, comenzó a ponérselo cuidadosamente, cuando termino de ponérselo sintió demasiado apretado las mangas y además sentía demasiado calor con el. Se quito el traje mientras tomaba las tijeras y empezó a cortar las molestas mangas, dejando solamente el cuello de tortuga. Se puso nuevamente su traje sintiéndose ahora mas fresca y cómoda, se dirigió hacia donde estaba el pantalón, tomo las tijeras y comenzó a cortar la tela del pantalón. Una vez que termino de cortar el ultimo pedazo de tela, saco de su baúl un estuche de costura; empezó a coser las orillas –del que alguna vez fue un pantalón–. Cuando termino de coser el "_pantalón_" –que ahora es un short–, se lo puso quedándole un poco más arriba de sus glúteos y saco del baúl un cinturón de aros con piedras de zafiros incrustados en el. Se coloco la capa –que era reversible en blanco y negro– que estaba sobre la cama mientras que se lo abrochaba el broche de esta. Busco por debajo de la cama unas botas tipo militar negro, se quito las zapatillas, se puso unos calcetines y al último sus botas tipo militar –que le llegaban a la mitad de su pantorrilla. Luego de terminar de arreglarse la chica camino directamente a otro armario que se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la recamara, abrió las puertas de esta y miro una gran colección de armas; diferentes tamaños y formas de espadas, guadañas, arcos con sus flechas y entre otras clases de armas de batalla. Eligio entre todas las armas un arco color blanco con plata que hacia juego con las flechas que eran de un color plateado. Saco unos de los cajones de debajo de ese armario unos guantes sin dedos de cuero negro, se los puso mientras cerraba el cajón y las puertas del armario. Camino hacia su escritorio que estaba en el lado izquierdo de la habitación, se sentó en la silla mientras sacaba una hoja de los primeros cajones del lado derecho, tomo una pluma de ave de escritura antigua color blanca, la mojo en el pequeño bote de tinta color negro y comenzó a escribir en letra cursiva una carta que estaría dirigido hacia la reina.

_Siento mucho irme de esta forma pero sin despedirme de usted personalmente su majestad, pero usted sabe lo que más me importa ahora; mi hermana. Le agradezco demasiado en haberme cuidado y educado todos estos años, pero ahora lo que quiero es encontrar a mi hermana saber si ella esta bien. Denme algunos meses en quedarme con mi hermana y le prometo que el día en que usted dé la orden de que yo vuelva a regresar nuevamente en su reino no se me vera forzada en cumplir con lo que usted lo ordena._

_Deséame suerte, su majestad._

_Atte.: P. _

Una vez que termino de escribir, tomo sus cosas y se fue de su habitación. Salto su balcón hasta tocar tierra, comenzó a caminar mientras se colocaba su capucha negra. Miro por última vez lo que era su hogar adoptivo, dio un leve suspiro y empezó a caminar a toda prisa en la oscuridad de la noche. Una silueta de una mujer comenzó a ver a la chica escapar mientras que en sus labios se había formado una sonrisa de tristeza. La joven muchacha corrió y corrió por las calles pavimentadas del reino, se detuvo en ese momento para tomar un poco de aire. Miro entre los edificios del pueblo un local que aun tenia las luces encendidas, miro curiosa aquel local mientras se dirigía allí. Miro por la ventana de la puerta un letrero que decía _"abierto"_, giro la perilla de la puerta pero esta estaba cerrada con llave_. Tal vez olvidaron quitar el letrero de "abierto" a "cerrado"_ se dijo así misma, justamente cuando se iba a retirar de aquel local, escucho la puerta del seguro quitarse para después abrirse. Un escalofrió recorrió por su espalda mientras miraba asustada la puerta, jalo temblorosa la puerta y entro en el local, un aroma de inciensos inundaron sus foses nasales mientras comenzaba a sentir un poco tranquila. Miro a su alrededor y noto que había una gran cantidad de libros en las estancias y las paredes, estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que detrás de ella había una silueta negra mirándola, aquella silueta comenzó a caminar sin hacer ningún ruido alguno mientras que la joven miraba con ilusión la gran cantidad de libros. En ese momento la mano de aquella silueta se poso en el hombro de la chica haciendo que ella soltara un grito del susto.

– Tranquila mi niña no te voy hacer nada. – respondió la voz en un tono dulce de aquella silueta que era la de una mujer. – Dime, ¿Qué es lo que necesitas pequeña?

– Umm… nada, solamente estaba viendo. – dijo la chica nerviosa y aun con un poco de miedo.

– Bueno, bienvenida entonces. – respondió la mujer mientras se quitaba su capucha, su cabello era pelirrojo, su tez era un blanca, sus ojos eran de color gris metal y media 1'66.

– Gracias. – dijo la chica nerviosa, en ese momento sintió algo en su interior que le preguntara a la mujer la siguiente pregunta. – Disculpe.

– ¿Si? – respondió la mujer.

– ¿De casualidad no tendría un libro que este relacionado para abrir portales? – pregunto la chica en un tono tranquilo. La mujer la miro un poco sorprendida mientras le decía.

– Niña aquí yo no manejo eso.

– Lo siento. Pensé que usted tendría un libro que me pudiera ayudar abrir un portal. – dijo la chica entristecida, al mirar eso la mujer noto tristeza, desesperación y dolor en la mirada de la chica.

– Yo no manejo esa clase de libros. – repitió nuevamente la mujer. – pero eso no quiere decir que yo pueda abrir uno.

– ¿Qué? – pregunto sorprendida la chica mientras miraba con sorpresa a la mujer. – ¿Usted puede abrir portales?

– Si. – respondió orgullosa la mujer. – Y dime, ¿Por qué quieres abrir un portal mi niña?

– Umm… bueno es una historia larga. – respondió la chica un poco avergonzada.

– Tenemos toda la noche. Pero antes vamos a sentar y a tomar un poco de té ¿Te parece bien? – pregunto la mujer en un tono dulce.

– Me encantaría. – respondió la muchacha en un tono de felicidad. Una vez de que se sentaron, la chica comenzó a contar su historia y cuando termino la mujer la miro con cariño a la vez con tristeza. – Y eso es todo lo que paso, es por esa razón que quiero abrir un portal para así poder encontrar a mi hermana. Aunque no se en donde se encuentra ahora.

– Ya veo… no te preocupes tengo la solución a tus problemas, ven acompáñame. – dijo la mujer mientras le tomaba de la mano a la joven chica llevándola a un cuarto privado.

– ¿En donde estamos? – pregunto nerviosa la chica.

– No temas mi niña, estamos mi oficina. – respondió la mujer en un tono dulce. Pasaron por una cortina mientras que la mirada de la joven se ilumino, estaban en una habitación estilo árabe.

– ¿Sorprendida? – pregunto la mujer divertida mientras soltaba una risa al mirar a la chica asentir. – Bien, ponte cómoda.

– ¿Por qué el tazón? – pregunto la chica mientras miraba confundida a la mujer quien traía consigo un tazón de cristal.

– Esto mi niña no es cualquier tazón común, sino que esto es para ver el pasado, el presente y el futuro de mis clientes. – explico la mujer mientras se sentaba en el suelo y a la vez colocaba el tazón en medio de ella y de la chica. – ¿Por dónde quieres comenzar?

– Quiero saber en donde se encuentra mi hermana eso es todo. – dijo la chica en un tono medio triste.

– Bien dame tu mano la que sea. – respondió la mujer mientras que la chica extendió su mano izquierda sobre ella, la mujer le tomo su mano y con una daga le atravesó le pincho su dedo índice dejando que su sangre cayera sobre el tazón.

– ¡AUCH! ¿Por qué hizo eso? – se quejo de dolor la joven chica mientras se llevaba su dedo en su boca.

– Ya lo veras. – dijo la mujer en un tono tranquilo mientras vertía un liquido azul celeste en l tazón, en ese momento una luz blanca comenzó a aparecer en el traste. Poco a poco una imagen fue apareciendo dejando ver a una chica parecida a la otra.

– ¡Es mi hermana! – exclamo con felicidad la joven mientras miraba con alegría a la que es su hermana. – ¿Pero como…

– También puedo rastrear a personas desaparecidas mi niña, es por eso que necesitaba con un poco de tu sangre. – explico la mujer orgullosa de su trabajo mientras le sonreía con dulzura a su cliente.

– Muchas gracias. – dijo la chica mientras sentía sus lagrimas de la alegría recorrer su rostro.

– De nada. – dijo la mujer complacida.

– ¿En dónde se encuentra ahora? – pregunto algo nerviosa y temerosa por la respuesta de la mujer. Ella la miro y le dijo.

– En este momento se encuentra en el mundo del humano.

– ¿Me podría llevar con ella por favor? – pregunto nerviosa la chica.

– Por supuesto. – respondió la mujer mientras se levanta del suelo, le ofreció su mano a la chica para ayudarla a levantarse. – Pero hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte. En el mundo del humano no es igual que el nuestro, habrá cosas terribles y desagradables, las personas son temibles y egoístas, y además hay mucho crimen e injusticia en ese lugar. ¿Estas segura que quieres ir a ese lugar solo por querer ver a tu hermana?

– Si es por mi hermana, si, hare cualquier cosa con tal de estar con ella. Cueste lo que me cueste. – dijo la muchacha en un tono seguro y serio.

– Bien. Lo único que puedo decirte es, buena suerte pequeña. – dijo la mujer en un tono cariñoso y dulce. – Espero que tu hermana y tu encuentre la felicidad que una vez les fueron arrebatado.

– Gracias, así lo hare. – respondió la joven en un tono gentil mientras le sonreía a la mujer.

La mujer comenzó a recitar un conjuro en un extraño lenguaje mientras que el líquido del tazón de cristal comenzó a elevarse y después empezó girar y girar hasta formarse en un portal. La muchacha se quedo sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo a través del portal; miro unos enormes edificios mientras que estaban sobre una especie de isla rodeados por el agua, los rayos del sol le daban un toque pintoresco en aquel paisaje y además sin olvidar aquel hermoso color del cielo. Todo era muy hermoso. La chica comenzó a caminar lentamente mientras que la fresca brisa inundaba sus fosas nasales, el olor de la tierra mojada y del agua salada la hacían sentirse relajada; miro a la mujer mientras le decía en un susurro un "gracias". La mujer le sonrió por última mientras veía a la joven clienta entrar al portal. Una vez que el portal se cerro la mirada cambio al igual que su sonrisa, el lugar se volvió tan tenso y molesto, una mano se poso en el hombro de la mujer mientras que ella lo miraba con odio y molestia. Miro aquel rostro de aquella persona mientras sonreía macabramente. Una vez que la chica entro al portal comenzó a descender rápidamente mientras que ella empezaba disfrutar de la brisa, antes de que ella cayera al agua unas alas le brotaron en su espalda. La punta de su botas tocaron el agua mientras que ella dejo escapar una risa divertida, en ese momento se quito su capa para después cambiar el color negro a blanco, una vez que termino de ponerse su capa, se cubrió con su capucha su cabeza debido a los fuertes rayos del sol. Comenzó a ascender quedando un poco distanciada del agua, quedo tan maravillada por los magníficos edificios de lo que es una ciudad, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una molesta explosión. Frunció el ceño mientras volaba más rápido que un cohete. Se detuvo en techo de uno de los edificios mientras ocultabas sus alas, en ese momento vio una extraña pelea de unos robots contra unos chicos –los jóvenes titanes–. Miro con mucha atención la pelea mientras que su mirada se dilato demás al ver a una de las chicas pelear contra los robots, una sonrisa de felicidad se poso en sus labios mientras miraba como aquella chica peleaba con valentía.

– Por fin te he encontrado, hermana. – fue lo ultimo que dijo mientras disfrutaba de aquella pelea de los jóvenes titanes contra los robots.

* * *

Queen-Werempire: ¿Qué les pareció interesante, magnifico, pasable, desastroso, horrible, aburrido? Háganmelo saber por fa.

Chico Bestia: ¿Queen-Werempire? ¿Qué es eso?

Raven: Es el nombre del usuario de la escritora inútil.

Chico Bestia: Ah, si pero ¿Qué significa?

Queen-Werempire: Bueno _"Queen"_ significa _"Reina"_ en el idioma inglés, al igual _"Werempire"_ que significa _"Lobompiro"_. Se le llaman así a los criaturas/hijos hibridas/os ya que sus padres son licántropos (hombres/mujeres lobo) y vampiros/vampiresas.

Chico Bestia: O_O Umm… no entendí.

Queen-Werempire:** *Me golpeo la frente*** Sin ofender Chico Bestia pero eres muy tonto. Para que gasto saliva si no vas ha entender nada.

Raven: Bienvenida a mi mundo Queen-Werempire, Chico Bestia tiene el cerebro de un cacahuate.

Chico Bestia: Oye Ò-Ó

Starfire: Bienvenida amiga Queen-Werempire. ***Me abraza con demasiada fuerza***

Queen-Werempire: Muchas gracias Star. Pero serias tan amable de soltarme por un momento, no puedo respirar.

Starfire: Upps. Jejeje, lo siento ˆ/ˆ

Robin: Bienvenida.

Queen-Werempire: Gracias.

Cyborg: Una pregunta ¿Quién es esa chica misteriosa que tanto mencionas?

Queen-Werempire: Secreto ;)

Raven: Dejen sus comentarios. *Se voltea al escucharme gritar debido a que Chico Bestia se transformo en una cucaracha* CHICO BESTIA SI LA ESCRITORA RENUNCIA EN SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO ESTA HISTORIA, NO SABES COMO TE VA A IR.

Chico Bestia: O_O


	2. Capítulo 1: Reunidas

**Los Jóvenes Titanes: El Inicio (6ª temporada)**

Queen-Werempire: Hola mis queridos lectores muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra mucho de que les haya gusto el capitulo anterior. Como verán hoy… ***Alguien me empuja y me golpeo la cabeza***

Chico Bestia: ¡SALDRE EN ESTE CAPÍTULO! ***Fue golpeado por un aura negra***

Raven: ¡Chico Bestia te dije que no interrumpieras a la escritora, ¿Qué ha acaso no escuchaste que ella esta hablando?

Chico Bestia: Para tu información si escucho y muy bien.

Raven: Pues no parece; además de que no escuchas ni si quiera te diste cuenta de que la empujaste.

Chico Bestia: O_O ***Se va corriendo y me ayuda a levantarme*** Lo siento, lo siento.

Queen-Werempire: ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Quién eres tú?

Chico Bestia: ¡Oh no perdió la memoria!

Raven: No perdió la memoria estúpido, esta en estado de shock ¬_¬#

Robin: Chicos ¿Qué paso?

Starfire: Chico Bestia ¿Por qué estas abrazando a Queen-Werempire?

Cyborg: Es porque a Chico Bestia le gusta abrazar a las chicas que se desmayan Starfire.

Chico Bestia: ¡Cállate Cyborg eso no es cierto! Ò/Ó

Queen-Werempire: Auch, mi cabeza.

Robin: Queen-Werempire ¿Estás bien, qué paso?

Queen-Werempire: No lo se, lo único que recuerdo fue que estaba agradeciendo a los lectores por sus comentarios y en ese momento un duende verde me ataco de la nada.

***Sale una flechita señalando a Chico bestia***

Cyborg: ¿Un... duende… verde? ***Tratando de contener su risa***

Queen-Werempire: Si.

Robin: Bueno… por lo menos… estas bien. ***También tratando de controlar su risa.***

Raven: ¿Ya podemos comenzar con la historia? Ya me quiero ir.

Queen-Werempire: Si Raven. Solamente espero que ese duende verde no me ataque de nuevo.

Cyborg: Tranquila nosotros nos encargaremos de que el _duende verde_ no te ataque de nuevo

***Nuevamente sale la misma flecha pero esta vez con un aviso que decía "YO SOY EL DUENDE VERDE" O "EL DUENDE VERDE"***

Queen-Werempire: Gracias Cyborg.

Todos: Los Jóvenes Titanes no le pertenecen a Queen-Werempire.

Queen-Werempire: ***Miro al publico y les digo en susurros*** Si yo fuera su creadora, ya empezarían Raven y Chico Bestia con una relación amorosa.

¿?: ¿Quién va empezar con una relación amorosa?

Queen-Werempire: A pues… ***Me volteo y miro que es Raven***

Raven: y ¿Bien?

Queen-Werempire: ***Corro como alma que se lleva el diablo***

Raven: No huyas cobarde. ***Me persigue***

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Reunidas**

**Normal Pov:**

Mientras tanto la noche reinaba en la ciudad de Jump City, justamente en la Torre de los jóvenes titanes todos se encontraban durmiendo plácidamente en sus camas; el chico maravilla como le decían todo se encontraba durmiendo en su escritorio soñando que había atrapado finalmente a Slade **(N/A: Pobre hasta en sus sueños se trauma por atrapar a Slade XD)**, la princesa Tamareana dormía alegremente en su cama mientras soñaba que ella y Robin cabalgaban en un hermoso corcel blanco en la atardecer **(N/A: Creo que voy a tener pesadillas con esto)**, el hombre mitad metal dormía en su _"cama"_ mientras soñaba que le habían otorgado un reconocimiento por ser el mejor y heroico titán de su grupo, con el metamorfo digamos que él se movía demasiado en su cama mientras hablaba dormido diciendo _"por fin te gane Cy, por fin te gane"_ digamos que de tanto de jugar con ese aparato de los videojuegos esto es lo que tenemos ahora el trauma del ganador. Y finalmente nuestra joven titán favorita, la chica misteriosa o como todos le dicen la joven titán gótica dormía tranquilamente en su cama parecía estar tan tranquila e indefensa; de pronto en ese momento comenzó a murmurar cosas de su pasado cuando vivía en Azarath. La joven hechicera dejo escapar una leve sonrisa cuando murmuro aquel nombre que la hacia sentir feliz y segura de si misma.

**_FLASHBACK/SUEÑO:_**

_Unas niñas de a medidos de uno 3 años de edad estaban corriendo por los jardines del templo de Azar mientras reían divertidamente, una versión pequeña de Raven toco la espalda de la niña mientras que ella se giro para alcanzarla. Raven corrió y corrió para no ser alcanzada por ella, giro su cabeza para asegurarse si no la estaba alcanzando, al notar de que su compañera de juegos trataba de alcanzarla estaba muy cansada pero noto en sus ojos de que ella podía alcanzar a Raven. La niña tomo vuelo mientras que Raven seguía corriendo a una velocidad sorprendente, en ese momento un ruido seco alcanzo a escuchar a la que alguna iba hacer la joven titán. Raven se detuvo para después voltearse de donde había provenido ese sonido, en ese momento sus ojos se habían dilatado más de lo normal, su compañera de juegos estaba en el suelo sentada mientras miraba y a la vez llorando sus rodillas. Un miedo se había apoderado de la pequeña Raven en ese momento ella comenzó a correr hasta su compañera, se sentó a un lado suyo mientras le miraba sus rodillas que además de estar sucias estaban raspadas y con poca sangre._

_– Me duele Rae. – dijo la pequeña niña a su amiga._

_– Ya no llores, vamos con Arella. Ella te va a curar. – respondió Raven en un tono tranquilo pero a la vez preocupado._

_–No si vamos con ella se enojara contigo Rae. – dijo la pequeña muy asustada mientras que un aura negra rodeo una estatuilla haciendo que esta se derritiera/explotara._

_– Tienes que tranquilizarte. – respondió Raven mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su compañera._

_– Lo siento. – dijo la niña muy avergonzada por lo que hizo._

_– No importa aun no podemos controlar nuestros poderes, pero ya veras que algún día ambas lo lograremos. – exclamo la pequeña Raven a la pequeña mientras que ella dejaba de llorar._

_– ¿Lo prometes, Rae? – pregunto emocionada la niña con una gran ilusión en sus ojos._

_– Lo prometo. – dicho esto Raven y su compañera hicieron un pinkie promise **(N/A: el pinkie promise o como algunos le dicen promesa de meñique lo usan los asiáticos para hacer y cumplir sus promesas)** – Pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que llevarte con Arella para que te cure, así que vamos._

_– ¡No Rae, por favor, no! – dijo la pequeña mientras que era arrastrada por la pequeña Raven que dejaba escapar una sonrisa en sus labios._

_En ese momento la escena había cambiado de repente unos señores vestidos de negros irrumpieran la meditación de los monjes junto con los pequeñas y con Arella, mientras que los monjes defendían el lugar y las pequeñas aprendices, la compañera de Raven tembló del miedo al ver la terrible escena. Un hombre la miro mientras sonreía macabramente, se dirigió hacia ella y justamente cuando le iba a hacerle daño Raven lo ataco con un jarrón de barro golpeándolo en la cabeza dejándolo completamente noqueado. La pequeña Raven tomo la mano de su compañera mientras salían del templo a buscar un lugar seguro, ambas se morían del miedo no sabían que intenciones le iban a hacer esos sujetos a ellas. En ese momento unos sujetos las habían agarrado de la nada, Raven y su compañera comenzaron a gritar desesperadamente mientras que una energía oscura salían de ellas destruyendo todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. En es instante los sujetos las saltaron al ser atacados por los monjes y la misma Arella, ambas niña corrieron hacia ellos, pero en ese momento un portal negro apareció detrás de ellas. Dentro aquel portal apareció un hombre mayor y maduro con un traje completamente de negro y con una capa roja como la sangre, aquel sujeto menciono un extraño conjuro mientras que unas especies de sombras que tenían la forma de unas manos con garras atraparon a la niña haciéndola caer bocabajo. Raven miro asustada y preocupada a su compañera mientras impedía que aquellas manos se la llevaran, ya faltaba poco para que ambas fueron succionadas por el portal; la niña al mirar al hombre que estaba en el portal se volteo a ver a Raven mientras que ella estaba sujetada por uno de los monjes. La pequeña se aferro al cuello de Raven mientras sentía las manos de aquel monje tratando de separarla de ella. Una vez que aquel monje separo a la niña de la hija de Trigón, Raven y ella se tomaron al mismo de unos collares que ambas tenían en sus cuellos. El hombre al perder la paciencia extendió su brazo derecho mientras cerraba su mano haciéndolo puño, en ese momento jalo bruscamente su brazo haciendo que aquellas sombras en forma de manos arrastraran a la pequeña mientras decía el nombre de Raven en un grito desgarrador. Una vez que el hombre tenia a la niña en sus brazos desapareció en el portal al igual este también desapareció. El monje suspiro de alivio mientras soltaba a una pequeña Raven que estaba en estado de shock, su mirada estaba completamente perdida en el lugar donde estaba el portal y el hombre que tenía a su compañera con la que siempre jugaba después de la meditación. Miro uno de sus manos la que una vez fue el collar de la niña, unas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos mientras estas resbalaban en sus mejillas; en ese momento soltó un grito desgarrador mencionando el nombre de que alguna vez fue su compañera de juegos y de meditación._

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK/SUEÑO_**

La joven titán se levanto bruscamente de sus sueños mientras respiraba con dificultad, miro alrededor de su habitación y noto que parte de sus cosas estaban derritas o destruidas; se llevo una mano sobre su frente mientras se quitaba el sudor. Salió de cama mientras se dirigía al librero, de allí separo unos libros que estaban mal colocados mientras sacaba un pequeño cofre morada con negro de allí; quito cuidadosamente el seguro mientras abría la pequeña tapa del cofre. Dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio mientras caminaba a su cama, se sentó en esta sin separa su vista del pequeño cofre, saco cuidadosamente de esta un hermoso collar que tenia la figura de una ave blanco con un pequeño zafiro que parecía ser su ojo. Miro con tristeza aquel color mientras que unas traicioneras lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, soltó un suspiro mientras guardaba el collar nuevamente en el cofre. Se metió nuevamente a su cama, dejo a un lado el pequeño cofre mientras agarro el reloj que se encontraba en su mesita de noche eran 4:30 a.m., dejo nuevamente el reloj en su lugar y se acostó completamente. Tomo aquel cofre y lo acurruco sobre pecho, sintió caer un par de lágrimas más de sus ojos mientras volvió a caer profundamente dormida. Horas después Robin, Starfire, Cyborg y Chico Bestia se levantaron para prepararse su desayuno, cuando llegaron al living comenzaron a cocinar su alimento mientras que todos estaban hablando un grito les llamo su atención.

– ¿Oigan chicos adivinen que día hoy? – grito muy emocionado el metamorfo.

– El día que el grito del Chico Bestia arruino la tranquilidad de buen desayuno. – dijo burlonamente Cyborg.

– Jajaja muy gracioso Cyborg. – dijo sarcásticamente Chico Bestia. – Ya es enserio ¿Acaso no saben que día es?

– Umm… es hoy viernes Chico Bestia. – respondió Robin mientras leía el periódico.

– Ya sé que es hoy viernes, pero no un viernes cualquiera sino que hoy es un día para celebrar. – exclamo muy emocionado el metamorfo.

– Ahora que lo mencionas tienes razón, hoy es un día muy importante para celebrar. – menciono Starfire muy emocionada.

– ¿Enserio? – preguntaron al unísono Cyborg y Robin confundidos mientras que el Chico Bestia comenzaba a mirar a ambos chicos con un _"se los dije"_.

– Si como pude olvidar que hoy es el día del queso fundido. – al mencionar eso los tres chicos cayeron al estilo anime mientras se incorporaban tres gotitas se les colgaban en sus cabezas.

– Umm… Starfire ¿Por qué dices que hoy es el día del queso fundido? – pregunto Robin muy confundido a la avergonzado por lo que había dicho su novia.

– Ah, pues veras novio Robin es que me estaba haciendo un emparedado, cuando iba a poner el queso en el emparedado; este se me cayó en el sartén que yo iba a utilizar para una antigua receta familiar. Es por eso que me di cuenta de que el queso se estaba fundiendo en el sartén . – cuando menciono eso Robin cayo al estilo anime mientras que Cyborg y Chico Bestia se les resbalan una gotita en sus cabezas y además de querer aguantarse la risa por el comentario de la princesa Tamareana.

–_ Y yo que pensaba que siempre fue Chico Bestia el que se terminaba los quesos y quemaba los sartenes._ – pensó Robin mientras reincorporaba en su lugar, miro avergonzado al chico vestía mientras que él le envió una mirada de un _"te lo dije y no me creíste"_. – Lo siento.

– _Y yo que le he dicho un millón de veces a Robin que fue Starfire la que siempre se terminaba los quesos y quemaba los sartenes, muy bueno para investigar los crímenes de nuestros enemigos pero no quiere mover un dedo para investigar el caso de los quesos fundidos._ – pensó Chico Bestia mientras miraba con un _"te lo dije"_ a un Robin muy avergonzado.

– Cambiando de tema, Chico Bestia nos estabas informando que el día de hoy iba a celebrar algo ¿Cuál es? – pregunto Cyborg mientras miraba a Chico Bestia de una _¿Picarona?_

– Eh, así ya que ustedes no saben que día es hoy se los diré. –se aclaraba la garganta y dijo. – Hoy es el cumpleaños de Raven.

– Claro, como se pude olvidar que hoy es cumpleaños de Raven. – dijo Robin muy nervioso mientras se colocaba amabas manos sobre cabeza.

– Que vergüenza, Raven es mi mejor amiga como se me olvido que hoy es su cumpleaños– aclaro Starfire.– Tengo que preparar la corona de carne.

– Bien, voy a preparar el desayuno favorito de Raven. – dijo Cyborg mientras comenzaba a sacar los ingredientes para waffles. **(N/A: Para los que no sepan a Raven le gusta tomar su té de hierbas y también le gusta los waffles)**

– Chico Bestia busca a Raven y dile que venga. – respondió Robin en un tono tranquilo.

– ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué yo? – pregunto sorprendido y nervioso Chico Bestia mientras se le notaba un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

– Porque tú fuiste el único que se acordó de que hoy es el cumpleaños de Raven. – respondió Robin mientras le ayudaba a Starfire a poner los platos, cubiertos, vasos, servilletas en la barra.

– Y porque no se lo dices a Starfire, ella lo menciono es su mejor amiga. – exclamo mientras señalaba a Starfire sacar del refrigerador una gran cantidad de carne molida.

– Lo siento Chico Bestia, pero yo voy a hacerle a Raven una corona de carne; recuerda que es una tamareana. – dijo Starfire mientras se sentaba en otra mesa que tenían para hacer la corona de carne.

– Ni me menciones Chico Bestia porque yo estoy preparándole el desayuno favorito de Raven. – respondió Cyborg mientras vertía la masa/pasta en la wafflera.

– Parece que ya no te quedaron más voluntarios Chico Bestia, ¿Tienes algo más que decir? – dijo burlonamente Robin.

– Iré a buscar a Raven. – dijo Chico Bestia en un tono derrotado, camino hasta la puerta y salió del living para luego ir a buscar a Raven en su habitación.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de la joven titán se encontraba aun acostada pero no estaba dormida, estaba mirando perdidamente el pequeño cofre que tenia sobre su mano. Soltó un suspiro mientras se levantaba para luego quedar sentada, abrazo sus piernas aun teniendo en sus manos aquel cofre. Aun recordaba aquel sueño/recuerdo que tuvo, sintió una presión en su pecho mientras recordaba cuando aquel hombre se llevo a su compañera de juegos, oculto su rostro en el hueco de sus piernas mientras dejaba escapar unas cuantas lagrimas. Varias preguntas empezaron a inundar en su mente ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubieran abandonado el templo?, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si la hubiera defendido de aquel hombre?, ¿ Qué hubiera pasado si aquel monje la hubiera ayudado y no soltado de ella?, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ella fuera la que secuestraron y no su compañera? En ese momento Raven reacciono debido a que escucho que alguien estaba tocando a su puerta.

– ¿Quién es? – pregunto en un tono tranquilo.

– Soy yo Raven, Chico Bestia, ¿Puedo pasar? – dijo Chico Bestia algo nervioso.

– No, no puedes pasar. – respondió Raven muy molesta.

– ¿Te encuentras bien Raven? – pregunto Chico Bestia preocupado por el cambio de humor de su compañera de batallas.

– Si me encuentro bien, y ya déjame en paz quieres. – respondió aun mucho más molesta.

– Umm… Raven… Robin dice que si puedes ir al living. – dijo Chico bestia nerviosamente.

– Dile a Robin que yo iré cuando se me pegue mi regalada gana, Chico Bestia, es más dile que no me esté fastidiando porque ahora no estoy de buenas. – respondió Raven en un tono frio y venenoso, esto hizo que a Chico Bestia se le erizara la piel y que además se sorprendiera por el comportamiento de su amiga.

– Si le digo eso a Robin de aseguro que él se va desquitar conmigo que con Raven. No, si Robin me dio la orden de llevar a Raven al living entonces la llevare cueste lo que me cueste. Bueno aquí voy espero que esto funcione. – Chico Bestia respiro profundamente y dijo. – ¡Oye Raven publique una fotografía tuya desnuda en la internet y además vendí por eBay tu Libro de Azar! Soy hombre muerto.

– ¿QUÉ HICISTE QUE? – grito con furia la mitad demonio mientras abría la puerta de habitación dejándose ver sus cuatro ojos carmesí.

Chico Bestia comenzó a sonreír de forma nerviosa y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos comenzó a correr como alma que se lleva el diablo mientras que una Raven furiosa lo perseguía por todo el pasillo con sola una cosa que tenia en su mente _"matar al idiota"_. Chico Bestia sintió la gran adrenalina que tenia mientras que Raven lo perseguía de una forma sobrehumana, ya faltaba poco para que ellos llegaran al living, en ese momento Chico Bestia se transformo en un correcaminos **(N/A: Y no, no me refiero a ese Correcaminos animado, sino el real véanlo en imágenes de Google)** que en ese momento comenzó a correr más rápido de lo normal mientras que Raven aun lo estaba persiguiendo para saciar su ira sobre él. Pocos segundos más tarde Chico Bestia ya había llegado a la puerta del living pero había algo que no le agradaba, Raven ya no lo estaba siguiendo. Un miedo se apodero en todo cuerpo mientras buscaba por ambos lados de los pasillos a su compañera, trago en ese momento saliva mientras caminaba con dificultad y miedo a en una de las esquinas de la pared, acerco un poco su cabeza en el pasillo para saber si Raven se estaba acercando. Nada. Estaba completamente deshabitado como si nadie estuviera allí, dejo escapar un suspiro mientras decidía regresar a la puerta del living pero en ese momento había chocado con algo o mejor dicho con alguien, Chico Bestia miro el suelo y noto que había una tela azul flotando. Espera ¿TELA AZUL? En ese momento sintió su alma escapar de su cuerpo mientras veía poco a poco la persona con la que había chocado, grave error pues había cavado su propia tumba al saber de que Raven tenia aquellas facciones demoniacas de Trigón, ahora ya se por lo llamaban Trigón; el terrible.

– Di tus últimas palabras. – dijo Raven en un tono macabro y frio, Chico Bestia trago y con una voz nerviosa dijo.

– Feliz cumpleaños Raven.

– ¿Qué? – exclamó mientras salía de su estado asesino. – ¿Qué dijiste Chico Bestia?

– Dije feliz cumpleaños. – respondió en un tono tranquilo. – Y con respecto a lo de la fotografía desnuda que la publique en internet o de que vendí el Libro de Azar por eBay todo fue una broma.

– Y una de muy mal gusto. – respondió Raven molesta.

– Lo siento pero… es lo único que se me ocurrió, ya que siempre intento de que salgas de tu habitación. – explico Chico Bestia mientras se le notaba un leve rubor en sus mejillas, ante ese comentario Raven sintió un gran rubor en mejillas en ese momento estaba agradecida de tener puesta la capucha. – Digo es que siempre los chicos me envían a llamarte para que salgas de tu habitación.

– Ah, ya veo. – dijo Raven sintió una gran tristeza y a la vez una decepción al escuchar el ultimo comentario del metamorfo. – _Solamente lo hizo porque se lo pidieron, pero… porque me siento tan decepcionada. Esperen ¿Yo? ¿Decepcionada de ese tonto? ¿Qué me esta pasando?_

– Umm… Raven ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Chico Bestia preocupado por el estado de su amiga, coloco una mano sobre el hombro de la chica que en ese momento ella reacciono de una manera brusca. Miro aquellos ojos verdes del muchacho mientras que él los de ella. – _Wow, debo admitir que Raven tiene los ojos más hermosos que he visto en mi vida. Pero qué estoy diciendo es mi amiga de la quien hablo… pero también es la chica más hermosa que he conocido, si no fuera por esa capucha entonces seria aun la más hermosa de todo el mundo y de la galaxia._

– _¿Desde cuando Chico Bestia es más alto que yo? Por Azar, esos ojos son los más encantadores y seductores que he visto en mi vida… ¿Esperen? ¿Acaso dije que Chico Bestia me atrae y me seduce con su mirada? No Raven, tienes que controlarte. Recuerda que no puedes sentir… espera que esta haciendo Chico Bestia._ – pensó nerviosamente mientras que el muchacho comenzaba a acercársele. – ¿Chico Bestia? _Me quito la capucha._

– _Como lo imagine es la chica más hermosa del mundo y de la galaxia._ – pensó Chico Bestia mientras comenzaba a acercarse a la joven titán gótica, quien también se estaba acercando al metamorfo. Ambos podían sentir sus alientos chocar contra el otro mientras que sus labios comenzaban a rozarse.

– _Como se sentirán sus labios._ – pensaron al unísono.

– Amigos por fin los encuentro. – exclamo una voz aguda y molesta, ambos se separaron mientras miraron nerviosos y a la vez con odio a Starfire. – Amiga Raven feliz cumpleaños.

– Umm… gracias Starfire. – dijo Raven en un tono nervioso. – _¿Me habrá visto besando a Chico Bestia? Esperen un momento ni si quiera fue un beso y además ¿Por qué siempre pienso en ese idiota si ni siquiera me dio el maldito beso que tanto he estado esperando? Por Azar ¿En qué estoy pensando o que para merecer esto?_

– Starfire porque no llevas a Raven con los demás en el living, yo enseguida las alcanzo. – respondió Chico Bestia un poco nervioso y a la vez decepcionado. – _Por dios ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Por qué quería besar a Raven? Digo no es que este tan fea al contrario es hermosa, atractiva, sexy, deseable y encantadora; parece un ángel no mejor aun una diosa, una diosa de la noche y de la belleza eterna. Esos ojos tan seductores, llenos de vida e incluso de inocencia hacen que pierda la cabeza… otra vez no ¿Por qué sigo pensando en ella?_

– Claro amigo Chico Bestia, ven amiga Raven vamos con los demás. – dicho esto Starfire jalo cuidadosamente a Raven mientras que ella miraba confundida a Chico Bestia parado como si nada y a la vez mirando el piso.

– _¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Es qué acaso esta enfadado conmigo por lo que hice?_ – pensó tristemente la chica gótica.

– _Soy un idiota ¿Por qué intente besarla? De aseguro me odia aun más._ – pensó con tristeza el metamorfo mientras caminaba para dirigirse al living y ver a Raven disfrutar de su fiesta.

Cuando Starfire y Raven llegaron las puertas del living se abrieron mientras que un Cyborg y un Robin sonreían con alegría a la cumpleañera, ambos la felicitaron mientras que ella asentía sin ganas. Miro a su alrededor y vio la gran decoración que le hicieron sus amigos, luego miro la barra que parecía un bufete de tanta comida eso también incluyendo su té de hierbas. Cyborg la acompaño para que se sirviera lo ella quisiera, justamente cuando iba a agarrar su plato las puertas del living se abrieron mientras entraba Chico Bestia. Raven lo miro en ese momento, al sentir la mirada de la chica no pudo evitar de mirarla. Ahora ambos se quedaron viéndose uno del otro un leve rubor aparecieron en sus mejillas mientras que las miradas de Robin y de Starfire miraban confundidos a los dos jóvenes, en cuanto a Cyborg comenzó a mirar la escena picaronamente. En ese momento Raven reacciono y se volteo a ver la comida ignorando la miradas de sus amigos en especial la de él. Tomo 2 waffles y 1 tocino, luego se sirvió una taza de su té favorito. Justamente cuando se iba a sentar Robin la detuvo, ella lo miro confundida mientras que Starfire le colocaba la corona de carne sobre su cabeza. Suspiro cansada la joven gótica mientras se dirigía a sentarse, lo único que quería era terminar con todo esto, siempre era lo mismo. Desde que enfrento a su padre ya era una persona libre, pero… cada vez de que los chicos celebraban su cumpleaños ella no quería hacerlo, no es porque tenia miedo sino siempre se sentía culpable en recordar ese día que le cambio la vida por completo, desde que era una niña había cambiado por completo.

– Raven ¿te sientes bien? – pregunto Cyborg preocupado por su _"pequeña hermanita"_ como le decía.

– _¿Por qué todos me preguntan que si estoy bien?_ – pensó irritada mientras le respondía tranquilamente. – Si estoy bien.

– A mi me parece que no, dime ¿Qué tienes? – volvió a preguntar pero esta vez aun más preocupado, Raven dejo de comer por un momento y le dijo.

– Hoy no tengo ganas de celebrar mi cumpleaños. – sin medir su nivel de voz sus amigos la alcanzaron a escuchar.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? – pregunto confundida Starfire.

– Por que no tengo ganas, es más no se porque siempre insisten en celebrar mi cumpleaños. – respondió Raven al irritada.

– Raven si Cyborg te preparo mal tus waffles yo te preparo unos. – dijo burlonamente Chico Bestia mientras recibía una mirada asesina y molesta de parte del hombre mitad robot.

– No es por la comida Chico Bestia, es solamente que no me siento cómoda con esto… gracias por todo lo que han hecho el día de hoy. Si me buscan estaré en mi habitación meditando. – respondió Raven cada vez con una voz apagada mientras se quitaba la corona de carne que le había Starfire, antes de que ella se fuera del living. Starfire la detuvo.

– Raven espera.

– ¿Ahora que Starfire? – pregunto cansada la hija de Trigón.

– Umm… bueno mi novio Robin me había mencionado que cada vez que una persona esta celebrando su cumpleaños siempre tiene que pedir un deseo antes de apagar las velas de su pastel. – explico Starfire mientras que las miradas de todos incluyendo la de Raven la miraron sorprendidos. – Así que umm… pide un deseo amiga Raven.

La mirada de Raven se lleno de sorpresa mientras que las miradas de sus amigos esperaban a que ella apagara la pequeña vela que se encontraba en un muffin de chocolate, una cálida sensación comenzó a invadir de pies a cabeza de la chica. Miro a sus amigos reunirse mientras comenzaban a cantarle _"las mañanitas"_ un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de chica mientras miraba aquella vela, después de terminarle de cantarle _"las mañanitas"_ siguieron con el _"happy birthday"_. Raven comenzó a pensar en que deseo pediría aun que no era de esas personas que creen en los deseos o en los destinos por uno vez en su vida dejaría a un lado todo ese orgullo y esa fría personalidad. Cuando los chicos acabaron cantar el _"happy birthday"_ Chico Bestia le dijo que pidiera su deseo, Raven trato de ignorarlo pero en vez de eso le sonrió de un manera cálida, esto hizo que el metamorfo se sonrojara y sonriera satisfecho. Raven miro la vela encendida, cerro por unos segundos ojos y otros segundos después comenzó a soplar a la vez que ella pedía su deseo _"deseo volverla a ver por una sola vez"_ con eso la llama de la vela se apagó por completo. Los aplausos comenzaron a inundar el living mientras felicitaban a la cumpleañera, pero lamentablemente la fiesta tenia que terminar ese momento, la alarma comenzó a sonar enseguida. Robin miro a Raven avergonzado mientras que ella asintió, el chico maravilla se dirigió a la computadora para saber que estaba ocurriendo en la ciudad. Sus ojos se dilataron demás mientras le decía a su equipo que los robots de Slade estaban destruyendo la ciudad, Robin grito en ese momento _"Titanes al ataque"_ todos comenzaron a salir a toda prisa. Robin salió en su motocicleta, Cyborg en su auto T, Starfire, Raven y Chico Bestia se fueron volando. Una vez que los jóvenes titanes llegaron al lugar de ataque una voz grave y familiar comenzó a molestar a los titanes; en especial a Robin.

– Vaya, vaya, vaya miren lo que tenemos aquí; los jóvenes titanes

– ¡Slade! – grito con rabia el chico maravilla.

– Robin cuanto tiempo sin vernos. – respondió burlonamente Slade mientras que Robin no aguantaba de partirle la cara al muy sin vergüenza. **(N/A: Para los fans que le gustan a Slade mis más sinceras disculpas)** – Pero lastima que no me pueda a quedar y disfrutar de su pela. Como verán traje este humilde obsequio a la cumpleañera, espero que lo disfrutes Raven. Aun recuerdo aquel obsequio que te di hace tres años.

– Eres un maldito cobarde Slade. – gruño con rabia Robin al escuchar el comentario de Slade, Robin jamás olvido aquella expresión de su amiga cuando le comento que el muy maldito psicópata le revelo una visión de parte de Trigón. – Como te atreves de hablarle así a Raven.

– Me impresionas muchacho, veo que tu interés por tu compañera te delata. – respondió Slade en un tono tranquilo y a la vez burlón.

– ¡Cállate! – grito Robin con tanta rabia mientras se abalanzó contra Slade, intento golpearlo con la barra de metal pero el villano lo esquivo. – Pero qué…

– Como dije Robin quisiera quedarme a disfrutar de su pelea, pero preferiría que mis robots lo hicieran por mí. Ah, se me olvidaba, feliz cumpleaños Raven. – dicho esto Slade lanzo una bomba de humo antes de que Robin lo golpeara con su barra de metal.

– Maldito cobarde escapo. – dijo entre diente el chico maravilla.

– ¡Robin! – grito Starfire a su novio mientras que Robin miraba su equipo pelear contra los robots gigantes.

Robin comenzó a correr contra uno de los robots mientras le lanzaba unos cuantos boomerangs haciendo que estos explotaran en la pierna de la maquina, lamentablemente esta salió completamente ilesa. Robin chasqueo la lengua mientras lanzaba más y más boomerangs hasta que estas explotaron en diferentes partes del robot. Pero este siempre salía sin ningún rasguño. Cyborg comenzó a disparar con su cañón a unos cuantos robots pero estos solamente salían ilesos. Starfire lanzaba con sus starbolts en las cabezas de los robots mientras que aquellas maquinas miraban a su objetivo y comenzaron a disparar cohetes; la tamareana comenzó a esquivarlos pero cada vez que ella lo hacia estos regresaban para eliminarla. Chico Bestia comenzó a transformarse en el gran T-Rex mientras que derrumbaba con su cola a los robots haciendo que estos cayeran al suelo, una vez más el metamorfo golpeo con su cola a uno de los robots; lamentablemente este lo tomo y después lo lanzo hacia donde estaba Cyborg, por fortuna antes de que Chico Bestia cayera encima de su amigo se transformo en un halcón. Cyborg suspiro aliviado mientras veía al ave verde alejarse y después volver a la pelea transformándose en un gran mamut. Raven comenzó a atacar con su aura negra recitando las palabras _"Azarath Metrion Zinthos"_ o simplemente usaba los objetos materiales para atacar; la joven titán gótica amarra a uno de los con un poste de luz, pero este se libero rompiendo el pedazo de acero, el robot miro a Raven mientras buscaba entre los datos de destrucciones una vez que fueron confirmados lanzo el triple de cohetes de ambas manos. Cuando los cohetes iban directamente a hacia Raven, ella creo un escudo con su aura negra haciendo que los cohetes chocaran contra esta, la chica gótica sonrió triunfante mientras recito su hechizo contra el robot haciendo que este explotara. Satisfechos quedaron los jóvenes titanes pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que aun quedaban demasiados de esos indestructibles robots y solamente destruyeron uno. La batalla era un caos, los jóvenes titanes estaban exhaustos y desesperados por la gran cantidad de robots que les faltaban por destruir. En uno de los edificios Slade disfrutaba mucho de la pelea de sus robots contra los jóvenes titanes, mientras que en otro edificio se encontraba la joven chica misteriosa preocupada y desesperada; ella sabia muy bien que no podía interferir en una batalla que no era suya, así que decidió quedarse ahí hasta esperar que la pelea terminara y el enemigo cayera.

Robin, Starfire, Cyborg y Chico Bestia estaban completamente exhaustos no podían seguir más por mucho tiempo, mientras que Raven ella seguía luchando como toda una heroína; aunque se sentía cansada fisca y psicológicamente no se rendiría tan rápido. En ese momento los cuatro titanes fueron noqueados con el robot que luchaba, Raven miro con rabia a aquellas maquinas que le hicieron daño a sus amigos; descargo una gran furia hacia ellos mientras que estos fueron destruidos. Los cuatro amigos miraron con orgullo a su amiga, era como una esperanza para ellos; Robin, Starfire, Cyborg y Chico Bestia se levantaron de una manera sobrenatural, era como si recibieran una parte de fuerza y energía de Raven. Robin comenzó a interceptar unas bombas explosivas en las espaldas de los robots mientras que estos caían al suelo debido a las explosiones, Starfire atacaba con sus starbolts directamente en las manos de aquellas maquinas cuando intentaban lanzar los cohetes haciéndolos explotar completamente, Cyborg disparo con su cañón justamente en los pechos de acero de los robots pero al no ver resultado decidió atacarlos cuerpo a cuerpo; corrió lo más rápido que pudo, después salto directamente hasta atravesar con su brazo sobre el pecho de la maquina y al ultimo comenzó a dispararles hasta que estos quedaran en el suelo para luego explotar. Y por el ultimo no faltaba Chico Bestia se transformo primero en un águila, comenzó a volar lo más alto que pudo llegar y en ese momento comenzó a descender velozmente como si de un meteorito se tratase antes de que el metamorfo chocara contra uno de robots se transformo por segunda vez en un mamut, aplastando a unos cuantos robots. Raven miro sorprendida la actitud de sus compañeros al luchar contra aquellas maquinas que alguna vez ellos pensaron que eran invisibles, en ese momento un robot golpeo a la joven titán gótica haciendo que ella chocara y se golpeara bruscamente su cuerpo contra la pared.

– ¡RAVEN! – gritaron los cuatro titanes mientras intentaban socorrerla pero fueron rodeados por varios de los robots de Slade.

– Pobre Raven ¿Ahora quien podrá salvarte de la muerte? – murmuro Slade mientras mira con agrado y satisfacción la escena en la que Raven seria asesinada por el robot.

– ¡Raven levántate! – grito desesperado Chico Bestia mientras miraba con horror y desesperación a la chica semi-consciente en el suelo.

– Mmm… mi cabeza... pero qué… - dijo la chica mitad demonio mientras trataba de incorporarse pero en ese momento el robot no se lo permitió así que la ataco nuevamente.

Raven revoto dos veces contra su cuerpo dejándola ahora en medio de sus amigos; quienes fueron aprisionados por los robots aunque trataron liberarse de los brazos de aquellas no pudieron, debido a que estaban muy cansados por la gran batalla. En ese instante la mirada de sus compañeros se dilató más de lo normal al ver que aquel robot abrió su mano mientras que en su palma de esta comenzaba a salir un cohete que iba directamente hacia la chica gótica. Raven miro por ultima vez a sus amigos mientras le sonreía de una manera dulce y a la vez cansada, varios recuerdos pasaron por su mente; los días en que ella vivió en Azarath, el día en que conoció a sus amigos y poco después a los nuevos titanes, el día en que sus amigos celebraron por primera vez su cumpleaños aunque sabían que tarde o temprano ella tendría que abrir el portal, el día en que llego _"el fin"_ del mundo y enfrento a su padre, el día que recibieron la noticia de ir Tokio y ahora hela aquí acostada en el pavimento mientras que sus amigos la miraban con desesperación, miedo y tristeza. Pero había una cosa que ella ya tenia en mente que muy pronto se reuniría con su madre Arella y con la que alguna vez fue su compañera de juegos y de meditación. Un sonido comenzó a sonar en la palma de la mano del robot; estaba apunto de tirar el misil. Raven giro cuidadosamente su cabeza dándole la espalda a sus mientras ellos le decían a ella que levantara o que se protegiera de aquel misil, pero ella los ignoro, Raven cerro sus ojos para recibir aquel ataque de esa maquina asesina que Slade había creado para ellos. Justamente cuando el robot iba a disparar en ese momento este exploto de la nada, la joven titán abrió sus ojos bruscamente mientras miraba los escombros del que alguna vez fue el robot; las miradas de los otros cuatro titanes quedaron confundidos y a la vez sorprendidos. De pronto los robots que los tenia cautivos los soltaron quedando ellos aun mas confundido, todos miraron con incredulidad a las maquinas cuando se habían dando cuenta de que en las frente de los robots tenían incrustadas unas flechas. En ese mismo momento los cuatro robots explotaron mientras que los titanes se cubrían unos a otros en especial a Raven que estaba en un estado de shock. Chico Bestia la ayudo a levantarse mientras miraba confundido que estaba pasando. Slade miro con rabia y frialdad a los jóvenes titanes mientras sacaba de su traje un control el cual había oprimido un botón rojo sobre este. De la nada aparecieron una gran cantidad de robots, los jóvenes titanes se miraron unos a otros mientras sonreían tristemente; hoy morirían como grandes héroes, como un gran equipo y finalmente como una familia. Los cinco titanes se agarraron de las manos; Robin de Starfire, ella de Cyborg, él de Raven y por el ultimo ella de Chico Bestia. Miraron seriamente a los robots pero combinado con una tristeza, los cinco héroes cerraron sus ojos para recibir el ataque de su enemigo pero en ese momento alguien había gritado un fuerte _"No"_ en un tono desgarrador y de miedo. Los jóvenes titanes trataron de buscar aquel grito, de repente una gran cantidad de flechas salieron de la nada atacando a los pedazos de metal, los cuales estos comenzaron a explotar. Raven transporto a sus amigo a un lugar seguro donde las flechas no les hicieran daño alguno, se quedaron al otro extremo de la pelea mientras veían a una chica con una capa con capucha blanca tirar de su arco una flecha de plata. Aquella flecha comenzó a multiplicarse hasta atravesar las frentes de los robots para que luego estas explotaran, la mirada de los jóvenes titanes estaba llena de sorpresa e incredulidad por la habilidad de aquella arquera. Raven sintió una extraña sensación en todo su cuerpo al ver aquella chica, algo le decía que ella conocía aquella chica pero ¿Dónde? La joven muchacha saco una flecha de la aljaba mientras lo colocaba sobre su arco, estiro con fuerza la cuerda junto flecha, miro con tranquilidad a sus contrincantes mientras que estos estaban a punto de atacar; en ese momento la chica disparo al cielo. Slade –quien había visto todo desde un principio– comenzó a burlarse de la chica por la tontería que había hecho, mientras tanto con los jóvenes titanes miraron con asustados y preocupados a la pobre chica _¿Por qué hizo eso?, Están joven para que pueda morir, ¿Quién es esa chica?, ¿Por qué en vez de dispararle a los robots decidió disparar en el cielo?, ¿Qué sexy?_, y entre muchas cosas más. En escasos segundos la flecha se incrusto en la cabeza de uno de los robots, mientras que los titanes miraron con pena a la chica, pero lo que ellos no habían notado –a excepción de Raven– es que la chica comenzaba sonreír divertida. _¿Por qué sonríe?_, se pregunto Raven confundida mientras que Slade soltó una risa triunfadora _pobre idiota uso una flecha y solamente le dio a uno de mis robots que estúpida es_ pensó en si mismo el villano más despreciable del universo. Pero en ese momento su único se había dilatado demás, una lluvia de flechas comenzaron a descender del cielo mientras estas se incrustaban en las cabezas de los robots, una gran explosión apareció en ese momento mientras que una cierta chica gótica cubrió con un aura negra a sus amigos y eso incluyendo a la arquera misteriosa. Cuando el ultimo de los robots exploto todo había terminado, el aura que cubrió a Raven y los jóvenes titanes desapareció; miraron sorprendidos lo que alguna vez fue la difícil pelea de los robots, ahora solamente habían quedando escombros de algunos edificios destruidos y de lo que alguna vez fueron los robots de Slade. Raven corrió hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la misteriosa arquera pero no había nada absolutamente nada, una extraña sensación oprimió pecho mientras su corazón le comenzaba a doler, unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos violetas.

– ¿Qué me esta pasando? ¿Qué es este dolor en mi pecho? – se dijo así misma mientras comenzaba a llorar dolorosamente.

– Raven ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Robin mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de su compañera.

– Si. – respondió la hija de Trigón en un tono quebrado mientras sollozaba.

– Amiga Raven ¿Por qué estas llorando? – pregunto preocupada la princesa alíen mirando a su amiga asustad y a la preocupada.

– Raven ¿Te duele algo? – pregunto el metamorfo a la chica gótica preocupado recordando aquellos golpes que le dio ese robot a Raven sintió una gran ira en su ser.

– Me duele el pecho, siento como si alguien me clavara algo filoso en mi corazón. – respondió Raven mientras soltaba un gemido de dolor acompañado por un sollozo.

– Regresemos a la torre Raven te hare unos estudios, tal vez con eso te sentirás un poco mejor. – dijo Cyborg preocupado y triste por la joven titán gótica, Raven es como la _"hermanita menor"_ que él siempre quería tener.

– E-esta bien. – se ahogo con su propia saliva mientras soltaba un sollozo tras otro. Sintió los abrazos de amigos sobre de ella pero sintió más el abrazo de Chico Bestia, unas cuantas lagrimas seguían escapando de sus ojos mientras buscaba la consolación entre sus amigos.

– Como me gustaría que alguien me abrazara de esa forma. – dijo la voz de una chica en un tono dulce y calmado sacando a los jóvenes titanes de sus pensamientos.

– Umm… ¿Tu quien eres? – pregunto confundido el chico maravilla a la arquera.

– Soy la persona quien salvo la vida de tus amigo y la tuya. – respondió con tranquilidad la joven arquera.

– Bueno… este… yo… gracias por salvarnos la vida. – dijo Robin en un tono nervioso mientras sentía un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

– No hay problema. – respondió divertidamente la joven muchacha.

– Raven, esa chica esta usando una capa que es igual a la tuya. – susurro Cyborg en el oído de la joven gótica mientras señalaba a la chica quien les salvo la vida.

– Estamos muy agradecidos en que nos hayas salvado de esos robots. – respondió Starfire en un tono feliz.

– No fue nada, enserio. – dijo algo apenada la chica.

– Oye, ¿Por qué estas usando una capa que es parecida a la mía? – pregunto Raven en un tono frio y enojado a la chica.

– Tú deberías saberlo. – respondió tranquilamente la arquera.

– Raven tranquilízate. – dijo Chico Bestia tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga.

– Tu no me digas lo que tengo que hacer Chico Bestia. – respondió la chica gótica en un tono molesto al metamorfo, después miro con frialdad a la chica misteriosa y le dijo en un tono frio y venenoso. – Y tú ¿Cómo conseguiste esa capa con capucha?

– Fue un obsequio de cumpleaños. – respondió con tranquilidad y a la vez con un tono de tristeza.

– Raven no crees que estas haciendo un poco ruda con la chica, digo ella te salvo la vida al igual que nosotros. – dijo Cyborg teniendo la esperanza de que Raven razonara un poco.

– Tienes razón Cyborg, le voy agradecer por habernos salvado la vida en cuanto me responda todas mis preguntas. – respondió Raven en un tono muy enojado mientras miraba con molestia a la chica. – ¿Por qué estas usando las ropas de Azarath?

– Vaya después de tantos años y aun no has cambiado en nada Raven. – dijo la chica divertida mientras se acercaba un poco hacia los jóvenes de titanes.

– Espera ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre y quién rayos eres tú? – pregunto confundida la joven titán mientras miraba a la chica a una distancia no tan larga ni tan corta entre ella y sus amigos.

– Hace 14 años, solías jugar y/o meditar con una antigua compañera que en esos días tenia entre la edad d años; tu, ella y Arella Vivian en el templo de Azar. Solías llamar a esa niña "compañera de juegos y/o de meditación". También… sé que tienes su collar que la misma Arella le había obsequiado en lo que seria su ultimo cumpleaños antes de que ella desapareciera. – respondió tristemente la muchacha mientras miraba a una Raven sorprendida.

– ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? – pregunto Raven con una voz entrecortada.

– Porque… yo soy esa niña Raven. – respondió la chica en un tono temeroso pero a la vez tranquilo.

–Si dices que tu eres _ella_ entonces respóndeme a esta pregunta. – Raven miro a la chica mientras que ella la miraba con tranquilidad. – ¿Cuál fue la ultima promesa antes de que _tu_ desaparecieras?

– La ultima promesa como no he de olvidarla… la ultima promesa fue… que siempre nos protegeríamos una a lo otra. – respondió con tristeza la chica mientras miraba con calidez a la joven titán.

– P-Pi…Pi-Pigeon. ¿Eres tu Pigeon? – dijo Raven mientras miraba en shock a la chica que suele llamarse Pigeon.

– Por fin… ¿Tanto tiempo sin vernos hermana? – dicho esto, Pigeon se quito la capucha dejando a los cuatro jóvenes titanes en shock. Mientras que un Slade miraba con asombro a Raven y a su hermana.

* * *

Queen-Werempire: Bueno aquí terminas por hoy.

Chico Bestia: ¿Qué? ¿Tan rápido? ***Recibe un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza***

Raven: No abuses Chico Bestia.

Pigeon: Raven creo que te pasaste.

Raven: Él se lo busco.

Starfire: ¡Kyaaa! ¡Me gusto mucho Queen-Werempire!

Queen-Werempire: Mucha gracias Star.

Robin: Nada mal para una principiante.

Queen-Werempire: ¿Principiante? Ya quisiera Robin, tengo 7 años escribiendo fics; una cosa es que nunca me he atrevido a publicar mis historias.

Cyborg: Pues deberías publicarlas de en cuando. Apuesto que a todos los lectores les van a gustar tus historia.

Queen-Werempire: Te lo agradezco Cyborg… pero… es que no tengo valor suficiente para publicar _eso_ ˆ/ˆ

Chico Bestia: ¿Cuál Eso: el payaso asesino?

Queen-Werempire: Yo no me refiero a Eso: el payaso asesino, yo me refiero a _eso_.

Todos ***A excepción de Chico Bestia, Starfire y Pigeon.***: O_O

Queen-Werempire: Umm… creo que no debí mencionar _eso_ ˆ/ˆ

Starfire/Chico Bestia/Pigeon: ¿Qué cosa?

Queen-Werempire: Ustedes son demasiado jóvenes para saberlo.

Starfire/Chico Bestia/Pigeon: ¿?

Queen-Werempire: Star, Pigeon ¿Me harían los honores? Chico Bestia transfórmate en elefante por favor

***Se transforma en elefante y me acompaña a un rio donde empieza a succionar el agua.***

Starfire/Pigeon: Dejen sus comentarios por favor.

***SPLASH***

Todos: ¡CHICO BESTIA, QUEEN-WEREMPIRE VAN A VER!

Queen-Werempire: ¡Más rápido Chico Bestia nos están alcanzando!

***Chico Bestia se transformo en caballo mientras iba montaba sobre él, ya que nos estaban persiguiendo Robin, Cyborg y Raven muy enojados por haberlos mojado***

Starfire: Amigos no lastimen a Chico Bestia ni a Queen-Werempire por favor.

Pigeon: Chicos, hermana cuidado con los…

Todos: ¡AHHHHHHHH!

Pigeon: Escalones -.-'


	3. Capitulo 2: La Nueva Titán

**Los Jóvenes Titanes: El Inicio (6ª Temporada)**

Robin: Umm… chicos alguien han visto a Queen-Werempire y/o a las chicas?

Cyborg: Eh, Queen-Werempire dijo que iba a tener una reunión con las chicas, y lo más curioso es que también cito a Bee.

Flash Kid : También cito a Jinx.

***En ese momento la puerta de la sala de los titanes se abre donde aparece Red X***

Robin: Red X ¿Qué es lo que… ***Red X pasa aun lado de él mientras que lo ignora***

Red X: ¿Todavía no han salido? ***Cyborg Y Flash Kid mueven su cabeza diciendo un _"No"_***

Robin: Oye te estoy preguntando ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Red X: Lo que ellos también hacen esperar a las chicas.

Robin: Pero si tu ni tienes novia.

Red X: Por si no sabias si tengo novia; se llama Argenta.

***Se vuelve abrir las puertas de la sala mientras que entra un Chico Bestia totalmente golpeado***

Cyborg: ¿Y a ti que te paso?

Chico Bestia: Ahora se porque hizo Queen-Werempire esa reunión de chicas.

Todos: ¿Por qué?

Chico Bestia: Es una pijamada.

Todos: ¿Una pijamada? O_O

Chico Bestia: Si y lo peor aun fue Queen-Werempire quien me descubrió, fue horrible T-T

Red X: Se me acaba de ocurrir una ¿Por qué no las espiamos?

Flash Kid: Viejo eres un genio.

***Crearon una cámara con audio en forma de mosca mientras esta se dirigía hasta la habitación de Pigeon entrando por debajo de la puerta; mientras que los chicos estaban sentados en el sofá comiendo palomitas y chucherías mirando la pantalla de la T.V. a las chicas jugando a la botellita***

Todos: ***Volteándose*** Queen-Werempire no sabe de los jóvenes titanes ni tampoco sabe que la estamos espiando ***Se colocan su dedo índice en sus labios*** SHHHHHHH ***Volvieron a ver la pantalla disfrutando de la _"película"_***

* * *

**Capitulo 2: La Nueva Titán**

**Normal Pov:**

Los cuatro jóvenes titanes –Robin, Starfire, Cyborg y Chico Bestia– miraron con pena a su amiga Raven quien parecía discutir con la chica –quien les salvo la vida– una vez que aquella chica menciono el nombre de Azarath y de Arella pudieron notar en la mirada de la chica gótica una gran sorpresa mientras que sus comenzaron a empañarse por aquellas lagrimas que deseaban salir. Una vez que aquella chica termino su historia la voz quebrada de Raven comenzó a preocupar a sus amigos; Robin sintió unas ganas de gritarle aquella misteriosa muchacha porque estaba haciendo sufrir a su amiga. Starfire miro con odio a la chica mientras tenia unas ganas de abofetearla por hacer llorar a su mejor amiga. Cyborg sintió que algo no andaba con Raven y aquella chica, era como si esa muchacha sabia algo que a su _"hermanita"_ le afectara tanto y es por eso que aquella misteriosa arquera lo estaba disfrutando; el dolor de Raven. Y finalmente Chico Bestia quería consolar en ese momento a Raven, desde que ella les había contado que Azarath fue destruida y su madre murió en esa ciudad él sintió un gran dolor al ver a la gran tristeza que sentía la chica gótica al mencionar su triste pasado cuando vivió en Azarath junto con su madre. Cuando Raven le pregunto a la chica acerca de una promesa ella les respondió que siempre se protegerían una de la otra. Lo cuatro jóvenes notaron de la chica gótica dilatarse demás mientras que su voz menciono el nombre de la muchacha en un tono nervioso pero a la vez de alegría.

– Por fin… ¿Tanto tiempo sin vernos hermana? – dijo aquella chica que se hacia llamar Pigeon mientras se quitaba la capucha de su cabeza. Miro a la chica gótica mientras que sus ojos comenzaban a escapar un par de lágrimas.

– ¿Pigeon?– dijo Raven con una voz aun más quebrada, se quito la capucha mientras comenzaba a llorar de la nada.

– ¡RAVEN! – grito Pigeon con voz quebrada pero a la vez alegre, mientras corría velozmente hacia Raven y una vez que llego a ella la abrazo con fuerza. – ¡Te extrañe mucho Rae!

– Yo también Pigeon… yo también. – respondió la joven titán mientras abrazaba a su hermana mientras que ambas lloraban de la felicidad. Después de varios minutos Raven miro a sus amigos y les dijo. – Chicos ella… ella es mi hermana… mi hermana gemela; Pigeon.

– ¿QUÉ? ¿HERMANA? – gritaron en shock los cuatro amigos mientras miraron a la chica con sorpresa el gran parentesco con Raven.

– ¿Qué significa todo esto? – no sabia si estar enfadado o sorprendido el chico maravilla con ambas gemelas.

– ¡Raven ¿Por qué nunca nos mencionaste que tenias una hermana y además de eso gemela? – grito sorprendido Cyborg mientras miraba con incredulidad a Raven y a Pigeon tan idénticas.

– Amiga Raven ¿Por qué nunca nos mencionaste que tenías una hermana gemela? – pregunto Starfire con emoción mientras lloraba al recordar la escena de su amiga reuniéndose nuevamente con su hermana gemela.

– Como se los iba a decir si nunca me preguntaron. – respondió Raven en su tono normal; tranquilo y sin emoción.

– Viejo lo veo y no lo creo son tan idénticas. – menciono asombrado Chico Bestia mientras miraba a Raven y a Pigeon al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Cómo te llamas hermana de Raven? – pregunto inocentemente la tamareana mientras se acercaba a ella.

– Mi nombre es Pigeon. – respondió en un tono dulce y calmado la arquera mientras sonreía gentilmente. – Mucho gusto en concerté umm…

– Starfire. – respondió la alienígena en un tono amable. - ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?

– Starfire. – gruño molesta Raven por la personalidad de su compañera.

– Si… me gustaría ser tu amiga. – respondió Pigeon mientras sonreía alegremente, esto hizo que a Raven la mirara confundida y preocupada.

– ¡Kyaaa! ¡Eres tan linda cuando sonríes pareces una versión de Raven alegre! – grito Starfire bastante emocionada mientras que estaba abrazando a Pigeon con demasiada fuerza.

– Star suéltala la estas asfixiando… además es la hermana de Raven que estas abrazando. – dijo el chico maravilla algo nervioso.

– Upps… en verdad lo siento, algunas veces olvido en medir mi fuerza y… supongo que a ti no te gustan que te abracen. – respondió la tamareana algo avergonzada a su nueva amiga.

– Bueno la verdad es que si abrazas demasiado fuerte… pero es la primera vez que alguien me abraza de esa forma, es más, hasta me agrado. – menciono la gemela de Raven mientras sonreía con agrado; esto hizo que las miradas de los jóvenes titanes la miraran sorprendidos. – Umm… perdonen por los que les voy a preguntar… pero ¿Podrían decirme sus nombres? ¿Aun no se quienes son?

– Con mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Robin. Soy el líder de los jóvenes Titanes. – dijo el chico maravilla.

– Yo me llamo Cyborg. Soy como el segundo líder al mando y el cerebro del equipo. – respondió el mitad androide.

– Y yo soy Chico Bestia. Soy el más cómico del grupo. Si algún día quieres escuchar uno de mis chistes no dudes en pedírmelo. – dijo al ultimo el metamorfo quien después fue golpeado por un aura negra de parte de Raven.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que Pigeon quiera escuchar tu tontos chistes Chico Bestia? – comento una Raven muy molesta.

– ¡Raven! ¿Estas bien Chico bestia? – pregunto preocupada Pigeon.

– No te preocupes Raven y Chico Bestia siempre se llevan así. – respondió Cyborg tratando de calmar a Pigeon.

– ¿Estas seguro? Porque a mi me parece que no es fue así. – comento la arquera.

– Oye conozco a estos dos como el disco de mi memoria. – dijo burlonamente sacando una leve risa a Pigeon.

– A propósito ¿Por qué esos robots los estaban atacando? – pregunto Pigeon confundida.

– Digamos que es nuestro regalo de cumpleaños de parte de Slade. – respondió Raven sarcásticamente.

– ¿Slade? – repitió confusa la gemela de Raven. – ¿Y por qué razón ese Slade les haría eso a ustedes?

– Además de que nos odia, él siempre trata de conquistar y hacer un caos en la ciudad y el universo. – respondió con rabia el chico maravilla.

– Bueno al menos vencimos los planes de Slade. – dijo orgullosamente el metamorfo mientras que un Cyborg se aclaró su garganta. – Pero todo te lo debemos a ti por tu heroísmo.

– Umm… no fue nada… además tengo que cumplir con mi promesa ¿No es así Raven? – comento la joven arquera mientras miraba y a la vez le sonreía a su gemela.

– Si. – respondió la chica cuervo con normalidad.

En ese momento una voz tétrica y misteriosa interrumpió la platica de los jóvenes titanes y de la arquera; Pigeon se volteo bruscamente para ver quien era y para su gran sorpresa era Slade quien estaba mirando con repulsión a los chicos mientras que él avanzaba hacia ellos quedando una distancia no tan larga ni corta. En eso Slade dijo.

– Aww… que escena tan conmovedor, hasta me dan ganas de vomitar. Veo que tienes una fan Ra… – antes de que Slade siguiera hablando Pigeon lo interrumpió.

– Umm… ¿Quién es el ciclope con mascara de hierro? – pregunto la arquera mientras señalaba Slade; ante este comentario los jóvenes titanes comenzaron a soltar una gran carcajada incluyendo a Raven

– Oye mocosa engreída ¿A quien le dices ciclope con mascara de hierro? – pregunto furioso el villano psicópata.

– Pues a ti, eres el único que tiene un ojo y además estas usando una mascara de hierro. – respondió burlonamente la gemela. - Chicos ¿Quién es este?

– ¡Este tiene su nombre estúpida! – grito con rabia Slade.

– ¿Disculpa? ¡Como se atreve a ofenderme si ni siquiera se su nombre anciano! – comento Pigeon con una gran rabia mientras que a Slade le salían unas orejas de burro y un gorro en forma de cono que este decía **_"ESTUPÍDO"_** – Y bien ¿Quién es el estúpido ahora?

– Interesante muy, muy interesante. Me sorprende tu sabiduría niña al igual que tu carácter, perdona mi descortesía y mi mal comportamiento. Déjame presentarme; mi nombre es Slade. – respondió el malvado villano mientras miraba con agrado a la chica que se parecía tanto a Raven.

– Así que eres ese tal Slade que Robin menciono. – dijo Pigeon en un tono frio y serio mientras miraba con rabia en lo que es ahora su nuevo villano.

– Si el mismo y el único. Sabes eres muy diferente a lo jóvenes titanes, tienes una habilidad para las peleas y además de tener un gran parentesco a la bruja de es grupo me gustaría que fueras mi aprendiz. – Slade al mencionar eso; Pigeon saco una de sus flechas de la aljaba mientras esta la colocaba en el arco para luego apuntárselo al desgraciado de Slade.

– Te prohíbo que hables de esa a Raven, y no, jamás en mi vida seré tu aprendiz maldito canalla infeliz. – dijo entre dientes la joven arquera.

– ¿Por qué defiendes a esa bruja? ¿Qué tiene ella de especial para que te comportes de esa forma conmigo? – pregunto Slade sin demostrar ninguna emoción en su voz.

– ¡Es mi hermana estúpido ciclope! – respondió Pigeon con tanta rabia mientras soltaba la flecha.

Slade miro burlonamente aquella flecha aproximarse hacia él pero luego su mirada cambio a una de sorpresa; una especie de aura blanca rodeaba la flecha mientras que esta comenzaba a brillar, en ese momento aquella aura comenzó a desvanecerse dejando ver –lo que alguna vez fue una flecha– una hermosa paloma blanca volando velozmente hacia Slade. En ese preciso momento aquella paloma golpeo directamente en la cara de Slade haciendo que él cayera de espaldas debido a que la supuesta ave se convirtió en un aura blanca. La mirada de los jóvenes titanes estaba lleno de sorpresa y asombro, Raven miro a su hermana mientras que ella tenía su ceño fruncido. Slade comenzó a levantarse del suelo tratando de incorporarse mientras miraba con rabia y maldad a la chica quien lo ataco ¿Cómo me pudo haber derribado esa niña con una simple flecha?, pensó con profundo rencor. Al mismo tiempo de que se mantuvo completamente de pie saco de su traje una pistola apuntando directamente a la chica mientras comenzaba a disparar, Raven uso su magia para hacer un escudo que protegiera a su gemela. Una vez que las balas chocaron con el escudo este desapareció, Pigeon miro por todos lados en busca de Slade pero no estaba por ninguna parte, el muy cobarde había escapado de nuevo. La joven arquera dejo escapar un suspiro mientras miraba al grupo titán aun sorprendidos –a excepción de Raven,– Pigeon les sonrió algo avergonzada mientras que Robin le decía.

– Eso fue… ¡Fantástico!

– Viejo eso fue sorprendente ¿Dónde lo aprendiste? – grito emocionado Chico Bestia mientras que un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas de Pigeon.

– Solamente es cuestión de práctica Chico bestia. – respondió en un tono avergonzado y a la vez tranquilo la hermana de Raven.

– Que buena paliza le diste al tonto de Slade. Bien hecho chica. – dijo Cyborg mientras aprobaba a la chica alzando su pulgar arriba.

– Umm… gracias – comento Pigeon en un tono tímido y avergonzado.

– Amiga Pigeon eres grandiosa y una valiente heroína. – agrego Starfire mientras abrazaba con fuerza a la pobre de Pigeon

– **_*Augh*_** Starfire… no… no respiro. – dijo la joven arquera tratando de respirar.

– Upps, lo siento amiga. – comento la princesa tamareana avergonzada.

– Raven. – la chica gótica miro a su gemela quien le sonreía cálidamente. – Gracias.

– ¿Por qué? – pregunto Raven confundida y a la vez con tristeza.

– Porque me protegiste Raven. – respondió Pigeon mientras miraba a su gemela preocupada.

– Yo no me refiero a eso, ¿Por qué te enfrentaste a Slade de esa manera? ¿Qué no ves que te pudo hacer algo? – comento Raven mientras que alzaba su voz hacia Pigeon. Los cuatro amigos miraron sorprendidos la reacción de su compañera hacia su hermana. – ¡Pudiste haber salido herida o peor aun… pudiste… pudiste… pudiste haber muerto idiota!

– Raven… – antes de que Pigeon siguiera hablando Raven la abrazo de la nada mientras comenzaba a llorar; no sabia si era de tristeza o de miedo. Lo único que tenia en mente era que nada ni nadie lastimaran a su hermana.

– Eres la única familia que me queda en este mundo Pigeon. No sabes el dolor y la culpa que sentí al no protegerte de aquel sujeto. – comenzó a relatar la joven titán gótica lo que le había pasado. – Me sentí sola… me sentí como una cobarde y una inútil buena para nada. Lo único que me tenia aferrado a ti fue tu collar que te regalo Arella.

– Raven… tú también me hiciste mucha falta. – dijo Pigeon mientras rompía el llanto a la vez que abrazaba a su hermana gemela.

Cyborg y Starfire comenzaron a llorar como si estuvieran viendo una telenovela mexicana al ver a su amiga Raven abrazando mientras lloraba en el hombro de su hermana gemela. Robin comenzó a sonreír de manera alegre y sincera al mirar aquella escena de las gemelas que fueron separadas y ahora se encontraban nuevamente reunidas por el destino. Chico Bestia soltó una risa alegre al mirar a Raven feliz aunque estuviera en estos momentos de sentimientos confusos, por primera vez pudo ver una sonrisa de la chica gótica aunque no fuera el quien se la pudo sacar estaba contento de verla feliz y mostrando una sonrisa en ese hermoso rostro angelical. Después de varios minutos los jóvenes titanes junto con Pigeon regresaron a la Torre "T", una vez que ellos habían llegando entraron al living mientras que la joven arquera miraba incomoda el lugar. Los cinco jóvenes comenzaron a tirar lo que era el desayuno de esa mañana, Pigeon dejo su arco y su aljaba sobre la mesa que estaba a un lado de ella y comenzó a caminar en donde estaban los chicos. Ella empezó a ayudarles a limpiar la barra mientras que Raven la miraba algo apenada por lo que estaba haciendo su hermana, una vez que todos terminaron de limpiar y lavar los trastes decidió ir a descansar en el sofá. Pigeon empezó a preguntarles a los titanes como se conocieron, Robin fue el primero en hablar comenzó a relatarle desde el inicio hasta el final de la historia a la gemela de Raven, la joven arquera arqueo una ceja mientras miraba a su gemela quien podía ver en su mirada algo de vergüenza. Luego de estar hablando de varias horas sobre de sus grandes aventuras en las misiones, el estomago de Pigeon comenzó a gruñir del hambre que tenia mientras ella sentía que los colores se le subieron al rostro de la pena al escuchar a los amigos de su hermana reírse al escuchar ese sonido tan vergonzoso. En ese momento el estomago de Chico Bestia también empezó a gruñir, seguido de Starfire, Robin, Cyborg y Raven; todos se miraron unos a otros mientras que soltaron una tremenda carcajada –a excepción de Raven quien solamente soltó una leve risa–.

Cyborg comenzó a dirigirse a la cocina acompañado de Chico Bestia, ahí el mitad androide saco del refrigerador una gran cantidad de carne molida para hamburguesas y otros condimentos mientras que metamorfo también sacaba del refrigerador media cantidad de tofu. Cyborg y Chico Bestia le preguntaron al mismo a Pigeon que si quería comer hamburguesas o tofu, y ahí fue cuando los dos amigos comenzaron a discutir en lo que iban a preparar. Cuatro gotas se les habían colgado en las cabezas de Robin, Starfire, Raven y de Pigeon mientras veían la discusión de los chicos, la arquera al sentirse un poco apenada decidió en comer ambas cosas; las hamburguesas y el tofu. Esto hizo que las miradas de sus nuevos amigos y la de Raven quedaran asombradas. Después de unos segundos Cyborg y Chico Bestia comenzaron a preparar la comida, mientras que Robin y Starfire ponían los platos y vasos en la mesa; Raven leía un libro grueso y Pigeon… bueno ella miraba a través de la ventana la ciudad tranquila. Los chicos –Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Robin– miraron de reojo a la joven arquera tan tranquila; el mitad androide aun sabía por qué Raven su _"hermanita"_ no les dijo nada de tener una hermana. El metamorfo se quedo viendo embobado a Pigeon, tenia un gran parentesco a Raven, claro si no fuera por el short, los guantes sin dedos, su cabello recogido en forma de cebolla y ese traje junto con capa con capucha blanca ya se tendrían a dos Raven en el equipo. Y finalmente Robin aun tenía esa curiosidad de preguntarle a Raven –su compañera de pelea–, porque había ocultado ese gran secreto de tener una hermana y además gemela a su equipo. Los tres amigos pensaron al mismo tiempo en hablar con Raven y/o con Pigeon para saber más de su pasado.

– Ya esta la comida. – dijeron al unísono el mitad androide y el metamorfo, mientras que todos ya estaban sentados en sus lugares y listos para comer. A excepción de Pigeon quien estaba parada a un lado de Chico Bestia.

– Pigeon siéntate aquí. – dijo Chico Bestia ofreciendo su asiento a la arquera.

– Umm… gracias Chico Bestia pero… si me siento ahí ¿En dónde te sentaras? – pregunto Pigeon algo apenada.

– Hey, tú no te preocupes. Es más tu eres nuestra invitada ahora. – respondió el metamorfo, Pigeon al ver lo educado que era Chico Bestia no tuvo de otra más que aceptar el asiento.

– Eres muy educado, gracias Chico Bestia. – al mencionar eso, el metamorfo se le subieron los colores al rostro.

– N-no f-fue nada. – tartamudeo Chico Bestia apenado.

– Bien que estamos esperando, a comer. – dijo Cyborg mientras que todos empezaron a comer, Pigeon tomo el cuchillo y el tenedor para comerse la hamburguesa. Esto hizo que los jóvenes titanes la miraran de forma extraña.

– Umm… Pigeon ¿Qué haces? – pregunto confundido el chico maravilla.

– Estoy cortando la hamburguesa ¿Por qué? – respondió la arquera con tranquilidad.

– Bueno es que… así no se come la hamburguesa… tienes que tomarla con tus manos. – respondió Robin tratando de aguantar su risa.

– ¿Uh? ¿Con mis manos? – pregunto aun más confundida la joven.

– Si, de esta forma. – dicho esto Robin tomo su hamburguesa con sus manos.

– Ya veo. – musito Pigeon mientras dejaba a un lado los cubiertos, se quito sus guantes y luego tomo su hamburguesa con sus manos. – _Se siente raro comer sin cubiertos._

En ese momento comió un pequeño bocado de la hamburguesa mientras saboreaba la jugosa carne y los frescos vegetales, de pronto sus se dilataron de más haciendo que las miradas de los chicos y la de Raven se preocuparan por la reacción de la joven. La preocupación de los chico comenzó a aumentar al no ver que Pigeon siguiera comiendo, en ese instante todos pensaron que la chica se estaba ahogando ya que respiraba de manera lenta. Sin pensarlo dos veces Robin se levanto de su asiento para socorrer a la hermana de su compañera, pero antes de que Robin golpeara la espalda de Pigeon esta reacciono de inmediato mientras ella exclamo con alegría.

– ¡Wow, toda mi vida he probado los más exquisitos manjares de diferentes lugares, pero esto… esto está demasiado delicioso!

– Qué susto. – pensaron al unísono los jóvenes titanes al ver en fuera de peligro a Pigeon.

– ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto inocentemente la joven bromista.

– No, no es nada. – respondió Robin mientras iba a sentarse nuevamente en su asiento. – Si vuelve a hacer eso lo único que nos va a hacer es darnos un paro cardiaco, aunque debo admitir que fue muy bueno.

– Pigeon. – dijo Raven llamando la atención a su bromista hermana.

– ¿Si Rae? – respondió Pigeon.

– Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso. – dijo la chica cuervo mientras sentía la mirada confundida de su gemela.

– ¿Qué cosa Rae? – pregunto inocentemente Pigeon.

– _Argh_, que te pongas por unos momentos estática como si fueras una estatua y después reaccionar así como si nada. – respondió en un tono de enfado la gemela de Pigeon mientras la miraba con ira y a la vez con preocupación. – Que sea la primera y ultima vez que hagas eso ¿Entendido?

– Esta bien Raven y lo siento. – dijo su gemela en un tono tranquilo y a la vez avergonzado.

Cuando todos terminaron de comer –a excepción de Pigeon– todos comenzaron a hacer sus deberes, Chico Bestia se sentó a un lado de Raven mientras miraba a Pigeon comer de su tofu. Las miradas de Raven y del metamorfo la miraron con sorpresa, mientras que la joven arquera miro a Chico Bestia mencionando que el tofu que él le había preparado estaba muy rico. Eso hizo que al metamorfo dejara escapar una sonrisa de alegría mientras que Raven sentía algo raro en ella que le molestara, cuando Pigeon termino de comer se dirigió al sofá junto con Chico Bestia, esto hizo que a la chica gótica le molestara mucho más. El metamorfo le enseño a la hermana gemela de Raven algunos juegos de los Súper Monkeys, Pigeon miro curiosa un extraño artefacto cuando Chico Bestia metió uno de los CD en el aparato. De pronto en la pantalla de la T.V. salió el icono de los Súper Monkeys causando que la joven arquera lo mirara con sorpresa, mientras que el Chico Bestia soltara una risa de gracia. Pocas horas después Pigeon había terminado el 3er juego de los Súper Monkeys mientras que el metamorfo la mirara con gran ilusión y sorpresa. En ese momento entraron Cyborg, Starfire y Robin al living encontrando a; Raven meditando y a Pigeon viendo –ahora– a Chico Bestia jugar el videojuego.

– Chicos necesito hablar con ustedes. – dijo Robin llamando la atención a Raven Chico Bestia y a Pigeon, mientras que ellos tres dejaron de hacer lo estaban haciendo. En ese momento el chico maravillo hablo de nuevo. – Tu no Pigeon, tu quédate aquí; solamente necesito a Raven y a Chico Bestia.

– Esta bien Robin. – respondió Pigeon en un tono tranquilo pero por dentro se sintió triste y rechazada.

– Robin si no vas a querer que Pigeon venga con nosotros, entonces yo… - antes de que Raven siguiera hablando, Pigeon la interrumpió en un tono dulce y tranquilo.

– Raven esta bien, hazle caso a Robin es el líder y tu debes obedecer sus ordenes quieras o no.

– Pigeon. – nuevamente la chica cuervo fue callada por su gemela pero esta vez fue por su mirada de _"obedece por favor"_. – Esta bien lo hare.

– Gracias, hermana. – comento Pigeon en un tono gentil mientras miraba a Robin, Chico Bestia y a su gemela salir del living. En ese momento ella miro el suelo y se dijo así misma en un tono triste. –Sola de nuevo.

**Mientras tanto en la azotea:**

Cyborg y Starfire miraron la puerta de entrada abrirse mientras que en esta entraban Robin, Chico Bestia y Raven, el mitad androide miro muy extrañado al no ver a la gemela de su _"hermanita"_ junto con ellos. Starfire sintió una gran desilusión al saber que Pigeon no jugaría con ellos al voleibol, cuando Robin se detuvo sus cuatro compañeros lo miraron confundidos –pero en la mirada de Raven se podía notar un odio hacia él–. Robin se aclaró su garganta mientras les decía a sus amigos en un tono serio.

– Chicos hoy tengo algo que decirles.

– ¿Sobre que novio Robin? – pregunto Starfire confundida a ver a novio su tan serio. – _Eso quiere decir que no vamos a jugar al voleibol._

– Sobre Pigeon, Starfire. – respondió el chico maravilla haciendo que Raven lo mirara seriamente al escuchar el tono de voz de Robin algo serio.

– ¿Pigeon? ¿Hizo algo malo? – pregunto Cyborg preocupado mientras que la mirada de la chica cuervo lo miro con frialdad, pero lo que ninguno sabia ni si quiera ella misma fue que unas rocas comenzaron a levitar.

– No claro no, es solamente que quiero preguntarles algo. – respondió el chico maravilla ahora en un tono mas tranquilo y a la vez convencido.

– ¿Qué es Robin? – pregunto Chico Bestia confundido.

– Bien aquí voy. – musito Robin mientras inhalaba y exhalaba normalmente. – ¿Qué dirían si quiero recibir a Pigeon en nuestro equipo?

– ¡¿Qué? – gritaron sorprendidos los cuatros jóvenes mientras que una Raven descargo toda su energía en las rocas que estaban levitadas.

– Quiero que Pigeon sea una titán. – respondió con seguridad Robin. – ¿Quién esta conmigo?

– ¡Yo! – gritaron muy emocionados Cyborg, Starfire y Chico Bestia.

– Bien. – dijo Robin mientras sonreía con confianza. – Hoy le diremos a Pigeon que desde hoy es una titán.

– ¡Alto! – grito en un tono leve la chica gótica, mientras que todos la miraron confundida.

– Raven ¿pasa algo? – pregunto Chico Bestia preocupado por la reacción de su amiga.

– Yo… yo… yo quiero darle la noticia a mi hermana, si no les importa. – respondió en un tono tranquilo y algo avergonzado.

– Oh!, amiga Raven claro que tu se lo puedes decir. – menciono Starfire en un tono alegre.

– Es una excelente idea Raven, tal vez con eso puedas acercarte más a Pigeon. Y claro hasta ella te puede enseñar como ser gentil, alegre, divertida y tener un buen sentido del humor. – comento Chico Bestia mientras que un aura negra en forma de una garra de cuervo jalo de su ropa interior hasta ponérselo en la cabeza del metamorfo.

– Eso en tus sueños. – respondió enojada la chica cuervo.

– Bien que estamos esperando vamos a decirle a Pigeon. – dijo animadamente el mitad androide mientras que todos asintieron y se fueron de la azotea.

**Mientras tanto en la sala:**

Pigeon se encontraba leyendo el libro que Raven había estado leyendo, mientras se entraba sentada en el suelo a un lado de la ventana. Estaba muy concentrada en su lectura que no escucho la puerta del living abrirse, cuando los chicos entraron miraron con atención a Pigeon muy tranquila leyendo el libro de Raven. Notaron que ella ya no tenía su cabello recogido en forma de cebolla, sino que ahora lo tenía suelto y además lo tenía demasiado largo, un poco más largo que el Starfire. Lo jóvenes –a excepción de Raven– no dejaron de ver a la joven, era igualita a Raven, un leve sonrojo aparecieron en las mejillas de Robin y de Chico Bestia cuando Pigeon los miro lleno de confusión. En ese momento la chica se levanto del suelo mientras que las miradas de los jóvenes titanes se quedaron asombradas, el cabello de Pigeon le llegaba un poco a sus caderas y además de eso no tenía puesta su capa.

Robin a ver a Pigeon, parecía que ella fuera una replica Raven en una versión más femenina y encantadora.

Starfire no sabía lo que estaba viendo, miro primero a Raven y después a Pigeon, eran tan idénticas. Pero ella sabía muy bien que Raven y Pigeon son demasiado diferentes en sus gustos.

Cyborg no podía comparar a Raven su_ "hermanita"_ con Pigeon, pero… o que rayos debía admitir que en varias ocasiones después de ver por ultima vez a Raven tener su cabello largo la hacia lucir linda, y eso siempre ha querido él, que su _"hermanita"_ se dejara crecer por única vez su cabello.

Chico Bestia se le caía hasta la baba de ver a Pigeon, pero su mente solamente lo engañaba que era Raven a quien el veía en ese momento, el metamorfo miro a la chica de pies a cabeza. Para él ver a _Raven_ en ese instante vio a una chica tímida, inocente y a la vez femenina; _es como una diosa_ se decía varias veces. Pero la cruel y cruda realidad era Pigeon a quien estaba viendo y no a Raven.

Raven comenzó a recordar en ese momento, Pigeon se parecía tanto a Arella. La joven titán recordó que cuando ella y Pigeon tenían com años de edad, su madre tenía el cabello largo y suelto, nunca se lo recogía por que le molestaba. Pero lamentablemente Raven recordó el día que Arella –su madre– se cortó su largo cabello y nunca más se lo dejo crecer. Raven estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta de que le había dicho a Pigeon _"Arella"_.

– Umm… chicos ¿Están bien? – pregunto confundida la joven arquera sacando a los jóvenes titanes de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Qué? – preguntaron al unísono los chicos.

– Les pregunte que si ustedes están bien. – respondió Pigeon preocupada.

– Umm… si estamos bien. – comento el chico maravilla en un tono nervioso, en ese momento Robin se aclaró su garganta y le dijo a Pigeon lo siguiente. – Pigeon, Raven tiene algo que decirte.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme Rae? – pregunto Pigeon en un tono dulce y a la vez tranquilo. Robin, Cyborg y Chico Bestia sintieron un leve sonrojo al ver a la joven con esa mirada de inocencia hacia la titán gótica.

– Estuvimos hablando y Robin decidió que fueras una de nosotros; una titán. – al mencionar esto, la arquera no pudo evitar de sonreír de la felicidad haciendo que los chicos se sonrojaran más de lo normal.

– ¿Es cierto eso Robin? ¿Quieres que yo me una a tu equipo? – pregunto la joven en un tono alegre.

– Umm… s-si… quiero… es decir queremos que te unas a nosotros. ¿Qué dices? – respondió Robin al principio nervioso pero luego cambio en un tono convencido.

– Acepto. Daré lo mejor de mí, nos los voy a defraudar chicos. – comento Pigeon emocionada.

– Bien entonces que así sea, mañana a las 8:00 a.m. serás puesta a prueba. – dijo el chico maravilla mientras que la nueva titán lo miro de forma retadora.

– Si. – respondió decidida la arquera, pero luego su mirada cambio a una expresión de preocupación.

– ¿Qué pasa amiga Pigeon, no estas feliz con ser una titán? – pregunto Starfire en un tono preocupado y a la vez triste.

– Al contrario Star si lo estoy, pero me apena por lo que voy a decir. – respondió avergonzada la nueva titán.

– ¿Y cuál es Pigeon? – pregunto Cyborg.

– Umm… esto si es vergonzoso… pero… ¿Dónde voy a dormir? – pregunto Pigeon aun más avergonzada hasta sintió que todos los colores se le subieron al rostro. En ese momento las miradas de todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

– ¿Cómo se nos pudo olvidar? – dijeron al mismo tiempo los jóvenes titanes mientras se golpearon al mismo tiempo sus frentes.

* * *

Queen-Werempire: Bueno por hoy hemos terminado.

Pigeon: Dejen sus comentarios.

Starfire: Espero que les haya gustado.

Bumblebee: Esperen el próximo capitulo.

Jinx: ¿Cuándo voy a salir? ***Las chicas la miran de forma asesina*** ¿Y los demás?

Queen-Werempire: Yo pienso que en dos capítulos más, lo prometo.

Argenta: Chicas, dice Raven ¿Qué si ya terminaron?

Todas: ¡Si! ¡Hasta la próxima!

***Nos dirigimos donde se encuentra Raven***

Raven: Hasta que llegaron, ¿Qué hacemos con ellos?

Queen-Werempire: Mmm… bueno ya que estos cinco nos espiaron todo el tiempo. No me queda de otra más que…

Raven: ¿Qué?

***Le susurro en el oído***

Raven: Me impresionas ¿Lo sabias?

Bumblebee: ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que la vamos a ser a ellos?

Raven: Convertirlos en nuestros sirvientes.

Los chicos: Eso no es nada.

Raven: ¿Con que no es nada, eh? Queen-Werempire me harías los honores.

Queen-Werempire: Por su puesto Raven, serán nuestros sirvientes hasta que termine de escribir mi historia.

Los chicos: ¡No!


	4. Capítulo 3: La Búsqueda

**Los Jóvenes Titanes: El Inicio (6ª Temporada)**

Cyborg: Hola lamento informarles que nuestra conductora y las chicas están por ahora tomando unas vacaciones, así que ella nos pidió de favor a Robin, Chico Bestia y a mi de presentarles este nuevo…

Robin: CHICO BESTIA NADA MÁS DEJAME QUE TE ATRAPE Y NO SABES TE VA A IR.

Chico Bestia: ¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Cy, Cy, Cy protégeme del loco de Robin!

Cyborg: ¡Haber ¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí?

Robin: ¡Pregúntaselo a él! ***Señalando a Chico Bestia transformado en gato***

Cyborg: Bestita ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?

Chico Bestia.** *Transformándose nuevamente en humano*** Él me dijo que lo hiciera y lo hice.

Cyborg: ¿Pero qué hiciste?

¿?: Velo por ti mismo Cyborg.

***Los chicos se voltean y se quedan petrificados al vernos mojadas de pies a cabeza***

Cyborg: ¿Qué les paso?

Queen-Werempire: Digamos que esos dos nos dieron un "baño" de jitomate.

Pigeon: Y no además de eso.

Raven: Con que tomándonos unas vacaciones, Cy-borg. Eso quisiéramos todos.

Cyborg: Emm… p-puedo e-explicarlo.

Starfire: Explícanoslo después.

Cyborg: Jejeje… ¡RETIRADA! *Hubo un gran humo de polvo cubriéndonos*

***Salimos de este vestidas como "Elmer" de los "Looney Tunes" nada más que con los trajes de heroínas***

Todas: Shhhhh, no hagan ningún ruido estamos cazando androides, chicos maravillas y metamorfos.

* * *

**Capitulo 3: La Búsqueda**

**Normal Pov:**

Los chicos al darle la buena noticia a Pigeon de que seria la nueva titán del grupo, se habían olvidado de algo muy importante ¿En donde dormiría? Comenzaron a pensar hasta que Starfire se acordó de tres habitaciones que estaban disponibles, pero lamentablemente Raven menciono que las tres habitaciones estaban ocupadas, aun siguieron pensando fue en ese entonces que Pigeon les dijo que no seria ningún problema que ella se hospedaría en un hotel por unos días hasta solucionar el problema de la recamara. Raven al escuchar lo que dijo su gemela se rehúso a que su hermana hiciera eso, además de que Pigeon aun no conocía suficiente la ciudad, la chica cuervo no quería arriesgar la vida de su hermana. Y así pasaron los minutos, en ese momento Cyborg les dijo a los chicos y a Pigeon que limpiaría una de las habitaciones para que la nueva titán pudiera dormir allí. Solamente tardarí semanas para que estuviera lista, así que en ese caso Pigeon tendría que dormir con uno de los titanes, cosa que no le agrado a Pigeon; pero no tuvo de otra más que aceptar.

Robin prefirió darle su habitación a Pigeon mientras que él dormiría en el sofá del living, pero Pigeon no quería que él hiciera eso, así que no tuvo de otra más que rechazar la invitación.

Starfire fue la siguiente en que Pigeon se quedara a dormir en su habitación, la arquera casi iba aceptar pero cuando escucho a la tamareana mencionar a "Silkie", Pigeon tuvo que preguntarle que quien era; cuando Starfire menciono que era una larva de polilla, Pigeon no tuvo de otra más que decirle una mentira a la princesa alíen que a ella le caucionaba alergia las larvas.

Chico Bestia le menciono a Pigeon que él tenia en su habitación una litera, Pigeon al no saber que era el metamorfo le explico que es una cama de dos niveles –es decir una cama arriba y otra cama abajo–. La chica sintió que no tenía ningún problema con eso, pero luego se sintió incomoda que tuviera que dormir con un chico; miro apenada a Chico Bestia y le dijo que estaba muy agradecida por compartir su habitación con ella, pero le tuvo que decir que no estaba acostumbrada a dormir con chicos. El metamorfo entendió y le dijo que no se apenara ya que ella es nueva en grupo.

Y finalmente estaba Raven; ella le dijo a Pigeon que no le gustaba que nadie durmiera en su habitación más que no sea ella por supuesto, cuando su gemela entendió lo que decía acepto su decisión. Esto hizo que la arquera se sintiera mal por el rechazo de su propia hermana, pero que se le puede hacer tanto tiempo de estar separadas cambiaron a ella y a Raven en todo.

– Bueno lo único que nos queda es… - Robin hizo una pausa, cosa que a los demás chicos no les gusto, en especial a Chico Bestia y a Raven. – Darte la habitación de Terra.

– ¡Eso si que no, no le darás la habitación de Terra a Pigeon! – grito con furia Chico Bestia, cosa que le causo miedo y confusión a Pigeon.

– Umm… d-disculpen por l-la p-pregunta… pero… ¿Q-Quién es T-Terra? – trato de preguntar Pigeon en un tono normal, pero cada vez que veía a Chico Bestia y tratar de mencionar ese nombre le causaba pavor y miedo.

– Fue una ex–titán, Pigeon. Una traidora y fue la aprendiz de Slade. – respondió Raven en un tono frio y venenoso, al escuchar aquellas palabras salir de la boca de la titán gótica Chico Bestia estallo de ira mientras que Pigeon sus ojos dilataron al escuchar el nombre de "Slade".

– ¡Terra no fue una traidora Raven, ni tampoco fue la aprendiz de ese miserable canalla!

– ¡¿HASTA CUANDO TE VAS A DAR CUENTA CHICO BESTIA? ELLA FUE LA QUE NOS TRAICIONO Y TÚ AÚN SIGUES DEFIENDO A ESA TRAIDORA! – los gritos de Raven y la rabia que soltaba no además ocasionaron que las cosas a su alrededor explotaran o se derritieran, también espantaran a su gemela mientras temblaba de medio.

– ¡NO LE VUELVAS A DECIRLE DE ESA FORMA A TERRA, RAVEN. PORQUE SI ME ENTERO O TE ESCUCHO MENCIONARLO QUE ES UNA TRAIDORA, TE ASEGURO RAVEN QUE TE ARRENTIRAS! – estallo en cólera el metamorfo.

– ¡MIRA COMO TIEMBLO, ¿CREES QUE CON ESAS TRANFORMACIONES DE ANIMALITOS DOMESTICOS ME CAUSARIAN TEMOR? NO LO CREO, Y AUNQUE TE GUSTE O NO CHICO BESTIA, TERRA ES UNA TRAIDORA! – estallo en rabia la titán gótica mientras soltaba una gran energía oscura, en ese momento Chico Bestia no se pudo contener mas y exploto aquellas palabras que ningún titán querría escuchar.

– ¡HUBIERA PREFERIDO QUE LA TRAIDORA, LA APRENDIZ DE SLADE Y LA QUE SE HUBIERA CONVERTIDO EN ESTATUA/PIEDRA HUBIERAS SIDO TU Y NO TERRA!

Al mencionar eso las cosas que habían pasando en el living se calmaron; la cocina y los muebles destruidos/derretidos, las miradas de los titanes estaban lleno de asombro, preocupación, terror y tristeza, las respiraciones de Chico Bestia y Raven estaban entrecortadas y gastados debido a los gritos y finalmente la mirada de dolor y vergüenza de Pigeon miraron aquella escena. Sin pensarlo dos veces se levanto del sofá y se dirigió rápidamente, no sin antes tomar su arco y la aljaba, esto hizo que las miradas de sus amigos y la de su hermana la miraron con preocupación y miedo, fue en ese momento cuando ella hablo en un tono entrecortado y con voz quebrada.

– Lamento mucho… en ocasionarles problemas chicos… de verdad enserio… saben… solamente dure aquí unas horas… ni siquiera pude durar un día … con ustedes… gracias por… aceptarme en su equipo… pero… he decido… que… no quiero ser … una joven titán… en verdad… lo siento…pero… no quiero hacerlo… perdón.

– ¡Pigeon espera! – el grito de Raven hizo que su gemela se detuviera en ese momento antes de salir del living.

– Lo siento Raven… en verdad… con razón… todos me decían que… siempre fui un estorbo… por un momento… pensé que… hoy seria diferente… pero… otra vez… todo salió mal. Perdóname… Raven… perdón. – al mencionar eso Pigeon salió corriendo del living, nadie se movió de su lugar por el shock. Pero cuando reaccionaron ya era demasiado tarde; ella se había ido.

– ¡YA ESTARÁS CONTENTO CHICO BESTIA, SI NO FUERAS TAN EGOISTA TAL VEZ ESTO NO ESTARÍA PASANDO! – grito con tristeza Raven mientras salía del living para ir en busca de su hermana.

– ¡TÚ TAMBIÉN TUVISTE QUE VER EN ESTO RAVEN, ASÍ QUE NO ME HECHES TODA LA CULPA A MÍ! – fue lo ultimo que grito Chico Bestia antes de que la puerta del living se cerrara, ella alcanzo a escucharlo y cuando las puertas se cerraron se tele transportó fuera de la torre mientras lloraba con rabia y dolor en busca de su gemela.

– Sera mejor ir a buscar a Raven y a Pigeon, Robin. – dijo con tristeza Starfire, mientras que Robin asintió.

– Starfire tiene razón, ¿Cuáles son tus ordenes Robin? – pregunto Cyborg mientras esperaba la respuesta de su líder.

– Bien escúchenme todos ustedes y más a ti Chico Bestia. – respondió Robin con voz clara y seria mientras tomaba muy enserio su papel de líder. – Hoy buscaremos a dos de nuestros titanes y no descansaremos hasta encontrarlas sana y salvas ¿Entendido?

– Entendido. – dijeron al unísono Cyborg y Starfire mientras que Chico Bestia se encontrada callado.

– Bien. Cyborg tu buscaras en el Norte, Star tu en el este y Chico Bestia tu en el Oeste.– respondió el líder de los titanes mientras veía a dos de sus compañeros asentir. – Chico Bestia ¿Me estas escuchando?

– Si, perfecto y claro. – dijo el metamorfo en un tono rudo pero a la vez triste.

– Bien, eso quería escuchar. Yo buscare en el sur. – comento Robin. – ¡Titanes vamos!

Todos salieron muy a prisa sin darse cuenta de que Chico Bestia se había quedado en su lugar mirando como ido el suelo, comenzó a caminar sin ganas hacia las escaleras del living mientras murmuraba sin sentido alguno un_ "que idiota soy", "¿Por qué no mantuve mi boca cerrada?", "todo esto es mi culpa", "ellas no tienen la culpa"_ y entre muchas cosas más. Mientras tanto Raven aun seguía buscando cada rincón de la ciudad a su gemela, de nuevo fracaso como hermana mayor, así como lo leyeron; Raven es mayor que Pigeon, desde el día en que nacieron ellos dos siempre fueron inseparables hasta el día que las separaron sin razón alguna ella aun se sentía pegada a su gemela gracias al collar que ella siempre mantenía guardado 14 años. En ese momento los rayos del desaparecieron poco a poco, mientras que un par de gotas comenzaron a descender del cielo chocando contra el seco pavimento o en la capucha de la joven titán. Luego empezó a llover pero eso no quiere decir que se iba a dar por vencida por una simple lluvia, tenia que encontrar a su hermana cueste lo que le cueste. En otras partes de la ciudad; Robin buscaba en su motocicleta los rincones más oscuros a Raven o a Pigeon. Starfire busca por encima de los edificios para saber algún rostro de las gemelas. Cyborg preguntaba a cualquier civil si no han visto a alguien pasar encapuchado con una extraña vestimenta o si llevaba algo en la mano como un especie de arco; pero siempre recibía la negación de los civiles. En cuanto Chico Bestia buscaba en su forma de águila alguna de las gemelas, pero dentro de él solamente había una persona quien quería buscar; Raven, pero eso no quiere decir que sea un egoísta al contrario también quiere buscar a Pigeon. Él y sus compañeros lo sabían muy bien la felicidad de Raven es su hermana.

La lluvia fue aumentando más y más mientras que los jóvenes titanes continuaban con su búsqueda, Raven ya no aguantaba más en volar debido a las gotas de la lluvia golpeaban bruscamente su espalda. Decidió bajar pero eso no quería decir que tomaría un descanso, si no que aun segura buscando a Pigeon, hizo una promesa y ahora debe cumplirla pensó en ese momento. Robin busco y busco pero no había encontrado nada, ¿Cómo pudo decirle eso Chico Bestia a Raven?, se pregunto él como líder sabia las intenciones de Chico Bestia cuando alguien mencionaba el nombre de Terra. Pero esta vez fue la última gota de agua que derramo el vaso, una vez cuando encuentren a la chicas le iba a dar su merecido por dos razones; la primera por ser un egoísta con Pigeon y la segunda por insultar a una de sus compañeras. Starfire ya estaba cansada, no de volar, sino de que sus amigos siempre terminaran lastimándose unos a otros. Esto hace que se le rompa su frágil corazón a la pobre tamareana, aterrizo en ese instante en la banqueta mientras miraba a su alrededor que no hubiera nadie en ese momento, por fortuna ya no había nadie en ese momento ella rompió el llanto mientras dejaba caer todo su cuerpo hasta hincarse en sus rodillas. No sabia que sentía en ese momento pero lo único que Starfire quería es desahogarse en ese momento. Cyborg continuo con la búsqueda mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta, recordó aquellas miradas de Raven y de su gemela Pigeon; era la primera vez que su "hermanita" tan feliz, aunque ella nunca les había mencionado que tenia una hermana gemela, siempre sabia que alguien o algo haría tan feliz a Raven. Una lagrima cayo de su único ojo humano, en ese momento comenzó a tallarse mientras se proponía a buscar a Raven y a Pigeon sin importar cuanto energía pierda. Chico Bestia se había transformado en sabueso mientras olfateaba el frio y mojado pavimento, el agua de los charcos hacían que él estornudara o le molestaba, pero eso no lo harían detenerse por ningún motivo. En ese momento lo percibió, aquel aroma que siempre le recobraba las fuerzas; comenzó a aullar mientras corría rápidamente hacia aquel aroma. Se detuvo en ese momento y empezó a olfatear nuevamente, ahí esta de nuevo pensó en ese momento; el metamorfo corrió y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, ya faltaba poco se decía. Un sentimiento golpeo su corazón haciendo que este se acelerara de forma rápida, al doblar la esquina de una de las calles se detuvo bruscamente. Ahí estaba sentada mientras abrazaba sus piernas para mantenerse caliente o para buscar alguna consolación, Chico Bestia se transformo en su forma humana mientras se dirigía a aquella persona. Ella lo miro con frialdad, rencor, tristeza y cansancio; se levanto del suelo y se propuso a caminar ignorando aquel metamorfo llamarla por su nombre; se volteo quedando frente a frente de aquel culpable titán que le amargo el día y la de su hermana.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – pregunto en un tono frio la joven.

– Te estábamos buscando Raven. – respondió en un tono aliviado y a la vez triste Chico Bestia.

– Pues ya me encontraste, ahora vete, necesito encontrar a Pigeon. – menciono Raven muy enojada.

– Raven lo siento yo… – antes de que Chico Bestia siguiera hablando un aura oscura le cubrió la boca.

– No me vengas a decir que lo sientes, que no sabias lo que decías o mejor aun que no era tu intención en decirme esas cosas, Chico Bestia. – respondió sarcásticamente la joven titán mientras le descubría la boca a su compañero. – Te puedo perdonar por todo eso, pero no pienso perdonarte que fueras tan egoísta con mi hermana.

– Lo se… solamente que no quería… – nuevamente fue interrumpido por Raven pero esta vez no le cubrió la boca con su aura.

– Por favor no quiero escucharte por hoy. Así que hazme un favor porque no le llamas a los demás y se van de una vez a la torre, porque yo no planeo irme sin Pigeon.

– Si voy a avisarles a los chicos y les diré que se vayan a la torre, pero eso no quiero decir que yo vaya con ellos, Raven. – menciono Chico Bestia en un tono convencido y rudo mientras que Raven arqueaba una ceja mirando al metamorfo comunicándose con Robin. – Chico Bestia a Robin.

– _Aquí Robin, ¿Las encontraste Chico Bestia?_ – pregunto preocupado el chico maravilla.

– Solamente a Raven. – respondió el metamorfo en un tono calmado.

– _Comunícamela, por favor._ – dijo Robin mientras que Chico Bestia le entrego su comunicador a Raven.

– ¿Qué pasa Robin? – pregunto la joven titán en un tono monótono.

– _Raven gracias a dios que estas bien, ¿En donde estas?_ – pregunto Robin.

– Robin por esta vez voy a tener que desobedecer tus órdenes. – respondió Raven seriamente.

– _¿A que te refieres con eso Raven?_ – pregunto el chico maravilla preocupado, Raven respondió por ultima vez.

– Adiós Robin.

– _Raven no cuel…_ – Raven cortó la comunicación entre Robin y ella.

Mientras tanto con Robin comenzó a chasquear su lengua cuando Raven cortó su comunicación con él, empezó a contactarse con los demás mientras les decía que regresaran a la torre para que descansaran después de un largo rato. Cyborg y Starfire no entendieron el cambio de humor del chico maravilla, pero sabían que algo o alguien hizo algo que lo molestara. Raven junto con Chico Bestia seguían buscando y buscando por todos los rincones de la ciudad a la nueva integrante del equipo, pero cada vez que no la encontraban las esperanzas de la titán gemela se extinguía. Después de tres horas de búsqueda bajo la intensa lluvia Raven cayó de rodillas debido al cansancio, esto hizo que al metamorfo se preocupara por la salud de su compañera de batalla. En ese momento un sollozo escapo de los labios de la chica mientras que poco a poco comenzó a llorar de la desesperación y de preocupación, Chico Bestia abrazo con fuerza a la joven gótica mientras que ella se aferraba al traje de batalla de su compañero. El dolor fue aumentando haciendo que el aura de la chica comenzara a salirse de control; los faros de explotaron, los buzones empezaron a derretirse y algunos carteles de anuncios se movían bruscamente de los techos. El metamorfo comenzó a tranquilizar a Raven diciendo que muy pronto la encontraran, que no importara cuanto tarden encontrarla; la encontraría tarde o temprano. Poco a poco la joven titán se fue calmando mientras sollozaba en el pecho de su compañero, Raven se sentía tan tranquila en los brazos de Chico bestia mientras escuchaba con su oído el corazón de su amigo palpitar lentamente. La chica dejo escapar un suspiro cansado, el aroma del metamorfo inundaba sus fosas nasales; embriagándose por aquel olor masculino de Chico Bestia se sentía más relajada y protegida. El metamorfo comenzó a olfatear el dulce aroma de su compañera sin que ella se enterara de lo que estaba haciendo, era muy embriagante debió admitirlo; cuando sintió los brazos de la chica alrededor de su cintura no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pego el cuerpo de Raven al suyo sintiéndose ambos el calor de sus cuerpos mientras comenzaban a tranquilizarse. En ese momento la chica levanto su mirada para mirar aquellos ojos verdes tan llamativos y tranquilos, Chico bestia miro con mucha atención los ojos violetas de su compañera mientras iba quitando poco a poco aquella molesta capucha que tanto odiaba. Una vez que se la quito; sus dedos comenzaron a rozar el cabello de Raven a través de sus guantes, algunas veces desearía poder sentir con sus verdaderos dedos aquel hermoso y sedoso cabello de la misteriosa titán.

Poco a poco sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse sintiendo sus respiraciones chocar, Raven coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de Chico Bestia; mientras que el metamorfo llevo una sola mano en la mejilla de la chica, en cuanto a la otra la llevo en la pequeña y delgada cintura de Raven. Solamente un poco más pensaron exactamente igual, casi iban a besarse si no fuera por el molesto piteo del mugroso comunicador. Eso hizo que ambos reaccionaran de manera brusca, Chico Bestia atendió la llamada y noto que era Cyborg que estaba realmente muy preocupado por su "hermanita", el metamorfo suspiro de cansancio mientras se masajeaba la puente de su nariz. En ese momento Chico Bestia corto la comunicación mientras le decía a Raven que regresarían de nuevo a la torre, la chica al escuchar eso se negó. Aun quería encontrar a Pigeon y saber si ella estaba bien, el metamorfo no tuvo de otra más que transformarse en un gorila; sin previo aviso tomo a Raven y la cargo como un costal de papas, la chica empezó a quejarse mientras golpeaba bruscamente la espalda de su compañero y lo que era el torso con sus botas de combate. Pero esto no hizo que él la soltara, es más ni le importo lo que ella le hacia, lo único que Chico Bestia quería es que su amiga no se enfermera debido a que estuvieron ellos dos bajo la lluvia. Poco a poco ya no sintió los golpes o las quejas de Raven, eso le preocupo al metamorfo, cuidadosamente la quito de su hombro y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que la chica se había quedado dormida. En ese momento Chico Bestia se transformo en un águila, ya estaban muy cerca de llegar a la torre; tomo a Raven de los hombro procurando de no lastimarla, en ese instante comenzó a volar lo más rápido que pudo. Después de un largo vuelo desde la ciudad hasta la pequeña isla y además lloviendo lo había logrado, dejo a Raven en el suelo mientras que Chico Bestia volvía a su forma humana. Tomo a la chica entre sus brazos y comenzó a caminar cuidadosamente hasta la entrada de la torre, comenzó a poner la contraseña haciendo que la puerta se abriera. El helado aire del clima hizo que a Chico Bestia comenzara molestarle el frio, mientras que una Raven empezó a abrir sus debido al frio. Miro a su alrededor confundida, además sintió algo duro pero cálido en su cabeza mientras escucha un par de latidos de corazón en su oído. En ese momento la chica abrió bruscamente sus ojos y miro lo que parecía ser el uniforme de Chico bestia, poco a poco levanto su mirada para encontrarse con su compañero. Ambos se pusieron rojos como un tomate, que no se habían dando cuenta de que Cyborg y Starfire los estaban espiando.

– Chico Bestia bájame. – dijo la joven gótica.

– Eh? Ah, si… lo siento Raven. – respondió avergonzado Chico Bestia.

– Me voy a mi recamara, que ninguno de los tres me moleste ¿Queda claro Cyborg y Starfire? – comento Raven mientras miraba con cansancio la pared en donde se encontraban los dos espías. Con eso la chica se transporto en su habitación con su propia aura transformada en cuervo.

– Cy, Star salga de ahí ahora. – dijo en un tono cansado el metamorfo mientras que sus dos amigos salían de su escondite. – ¿Alguna señal de Pigeon?

– No la encontramos, amigo Chico Bestia. – respondió con tristeza la tamareana.

– Y es muy, raro, según mi rastreador dice que ella esta muy cerca de aquí. – dijo Cyborg mientras verificaba su brazo.

– ¿Qué tan cerca Cyborg? – pregunto confundido Chico Bestia.

– Bueno aquí dice que Pigeon esta en la… - la voz de Cyborg se fuer cortando poco a poco mientras murmuraba la ultima palabra en un tono más bajo.

– ¿Qué Pigeon esta en donde? – pregunto una voz detrás del mitad androide y de la princesa alíen mientras brincaron y gritaron del susto. – Lo siento chicos. Ahora volviendo a mí pregunta Cyborg ¿Dónde se encuentra Pigeon?

– Eh?, así estaba diciendo que Pigeon se encuentra… umm… aquí en la torre. – respondió el mitad androide algo confundido y a la vez asombrado.

– ¡¿QUÉ? – gritaron sorprendidos Robin, Starfire y Chico Bestia.

– Entonces eso quiere decir que… - comento Robin al cortar su comentario.

– Pigeon siempre estuvo… - menciono Starfire sin terminar lo que iba a decir.

– Todo el día en la torre. – termino la ultima frase Chico Bestia.

– Umm… así es. – dijo algo nervioso el mitad androide mientras se le colgaba una gotita en su cabeza.

– ¡¿Y POR QUÉ NO NOS LOS DIJISTE? – gritaron al unísono los tres titanes con gran furia.

– Aunque les suene extraño mi rastreador se congelo al momento en que Pigeon desapareció. – comento Cyborg en un tono serio.

– ¿Pero por qué no nos avisaste Raven y a mi que Pigeon ya estaba aquí en la torre? – pregunto molesto el metamorfo.

– Como les decía va a sonar algo raro, cuando tu y Raven regresaron mi rastreador comenzó a detectar a Pigeon en ese momento. – explico el mitad androide.

– ¡Eso quiere decir que Pigeon regreso! – exclamo Robin con emoción.

– Que bien, tenemos que decirle a nuestra amiga Raven. – dijo emocionada la tamareana mientras volaba de felicidad.

* * *

Queen-Werempire: Por fin terminamos el capitulo.

Pigeon: Si… aunque la verdad no me gusto mucho la discusión de Raven con Chico Bestia.

Queen-Werempire: Bueno por lo menos se disculpo.

Raven: ¿Por qué demonios mencionaste a la maldita de Terra?

Queen-Werempire: Cuida tu lenguaje Raven. La razón fue para darle un poco de drama.

Starfire: Chicas cambiando de tema ¿Qué hacemos con Robin, Chico Bestia y Cyborg?

Queen-Werempire: Por el momento que se queden encerrados y amarrados en el sótano luego veremos su castigo.

Todas: Dejen sus comentarios.


	5. Capítulo 4:Primer día de entrenamiento

**Los Jóvenes Titanes: El Inicio (6ª Temporada)**

Queen-Werempire: Chicos les tengo buenas noticias.

Raven: De que por fin Chico Bestia se dio cuenta de que es un pesado cuenta chistes.

Chico Bestia: Oye Ò_Ó#

Queen-Werempire: Umm… no, es otra cosa.

Cyborg: En que estos dos ***juntando a Raven y a Chico Bestia*** ya admitieron que se quieren.

Raven/Chico Bestia: ¡CYBORG! Ò/Ó

Queen-Werempire: Tampoco. _Aunque no seria mala idea._

Raven: ¬/¬#

Robin: Bueno entonces dínoslo que no somos adivinos ni tampoco leemos mentes.

Queen-Werempire: Pueden que ustedes no puedan, pero ellas si pueden. ***apuntando a Pigeon y a Raven***

Starfire: Ya dinos por favor Queen-Werempire.

Queen-Werempire: Bueno estuve pensándolo y se me ocurrió poner un personaje más en este fic.

Chico Bestia: Fantástico y ¿Quién será ella? ***Raven lo ve fulminantemente***

Queen-Werempire: No es _ella_ Chico Bestia, sino él.

Todos: ¡ÉL!

Queen-Werempire: Les va a gradar chicos. Y chicas yo que ustedes me traería una caja de kleenex para los próximos capítulos.

Chicas: ¿Por qué?

Queen-Werempire: Créanme lo necesitarán. ;)

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Primer día de entrenamiento y de compras.**

**Normal Pov:**

Los cuatro jóvenes comenzaron a correr en donde se encontraba Raven; en su habitación. Cuando corrieron por toda la torre para llegar hasta la habitación de la chica cuervo, el rastreador de Cyborg comenzó a hacer un ruido extraño. El androide checo confundido su rastreador mientras que este sonaba aun más escandaloso, una vez que llegaron a la puerta donde decía **"RAVEN"** en letras mayúsculas; el rastreador dejo de sonar, cosa que a Cyborg miro algo extrañado. Robin comenzó a tocar la puerta con unos leves golpes, pero Raven no dijo nada; empezó a tocar una y otra vez pero daba igual la chica no contestaba o simplemente no quería abrir. Cyborg escribió la contraseña de Raven en su puerta pero este le fue negado, intento una y otra vez pero la contraseño no daba acceso a la habitación. Chico Bestia ya no pudo aguantar más así que decido transformarse en una mosca, comenzó a volar por debajo de la puerta hasta entrar en la habitación de Raven. El metamorfo se transformo en su forma humana, antes de que Chico Bestia abriera la puerta sintió que algo o alguien lo estaba mirando. En ese momento se volteo para ver quien era aquella que lo estaba mirando. Su corazón empezó a latir furiosamente mientras sentía que su alma se escapaba de su cuerpo; era Pigeon quien lo estaba mirando, en ese instante Chico Bestia trago grueso al pensar que Pigeon lo acusaría con Raven porque había entrado a su habitación.

– ¿Qué haces aquí Chico Bestia? – pregunto Pigeon con inocencia.

– P-por f-favor n-no despiertes a R-Raven. – tartamudeo del miedo Chico Bestia.

– No lo hare Chico Bestia. – respondió en un tono dulce la nueva titán.

– Eh? – miro confundido a la arquera.

– Sera mejor que te vayas Chico Bestia, ya es muy tarde para que estén despiertos Robin, Starfire, Cyborg e incluso incluyéndote. – dijo Pigeon mientras se volvía a acostar en la cama de Raven. – Una cosa más, dile a Robin que cumpla con su promesa.

– Si. – musito el metamorfo mientras veía la cama de Raven donde yacían dormidas ambas gemelas.

Chico Bestia se transformo nuevamente en mosca mientras se retiraba de la habitación, pero si él se hubiera quedado en ese momento vería a Raven y a Pigeon tomadas de las manos. Pero eso aun no terminaba ahí; un aura blanca y un aura oscura rodearon las manos de ambas chicas, mientras que el collar que llevaba puesto Pigeon lo rodeo una luz negra y el collar que se encontraba en el pequeño cofre lo rodeo una luz blanca. En ese momento Raven comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos; mientras que el extraño aura desapareció de sus manos al igual que la luz de los collares, la chica gótica miro al principio una borrosa imagen de una persona a lado suyo. Empezó a parpadear varias veces hasta que su visión había mejorado, una leve sonrisa apareció cuando miro a su gemela a un lado suyo durmiendo. Raven recordaba aquellos días de su infancia; cuando había noches de tormentas una de las dos iba a la cama de la otra por los molestos truenos y relámpagos, cuando una de las gemelas se enfermaban la otra dormía con ella para que ambas estuvieran enfermas y/o cuando tenían pesadillas también dormían juntas. La chica cuervo comenzó a cerrar sus pesados parpados. A la mañana siguiente Pigeon fue la primera en levantarse, miro primero a Raven quien la veía más tranquila; cuidadosamente comenzó a quitar su mano con la de su gemela. Se levanto sin hacer ningún ruido absoluto mientras salía de la cama de su hermana, miro el reloj despertador que se encontraba en la mesita de noche marcando las 5:30 a.m. Pigeon camino hacia la puerta de la habitación mientras que esta la abrí con muchísimo cuidado para no despertar a su gemela. Una vez que salió de la recamara de Raven, la puerta se había cerrado de forma automática; la joven titán soltó un leve suspiro mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo. Estaba tan acostumbrada a levantarse temprano, demasiado temprano, Pigeon miro la puerta que en este decía **"CHICO BESTIA"** mientras escuchaba los leves ronquidos del joven metamorfo; la joven y nueva titán no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa. Siguió caminando hasta que se topo a su lado izquierdo unas escaleras, miro con curiosidad mientras las iba subiendo lentamente; cuando llego hasta el ultimo escalón miro extrañada una puerta justo al frente de ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces la abrió; estaba en la azotea.

La fresca brisa acariciaba su rostro mientras le movía unos cuantos mechones sueltos de su cabello violeta, Pigeon cerró la puerta detrás de ella y comenzó a avanzar hasta llegar al final de la torre. Se sentó en el helado suelo mientras movía sus piernas hacia adelante y atrás como si una niña de 5 años se tratase. Miro la increíble ciudad mientras que esta era iluminaba por la luz que salían de los edificios, poco tiempo después el cielo comenzó a ponerse de un color rosado combinado con azul bajito y morado. La luz del sol no tardo en aparecer, mientras que aquellos rayos comenzaron a reflejarse en la ventanas de la ciudad y de la torre. Pigeon sintió poco a poco el calor del sol tocando su piel gris mientras que era acompañado por la fresca brisa del verano. Se levanto de su lugar y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta, miro por última vez aquel hermoso amanecer y después entro de vuelta a la torre. Raven se despertó cuando los primeros rayos del sol tocaron su rostro, gruño molesta mientras comenzaba a levantarse; cuando se tallo sus ojos, los abrió enseguida y noto que el lugar donde se encontraba su gemela ya estaba vacía. Se levanto de su cama mientras buscaba las cosas de Pigeon, al notar que no estaban, salió rápidamente de su habitación topándose con sus cuatro compañeros. Los cuatro jóvenes miraron de forma extraña y preocupada a su compañera mientras corría rápidamente al living, sentía en ese un miedo y preocupación al no encontrar a su gemela. Cuando llego a la puerta entro de inmediato al living, sintió un gran alivio de encontrar a Pigeon sentada mientras prepara el agua para el té. Enseguida aparecieron los demás mientras miraban confundidos a las gemelas –en especial a Raven– que estaba parada en la entrada del living sin mover ningún musculo.

– Buenos días amiga Pigeon ¿Cómo amaneciste? – pregunto alegremente la princesa alíen mientras volaba hacia su nueva compañera.

– Bien Starfire, ¿Y tú? – respondió tranquila la nueva titán mientras colocaba la hierbas en la tetera.

– Muy bien amiga Pigeon. – dijo Starfire mientras sonreía alegremente.

– Buenos días chicos, hermana. – comento Pigeon sacando a sus compañeros y a su gemela de sus pensamientos.

– Buenos días. – dijeron al unísono los chicos, a excepción de Raven, quien solamente se mantuvo callada.

– ¿Qué quieres desayunar Pigeon? – pregunto Cyborg.

– Lo que ustedes quieran. – respondió tranquilamente la joven titán.

– ¿Te gustan los waffles? – pregunto de nuevo el androide.

– ¿Waffles? – Pigeon miro confundida a su compañero mientras que los demás chicos la miraron sorprendidos. – ¿Qué es eso?

– ¿No sabes que son waffles? – pregunto sorprendido el chico maravilla mientras que la confundida titán negaba avergonzaba.

– Te preparare algunos no te preocupes. – dijo Cyborg en un tono cariñoso mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Pigeon revolviéndoselos.

El desayuno transcurrió como todos los días. Cyborg y Chico Bestia discutían mientras que ambos preparaba cada quien su desayuno. Raven leía concentradamente su libro sin prestar atención a lo que sus compañeros estaban haciendo. Robin y Starfire platicaban muy a gusto mientras empezaban a ponerse como golondrinas enamoradas y golosas. Pigeon solamente miraba con atención a los vecinos –Star y Robin– mientras una sonrisa cálida se poso en sus labios. En ese momento el sonido de la tetera comenzó a silbar, la arquera se levanto de su asiento y saco dos vasos de porcelana de la alacena mientras empezaba a servir el té. Cuando termino regreso de nuevo a su lugar, dejando a un lado de Raven la taza de té; la titán al ver lo que hizo su gemela por ella no pudo evitar de mostrar una sonrisa cálida hacia su hermana. Robin y Starfire sonrieron ante esto. Pigeon miro de reojo a sus vecinos tomarse de la mano mientras se miraron con amor, en ese momento ella miro a su gemela –quien bebía tranquilamente su té– y le pregunto.

– Oye Rae ¿Ya tienes novio?

– ***Pfuuuuuuuu*** ¿Qué… qué… qué yo tengo que? – dijo la chica cuervo entre toseos mientras miraba con sorpresa a su hermana.

– ¿Qué si ya tienes novio? – pregunto otra vez Pigeon en un tono tranquilo mientras que bebía su té.

– No, no tengo novio. – respondió Raven con molestia. – Y no quiero volver a escucharte mencionar otra vez eso ¿Entendido?

– Bueno. – menciono Pigeon tranquilamente, cuando miro a su hermana beber otra vez su té una sonrisa picarona apareció en sus labios. En ese momento dijo. – Ya que tu dices que no tienes novio Raven, tan siquiera diste tu primer beso ¿Verdad?

– ***Pfuuuuuuuu*** ¡PIGEON! – grito furiosa la joven titán gótica mientras se le apareció en su rostro cuatro ojos rojos, sacando de onda a los cuatro jóvenes.

– Ay, Raven ni si quiera puedes aguantar una pequeña broma de tu hermanita menor. – respondió burlonamente la gemela mientras comenzaba a reírse de la chica cuervo.

– ¡No! ¡Escúchame bien Pigeon, si escucho una vez más de tus bromas te aseguro que no me aguantar en darte una buena! – aseguro Raven a Pigeon mientras que ella soltaba una carcajada.

– Esta bien, como tu digas Rae. Tan solo quería tener una conversación contigo después de estar separadas 14 años. – comento la joven titán mientras que sus compañeros miraban a las titanes gemelas quienes mostraban una tristeza en sus miradas.

– Perdón por entrometerme en esto pero… ¿Raven porque nunca nos mencionaste que tenias una hermana gemela? – pregunto el chico maravilla con curiosidad.

– Será porque nunca me lo preguntaron. – respondió la chica cuervo mientras bebía tranquilamente su té, y es cierto los chicos jamás le preguntaron a Raven si ella tenia hermanos cuando vivía en Azarath.

– Amiga Pigeon ¿Por qué tú y la amiga Raven fueron separadas? – pregunto con preocupación y tristeza Starfire a su compañera, justamente cuando la titán gemela iba a hablar la titán gótica la callo.

– Pigeon ni te atrevas a contarles la razón de nuestra separación. – respondió fríamente Raven hacia su gemela.

– ¿Por qué no? Es más es a mi a quien esta preguntando no a ti. – dijo Pigeon en un tono enojado mientras que la chica gótica la miro con desagrado y molestia.

– Si pero yo soy tu hermana mayor, y aunque quieras o no her-ma-ni-ta tú me tienes que obedecer a lo que te digo. ¿Entendido? – grito furiosa Raven.

– Pues aunque tú no quieras entenderlo Raven, algún día tú o yo tendremos que contarles la verdad de nuestro pasado. No se cuando será pero esperare a que ese día llegue. – respondió con tranquilidad combinado con un tono de molestia la arquera, se levanto de su lugar y antes de que se retirara del living dijo lo siguiente. – Si me disculpan yo ya me retiro, Robin recuerda que dentro de dos horas será mi entrenamiento. Estaré en la azotea. Con permiso, me retiro.

Y así fue la cosa en el desayuno, Pigeon se fue muy tranquila y a la vez muy molesta por la discusión que tuvo con su gemela; mientras que los chicos miraron a Raven con una mirada que decía_ "ve hablar con ella" o "¿No crees que fuiste ruda con ella?"_. La chica al notar esto también decidió abandonar el living, dejando a todos sus compañeros preocupados. Cyborg dejo a un lado los waffles que ya le tenía preparado a Pigeon. Chico Bestia ya no tuvo ganas de comer su desayuno de tofu. Robin y Starfire decidieron en dejar por un momento a solas a sus dos amigas gemelas en paz. Una vez que todos dejaron la cocina, el metamorfo tomo el plato de waffles, decidió ir a la azotea para saber si Pigeon estaba bien y además para que desayunara bien. Cuando llego a la azotea la vio sentada tranquila mientras miraba la ciudad, Chico Bestia camino hacia ella pero luego las preguntas negativas inundaron su mente ¿Y si Pigeon lo golpea? ¿Si ella es más peor que su hermana? ¿Y si lo lanza en el mar como lo hace Raven cuando quiere tratar de estar con ella? En ese momento, Pigeon se volteo al sentir la presencia de su compañero –quien ahora se veía muy pálido y nervioso–, una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en el rostro del metamorfo mientras veía a su compañera también sonreírle de una manera cálida. Cosa que dejo a Chico Bestia sorprendido, nuevamente su mente lo engañaba que veía en ese momento a Raven en vez de Pigeon.

– ¿Qué haces aquí arriba Chico Bestia? – pregunto amistosamente la joven titán a su compañero.

– Umm… bueno yo… yo solo… q-quería darte esto Pigeon. – respondió nerviosamente el metamorfo mientras extendía el plato de waffles a la chica.

– Gracias Chico Bestia, pero por ahora no tengo hambre que digamos. – respondió avergonzada Pigeon, pero en ese momento su estomago la delato.

– Jajaja, pues a mi se me hace que no. – comento Chico Bestia mientras se sentaba a un lado de la joven titán. – Anda, necesitaras fuerzas para tu entrenamiento. No será muy fácil que digamos.

– Esta bien tu ganas, compañero. – dijo en un tono vencido Pigeon mientras tomaba el plato y comía sus waffles. – Wow, esto sabe delicioso. ¿Cómo le llama esto Cyborg?

– Waffles. – respondió el metamorfo amistosamente.

– Lo siento. – comento la chica mientras se terminaba el segundo waffle.

– Si lo dices de lo de hace un rato esta bien. Es más algunas veces nos pasa eso. – respondió en un tono de animo Chico Bestia a su nueva compañera.

– Pero me siento terrible. Después de 14 años de que Raven y yo estuvimos separadas, luego más tarde nos volvimos a encontrar otra vez y lo primero que hago es discutir con ella. – se quejo la joven titán mientras sentía una depresión y tristeza dentro de ella.

– Que eso no te afecte Pigeon. Es más fueron Robin y Star quien comenzaron con sus preguntas, esos dos son como "viejas chismosas de vecindad". – comento el metamorfo soltando una leve risa al mencionar su ultimo comentario, Pigeon no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a soltar una que otra risa.

– Ay, Chico Bestia eres muy gracioso. – respondió Pigeon intentando controlar su risa pero nada más de acordarse de lo que dijo su compañero no podía.

– Y soy aun más cuando cuento chistes. – dijo Chico bestia mientras miraba de forma presumida a su amiga.

– A ver cuéntame uno. – menciono la arquera mientras escuchaba con atención a su compañero.

– Bueno aquí voy. – el metamorfo comenzó a aclararse su garganta y empezó a contarle. – ¿Cuál es el animal que pué cambiar de color?

– Eso es fácil, el camaleón. – respondió Pigeon.

– No, no es el camaleón. – comento Chico Bestia dejando a la joven titán confundida.

– ¿No? – pregunto confundida la chica mientras veía a su compañero negar. – Entonces ¿Cuál es?

– El semáforo, ¿Por qué? Porque puede cambiar de color. – al decir eso, Pigeon lo miro confundida mientras que el metamorfo comenzó a reírse. – Déjame contarte otro. Primer acto: sale un "pavo" con un cuchillo. Segundo acto: sale otro "pavo" con una pistola de rayos laser. Tercer acto: sale otro "pavo" con una espada. ¿Cómo se llamo la obra?

– No lo se. – respondió Pigeon confundida mientras sonreía de una forma divertida.

– Los pavo rangers. – dijo el metamorfo mientras escuchaba a su amiga soltar una tremenda carcajada.

Después de estar todo el tiempo en la azotea, Pigeon y Chico Bestia decidieron entrar a la torre. Una vez que ya estaban los dos dentro, ambos se dirigieron al living para jugar un rato en el kinect. Cuando llegaron la mirada de todos sus amigos –eso también incluyendo con la de Raven– se quedaron sorprendidos al ver al metamorfo y la gemela de Raven entrar al living juntos mientras reían. La titán gótica se sintió incomoda, miro con molestia y confusión a su hermana junto con Chico Bestia. Robin se le comento a Pigeon que si ya estaba lista para su entrenamiento, ella asintió mientras miraba al chico maravilla de forma convencida y segura; eso hizo que a Robin dejara escapar una sonrisa retadora. Cuando dio la orden a su equipo de ir al campo de entrenamiento todos salieron en al mismo tiempo, Pigeon siguió a su compañeros mientras sentía un poco de nervosa por lo que se iba a proponer. Sintió una fría y metálica sobre su desnudo hombro derecho haciéndola saltar del susto, miro al dueño de aquella mano mientras comenzaba a tranquilizarse. Cyborg soltó una leve risa al notar lo nerviosa que estaba Pigeon, el mitad androide empezó dar una pequeña charla con la gemela mientras la animaba en su primer día de entrenamiento. La joven titán no puedo evitar sonreír ante aquellas palabra de Cyborg, lo miro con ternura y cariño como si fuera su hermano mayor. Algunas veces ella siempre deseaba tener un hermano quien la pudiera proteger y/o animarla cuando estaba nerviosa, triste o asustada. Pero ahora que sentía la mirada de Cyborg hacia ya no se sentía sola ni asustada. Pigeon le regalo una sonrisa gentil y amigable al mitad androide, Robin llamo la atención de ambos titanes causando que ellos dos comenzaran a reír.

Pigeon se adelanto mientras que Cyborg la miraba con alegría, aunque sonara raro, el mitad androide ya consideraba a la joven titán como su segunda _"hermanita"_. Siguió a la chica y sus compañeros sin quitar la mirada de ella y de Raven. Pigeon siguió a sus amigos hasta llegar en la puerta de salida de la torre, Robin coloco su mano sobre una pantalla mientras que este comenzaba a escanear su palma. La voz robótica de la computadora dio el acceso de salida a los jóvenes titanes, una vez que las puertas se abrieron los seis jóvenes salieron de la torre. Pigeon miro confundida el campo de entrenamiento, todo estaba completamente vacío –a excepción de que también había rocas en el lugar–, Robin guio a la nueva titán en el punto de inicio del campo de entrenamiento. La chica se sintió un poco nerviosa de la prueba que le tenían preparado sus compañeros, en ese momento se acordó de que tenia su arco en mano ni tampoco sus flechas. La joven titán se tuvo que disculpar con el chico maravilla porque en ese momento no tenia sus armas, de un momento a otro apareció Raven detrás de su gemela con su arco y sus flechas –que estaban en la aljaba–, Pigeon se volteo y suspiro de alivio mientras tomaba sus cosas a la vez que le agradecía a su hermana por haberle traído sus armas. La titán gótica no dijo nada solamente asintió, se retiro mientras que en ese momento una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

La chica arquera apretó con fuerza su arco en su mano mientras comenzaba a respirar y exhalar con tranquilidad; pocos minutos después los cinco jóvenes titanes tomaron asiento en un escritorio eléctrico que podían controlar las armas o las trampas del campo. Pigeon estaba en su posición de salida mientras esperaba a que el semáforo marcara en verde, ya todos estaban preparados para dar inicio al entrenamiento de la nueva titán. La chica miro atentamente al aparato que empezó a cambiar de rojo a naranja y después en verde, en ese momento cuando el semáforo marco el último color se escucho el disparo de una pistola. Eso hizo que a Pigeon se asustara un poco, pero eso no quiso decir que se quedara ahí parada y asustada; al contrario ella comenzó a correr como si de un rayo se tratase –y además dejando atrás a Kid Flash–. Los cinco titanes se quedaron tan asombrados al ver a la joven titán correr de esa manera tan rápida, pero eso no los detuvo con el entrenamiento de la chica.

Raven fue la primera en oprimir uno de los botones de aquel escritorio; comenzaron a activarse una docena de esferas robóticas que iban volando directamente hacia la arquera. Pigeon comenzó a esquivarlas de manera sorprendente pero estas regresaban hacia ella, cuando una de las esferas robóticas iba directamente hacia la chica; lo único que la joven titán hizo fue en esquivarla mientras que aquel extraño objeto exploto contra el suelo. Pigeon corría y corría lo más rápido que pudo para alejarse de aquellas esferas robóticas que comenzaban a explotar en ese momento; eran bombas. Mientras ella corría saco de su aljaba una flecha de plata y después la colocaba en su arco, se detuvo en ese instante mientras miraba aquellas bombas juntarse. La mirada de sus compañeros comenzaron a llenarse de preocupación, pero ellos sabían muy bien que no podían interferir en el entrenamiento, no tuvieron otra opción más que esperar a que su compañera terminara su trabajo. La joven titán busco el punto exacto hasta que lo encontró, comenzó a estirar la cuerda de su arco, respiro tranquilamente y disparo. La flecha empezó a dirigirse en aquel grupo bombas, hasta que está se incrusto en una de las bombas –que estaba en el centro– haciéndola explotar. Una por una aquellas bombas explotaron creando una enorme explosión y además una gran nube de humo que había cubierto a Pigeon. La joven titán salió triunfante de aquella enorme nube había terminado con la primera prueba.

Chico Bestia fue el siguiente en oprimir el botón; comenzaron a salir de las_ "rocas"_ cinco pistolas robóticas que lanzaban rayos laser. La joven titán seguía corriendo pero en ese momento casi iba a recibir un disparo de aquellas maquinas, se detuvo por unos segundos aquellas maquinas. Una sonrisa retadora apareció en sus labios y comenzó a correr, las maquinas comenzaron a dispararle pero ella esquivaba con agilidad los disparos. Pigeon corrió la más rápido posible, saco cinco flechas y las comenzó a colocar en su arco, y en ese preciso instante salto. Las miradas de sus amigos –a excepción de su gemela– eran casi de sorpresa. Cuando la joven arquera había saltado comenzó a disparar las flechas hacia cinco maquinas, pero aquellas cinco flechas se habían dispersado en donde se encontraban esas maquinas; dos arriba a la derecha e izquierda, al igual que las de abajo y una en el centro. Pigeon aterrizo de pie cuando toco tierra, se limpio el sudor de su frente y luego comenzó a correr mientras las molestas maquinas aparecían para atacarla. Ella comenzó a dispararles con sus flechas mientras que estas explotaban.

Cyborg fue el tercero en oprimir el siguiente botón; en ese momento tres robots del tamaño de un elefante africano salieron por debajo del suelo, Pigeon seguía corriendo mientras que los robots apuntaban con sus armas a la chica. El primer robot disparo seguido por los otros dos, la joven titán comenzó a esquivar los ataques, la arquera tomo tres flechas y las coloco en el arco y enseguida disparo. Los robots en ese momento se cubrieron con sus brazos mientras que las flechas solamente perforaron el metal sin causar el mayor daño. Pigeon miro con enojo a los gigantes de metal, saco nuevamente tres flechas de la aljaba y las coloco en el arco. Estiro lo más que pudo la cuerda y después disparo, los robots comenzaron a dispararle a la arque mientras que ella esquivaba las balas; en cuanto a las flechas fueron cubiertas por un aura celeste con blanco. En ese momento aquellas flechas se habían transformado en tres quetzales azules** (N/A: Si no saben no saben que es un quetzal o no me creen que existen un quetzal azul, pueden pasar a mi usuario/blog para que puedan verlo)**. Los chicos incluyendo a Raven se quedaron tan fascinados al ver aquellas hermosos y magnificas_ "aves"_ atravesar los torsos de acero de los robots. En cuestión de segundos aquellas maquinas gigantes explotaron uno por uno.

Pigeon soltó una risa triunfante y a la divertida mientras iba corriendo hacia el final de la meta. Starfire fue la penúltima en oprimir el botón que ella decidió elegir; una puerta secreta que estaba en el suelo se abrió dejando salir como una especie de platillos voladores que a la vez disparaban rayos laser, eran diez en total. La gemela de Raven miro el cielo al escuchar algo volar sobre de ella, su mirada fruncida y a la vez retadora miraron aquellas maquinas voladoras mientras le dispararon al mismo tiempo. Pigeon siguió y siguió corriendo hasta detenerse en una gran roca, se oculta detrás de esta mientras comenzaba a respirar cansadamente, su corazón latía rápidamente mientras que el sudor de su frente y de todo su cuerpo comenzó a empapar su vestuario. Sentía que en ese mismo momento se colapsaría debido al cansancio pero tenia que terminar primero su entrenamiento y después ya descansaría. Saco diez flechas y las coloco en su arco, trato de tranquilizar por un momento su respiración mientras que todo su cuerpo le temblaba por el cansancio. Tomo un gran respiro y salió de su escondite mientras apuntaba al cielo, pero no había nada, comenzó a mirar por todos lados si había alguna señal de aquellos platillos. No bajo la guardia ni por un segundo debía estar atenta en todos sus sentidos, se tranquilizo y cerró por un momento sus ojos. Todo en su alrededor desapareció solamente era ella, su sentido del oído le ayudaba a escuchar todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Escuchaba en ese momento el viento, las olas del agua, el reunido que hacia las gaviotas, el movimiento de su capa; todo eso la ayudaba a concentrarse para lo que tenía que venir. La mirada de todos los titanes miraron algo confundidos lo que estaba haciendo Pigeon, no estaba haciendo nada, solamente ahí parada con los ojos cerrados. Se veía tan concentrada y calmada al mismo tiempo, en ese momento vieron aquellos platillos dirigirse hacia ella de manera rápida; casi Starfire y Chico Bestia iban a gritarle a su compañera que abriera los ojos, ya que la iban a atacar las maquinas. De la nada Pigeon abrió sus ojos mientras murmuraba un _"te tengo"_ que al mismo tiempo había disparado. Las flechas habían tomado vuelo mientras se dirigían a los platillos, pero en ese momentos aquellas maquinas se dispersaron. La mirada de los cinco jóvenes titanes se quedaron en shock, Raven al ver en peligro a su hermana –quien estaba tranquila y sin hacer nada– decidió interferir pero antes de que eso sucediera Chico Bestia exclamo_ "miren"_. Todos miraron aquellas flechas regresarse hasta donde estaban los platillos que estaban a punto de dispararle a la arquera, pero antes de que ese pasara las flechas habían acabado con las maquinas haciéndolas explotar.

Los titanes jamás creyeron lo que habían visto en ese momento, es más, ni siquiera el mismo Speedy podría hacer algo como eso. Robin se quedo tan embobado con la habilidad de Pigeon, que su novia tuvo que hacerlo reaccionar para que él oprimiera el botón y así acabar con el entrenamiento de su amiga. Robin fue el último así que eligió la prueba más difícil de todas; repetir todo lo que hizo Pigeon en su entrenamiento. La chica ya le faltaba poco para llegar pero en ese momento algo le disparo en su camino, se detuvo bruscamente mientras miraba en todo su alrededor. Casi se desmayaba al ver tres, una docena de bombas, cinco pistolas robóticas y por el ultimo diez platillos voladores. La pobre chica tenía unas ganas de llorar y rendirse del cansancio, pero ella sabia muy bien que esto era parte de su entrenamiento y tenia que terminarlo cueste lo que cueste. Miro su aljaba y se dio cuenta de que solamente le quedaban tres flechas, suspiro cansada y saco una de estas para luego colocarla en el arco. En ese momento los robots, los platillos voladores, la bombas y las pistolas robóticas comenzaron a disparar; la arquera empezó a esquivar los ataques lo más rápido que podía. Estiro todo su brazo el cual tenía en mano la cuerda del arco y después disparo, un aura blanca y cegadora envolvió la flecha mientras que esta se convirtió en una paloma blanca. Los chicos al mirar aquella _"ave"_ recordaron cuando Slade fue golpeado por ese ataque del _"animal"_. En ese momento un destello salió de aquella _"paloma blanca"_ mientras iba directamente hacia uno de los robots, el cual este se cubrió con sus brazos de acero para no recibir el ataque. Pero fue imposible, ya que en ese momento aquella _"ave"_ se había multiplicado el total de números de aquellas maquinas; los chicos al ver eso nunca se lo imaginaron, o es más, no creían lo veían. En ese preciso instante las _"palomas blancas"_ atacaron/perforaron a todas esas maquinas creando una explosión increíble. El humo de la tierra comenzó a cegar y molestar a los titanes mientras que ellos trataron de ver/respirar, una vez que el humo desapareció Raven busco entre los escombros de los robots a su gemela; pero no había señal de ella. La joven titán gótica voló hacia el campo mientras que sus amigos la seguían. Un miedo la invadió en ese momento y varias cosas negativas inundaban su mente, cuando toco el suelo del campo comenzó a quitar los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue de las maquinas. Pero ella no estaba ahí. La respiración de Raven comenzó a detenerse mientras sentía sus ojos nublarse por aquellas lagrimas que intentaban salir, los chicos al ver a su compañera ahí parada y sin mover ningún musculo comenzaron a preocuparse. Cuando le iban a preguntar a la chica gótica que le ocurría y que en donde estaba Pigeon, una voz familiar y a la vez que sonaba triunfante les llamo su atención.

– ¡Chicos, Raven estoy aquí!

– ¡PIGEON! – gritaron emocionados y aliviados, Raven se volteo mientras veía a su hermana sana y salva.

– ¡Pigeon! – grito Raven en un tono asustado y a la vez aliviado, mientras que se dirigió volando hacia su gemela.

– ¡Raven! – grito la arquera mientras le sonreía a su hermana, en ese momento Raven abrazo a su gemela mientras le decía.

– Estas bien, me alegro de que estés bien.

– Raven me estas asfixiando. – trato de hablar mientras que su hermana la abrazaba sin que se diera cuenta de que en verdad la estaba asfixiando.

– Uy… lo siento. – respondió Raven mientras volvía a su ego.

– ¡Amiga Pigeon, estuviste maravillosa! – grito Starfire muy emocionada y orgullosa de su amiga mientras que ella la abrazaba más fuerte que Raven

– Star… no… pue…do… res… respirar. – respondió mientras intentaba respirar.

– Upps… jejeje, lo siento muchísimo amiga. – dijo la alienígena mientras se rascaba la nuca de la vergüenza.

– ¡Pigeon lo que hiciste fue… fue sorprendente, e-es decir estuviste magnifica, no espectacular, no fenomenal! – grito realmente emocionado el chico maravilla que no podía hablar de la gran emoción.

– Pues… muchas gracias Robin, aunque no fue para tanto. – respondió avergonzada la chica.

– ¡¿Qué no fue para tanto, no fue para tanto? Ese fue el mejor entrenamiento que he visto en toda mi vida, Pigeon! – exclamo Chico Bestia mientras que su mirada se iluminaba al recordar lo que Pigeon había hecho en su entrenamiento.

– Te lo agradezco Chico Bestia. – respondió con un poco de vergüenza pero a la vez de alegría.

– ¡Chicos no van a creer esto pero de acuerdo a mi computadora y al cronometro; el record que Pigeon realizo y saco fue de 5minutos con 0segundos! – Grito con muchísima emoción Cyborg mientras que la miradas de todos –incluyendo con la de Raven– se habían quedado asombrados.

– ¡FELICIDADES, PIGEON! – exclamaron todos mientras abrazaron a su compañera haciendo que ella se cayera y al igual que ellos.

– Umm… chicos… deberás estoy agradecida… pero… podrían quitarse de encima… por favor. – intento hablar pero debido a los_ "felicidades", "eres la mejor del equipo", "un record que ni yo mismo puedo vencer"_ y entre muchas cosas más.

Pigeon y los titanes entraron a la torre mientras que la joven titán le pidió de favor a una de las chicas que si le prestaran algo de ropa. Starfire decidió buscar entre su closet el conjunto perfecto para su amiga, mientras tanto Raven decidió ir a su recamara y buscar entre su armario algo que le gustara a su hermana por si acaso no le gustaba la ropa de Starfire. Cuando ambas chicas le entregaron la ropa a Pigeon; ella comenzó a agradecerles por lo hacían por ella. Cuando Pigeon se fue al baño para tomar un buen baño a Starfire se le ocurrió llevar a la joven arquera de compras, a Raven al principio no le pareció buena idea pero como su gemela no tenia nada de ropa en ese momento no tuvo de otra más que acompañar a la tamareana y a su hermana de compras. Los chicos –Robin, Cyborg y Chico Bestia– estaban jugando von la consola de videojuegos, mientras que Starfire le platicaba a Raven de las cosas que ella tenia planeado comprarle a Pigeon. La chica gótica casi le daba nausea cuando se imaginaba a su gemela vestida de rosa y otras cosas más de niña fresa. En ese momento las puertas del living se abrieron, los chicos miraron confundidos mientras que sentían en ese instante sus mejillas arder –debido al sonrojo–; Starfire le salían estrellas de sus ojos esmeraldas de la emoción y por el ultimo Raven mostraba en su mirada sorpresa. Pigeon estaba parada justamente en la puerta del living mientras ella usaba la ropa que le habían prestado Raven y Starfire. De parte de Starfire; la joven arquera usaba una blusa de tirantes color blanco que tenia amarrado alrededor de su cuello. Y de Raven; usaba un pantalón de mezclilla color negro, mientras que ella usaba sus propias botas tipo militar. Su cabello lo tenía suelto.

– Umm… ¿Cómo me veo? – pregunto nervios la titán.

– Te ves… - iba responder Robin pero fue interrumpido por Cyborg.

– Bien.

– Linda. – respondió Chico Bestia haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

– Umm… gracias Chico Bestia. – dijo Pigeon avergonzada.

– ¡Amiga Pigeon te ves divina! – comento Starfire.

– Nada mal, aunque la blusa te queda un poco grande Pigeon al igual que mis pantalones. – menciono Raven mirando de pies a cabeza a su gemela quien de verdad si tenia la ropa de ambas chicas un poco grande.

– Lo sé, me queda demasiado grande. – dijo la titán en un tono avergonzado.

– Bueno que estamos esperando amigas. ¡Al centro comercial! – grito Starfire muy emocionada.

– Esperen. – dijo Pigeon haciendo que Starfire y Raven la miraran confundidas, en ese Pigeon se volteo a ver a los chicos quienes aun la veían embobados. – ¿Chicos no van a venir con nosotras?

– Si. – respondieron al unisono Robin y Chico Bestia quienes andaban en las nubes.

– No. – comento Cyborg en ese momento haciendo que el chico maravilla y el metamorfo reaccionaran.

– ¿Qué? – gritaron al unisono. – ¿Por qué no?

– Lo siento Pigeon, pero los chicos y yo teníamos planes. Además tú divierte con Star y Raven, eso es lo que hacen las chicas de hoy; salir y a divertirse.

– ¿Estas seguro Cyborg? – pregunto la joven titán algo confundida.

– Totalmente Pigeon. Es más te aseguro que te divertirás con las chicas, en especial con tu hermana. Ya que a ella le gusta ir de compras. – respondió el mitad androide mintiendo y diciendo la verdad.

– Umm… bueno si tú lo dices Cyborg, entonces hasta luego chicos. – se despido Pigeon mientras iba con Starfire y Raven quien se encontraba con la mirada fulminante hacia Cyborg. – ¿Nos vamos?

– Si. – respondió emocionada Starfire mientras que iban saliendo del living hasta la salida de la torre.

– ¿Y como vamos a ir a ese lugar? – pregunto confundida la arquera.

– Volando. – dijo Raven en un tono aburrido, en ese momento Pigeon se detuvo en seco mientras que las miradas de Starfire y la de su hermana la miraron confundida. – ¿Pasa algo amiga Pigeon?

– Umm… ¿No hay otra forma de llegar a ese tal centro comercial? – pregunto Pigeon algo nerviosa y asustada.

– Si, si lo hay Pigeon. Cyborg tiene el auto "T" y Robin tiene una motocicleta. – respondió Raven. – ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

– Umm… por nada… solamente por curiosidad. – dijo definitivamente nerviosa la gemela.

– Amiga Pigeon si tienes algo que te molesta nos lo puedes decir. – comento en un tono maternal Starfire.

– Prométanme que… nunca me preguntaran por lo que yo les voy a decir. – dijo en un tono serio la joven titán arquera mientras escuchaba un "lo prometemos" de parte de ellas. Pigeon respiro y exhalo mientras les _"decía"_. – Por la razón que yo le pregunte si había algún modo de llegar allá (centro comercial) es porque… porque yo… porque yo no puedo volar como ustedes lo hacen.

– Pigeon… pero… ¿Por qué… – en ese momento Raven interrumpió a Starfire antes de que ella formulará su pregunta.

– Pigeon, tu no te preocupes nosotras te llevaremos. – respondió en un tono tranquilo y convencido la titán gemela.

– Gracias Rae. – dijo la arquera mientras le sonreía cálidamente a su hermana.

– Si como sea. – comento la chica gótica tratando de no sonar tan amable.

Con eso las chicas llegaron afuera de la torre, mientras que Raven hizo con su aura oscura un medio de transporte –que tenia la forma de un círculo– para ella y su hermana se pudiera transportar con este. Pigeon se subió al aura circular mientras que su gemela hacia lo mismo, la joven arquera se sentó un poco más al frente del circulo en cuanto a la chica gótica se encontraba parada detrás de su hermana. Starfire veía a ambas gemelas de una forma cariñosa, alegre y un poco envidiable; si aunque no lo crean la princesa de Tamaran tenía en ese momento envidia de Raven y de Pigeon, algunas veces se preguntaba porque su hermana mayor Blackfire no se comportaba de esa manera con ella. Es decir no es que Starfire lo odie pero desde que su propia hermana la engaño al igual que su reino, pero algunas veces prefirió que Blackfire se comportara como lo que es; su hermana mayor. Starfire lo sabe muy bien, ella sabe que a Raven le preocupa mucho su hermana gemela menor. Y además por ella lo demostró varias veces; en la batalla contra Slade, cuando desapareció y hasta ahora cuando su hermana termino por completo su entrenamiento. Starfire y Raven comenzaron a volar mientras que los chicos las miraban con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, luego se miraron uno al otro y comenzaron a sonreír como el mismo gato rizón en persona.

– ¿Y bien por donde comenzamos? – pregunto Robin a sus compañeros.

– Primero lo primero escoger la habitación más acogedora y adecuada para Pigeon. – respondió Cyborg.

– Yo prefiero que le demos la habitación que esta a un lado de Raven. – dijo el chico maravilla.

– Ah! No, no le darán mi habitación a Pigeon. – exclamo Chico Bestia.

– Yo me estaba refiriendo a la otra habitación que esta en el próximo pasillo y que queda junto con la de Raven, Chico Bestia. – explico el líder de los titanes mientras se le colgaba una gotita en su cabeza.

– No te pongas así Bestita nadie te quitara tu habitación, y además no te vamos a alejar de Raven. – dijo Cyborg mientras hacia un tono meloso en su voz haciendo que el metamorfo se sonrojara.

– ¡Cállate Cyborg! – grito avergonzado.

– Bueno ya basta ustedes dos y pongámonos a trabajar, no sabemos cuando regresaran las chicas. – respondió Robin en un tono fastidiado.

– Pobre de Pigeon, me compadezco de ella. – mención el metamorfo en un tono preocupado.

– ¿Por qué lo dices Chico Bestia? – pregunto el mitad androide confundido.

– Porque en este momento ya deben de estar llegando Raven, Starfire y ella en el centro comercial. – comento Chico Bestia.

– Aww… no te preocupes Bestita, Pigeon esta bien, mientras que este con Raven y Starfire estará bien. – dijo Cyborg mientras sonreía gustosamente.

– No es el centro comercial lo que me preocupa sino por Starfire. – explico el metamorfo mientras que un Robin furioso y celoso le pregunto.

– Y ¿Por qué es Starfire quien te preocupa? Estamos hablando de Pigeon ¿no?

– Tranquilo Romeo, Chico Bestia explícate antes de que Robin malinterprete que le quieres robar a su Julieta. – dijo burlonamente Cyborg mientras que el chico maravilla lo fulminaba con su mirada.

– A lo que me refiero es que Pigeon no conoce lo suficiente a Starfire cuando se trata de ir de compras. – respondió Chico Bestia.

– ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – pregunto Robin confundido y molesto.

– Mejor vamos a verlo de esta manera; una Pigeon + una Raven + una Starfire + un centro comercial = nos daría a una Pigeon asustada y a una Raven irritada con una Starfire que es adicta a las compras. – explico el metamorfo mientras que la mirada de los chicos parecían como platos.

– Pobre Pigeon me pregunto si en este momento estará viviendo un momento torturoso en el centro comercial. – dijo Cyborg mientras compadecía a la gemela de su "hermanita".

– Espero que Star no se sobrepase con ella, y que Pigeon tenga la paciencia con mi novia. – respondió Robin preocupado por las chicas.

– Espero que si, además no quiero imaginar a Pigeon con el carácter de Raven o aun mucho pero que ella. – comento Chico Bestia.

– Pobre Pigeon. – mencionaron los tres amigos al unísono comparecientes por la chica.

***Mientras tanto en el cielo***

– ¡Achuu! – estornudaron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo.

– Ya va la séptima vez que estornudo. – comento ya fastidiada Raven.

– También yo amiga Raven. – confeso Starfire. – ¿Y tu cuantas veces estornudaste amiga Pigeon?

– Nueve. – respondió Pigeon algo preocupada. – Espero que no nos de gripe.

– No lo es, tengo el presentimiento de que algo o alguien están hablando a nuestras espaldas. – dijo la chica cuervo algo molesta.

– Oh!, Raven eso quiere decir que tienes pretendientes que están hablando de ti a tus espaldas hermanita. – comento la gemela de forma graciosa mientras que Starfire reía por el comentario y Raven le fulminaba con la mirada.

– Pigeon ¿Qué te dije acerca de estar molestándome con eso? – dijo enojada la chica gótica.

– Ya Raven ni que fuera para tanto. – respondió Pigeon en un tono tranquilo. – Oye Rae ¿tu dijiste que íbamos a ir centro comercial verdad?

– Si Pigeon. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – pregunto Raven ya algo irritada.

– Umm… porque creo que ya nos pasamos. – dijo Pigeon mientras señalaba el edificio que ya estaba a unos metros de distancia de ellas.

– ¡AHHHHHH! – grito Starfire mientras asustaba a las gemelas. – ¡Y ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste amiga Pigeon?

– Lo siento. – dijo la chica arquera en un tono triste y avergonzado, esto hizo que ambas chicas titanes se pusieran mal.

– Oh lo siento amiga Pigeon, no fue mi intención herir tus sentimientos. – comento la alienígena arrepentida de lo que hizo. – Mira para demostrar lo arrepentida que estoy te comprare lo que tú quieras ¿Qué dices?

– ¿Lo que sea? – pregunto en un tono triste mientras miraba de reojo a su amiga quien asentía, en ese momento una sonrisa triunfante apareció en su rostro. – Bien entonces… quiero que me compres el libro_ "El ciclo del hombre lobo"_ de Stephen King.

– ¿Estuviste fingiendo cierto Pigeon? – pregunto algo molesta Raven mientras que su gemela asentía.  
– Bueno al principio el grito de Starfire me saco un buen susto pero lo demás lo fingí. – confirmó la gemela titán a su hermana y a su amiga.

– Muy bonito, muy bonito. ¿Qué sea la primera y última vez que lo haces Pigeon entendido? – exploto del coraje la chica gótica.

– Lo prometo Raven, y Star no hace falta que me compres el libro. – dijo Pigeon en un tono tranquilo.

– ¿Estas segura amiga Pigeon? – pregunto Starfire algo confundida.

– Segurísima, es más Raven se ofreció en comprármelo. – respondió la arquera mientras señalaba a su gemela quien se saco de onda.

– ¿Qué yo que? – grito casi en shock la titán gótica.

– Lo ves, hasta se emociono Star. – dijo Pigeon mientras miraba de forma graciosa a su hermana.

– Oh esta bien Pigeon. – respondió en un tono dulce la alienígena.

Después de un rato de que las gemelas –en especial Raven– discutían ya habían llegado a las puertas del centro comercial de Jump City. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, la mirada de Pigeon se lleno de sorpresa; algunas personas comenzaron a ver a las titanes caminar tranquilamente. Aquellas miradas de curiosidad, sorpresa y confusión se posaron entre Raven y su gemela, algunas personas llegaron a murmurar o a decir que si era su imaginación o estaban viendo una copia exacta de la titán gótica. Esto hizo que a Pigeon se sintiera un poco incomoda y además un poco mal por aquellos comentarios como _"no sabia que los jóvenes titanes hicieron un clon de Raven", "eso si que es ser una fan de la titán Raven", "¿Por qué esta una fan con Starfire y Raven?" o "será acaso que ella gano un concurso del cosplays y de regalo recibió estar un día de compras con las titanes"_. Casi sintió una punzada en su corazón, en ese momento quiso salir corriendo del centro comercial y regresar nuevamente a la torre. Raven sintió las emociones negativas de su gemela; tristeza, dolor, vergüenza y enojo. Starfire miro con molestia a las personas que estaban viéndolas, una gran rabia y tristeza se acumuló en su ser _"¿Cómo pueden decir eso de Pigeon?" o "¿Acaso todos ellos no se dan cuenta de que son gemelas?"_, en ese momento la princesa de Tamaran sintió una delgada y cálida mano sacándola de sus pensamientos. En eso miro a Pigeon quien le demostraba una sonrisa fingida y triste mientras le susurraba un _"no te preocupes estoy bien"_, en cuanto Raven miro con ira y frialdad a las personas quienes comenzaron a callarse y a temblar de miedo. En ese momento Raven comenzó a levantar su voz en un tono frio, serio y lleno de rabia.

– Qué les quede bien claro a todos ustedes, si vuelvo a escuchar una ofensa sobre mi hermana; se arrepentirán.

– Raven. – dijo Pigeon en un tono nervioso, en ese momento la chica se coloco enfrente de su gemela mientras miraba a las personas petrificadas; en eso ella dijo en un tono tranquilo y avergonzado. – Lamento mucho el comportamiento de mi hermana, de verdad, por favor perdónenla por lo que hizo. Les aseguro que no volverá a pasar, lo prometo.

– _¡QUE LINDA!_ – pensaron en ese momento algunas personas mientras que la mayoría de los varones se sonrojaron de más. – Claro que la perdonamos.

– Muchas gracias. – dijo en un tono más tranquilo mientras que la joven arquera dejo escapar una sincera y dulce sonrisa.

– _¡SE VE MUCHO MÁS LINDA SONRIENDO!_ – pensaron la mayoría de los muchachos u hombres cuando la miraron sonreír.

– Pigeon vámonos ahora. – dijo entre dientes Raven mirando con molestia a las personas.

– Como tú digas Raven. – respondió Pigeon mientras se alejaba de las personas.

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso Pigeon? – pregunto algo irritada la chica cuervo.

– Si vas a hablar sobre eso Raven, preferiría que me lo dijeras en la torre. – respondió en un tono serio la joven titán arquera.

– No, me la vas a decir desde este momento quieras o no. – comento muy molesta Raven mientras miraba a su hermana con enojo.

– Pues aunque yo no te lo quiera decir Raven, te aguantas hasta que regresemos a la torre. – contesto Pigeon de una manera fría y enojada, haciendo que su gemela la mirara sorprendida.

– Amiga Pigeon, amiga Raven por favor no pelen en este momento. – suplico Starfire mientras miraba a algunas personas ver la discusión de las gemelas.

– Tienes razón Starfire, mejor vamos hacer nuestras compras y dejamos a un lado todo lo ocurrido. – menciono la joven arquera en un tono tranquilo a la princesa alíen. – ¿Estas de acuerdo Rae?

– Como sea. – dijo Raven sin emoción.

– Muy bien ¿Por dónde comenzamos? – pregunto Pigeon emocionada.

– ¡Ya se! Te llevare a mi tienda favorita; Aeropostale. – respondió con lleno de emoción la princesa de Tamaran

– Yo iré a Hot-Topic. – dijo la chica mientras se separaba de la chicas.

– ¿Qué es un Hot-Topic? – pregunto confundida Pigeon.

– Es una tienda donde venden ropa, accesorios, juguetes y cosas que le gusta a tu hermana. – comento Starfire.

– Umm… ¿Podemos ir allí Star? Quiero conocer el lugar. – dijo la gemela de Raven mientras que Starfire la miraba con cariño.

– Esta bien amiga Pigeon. – respondió con tranquilidad la titán alíen.

Pigeon siguió a Starfire mientras mirabas los lujosos, los fascinantes y las enormes tiendas del centro comercial; algunas personas comenzaron a sacar fotos de sus móviles y de sus cámaras digitales a la princesa alíen y a la gemela de Raven. La joven arquera comenzó a ponerse algo nerviosa e incomoda por lo que estaba pasando mientras Starfire sonreía y firmaba algunos autógrafos a sus fans, Pigeon se le colgó una gotita de sudor tipo anime en su nuca al ver a su amiga disfrutar de su tiempo libre con sus fans. En ese momento sintió que algo o alguien jalo de la tela de su pantalón, miro por debajo de ella y se encontró con una niña entre unos 6/7 años de edad quien la miraba con ternura y algo nerviosa. La joven titán se agacho a la altura de la pequeña; ella tenía el cabello pelirrojo, ojos cafés claros y tez blanca. La niña le entrego a Pigeon un cuaderno mediano junto con una pluma negra, mientras le decía en un tono dulce y a la nervioso que si le podría dar su autógrafo. La chica se sintió algo confundida, la verdad ella no sabia lo que tenia que hacer; miro de reojo a su compañera quien comenzaba a escribir sobre algunos papeles su nombre. La joven arquera suspiro mientras miraba a la pequeña con una mirada cálida y bondadosa, tomo el cuaderno y la pluma, y comenzó a escribir una dedicatoria con el nombre de la niña y al final firmo su (Pigeon) con letra cursiva y elegante. Cuando termino se lo dio a su pequeña y primera fan mientras que ella comenzaba a leer la pequeña dedicatoria, la niña miro a Pigeon para después darle un fuerte abrazo junto con gracias. Algunas personas miraron al principio miedo a la nueva titán, temían de que ella reaccionara de una forma negativa al igual que su hermana Raven, pero luego sus miradas cambiaron al ver a la chica arquera corresponder al abrazo de la pequeña mientras le decía un_ "de nada"_.

Después de estar por unos minutos tomándose fotos y firmando autógrafos Starfire y Pigeon llegaron al lugar donde se encontraría la titán gótica, la chica arquera entro al lugar mientras miraba algo de miedo y a la vez incomodo la tiendo. Era totalmente gótico y dark, sintió un pequeño calofríos en todo su cuerpo; la princesa de Tamaran le dijo a Pigeon si se sentía disgustada se podían ir a otro lugar. Cuando Pigeon iba a responder miro a su gemela mirando unas blusas de _"El Cuervo: Guía de un Asesino"_, Pigeon le dijo a Starfire que ya había encontrado a su hermana. La titán alíen miro por todos lados de la tiendo mientras miraba a su amiga de capucha viendo las blusas, justamente cuando la tamareana iba a gritar su nombre su compañera de peleas le cubrió la boca. La alíen miro confundida a su amiga quien le explico que no hiciera ningún ruido, la titán alíen asintió mientras que su compañera quitaba su mano de su boca. Pigeon se dirigió sin hacer el menor ruido posible hacia Raven, mientras que la titán gótica miraba con atención la blusas y algunos accesorios relacionados con la película_ "El Cuervo: Guía de un Asesino"_. De pronto sintió un par de manos cubriendo sus ojos, Raven comenzó a tocar aquellas manos que eran realmente desconocidas para ella. Algunas personas –en especial los adolescentes– miraron confundidos a la titán gótica y a la nueva titán que se parecía tanto a ella, Raven comenzó a nombrar el nombre de Starfire haciendo que Pigeon soltara una risa leve. Cuando la chica gótica se rindió aquellas manos dejaron sus ojos, la joven titán se giro para quedar frente a frente con su gemela.

– ¿No ibas a estar con Starfire? – pregunto Raven a su hermana.

– Si, aunque le dije que tenia mucha curiosidad por conocer esta tienda. – respondió con tranquilidad su gemela, mientras miraba todo el Hot-Topic. – Y la verdad es muy interesante este lugar.

– ¿A qué viniste Pigeon? – volvió a preguntar la titán gótica sin creer ninguna palabra a la titán arquera.

– Eh? Ya te lo dije tuve curiosidad de conocer esta tienda. – volvió a dar la misma respuesta su gemela. – ¿Acaso te molesta de que conozca otras cosas que apenas son nuevas para mi?

– No. – dijo Raven en un tono sin sentimiento. – Pero si quieres conocer el lugar adelante, es un país libre.

– ¿Aun estas enojada conmigo por lo que paso hace un rato, Rae? – pregunto Pigeon en un tono tranquilo pero a la vez triste, mientras miraba a su hermana alejarse de ella.

– Tal vez. – respondió la joven gótica mientras miraba otras cosas de la tienda.

– Ya veo. – dijo la titán gemela mientras decidía retirarse de la tienda, en ese momento Starfire la detuvo y le pregunto.

– Amiga Pigeon ¿Estás bien?

– Si Starfire. – respondió la arquera en un tono tranquilo. – Starfire ¿Me podrías llevar a las tiendas que te gusta ir?

– Claro que si amiga Pigeon. – dijo alegremente la tamareana.

Y así fue, Starfire llevo a su compañera a las tiendas que a ella le gustaba como _Aeropostale, American Eagle, Hollister, Wet Seal_ y otras tiendas más. Pigeon miraba con sorpresa a su amiga quien llevaba un montón de bolsas de aquellas tiendas, en ese momento algo le llamo su atención, camino apresurada hacia una tienda que tenia el nombre de _A'Gaci_ **(N/A: Por cierto esta tienda al igual que las otras si existen, además esa tienda de ropa es mi favorita)**. Sin pensarlo dos veces decidió en entrar aquel lugar, mientras que Starfire miraba confundida a su amiga en entrar en ese local. El lugar era perfecto y llamativo, la chica alienígena veía a su amiga ver los vestidos de diferentes colores, diseños y estilos. Pigeon miraba cada detalle de la ropa; las blusas, los vestidos, las faldas, los shorts, etc.; escogió algunos tipos de ropa y se fue a medírselo con emoción. Starfire se sentó en uno de los sillones mientras esperaba a su amiga que saliera del vestidor para ver la ropa que eligió, mientras que dentro de los vestidores, la arquera se midió un vestido plisado asimétrico Hi-Lo color azul cielo. Se miro al espejo para saber si le quedaba bien, se salió del vestidor para verse mejor en el espejo de tres cuerpos. Las miradas de las empleadas, los clientes y hasta de Starfire se quedaron asombradas cuando miraron a Pigeon usando el hermoso vestido. La mitad de los clientes que eran hombres la miraron tan embobados que ni siquiera prestaron atención a sus parejas, algunas muchachas tenían demasiada envidia de la titán por tener un cuerpo perfecto que hasta las modelos de todo el mundo le tendrían envidia de ella. Starfire camino hacia su amiga –eso si sin soltar las bolsas– mientras le sonreía con ilusión y emoción.

– ¡Oh amiga Pigeon luces genial con ese vestido! – grito emocionada la titán alíen.

– ¿Tu crees? – pregunto algo dudosa mientras se revisaba de pies a cabeza.

– No lo creo, porque lo veo. Te ves espectacular. – nuevamente grito Starfire emocionada.

– Gracias Star… pero… creo que no voy a poder comprar la ropa que escogí. – respondió Pigeon en un tono tranquilo.

– Eh? ¿Y por qué no? – pregunto la joven titán tamareana algo confundida.

– No tengo dinero. – dijo en un tono apenado la joven arquera.

– Tú no te preocupes amiga Pigeon, es más, lo que tú que necesites ropa, zapatos, accesorios o cualquier cosa yo te lo voy a comprar. – respondió Starfire con seguridad y agrado.

– De veras te lo agradezco Starfire pero no es necesario que hagas eso. – dijo Pigeon en un tono apenado.

– Insisto amiga Pigeon. – comento la princesa alienígena en un tono calmado pero luego en ese momento se le ocurrió otra cosa. – Además ayer fue el cumpleaños de la amiga Raven y el tuyo, considéralo como un regalo de cumpleaños de mi parte y no acepto un_ "no"_ como respuesta.

– Star… – por un momento la arquera callo al mirar la bondad y gentileza de su compañera, suspiro y le dijo avergonzada. – Esta bien, tú ganas amiga.

– Si. – chillo Starfire de la alegría mientras que la joven titán arquera reía nerviosamente.

– Umm… Starfire. – dijo Pigeon llamando la atención de su compañera. – Me gustaría que también me ayudes a escoger algunos accesorios y algunos zapatos para que pueda combinar con la ropa.

– Oh! Claro que si amiga Pigeon. – grito de emoción la tamareana mientras abrazaba con fuerza a la joven.

– Star… no… no respiro. – respondió la arquera tratando de hablar.  
– Upps... jejeje lo siento. – comento la princesa de Tamaran avergonzada. – Anda tu sigue midiéndote la ropa mientras que yo consigo otros conjuntos más.

– Si. – fue lo ultimo que dijo la joven titán mientras iba directamente al vestidor.

Después de varias horas de medirse vestidos, shorts, blusas, tops y otros conjuntos de ropa más; Pigeon se sintió algo incomoda por lo que hizo su amiga Starfire en comprarle toda la ropa que a ambas les gustaron. Luego decidieron en ir a la tienda de zapatos más reconocida de la ciudad _"Vince Camuto Store"_ **(N/A: Si esa tienda existe en los Estados Unidos y además es de un diseñador italiano muy reconocido y famoso por su trabajo en diseñar ropa, calzado y otras cosas más)**, cuando entraron en el lugar la joven arquera se le deslumbraron los ojos al ver los hermosos zapatos de la tienda; todo tipo de sandalias, zapatos de diarios, de noche y etc. También habían todo tipo de bolsas; chicas, medianas y grandes. Al igual que también vendían todo tipo de ropa de la más alta calidad, perfumes y hasta accesorios elegantes. Pigeon se dirigió en uno de los asientos del departamento de zapatos al igual que Starfire, la joven titán arquera estaba tan cansada que ya no sentía sus pies. Se levanto del asiento mientras le decía a su compañera que vería los zapatos, Starfire asintió mientras le sonreía cálidamente. Pigeon miro entretenida los hermosos y elegantes zapatos del mostrador, justamente cuando iba a tomar un par de botas de cuero color café una encargada de la tienda le pregunto con voz curiosa.

– ¿Necesita ayuda señorita?

– Umm… no, todo esta bien gracias. – respondió algo nerviosa la joven titán.

– Esta bien, si necesita ayuda no dude en preguntarme; mi nombre Cecilia. – dijo la encargada retirándose del lugar. Pigeon tomo los zapatos y se fue donde estaba su compañera.

– ¿Qué zapatos viste amiga Pigeon? – pregunto la tamareana emocionada.

– Me gustaron estos zapatos. – respondió la arquera mientras le ensañaba las botas a su amiga.

– Son realmente preciosos amiga Pigeon. – grito con emoción Starfire. – Pruébatelos quiero ver como se te ven.

– Este bien. – dijo Pigeon algo avergonzada mientras se sentaba a un lado de su compañera. Una vez que se coloco el par de botas miro algo extrañada.

– ¿Sucede algo amiga Pigeon? – pregunto preocupada su amiga alienígena.

– Me quedan grandes. – comento algo desilusionada.

– Amiga Pigeon ¿Qué numero calzas de zapatos? – pregunto Starfire.

– Realmente no lo se. – respondió la arquera con tanta pena que hasta se le notaba su rostro enrojecido de la vergüenza.

– ¿Cómo que no sabes tu numero de zapatos? – grito Starfire sorprendida mientras que las personas del lugar miraban a ambas titanes con curiosidad.

– Star podrías bajar tu tono de voz por favor. – comento Pigeon en un tono avergonzado, mientras quería que se le tragara la tierra por las miradas de las personas.

– Señorita ¿pasa algo? – pregunto una joven mujer encargada (de cabellos rubios, tez blanca y ojos miel) a la titán.

– Umm… no tendría este zapato en un número más chico. – respondió la joven arquera mientras le mostraba el zapato.

– Depende el número que usted calce señorita. – dijo la mujer en un tono calmado.

– La verdad es que… – Pigeon comenzó a sonrojarse de la vergüenza mientras miraba el suelo de la pena. – No sé que numero calzo.

– Jajaja, no se preocupe en este momento sabremos que numero calza. – comento la joven encargada mientras se retiraba.

– Que vergüenza. – gimió de vergüenza la joven titán mientras sentía que los colores se le subieron al rostro.

– No tengas vergüenza amiga Pigeon, a todos nos pasa, sabes a mi también me paso lo mismo. – comento Starfire.

– ¿A ti te paso lo mismo? – pregunto confundida la arquera.

– Si. – declaro la alíen.

– Ya regrese, ahora coloque su pie en el Brannock dispositivo. – dijo la joven mujer mientras colocaba el instrumento de metal en suelo. **(N/A: El Brannock dispositivo es un instrumento que se utiliza para medir los pies en la tienda de zapatos.)**

– Este bien. – musito Pigeon mientras colocaba su pie en frio instrumento de metal.

– Oki dokie, eres talla 5. En seguida te consigo el número del zapato. – comento la mujer rubia, tomo el Brannock dispositivo y se retiro.

Una vez que le consiguieron el número del calzado Starfire quedo tan maravillada al ver a su amiga con ese hermoso par zapatos, Pigeon se miro al espejo y al mirarse lo único que se fijo fueron las hermosas botas. La princesa alíen le dijo a la joven mujer encargada que le cobrara de una vez los zapatos mientras que la arquera insistía en que no lo hiciera, pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso. Una vez que Starfire le compro las botas y otros pares de zapatos a Pigeon decidieron buscar a Raven. La tamareana saco su comunicador y llamo a su compañera, cuando la joven gótica recibió la llamada pregunto con voz irritada y molesta qué en dónde estaban y por qué no contestaron cuando ella les trataba de llamar. Starfire le dijo con voz calmada y pero dulce que le explicaría todo los detalles, pero que primero tendrían que verse en el food court. La chica cuervo suspiro y exhalo pesadamente tratando de tranquilizar su irritable carácter, lo único que les dijo a las chicas fue que se encontrarían en la fuente que se encontraba en el food court. Starfire asintió mientras cortaba la comunicación de su compañera, la princesa alíen miro a Pigeon de forma alegre y divertida mientras que ella le dedicaba una sincera pero a la vez una tímida sonrisa. Ambas chicas caminaron (Pigeon)/volaron (Starfire) hacia el lugar donde se reunirían con la joven titán gótica, cuando llegaron allí lo único que vieron fue a una Raven molesta y seria. Unas gotitas de sudor comenzaron a deslizarse de sus cabezas mientras que la risa nerviosa de Pigeon empezó a aparecer. Una vez ya reunidas, las chicas decidieron ir a comer; Raven compro una orden de ensalada cesar y un té helado, Starfire compro una orden de pizza y una ¿mostaza para beber?, y por el ultimo Pigeon se compro una orden de 6 rollos de sushi de mariscos crudos y una botella de agua.

Raven miro de reojo a su hermana comiendo de manera educada y elegante, mientras que Starfire miraba a ambas de sus amigas no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la mirada de la joven gótica tranquila y llena de vida. Pigeon se sintió en ese momento algo incomoda y nerviosa por las miradas de su gemela y de su amiga, aunque no lo demostrara en persona lo podía sentir dentro de si misma. Una vez cuando las chicas terminaron de comer decidieron platicar por un rato antes de que se fueran a la Torre T; Starfire comenzó a contarle a la joven titán arquera sobre su vida personal mientras que la mirada de Pigeon se iluminaba al escuchar a la princesa de Tamaran su historia de vida, cuando la tamareana termino de contarle toda su vida a la nueva titán, Pigeon miro a su hermana mientras que ella le decía que ya se quería ir del centro comercial. Starfire miro a Raven retirarse de la mesa mientras se alejaba del food court, luego miro a su compañera quien miraba preocupada y triste a la chica cuervo. La joven alienígena coloco una mano sobre el hombro de la arquera mientras que ella la miraba con confusión y a la vez con tristeza, Starfire comenzó a decirle a Pigeon que le diera tiempo a Raven ya que no esta muy acostumbrada a relatar su vida personal. La titán gemela asintió mientras sonreía de manera triste, ambas chicas se levantaron de sus lugares mientras tomaban las bolsas de sus compras. En ese momento Pigeon abrazo a Starfire mientras que todas las personas del food court miraban con rareza a la nueva titán –pensando que era Raven– abrazando a la alienígena, la princesa tamareana miro sorprendida a su nueva amiga abrazándola en ese instante alcanzo a escuchar a su compañera decir un_ "gracias por todo, amiga"_. Una risa de alegría apareció en los labios de la joven titán alienígena mientras correspondía fuertemente al abrazo de Pigeon, mientras que la joven arquera le decía a su amiga que la soltara por falta de aire en ese momento un aura oscura rodeo la fuente del local haciendo que este explotara y llamara la atención de todas la personas, eso también incluyendo a las dos chicas titanes. Cuando los personas comenzaron a reunirse en la _"fuente"_, una Raven miraba con enojo y a la con tristeza a su hermana y a su amiga confundidas y asustadas por el _"pequeño accidente"_. La joven titán oscura comenzó en apretar sus dos manos haciéndolos hechos puños hasta que estos dejaron notarse los nudillos totalmente blancos, un aura oscura comenzó a rodear algunos locales mientras que dentro de estos los maniquíes y las ropas se esparcían por todo el lugar. En ese momento una mano delgada se poso en su hombro mientras que Raven comenzaba a reaccionar, miro a la dueña de aquella mano mientras miraba esos ojos de su mismo color de ojos violetas llenos de preocupación. Era su hermana, su gemela; Pigeon.

– ¿Raven, estas bien hermana? – pregunto preocupada la joven.

– Si… estoy bien, ya vámonos quieren. – respondió en un tono molesto y cansado, mientras se retiraba del lugar.

– Raven espera… – antes de que la joven arquera detuviera a su gemela Starfire le pregunto preocupada.

– Amiga Pigeon ¿Qué le pasa a la amiga Raven?

–No lo se Starfire, pero será mejor que vayamos con ella, tengo un mal presentimiento. – respondió Pigeon mientras se apretaba el pecho con su mano derecha.

– Entonces vamos. – dijo la titán alienígena mientras jalaba a su compañera como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratase.

– Espera Star. – comento la joven arquera a su amigo pero ni ella ni le hizo ningún caso.

Cuando encontraron a Raven fuera del centro comercial Starfire le iba a preguntar a su amiga de que le pasaba pero en ese momento Pigeon la detuvo mientras le negaba que no lo hiciera, ya que la joven arquera sentía una mezcla de sentimientos confusos de su hermana. Raven hizo nuevamente un círculo con su aura mientras miraba con seriedad a su gemela que se subiera. Pigeon suspiro y exhalo con cansancio mientras se subía a su medio de transporte, nadie dijo absolutamente nada ni si quiera la misma Starfire, la joven gótica y la tamareana comenzaron a elevarse mientras que poco a poco ya iban volando directamente a la torre. Pigeon miro a su hermana preocupada mientras se preguntaba que era lo que le pasaba, tarde o temprano tendría que preguntarle Raven lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

* * *

Queen-Werempire: Bueno con esto terminamos por hoy.

Chico Bestia: Oye Queen-Werempire una pregunta, ¿Quién será ese sujeto que tanto decías?

Queen-Werempire: Es un secreto ya se los dije ;)

Cyborg: Oye ¿Y por qué tardaste tanto en publicar este capitulo?

Queen-Werempire: Umm… es que tuve muchas que hacer.

Chico Bestia/Cyborg: ¿Cómo qué?

Raven: Bueno y a ustedes que les importa lo que la escritora haga.  
Chico Bestia: Mucho ya lleva como dos semanas y nunca ha publicado este capitulo hasta ahora.

Queen-Werempire: No están fácil Chico Bestia, además de tener muchas cosas que hacer también tuve problemas con mi imaginación.

Chico Bestia: Bueno si tienes faltas de imaginación no dudes en acudir conmigo, ya que yo tengo mucha pero mucha imaginación. ***Se me acerca hasta quedar frente a frente conmigo, de pronto una garra de un cuervo le jalo los calzoncillos hasta llevárselos a su cabeza***

Raven: Deja a la escritora en paz Chico Bestia.

Queen-Werempire: Ay Raven no seas celosa.

Raven: Yo no soy celosa.

Pigeon: Ah por fin los encuentro chicos.

Chico Bestia: Pigeon que bueno que llegaste, le podrías decirle a Raven que deje de hacer esto. ***señalo sus calzoncillos en su cabeza.***

Pigeon: Raven.

Raven: Él comenzó primero.

Cyborg: Bueno será mejor despedirnos de este capitulo, antes de que haga un caos aquí.

Queen-Werempire: Estoy de acuerdo contigo Cy.

Todos: Dejen sus comentarios.


	6. Capítulo 5: Reconciliación, Pelea y

**Los Jóvenes Titanes: El Inicio (6ª Temporada)**

Robin: ¿Alguien ha visto a Queen-Werempire?

Raven: No.

Starfire: Todavía no ha llegado de su viaje.

Robin: ¿Viaje?

Pigeon: Si, Queen-Werempire se tuvo que de ir de emergencia Venecia por un asunto que había dejado pendiente.

Robin: ¿Y hasta cuando regresará?

Raven: Probablemente mañana o en 2 días ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Robin: Solamente curiosidad.

***Entra Cyborg en el living***

Cyborg: Oigan Chicos alguien ha visto a Chico Bestia porque no lo he visto en ninguna parte.

Pigeon: Ahora que lo preguntas Cyborg, yo tampoco no lo he visto por ningún lado.

Raven: De aseguro se fue a esa aburrida tienda de comics._ Y espero que así sea porque si me entero que esta con alguna rubia tonta y de ojos azules no sabe como le va a ir._

***Se enciende la pantalla de la computadora y es ahí donde yo me aparezco***

Queen-Werempire: Hola chicos.

Starfire: Hola amiga Queen-Werempire ¿Cómo esta tu amiga Venecia?

Queen-Werempire: Eh? ¿Mi amiga Venecia?

Starfire: Si como tu dijiste que ibas a visitar a Venecia por unos asuntos que tenias con ella.

***En ese momento unas gotitas de sudor comenzaron a resbalarse de las cabezas de los titanes y de la mía***

Pigeon: Star, Venecia es una ciudad que se encuentra en el estado de Italia.

Starfire: Oh! Ya veo.

Cyborg: ¿Cómo te encuentras Queen-Werempire?

Queen-Werempire: Todo esta muy bien Cy, gracias por preguntar.

Robin: ¿Y a qué se debe tu llamada?

Queen-Werempire: Umm… si acerca de eso Robin tengo un pequeño problema.

Pigeon: Te paso algo malo.

Queen-Werempire: No, no al contrario Pigeon. Es solamente que… cuando estaba desempacando mis maletas me encontré con una gran sorpresa.

Robin: ¿Y qué fue?

Queen-Werempire: Véanlo por ustedes mismos.

***Agarro un gato verde mientras que este maullaba nerviosamente***

Todos: ¡CHICO BESTIA!

Raven: Chico Bestia ¿Se puede saber qué demonios estas haciendo en Venecia?

***Dejo a Chico Bestia en el suelo mientras que él se transforma en su forma humana***

Chico Bestia: Fue un accidente, yo no sabia que la escritora se iba a ir de viaje.

Queen-Werempire: Chico Bestia ¿Qué te dije acerca de mentir? Diles la verdad, en especial a Pigeon y Raven.

Raven/Pigeon: ¿Qué verdad?

Queen-Werempire: Hazlo ya Chico Bestia.

Chico Bestia: Umm… bueno… emm… la verdad es que… yo… emm… bien aquí voy… use tu arco Pigeon y bueno dispare una de tus flechas.

Pigeon: No me digas lastimaste a alguien con la flecha.

Chico Bestia: Umm… no… pero accidentalmente tu flecha aterrizo en la habitación de Raven

Raven: ¡¿Qué?!

Pigeon: Chico Bestia.

Chico Bestia: De verdad que lo lamento.

Raven: Chico Bestia… ERES ANIMAL MUERTO. YA VERAS CUANDO REGRESES DE TU VIAJE, NO SABES COMO TE VA A IR.

Queen-Werempire: Bueno chicos lamento informarles que ya me tengo que ir, no quiero hacer esperar a _él_, y no me refiero a Chico Bestia. En fin una cosa más antes de irme. Pigeon y Raven me harían los honores por favor.

Raven/Pigeon: Los jóvenes titanes no le pertenecen a Queen-Werempire.

Todos: Disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Reconciliación, Pelea y Consolación**

**Normal Pov:**

Pocas horas antes en la Torre T Cyborg, Robin y Chico Bestia se dirigían a uno de los pasillos de la torre, doblaron la derecha y centímetros más adelante se toparon con una puerta del lado izquierdo de la pared. El mitad androide abrió la puerta mientras encendía la luz del interruptor, cuando la luz ya se había encendido los tres amigos chiflaron al unísono cuando miraron la enorme habitación invadido de cosas inútiles y cajas vacías o con contenidos. Los tres se miraron mientras se ponían manos a la obra, Cyborg comenzó a sacar las cajas pesadas, Robin sacaba los aparatos de tecnología y otro tipos de armas inservibles, y por el último Chico Bestia quitaba de las esquinas del techo las telarañas. Una vez que terminaron de sacar todo el muladar de cosas inservibles de la –ahora– vacía habitación, los chicos comenzaron a barrer la basura y el polvo del suelo, y limpiar las sucias y polvoreadas ventanas. Cuando por fin terminaron de limpiar toda la habitación decidieron dejarlo así por el momento y a descansar como Dios lo manda, se dirigieron al living y se preparan algo de comer; Cyborg se preparo un gigantesco sándwich, Robin un jugoso bistec acompañado de frescos vegetales y Chico Bestia un tofu.

– Que bueno que terminamos de sacar todas esas cosas de la nueva habitación de Pigeon. – comento Chico Bestia mientras probaba un enorme bocado a su comida.

– Si, pero lo único que nos falta por hacer es preguntarle sus gustos, para que así podamos darle algo de vida a esa habitación. – respondió Cyborg antes de darle un mordisco a su emparedado.

– Me pregunto si Pigeon tendrá los mismos gustos que Raven. – se dijo así mismo Chico Bestia mientras que sus dos amigos arqueaban una ceja.

– ¿Tener los mismos gustos que Raven? ¿Pigeon? – pregunto confundido el chico maravilla.

– Nah, no lo creo. Pigeon y Raven pueden ser demasiado idénticas en su físico, pero eso no quiere decir que a ambas les guste lo mismo. – comento Robin en un tono seguro.

– Tienes razón, bueno chicos por el momento ahí lo dejamos y haber si mañana si Dios quiere continuamos con nuestro trabajo. – dijo el mirad androide.

– Oigan chicos, ya que Pigeon es una de nosotros ¿Dónde dormirá? – pregunto el metamorfo.

– Pues con Starfire o con Raven, aunque dudo mucho que ella quiera. – respondió el chico maravilla mientras tomaba una soda.

– ¿Quién de las dos; Raven o Starfire? – pregunto nuevamente Chico Bestia.

– Raven, Chico Bestia. Tu sabes muy bien que ella no le gusta que nadie este en su habitación. – respondió Cyborg mientras dejaba los trastes en fregadero.

– Pero si yo recuerdo que ayer, cuando Pigeon desapareció y la estuvimos buscando por toda la ciudad, ella se encontraba en la habitación de Raven dormida. – comento el metamorfo.

– Bueno en eso tienes razón bestita, pero hace falta que Raven vuelva aceptar a Pigeon otra vez en su habitación. – en ese momento el mitad se quedo por un momento como ido, que hizo que a los chicos les preocupara.

– ¿Cyborg te encuentras bien? – pregunto Robin algo extrañado.

– Oye viejo qué te ocurre. – dijo Chico Bestia preocupado.

– Eh? Oh, nada. – respondió Cyborg mientras lavaba los trastes.

Después de dos horas y media de esperar a las chicas de su regreso de las compras, los chicos decidieron hacer su rutina; Robin estaba en el cuarto de investigación averiguando que más tramaría Slade después de la batalla que tuvieron con él, o mejor dicho que Pigeon tuvo con el villano psicópata. Y mientras tanto Chico Bestia y Cyborg estaban en el living jugando con el kinect mientras competía quien era el mejor en tener el record más alto e insuperable de todos. Otra media hora después de dejar el juego y el cuarto de investigación los chicos comenzaron a ver la televisión para saber que había de bueno en los canales, en ese momento las puertas del living se abrieron mientras que las risas de Pigeon y de Starfire inundaban el lugar. Los tres titanes miraron a sus compañeras muy alegres y a la vez satisfechas, bueno a excepción quien solamente la notaban algo cansada y aburrida. La arquera y la tamareana dejaron enseguida las bolsas de la ropa en el suelo, mientras se dirigían a la cocina para beber algo después de estar afuera en el calorón.

– Veo que te divertiste demasiado Pigeon. – dijo Cyborg a la joven titán quien se había acabado una botella de un litro de agua.

– Si, la verdad Cyborg es que me divertí mucho. – respondió Pigeon en un tono feliz.

– Se nota mucho, y díganme qué fue lo que hicieron. – comento Robin con curiosidad mientras veía a su novia que no se despegaba ni tantito de Pigeon.

– ¡Novio Robin hubieras venido con nosotras y además deberías ver la ropa que Pigeon escogió para ella misma! – grito muy emocionada Starfire mientras se dirigía en donde ella y su compañera habían dejado las bolsas.

– Y díganme ¿Qué hicieron ustedes mientras que nosotras no estábamos chicos? – pregunto con curiosidad la arquera.

– A pues Cyborg, Robin y yo estábamos limpiando, porque planeamos… - antes de que Chico Bestia siguiera continuando hablando, Cyborg y Robin le cubrieron la boca.

– Estaban limpiando, eso nunca se ve con frecuencia en especial a ti Chico Bestia; ya que tú vives en el muladar que tienes por habitación. – comento sarcásticamente Raven en un tono aburrido, mientras que el joven titán metamorfo se le salía una venita estilo anime en su sien. – Y bien que están ustedes tres planeando y a que se debe que estaban limpiando.

– Ah… sobre de eso… pues… umm… - comenzó a hablar el chico maravilla aunque la verdad no decía nada, más que decir miles de cosas sin sentido.

– Es que lo que Robin trata de decir es… que es una sorpresa para tu hermana. – dijo Chico Bestia mientras se libro del agarre de los dos muchachos.

– Ah! Si eso! – grito Cyborg mientras le seguía el juego a su compañero.

– ¿Y eso a qué se debe? – pregunto Raven sin ninguna emoción en su voz mientras arqueaba una ceja.

– ¿Para mi? – pregunto Pigeon algo curiosa. – ¿Y qué es?

– Como dijo Chico Bestia, es una sorpresa. – respondió el mitad androide mientras le guiñaba su único ojo a la gemela de Raven. Cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo te sentiste en estar con Raven y Starfire en tu primer día de compras, Pigeon?

– Fantástico, como les decía me divertí mucho, Starfire me ayudo mucho en escoger la ropa y los zapatos que están de como le llamaban… así de moda. – comento Pigeon con alegría mientras que una sonrisa de felicidad y cálida apareció en su rostro.

– Se nota que si te divertiste. – respondió Robin sin quitar su mirada de aquella sonrisa de su compañera. – _Sin duda alguna Pigeon si se parece tanto a Raven, que digo demasiado, si no fuera por el color y el diseño de su traje; y por su largo cabello ya tendríamos a dos Raven. Además debo admitir que Pigeon se ve linda cuando sonríe, ¿Por qué Raven nunca de esa forma como lo hace su hermana o mi Star?_

–** *Cof, cof*** Si no les importa estaré mi habitación. – dijo Raven en un tono molesto y serio.

– ¿Te pasa algo Rae? – pregunto Pigeon preocupado por el comportamiento tan repentino de su gemela.

– Estoy bien. – fue lo único que respondió con frialdad la joven titán antes de salir del living.

– Chicos ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con nuestra amiga Raven? – pregunto con preocupación y tristeza Starfire mientras dejaba las cosas en su lugar.

– No lo se Star. – dijo Robin en un tono tranquilo pero a la vez preocupado, mientras que su novia se dirigía hacia él para luego ser abrazada por el chico maravilla.

– Sera mejor que vayamos a ver que le ocurre. – comento Chico Bestia mientras que iba a perseguir a su compañera, pero en eso fue detenido por Robin.

– No… será mejor dejarla que este por un momento a solas. – respondió el chico maravilla en un tono tranquilo.

– Rae. – musito Pigeon en un tono de tristeza sin despegar su mirada de la puerta del living. – _Raven sé que tú también escuchaste el pensamiento de Robin… y también sé que tampoco no te agrada que nos estén comparando una de la otra._

– Pigeon ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Robin al mirar a su compañera irse del living.

– Voy a ver a Raven, tal vez necesite algo. – respondió Pigeon mientras casi iba saliendo del living, pero antes de que eso sucediera su líder la detuvo.

– Pigeon será mejor que no la molestes, tal vez ella quiera privacidad en estos momentos.

– Raven solamente menciono que iba a su habitación, yo nunca la escuche mencionar que nadie la molestara. Si ustedes no quieren molestarla esta bien, pero a mi no me ordenen o me digan que no vea a mi propia hermana. – fue lo ultimo que dijo la titán gemela mientras salía del living.

La mirada de los chicos se quedaron asombrados por el comentario de la chica, y ella tiene razón, Raven nunca menciono que nadie la molestara. Después de mucho tiempo Robin siempre pensó que su compañera de batallas quería estar sola, bueno en algunas ocasione, pero jamás se imagino que Pigeon fuera la primera en descubrir que Raven quería que alguien estuviera un momento con ella aunque nunca lo demostraba. En ese momento Chico Bestia y Cyborg sonrieron de oreja a oreja al ver que Pigeon por fin fuera la única en poner en su lugar al chico maravilla después de mucho tiempo.

Pigeon caminaba por los pasillos de la torre buscando la habitación de su hermana, se sentía en ese momento culpable de que alguien comparara a su hermana con ella. Desde que la joven titán tenía memoria de su infancia también a ella solían compararla con Raven, pero eso era una historia diferente. Una vez que por fin encontró la habitación de su hermana gemela, comenzó a tocar levemente con sus nudillos la puerta de metal, pero no había recibido respuesta alguna. Nuevamente toco la puerta pero esta vez fuerte y claro, en ese momento escucho la puerta abrirse mientras miraba su hermana asomarse por el borde de la puerta de su habitación.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres Pigeon? – pregunto Raven en un tono frio y molesto.

– Yo solamente quería saber si estabas bien Raven. – respondió Pigeon preocupada por la reacción de su hermana.

– Estoy bien, ahora vete que estoy muy ocupada. – comento la chica cuervo ya algo irritada mientras que iba cerrando la puerta, en ese momento la joven arquera le respondió.

– Leer un libro de Edgar Allan Poe no es estar ocupada Raven, sino lo único que tú quieres es evitar las personas que te rodean para no ser lastimada. – la joven chica gótica no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante el comentario de su gemela, que hasta por la sorpresa que tuvo las bombillas del pasillo comenzaron a explotar.

– ¿Por qué? – pregunto Raven.

– ¿Por qué de que Rae? – pregunto confundida la arquera mientras veía a su hermana salir de su habitación.

– Por qué no huyes de mí, por qué no me odias como los demás lo hacen o por qué no temes. – comento Raven en un tono molesto pero a la vez con tristeza.

– Porque no lo quiero hacer Raven, eres mi hermana. Y aunque tu me dijeras que te odie, te tema y que huya de ti… no lo hare. – respondió Pigeon en un tono tranquilo.

– ¿Por qué las personas siempre nos tienen que comparar? – pregunto nuevamente la chica cuervo pero esta con una voz media quebrada.

– Porque somos diferentes Raven. – comento la arquera mientras miraba con ternura y a la vez con tristeza a su hermana. – Somos diferentes en todo nuestros aspectos… no eres la única a quien también comparan Rae… porque a mi también me o hicieron.

– ¿Qué? – se quedo confundida la joven titán gótica. – ¿A ti también te compararon Pigeon?

– Si, cuando vivía… no, mejor dicho cuando vivíamos en Azarath siempre los monjes me compararon contigo Raven. – dijo Pigeon.

– ¿Conmigo? – pregunto Raven confundida mientras que su gemela asentía. – ¿Por qué?

– Porque yo nunca me concentraba en mis horas de meditación, los monjes siempre me decían que alguien como o como tu no deberíamos sentir ninguna pisca de emoción. – comenzó a explicar la joven titán mientras que su voz empezaba a quebrarse. – Un día cuando tu estabas enferma yo me encontraba meditando en templo de Azar, pero en vez de concentrarme en la meditación empecé a preocuparme por ti y en tu salud. Eso hizo que mis poderes comenzaran a salirse de control y también que destruyeran todo lo que estaba en mi alrededor, cuando los monjes se enteraron se enojaron tanto conmigo que hasta me dijeron _"al menos estamos orgullosos de tu hermana, ella si sabe controlar sus poderes, en cuanto a ti no eres más que un desastre total"._

Raven al escuchar la historia de Pigeon sintió en ese momento una tristeza y a la vez dolor en su ser, ¿Cómo pudieron haberle dicho esos monjes a su hermana? Las lagrimas de la joven arquera no tardaron en salir de sus ojos amatistas, a ella también le dolía que las personas la estuvieran comparando con Raven. En ese momento Pigeon sintió unos brazos delgados alrededor de sus hombros, era su hermana quien la estaba abrazando. La chica arquera comenzó a llorar dolorosamente mientras que ella también le correspondía al abrazo de su gemela. Raven no pudo controlar más sus lágrimas hasta que estas comenzaron a escaparse de sus ojos, ella empezó a llorar silenciosamente mientras escuchaba los hipeos y los gemidos de dolor de su hermana. Mientras tanto en un rincón de los pasillos se encontraban escondidos Robin, Starfire, Cyborg y Chico Bestia; quienes habían estado espiando a la gemelas. La alienígena y el mitad androide comenzaron a llorar al escuchar la historia de Pigeon cuando era pequeña. El chico maravilla quería averiguar más sobre el pasado de sus compañeras, en especial la de Pigeon. Y por el último el metamorfo miro con agrado y a la vez con tristeza a las chicas. Cuando ambas hermanas dejaron de abrazarse comenzaron a secarse sus lagrimas, Raven miro a su gemela y le dijo con voz quebrada.

– Pigeon ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

– Porque si yo te lo hubiera dicho… te hubieras enojado con los monjes. – respondió con tristeza Pigeon.

– Pero como quiera me lo hubieras dicho Pigeon, ellos no tenían ningún derecho a ofenderte de esa manera. – dijo con enojo la chica cuervo, no con su hermana sino con las personas que la habían ofendido. – Tan siquiera se lo dijiste a Arella.

– No. – comento con voz aun más quebrada la titán gemela.

– Pigeon ¿Por qué… – antes de que Raven formulara su pregunta Pigeon nuevamente le explico algo que jamás en su vida le había comentado a su hermana.

– Cada vez que yo siempre le decía a Arella lo que me pasaba o me decían, ella lloraba. Un día cuando yo me había cansado de tanto meditar salí del templo, en ese momento un grupo de niños estaban en las afueras de ese lugar. Cuando uno de ellos me miro comenzó a insultarme hasta que los otros niños empezaron a burlarse y a insultarme de mi, cuando llegue con Arella le había preguntado que era _"una sangre inmunda mestiza"_. Y lo único que ella hizo fue en abrazarme mientras que lloraba en mi hombro.

– ¿Arella… Arella hizo eso? – pregunto Raven en shock y llena de con función.

– Ella también sufría por nosotras Raven, aunque tú no lo creas o lo veas de la forma en que yo lo veo… Arella siempre le dolía que alguien nos ofendiera o nos hicieran algo malo. – comento la joven arquera.

– Yo… yo siempre creí que Arella no le importaba lo nos pasaba. – dijo en un tono doloroso y llena de confusión la titán gótica.

– Siempre le importamos Raven, siempre lo hizo. – respondió Pigeon mientras se sacaba sus lagrimas.

– Pigeon… – en ese momento Raven fue interrumpida por algo molesto.

***Suena la alarma***

– ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto asustada la titán arquera.

– Es la alarma; esta nos avisa cuando hay problemas en la ciudad. – le explico su gemela mientras la calmaba. – Pigeon será mejor que te pongas tu traje de combate.

– Umm… Rae sobre de eso, es que mi traje esta sucio. – respondió avergonzada Pigeon.

– Te voy a regalar uno de mis trajes, ya que no me gusta el color blanco. – dicho esto las dos hermanas entraron a la habitación de la joven gótica.

Una vez que ellas dos entraron a la habitación, Raven se dirigió al baúl donde guardaba sus cosas personales y también necesarias. De allí saco un leotardo con una capa con capucha blanca. Se lo entrego a Pigeon y le dijo que se podía cambiar allí mismo en su habitación, antes de que Raven saliera de su recamara le comento a su gemela que la esperaría en el living. Con eso Raven salió de su recamara dejando sola a su hermana para que se vistiera cómodamente. Pocos segundo después la joven titán salió de mientras se dirigía al living donde la esperarían sus amigos y su gemela, cuando llego allí todos la miraron mientras sonreían de oreja a oreja. En ese momento Robin comenzó a gritar su frase_ "Titanes al ataque"_, al escuchar a su líder los cinco jóvenes incluyendo al chico maravilla salieron de la torre. Robin salió en su moto. Cyborg en el auto "T", y por el último Chico Bestia –transformado en águila– y las chicas salieron volando –solamente que Pigeon estaba sentada en el aura que hizo Raven en forma circular–.

Mientras tanto en el banco de la ciudad se encontraba Mumbo Jumbo, usando con su varita mágica sacaba el dinero y las cosas de volar de la caja de seguridad, mientras que estos salían usaban su sombrero para guardar el dinero y las cosas valiosas. Cuando termino de hacer su "trabajo" y ya se iba a ir del lugar, fue en ese momento que un boomerang lo distrajo y además que este explotó en la plena cara del mago. Mumbo Jumbo miro con desprecio a los jóvenes titanes quienes estaban bloqueando la puerta del banco, el mago comenzó a mirar a Raven mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

– Vaya, vaya, vaya miren quien nos trajo el viento. – dijo burlonamente Mumbo Jumbo. – No es nada ni nada menos que los jóvenes titanes y mi linda asistente.

– Que asistente ni que ocho cuartos. – respondió furiosa Raven.

– Oh, por favor no seas tan ruda, mi querida asistente. – comento el mago azul.

– Chicos, quien es el? ¿Y por qué le esta diciendo a Raven asistente? – pregunto confundida Pigeon, llamando la atención del mago.

– ¿Y tu quién eres? – pregunto Mumbo Jumbo. – Que yo sepa nunca te he visto con estos entrometidos y con mi asistente.

– ¡¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no soy y no me llames asistente?! – grito con furia la chica gótica.

– Volviendo a mí pregunta niña ¿Quién eres tú? – volvió a preguntar el mago mientras miraba a Pigeon seriamente.

– Mi nombre es Pigeon. ¿Y el suyo? – respondió la joven arquera sin ninguna emoción en su voz.

– Yo soy el increíble, el maravilloso, el único, el invisible… – antes de que siguiera hablando el payaso del mago, Pigeon lo interrumpió.

– Disculpe señor, no quiero sonar grosera. Pero a mi no me interesa su persona, solamente quiero que me de su nombre de una vez.

– Niña mocosa que no te han dicho tus padres que no interrumpas a las personas cuando se quieren presentar ante su público. – grito furioso Mumbo Jumbo.

– La verdad no, es más ni siquiera mis padres me educaron; y además a usted que le importa si ellos me educaron a no. – comento la arquera sin ninguna emoción. – Como le había dicho señor no quise ser grosera, así que, seria tan amable de decirme su nombre por favor.

– Bien como decía. Yo soy el increíble mago; Mumbo Jumbo. – dijo el mago mientras hacia una reverencia de agradecimiento.

– Pues la verdad señor usted no tiene pinta de mago. – respondió Pigeon en un tono convencido, mientras que Mumbo Jumbo caía al suelo estilo anime. Haciendo que los jóvenes titanes soltaran una tremenda risa (también incluyendo a Raven).

– Pues aunque no lo creas niña si lo soy, y déjame decirte una cosa que jamás dudes de un mago tan maravilloso como yo. – comento Mumbo Jumbo enfadado.

– En sus sueños será. – pensaron todos al unísono los titanes.  
– He visto mejores magos; además con ese traje que usted esta viste parece mayordomo. Sin ofender. – respondió la joven arquera mientras soltaba una tremenda carcajada al igual que sus compañeros.

– Mugrosa mocosa me las pagaras. – grito con coraje Mumbo Jumbo mientras le salía una venita en la sien.

– Menos… charla y más acción… ¡Titanes al ataque! – grito Robin tratando de controlar su risa mientras que todos le obedecían.

– Bueno un poco de show de magia no mataría a nadie. – comento el mago azul mientras se quitaba el sombre de su cabeza. – Y te voy a comprobar niñita que soy el mejor mago de todos y de la historia. ¡Alakazam!

En ese momento Mumbo Jumbo saco de su sombrero una cuerda de pañuelos mientras que estos intentaban atrapar a los jóvenes titanes, Robin al mirar esto dio la orden a sus compañeros que esquivaran aquella cuerda de pañuelos. El mago rechino los dientes de la furia cuan el equipo titán había esquivado su truco de magia, en eso él saco de tu traje el doble de docenas de bombas para después lanzarlos hacia los jóvenes héroes, al ver esto Raven utilizo su aura mientras que hacia un escudo para proteger a sus amigos y a su gemela. Una vez que las bombas chocaron contra el escudo la chica cuervo lo quito, en ese instante Robin comenzó a lanzarle al mago unos boomerangs, pero, Mumbo Jumbo los absorbió con su sombrero. Esto hizo estallar de ira al chico maravilla, no lo pensó ni dos veces y saco de su traje su barra metálica mientras se abalanzaba contra el mago. Lamentablemente aquel mago azul saco de su manga de su manga derecha su varita después esta la convirtió en un ramo de flores haciendo que estas explotaran en el rostro del líder, mandándolo a volar al extremo del banco.

Starfire grito el nombre de su novio mientras miraba con furia al enemigo azul, comenzó a lanzarle con sus starbolts al tirano villano, pero cada vez que ella lo hacia el mago los esquivaba con facilidad. En eso Mumbo Jumbo hizo aparecer de su sombre un juego de naipes, comenzó a barajarlas como todo un profesional, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el villano le tiro las barajas a la tamareana haciendo que estas –las barajas– la aprisionaran en una gran montaña de naipes.

Cyborg cambio su brazo a un cañón laser mientras comenzaba a dispararle al insoportable mago azul, en ese momento Mumbo Jumbo comenzó a recitar su propio nombre mientras que unas enormes cierras comenzaron a perseguir al titán mitad androide acorralándolo por todo el banco, Cyborg comenzó a disparar y disparar a las enormes cierras pero estas siempre esquivaban los ataque del androide. En ese momento el titán mayor empezó a disparar uno de los pilares del banco mientras que este se hacia añicos dejando una enorme pieza de concreto en el suelo, el mitad androide lo tomo mientras que comenzaba a abanicar como si fuese un bate de baseball. Cuando las enormes y filosas cierras llegaron hasta él, Cyborg bateo con todas sus fuerzas aquellas herramientas, dejándolas completamente destrozadas mientras que estas caían al suelo.

Mientras tanto Chico Bestia se había transformado en un enorme rinoceronte mientras intentaba embestir al fastidioso mago, el villano azul al ver eso se quito su capa y cuando Chico Bestia estaba a punto de embestirlo, él comenzó a torearlo pero una vez que retiro su capa un yunque gigantesco apareció de la nada mientras que el pobre metamorfo chocara contra el objeto quedando completamente mareado y volviendo a su forma humana.

Raven miro con profundo odio al odioso Mumbo Jumbo, en eso ella recito su conjuro _"Azarath Metrion Zinthos"_ haciendo unas olas con su aura comenzara en atacar al fastidioso villano. Al no ver esto el mago fue atacado por la espalda mientras se había caída de panza, cosa que le causo gracia a la joven titán y a la vez sonreía de forma triunfadora. Mumbo Jumbo al ver la astucia de Raven sonrió de forma maliciosa, se levanto del suelo y comenzó en agitar su varita mientras recitaba sus palabras mágicas _"Abracada"_ en eso aparecieron unas cadenas que comenzaron a amarrar a la chica cuervo mientras que ella trataba de liberarse pero en ese momento una caja apareció y la encerró. Solamente dejando su cabeza y sus pies al aire. El mago agito nuevamente su varita haciendo que esta apareciera una cierra, la cual esta comenzó a cortar la caja donde estaba Raven, justamente cuando la joven titán gótica iba a recitar su conjuro Mumbo Jumbo le cubrió la boca con una mordaza. En ese momento antes de que la herramienta filosa terminara de cortar en dos a la chica, una flecha con un aura blanca penetro la caja junto con el serrucho haciendo que estos desaparecieran al igual que las cadenas que tenían rodeada a Raven.

Chico Bestia al ver a su compañera en estado de shock fue a socorrerla para ver si se encontraba sana y salva, mientras que los demás chicos también fueron en su ayuda, Raven se quito la mordaza de su boca mientras miraba con confusión y a la vez con miedo al ver aquella de su cabeza, sus manos temblaban del miedo que en ese momento sentía al igual que su cuerpo. Antes de que aquella flecha apareciera ya podía sentir los filosos dientes de aquella peligrosa herramienta penetrar en su abdomen. Su respiración era cada vez mas grave que no sentía su propia respiración. Luego en ese instante recordó la flecha, miro a su alrededor y allí fue que miro la dueña de aquella arma. Raven reacciono inmediatamente y comenzó a mirar con desprecio y rabia hacia el insoportable mago, ella se levanto del suelo mientras volvía a su ego de siempre, comenzó a recitar una vez más el conjuro_ "Azarath Metrion Zinthos"_ mientras que en eso su aura comenzó a rodear algunos pedazos de enormes concretos y se los lanzaba a Mumbo Jumbo. Robin en ese momento grito inmediatamente a sus compañeros que detuvieran al enemigo ya que estaba por huir junto con el dinero. En ese caso los cinco jóvenes titanes intentaron detener al villano azul pero cada vez que ellos trataban el mago ya tenia un as bajo la manga, Mumbo Jumbo comenzaba a atacar a los jóvenes héroes con sus trucos de magia mientras que uno por uno iba cayendo. Cuando el tenaz y tramposo villano pensó que había terminado con el ultimo sonrió triunfadoramente mientras que se iba a retirar con el botín, pero en ese momento antes de que se dirigiera a la puerta miro que en la entrada estaba una titán más estorbando su única salida para salir del banco.

Al ver a todos sus amigos y a su hermana en el suelo cansados por detener a Mumbo Jumbo, Pigeon lo miro con profundo odio y molestia mientras que él comenzaba a sonreír de manera malévola luego de soltar una carcajada divertida. La joven titán comenzó a sacar de su aljaba una flecha, la coloco en el arco y luego disparo; el mago utilizo su varita mientras recitaba sus palabras mágicas. En eso apareció una mano gigante que estaba apunto de atacar a la chica, pero antes de que eso pasara la flecha que ella había disparado lo había atravesado. Pero lamentablemente no había funcionado, pues ya que solamente le atravesó la tela del guante, Pigeon chaqueo su lengua mientras esquivaba con rapidez los ataques del enorme guante. El mago comenzó a reír de la diversión al ver a Pigeon tratar de vencer al guante, en ese momento el villano dejo de reír cuando escucho el chillido de un ave, las miradas de los jóvenes titanes y de él se quedaron sorprendidas. Pigeon al mirarse acorralada en una de las esquinas del banco –al estar esquivando los ataques del gigantesco fenómeno blanco– saco dos flechas de la aljaba, las coloco en el arco mientras le apuntaba al guante quien ya estaba apunto de atacarla. Respiro y exhalo con tranquilidad y en ese preciso momento disparo justamente aquel monstruo de tela blanca que ya estaba por dar su último golpe final, una vez que disparo aquellas flechas un aura de color naranja rojizo la rodeo inmediatamente. En eso poco a poco aquellas flechas se iban transformando en dos hermosas y majestuosas aves fénix, pero ahí eso aun no termina, las llamas comenzaron a rodear a las bellas criaturas mientras que estas no se quejaban de dolor; es más, ni las llamas no las podían quemar o calcinar. Las miradas de todos los presentes comenzaron a sorprenderse al mirar como aquellas aves empezaron a picotear y a desgarrar al pedazo de tela gigante, mientras que este comenzaba a quemarse rápidamente. Mumbo Jumbo miro con rabia a la chica mientras gritaba con furia su propio nombre_ "Mumbo Jumbo"_ una vez más.

En eso la varita transformo una columna de concreto que había utilizado Cyborg al protegerse de un truco del mago, en ese momento aquel enorme pedazo de concreto se había transformado en un remolino de palomas blancas. Los jóvenes titanes al ver ese antiguo truco recordaron aquel momento en que Raven había sido succionada junto con ellos en el sombrero de Mumbo Jumbo. Justamente cuando los cinco jóvenes fueran a socorrer a su compañera al ver aquel remolino rodear a la chica, pero en ese instante se detuvieron en seco, cuando aquel remolino de palomas había rodeado a Pigeon poco a poco se fueron separando de ella dejándola sana y salva, la curiosidad del villano y de los héroes se quedaron confundidos al ver que aquellas aves ya no la estaban haciendo nada a la joven titán.

Pigeon comenzó a señalar a Mumbo Jumbo mientras que aquellas aves vieron a lo que era su dueño de la magia, en ese momento la arquera murmuro un _"atáquelo"_ mientras que las palomas comenzaron a atacar al mago. Con esto el villano azul se distrajo debido a los picoteos de las aves que no se había dado cuenta que había tirado su varita. Pigeon saco una vez más una de las flechas de la aljaba, la coloco en el arco y luego disparo. Las miradas de los jóvenes titanes miraron con horror y a la vez llena de sorpresa a Mumbo Jumbo que estaba en shock y a la vez temblaba de miedo, aquella flecha que había sido lanzada por la hábil arquera le había perforado y a la vez quitado el sombrero al mago, mientras que esta cosa había terminado estampándose contra la pared. Pigeon comenzó a caminar hasta pasar a un lado del villano, quien todavía se encantaba en estado de shock. La titán arquera recogió la varita del mago y luego nuevamente camino tranquila hasta donde se encontraba el sombrero del malvado sujeto, una vez que llego allí retiro la flecha de la pared junto con la fuente de poder del mago.

–_ Por poquito y no le atino._ – pensó la joven arquera mientras miraba con preocupación al villano quien ya se encontraba en su verdadera forma; la de un civil.

– Oye niñita acaso estas loca pudiste haber lastimado a alguien con esa cosa. – grito con furia y a la vez con miedo Mumbo Jumbo.

– No exagere, y además fue usted quien comenzó a atacar a mis amigos, a mi hermana y a mi. – respondió con tranquilidad Pigeon.

– ¿Hermana? Yo ni siquiera la conozco, es más ni siquiera se quien es esa mocosa. – replico el mago.

– ¿A quien le dices mocosa, payaso mugroso? – comento furiosa Raven mientras que le salía una venita estilo anime de su sien.

– No puede ser. Raven ¿A quien más no le has dicho que yo soy tu hermana? – pregunto la joven arquera a su gemela mientras comenzaba a masajear la fuente de su nariz.

– Además de ellos y de este patán de pacotilla a nadie más. – respondió la chica cuervo en un tono aburrido.

– Un… no quisiera molestar pero alguien me podría decir que demonios esta pasando aquí. – dijo algo irritado y molesto Mumbo Jumbo.

– ¿Y entonces por qué no se lo has dicho a alguien? – pregunto furiosamente Pigeon.

– Pues no es mi problema de que nadie me haya preguntado sobre mi pasado, es más, ni siquiera el inútil de Slade sabia de tu existencia y eso que él trabajo con padre, Pigeon. – se explico Raven elevando su tono de voz.

– ¡¿Qué? ¿Ese sujeto trabajo para el innombrable?! – exclamo con sorpresa y a la con enojo la arquera.

– ¡Lo volveré a decir una vez más. ¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?! – pregunto desesperado el villano.

– ¡TE QUIERES CALLAR DE UNA VEZ! – gritaron al unísono ambas gemelas mientras que el pobre Mumbo Jumbo asentía con miedo.

– ¡Policía no se muevan! – gritaron el escuadrón de policía mientras que apuntaban con sus pistolas a las titanes y al villano.

– Vaya hasta que por fin llegan estos flojonasos de la ley. – musito con enfado Raven.

– Buen trabajo titanes estamos muy agradecidos con ustedes. – respondió el oficial hacia el líder de los titanes, mientras que sus compañeros uniformados arrestaban al malhechor.

– Umm... la verdad no fue nada, es más, a quien deberíamos estar agradecidos es con Pigeon. Ella misma detuvo a Mumbo Jumbo. – dijo Robin mientras señalaba a su compañera, quien estaba algo sonrojada en ese momento, pero como traía su capucha puesta nadie lo podía notar.

– Muchas gracias señorita, usted es una valiente heroína. – comento el policía.

– Umm… la verdad no fue nada oficial, solamente sigo las ordenes de nuestro líder. – respondió Pigeon en un tono avergonzado, causándole en ese instante a Robin un leve sonrojo.

– Y espero que siga así señorita, tiene suerte de estar con los jóvenes titanes. – dijo el uniformado. – Y n cuanto a ti Mumbo Jumbo vas a estar un largo tiempo en la cárcel. ¿Tienes que decir algo al respecto?

– Si. – respondió con odio el villano mientras miraba a los jóvenes titanes en especial a Pigeon. – Tu niña, quítate la capucha. Me molesta las personas que tengan que copiar el vestuario de mi asistente.

– Oye ten más respeto con… – antes de que Chico Bestia siguiera defiendo a su compañera, ella lo detuvo.

– Tranquilo Chico Bestia, si este hombre desea ver quien soy en verdad con mucho gusto la hare. Pero solamente lo hago porque ya me estoy hartando de que las personas me estén confundido con una fan. – comento con tranquilidad la chica arquera. Pigeon se quito la capucha mientras que la mirada del malhechor quedo en estado de shock al igual que algunos policías. – ¿Sorprendido?

Mumbo Jumbo no podía creer lo que estaba viendo en ese momento, miro primero a Raven y después a Pigeon. "Son tan idénticas", "son gemelas" esas palabras resonaban cada vez más y más en su cabeza, el anciano mago ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de que los oficiales ya se lo llevaban fuera del edificio. Mientras que los seis héroes liberaban a los civiles, una vez que terminaron con su trabajos los jóvenes titanes regresaron nuevamente a la torre "T" totalmente cansados después de la difícil batalla con el mago azul.

Cuando los seis jóvenes héroes llegaron se fueron al living mientras se sentaban en el sofá, en ese momento los chicos –Robin, Cyborg y Chico Bestia– comenzaron a platicar con Pigeon acerca de la batalla y de la expresión que había puesto el maleante cuando fue derrotado en cuestión de minutos y a la vez cuando apenas se había dado cuenta de que ella y Raven eran gemelas. Raven sonrió levemente al recordar aquella expresión que había puesto Mumbo Jumbo. Starfire se dirigió a la cocina mientras les decía a los chicos que iba a preparar un banquete tamareano después de una batalla triunfante. Pigeon al mirar las miradas de sus compañeros y la de su hermana de enfermos se quedo confundida, en ese momento Robin se dirigió con Starfire mientras le decía que en vez de hacer ese banquete tamareano mejor ordenarían unas pizzas, todos opinaron lo mismo mientras que la mirada de la joven arquera estaba llena de confusión.

Una vez que ordenaron las pizzas y estas llegaron 20 minutos después todos, incluyendo Pigeon, se reunieron en la mesa del living y comenzaron a comer gustosamente. Robin, Starfire, Cyborg y Raven empezaron a comer cada quien una rebanada de piza de peperoni mientras que Chico Bestia comía una vegetariana. Pigeon miraba las cajas de pizza y a la vez a sus amigos y a su hermana. Dio un suspiro mientras tomaba una rebanada de pizza vegetariana, las miradas de los cuatro jóvenes miraron algo confundidos mientras que el metamorfo la miraba con satisfacción y felicidad. La joven arquera comenzó a morder lentamente la pizza mientras saboreaba aquel sabor de la comida.

– No sabe nada mal. – comento la chica en un tranquilo.

– Prueba el de peperoni, es mucho más delicioso que la vegetariana. – respondió Cyborg mientras le acercaba la caja que contenía la pizza de peperoni.

– Cyborg no obligues a Pigeon que como eso, es asqueroso. – replico Chico Bestia mientras recibía una mirada amenazadora de parte del mitad androide. – Pigeon no le hagas caso a Cyborg, nadie te puede obligar a comer eso.

– No exageres Chico Bestia, Cyborg solamente le estaba ofreciendo algo de pizza de peperoni, no la esta obligando que coma eso. – dijo Robin mientras se le colgaba una gotita de sudor estilo anime en su nuca.

– ¡Pero contiene carne! ¡Carne, Robin! ¡Entiendes a lo que trato de decir! – exclamo el metamorfo casi intentándose arrancarse los cabellos de su cabeza.

– Pigeon no le hagas caso, tu puedes comer lo que tu quieras. – respondió el mitad androide en un tono burlón. Los chicos al no tener respuesta de su compañera miraron el lugar donde se encontraría la joven sentada, pero al ver el lugar vacío de su amiga no se habían dado cuenta de que ella ya se había ido. Casi sentían que se le subían los colores al rostro de la vergüenza.

– Si se preguntan donde se encuentra Pigeon, ella se fue junto con Starfire en su habitación. – comento Raven en un tono aburrido y tranquilo. – Estaré en mi habitación por si alguien pregunta.

Dicho esto la joven titán se retiro de la mesa mientras salía del living, iba a dirigirse directamente a su habitación en ese momento cuando cruzo la habitación de Starfire se detuvo bruscamente, dentro la recamara de la tamareana se encontraban ella y Pigeon mientras conversaban de sus cosas personales. La joven arquera comenzó a preguntarle a su amiga por qué razón había dejado Tamaran, Starfire le sonrió cálidamente mientras le explicaba que la fue porque no quería dejar a su equipo en especial a Robin. Pigeon soltó una leve risa al escuchar la respuesta de la alienígena, en ese momento Starfire le había preguntado a la joven arquera por qué ella podía expresar sus emociones sin que sus poderes destruyeran las cosas que tenia a su alrededor. La joven titán arquera comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, en ese instante le explico con tranquilidad que cuando le habían informado que su padre había sido derrotado por su hermana, ella ya y Raven ya eran libres de expresar sus sentimientos sin que tuvieran ningún problema con sus poderes.

Raven se quedo sorprendida ante el comentario que hizo su gemela, en ese momento había recordado que el día en que su hermana apareció un remolino de emociones la habían invadido todo su ser. Eso quería decir que ella ya era libre al igual que Pigeon, ninguna de las dos seria manipuladas por su padre ni por nadie más, y además que ya no necesitarían de la meditación para controlarse. Bueno de vez en cuando para relajarse después del entrenamiento o de una batalla. Raven siguió escucho escuchando la conversación de las chicas hasta que llegaron a tocar el tema de Blackfire; la hermana mayor de Starfire.

– Oye Star ¿Tienes hermanos o hermanas?

– Si… tengo una hermana mayor y un hermano menor, se llaman; Komand'r y Ryand'r. – respondió Starfire en un tono tranquilo mientras que sonreía forzosamente.

– ¿Dime como son? – pregunto nuevamente la joven arquera.

– Bueno Komand'r o mejor dicho Blackfire como se traduce aquí en la tierra, es mucho más mayor que yo. Ella tiene el cabello negro y su color de ojos son violetas. – siguió describiendo la princesa de Tamaran. – Ryand'r se traduce en este mundo como Wildfire; todos me han dicho que él se parece tanto a mi pero no tanto, ya que mi hermano menor es mucho más fuerte que yo o que nuestra hermana. Blackfire y Wildfire al igual que somos las princesas y el príncipe de Tamaran. Mejor dicho que mi hermana era la princesa.

– ¿Era? – dijo algo confundida la titán. – ¿Le sucedió algo a tu hermana?

– Umm… es una historia muy larga. – respondió Starfire nerviosa.

– Tenemos todo el día Starfire, es más, que te parece si me quedo el día de hoy a dormir aquí en tu habitación. – comento Pigeon en un tono de animo.

– ¡Oh, es una excelente idea Pigeon! Será como unas pijamas de fiesta. – grito emocionada la titán alienígena.

– Umm… no querrás decir una pijamada. – dijo confundida la joven arquera mientras se le colgaba una gotita de sudor estilo anime de su nuca.

– Si eso una pijamada. – comento la tamareana. – ya veras que nos divertiremos mucho nos pintaremos las uñas de varios colores, nos peinaremos y hablaremos de nuestras cosas favoritas.

– Umm… si. – respondió Pigeon nerviosa por el comportamiento de su amiga.

– Ah! Te estaba contando acerca de mis hermanos, o mejor dicho de Blackfire; veras cuando mi hermana me visitó por primera vez aquí en la tierra la verdad estaba muy feliz de volver a verla. – comenzó a explicar Starfire mientras que sonreía de una manera forzosa y cada vez su voz se iba apagando. – No paso mucho tiempo y Blackfire comenzó a ponerse más y más competitiva, distante y fría conmigo.

"Además de que ella me hacia eso... me había culpado de que yo había robado una gema que ella misma había robado. Cuando recibí una carta de Galfore, mi _"k'norfa"_; la persona quien siempre ha cuidado de mi y de mis hermanos desde que éramos unos_ "bumgorf"_, que tenia que regresar a Tamaran por mi compromiso. Cuando llegue a mi planeta ahí fue que me entere que Blackfire se había proclamado por si misma como la Gobernante de Tamaran. E incluso descubrí que aquel compromiso que ella había organizado era toda una farsa, solamente porque Blackfire quería más y más poder para controlar toda Tamaran y deshacerse de mi"

– ¿Cómo te pudo hacerte eso? Y más que es tu hermana, tu sangre y tu familia. – respondió en shock Pigeon.

– Y lo peor de todo es… que yo no siquiera puedo perdonarme por lo que le hice a mi hermana. – dijo la joven titán tamareana en un tono de tristeza mientras que sus lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos. – Yo la desterré de Tamaran, a mi propia hermana.

– No llores Star. – comento la joven arquera tratando de calmar a su amiga.

– Soy la peor hermana menor de toda la galaxia. – se critico a si misma la princesa de Tamaran mientras rompía el llanto.

– No, no lo eres Star. Mira sé que aun no te conozco lo subiente, pero lo que veo en ti es que eres una chica de bondadosos y de puros sentimientos. Ven aquí.– respondió Pigeon en un tono dulce y a la vez calmado, mientras que abrazaba a su amiga para calmarla. – Todo esta bien Starfire, solamente que en este momento te duele al recordar todo lo que te hizo tu hermana en el pasado. Deja escapar toda esa tristeza y dolor que siempre has guardado en tu interior.

– Pigeon… – en ese momento Starfire chillo mientras correspondía al abrazo de su amiga. – Algunas veces… hubiera preferido que mi hermana fuera más como Raven o como tu… ustedes dos tienen suerte de que se tienen una a la otra… como me hubiera gustado que Blackfire fuera más así conmigo.

– Llora todo lo quieras Starfire, desahógate amiga, deja salir todas esas lagrimas que has estado guardando por mucho tiempo. - respondió la joven arquera mientras consolaba a su amiga.

Raven aun seguía escuchando la conversación de Starfire con Pigeon, en ese momento sentía que ella tenia un nudo en la garganta. Podía sentir la tristeza y el dolor de su compañera, mientras que por un lado de su hermana podía sentir la preocupación, la tristeza y a la vez el cariño que ella misma estaba liberando. La joven gótica se retiro de la puerta de la habitación de Starfire mientras aun podía escuchar los llantos de su amiga, una vez que llego a su habitación y entro en esta se acercó al librero y de allí saco nuevamente el cofrecito. Abrió la pequeña tapa y saco el hermoso collar de forma de paloma mientras se dirigía a su cama a sentarse. Aquella sensación que había sentido en las afueras de la habitación de la princesa de Tamaran, recordó aquella vez esos sentimientos que ella misma había sentido cuando su hermana la habían separado de ella; de su lado.

–Starfire tiene razón… siempre hemos estado juntas… aunque no sea en físico pero si mental, Pigeon. – se dijo así misma Raven mientras observaba con tristeza y a la vez con cariño el collar de su gemela. – Esta vez te prometo Pigeon, te prometo que nada ni nadie te hará daño esta vez. Lo prometo.

* * *

Cyborg: Y aquí terminamos por hoy.

Pigeon: Espero que les haya gustado.

Starfire: La verdad a mi si me gusto y mucho

Robin: Si… aunque es una lastima que Queen-Werempire no este aquí para despedir este capitulo.

Cyborg: Ni tampoco Chico bestia, debo admitir que aquí no hay nada de diversión sin él.

Raven: Pues para mi si lo es, por una vez en la vida le agradezco a Queen-Werempire se la haya llevado a Viena.

Pigeon: Raven, Queen-Werempire no se lo llevo. Él se oculto ya que temía que le hicieras daño.

Raven: Pues que bueno, porque cuando regrese no sabes como le va ha ir ese idiota.

Robin: ¿Lo golpearas? -.-'

Raven: Si

Pigeon: ¿Lo regañaras? -.-'

Raven: Si

Starfire: ¿Le vas a llamar la atención por destruir la ventana de tu habitación? -.-'

Raven: Si

Cyborg: ¿Le darás un beso en los labios de bienvenida? ;D

Raven: Si… q-quiero decir NO. Ò/Ó

Cyborg/Robin: Raven y Chico Bestia sentados en un árbol B.E.S.A.N.D.O.S.E.

Raven: ¡Cállense! /

Starfire/Pigeon: No olviden comentar


	7. Capítulo 6: Las Emociones y La Canción

**Los Jóvenes Titanes: El Inicio (6ª Temporada)**

Pigeon: Hola lectores esperemos que le hayan gustado el capitulo anterior, por el momento los chicos y yo… bueno la mitad de nosotros abriremos este nuevo capitulo. Ya que por el momento la escritora esta de vacaciones.

Raven: Pigeon es necesario que estés diciendo todo eso, es obvio que todos los lectores ya saben que la escritora no estará presentándose en algunos capítulos porque esta en Venecia.

Pigeon: Que aguafiestas eres Rae, solamente quiero darles una cálida bienvenida a los lectores.

Raven: Pues recuerda bien Pigeon que tu no estas sola, así que compórtate como la gente normal y no este imitando a esas tontas rubiecitas del noticiero que siempre Chico Bestia ve todos los días ¬_¬#

Pigeon: Aww… no te pongas así hermanita, todos sabemos que extrañas a Chico Bestia.

Raven: Yo no lo extraño Ò/Ó

Pigeon: Si, si lo extrañas solamente que no lo quieres admitir ˆ-ˆ

Raven: Cállate, te estoy diciendo que no extraño a ese idiota verde.

Cyborg: Hola chicas ¿Qué pasa?

Pigeon: Raven extraña al Chico Bestia ˆ-ˆ

Raven: NO ES CIERTO ¬/¬#

Cyborg: Haber y ¿Por qué te sonrojas? XD

Raven: ¡Ya déjenme en paz!

Robin: Hola chicos ¿Qué cuentan?

Raven: DEJÁME EN PAZ ***Mira a Robin de manera asesina mientras se muestra sus cuatro ojos carmesí y se va***

***Aparece Starfire mientras ve salir a Raven***

Starfire: Amigos que le ocurre a la amiga Raven.

Cyborg: Umm… no le pasa nada Star, solamente que extraña a una cierta personita.

Robin: Sera mejor comenzar el capitulo.

Starfire/Pigeon: Los jóvenes titanes no le pertenecen a Queen-Werempire.

Cyborg/Robin: Disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Las Emociones y La Canción**

**Normal Pov:**

La noche había reinado en ese momento en Jump City, las personas que vivan en aquella ciudad ya se encontraban dormidas o algunas disfrutaban la noche para ir de parranda, mientras que en la torre titán los seis jóvenes aun se encontraban despiertos; Robin estaba revisando algunas cámaras de vigilancia de la ciudad por si acaso si había alguna señal de Slade, Cyborg y Chico Bestia se encontraban en el living jugando con la consola de videojuegos, Starfire y Pigeon disfrutaban de la pijamada que habían organizado, y por el ultimo Raven se encontraba en su habitación mientras se concentraba en la meditación tranquilamente. La joven gótica había decidió hablar de un asunto pendiente con sus emociones acerca de lo que había escuchado en la habitación de Starfire, cuando había llegado en "Nunca Más" las cosas allí estaban algo cambiadas. En ese momento de la nada apareció Feliz saltando de la alegría mientras cantaba una canción pegajosa, al ver eso el joven titán sentía unas ganas de vomitar. Se dirigió directamente con Felicidad mientras le decía con su voz natural y algo molesta.

– Felicidad necesito hablar con Sabiduría ¿Dónde puedo localizarla?

– ¡Raven que bueno que viniste de visita, hace mucho tiempo que no haces una parada aquí en "Nunca Más"! – grito de alegría Felicidad mientras abrazaba a Raven.

– ¡Felicidad suéltame! – dijo furiosa la titán mientras intentaba alejar a la emoción que se negaba a soltarla.

– No quiero hacerlo, no sabes cuanta alegría me da al verte, y también que alegría que nuestra hermanita menor este con nosotras después de muchísimo tiempo. – comento la Raven rosada mientras comenzaba a abrazar de más a la chica cuervo.

– F-Felicidad… no respiro. – respondió con dificultad Raven.

– Lo siento Raven, no es que sabes cuanta alegría me da… – en ese momento fue interrumpida por la joven gótica.

– Si, si, si de verme. ¿Dónde esta Sabiduría? – dijo algo ya molesta la joven titán.

– A ella esta con Inteligencia con tu nuevo sentimiento. – respondió con alegría Felicidad.

– ¿Con mi nuevo sentimiento? – pregunto algo confundida la chica gótica.

– Que onda Raven ¿Qué cuentas? – grito Valentía con emoción haciendo que la pobre titán gritara del susto.

– ¡Ahhhhhhh… Valentía ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso?! – grito furiosa Raven hacia su emoción.

– Tranquilízate amiguita después de mucho que no nos visitas y te comportas como una aburrida. – comento la Raven verde mientras que recibía una mirada asesina de la verdadera.

– Cuidado con lo que dices Valentía. – dijo en un tono amenazador la titán.

– Clámate ni que fuera para tanto. Oye me agrada mucho la autoestima y la manera de pelear de Pigeon, deberíamos aprender sus técnicas están de lo más cool. – respondió con entusiasmo y a la vez emocionado Valentía.

– A mi me gusta su forma de ser; alegre carismática, dócil y buena. Deberíamos aprender también algo de ella Rae-Rae. – comento Felicidad mientras saltaba de la felicidad.

– No me llames Rae-Rae. – dijo la joven gótica mientras se le salía una venita estilo anime de su sien.

– Pero si dejas que tu hermanita… o mejor dicho nuestra hermanita si te llame así verdad. – replico la Raven rosada mientras hacia pucheros.

– Bueno… emm… nunca me había dado cuenta de que Pigeon me llamaba de esa forma. Es más desde ahora en adelante le diré que no me llame así. – respondió la verdadera Raven en un tono serio.

– N-no s-se l-lo digas p-por favor R-Raven. S-si lo h-haces ella… ella se e-enojara y n-nos odiara. Y-y además se p-pondrá t-triste. – dijo Timidez/Tristeza en un tono de nerviosismo y tristeza.

– ¡Basta! ¡Aquí mando yo y además aquí yo decidiré que hare o no! – grito furiosa la joven titán mientras que Timidez/Tristeza se ocultaba detrás de Valentía y Felicidad. – Ahora quisiera saber donde rayos esta Sabiduría en este momento.

– Detrás de ti. – comentaron las tres emociones al unísono mientras señalaban lo que estaba detrás de Raven.

Raven giro mientras veía a sus dos emociones; Sabiduría e Inteligencia, junto con otra emoción de capucha lavanda. La joven titán al mirar las tres emociones comenzó a caminar hacia ellas mientras miraba con irritación y a la vez conjunción a la nueva emoción. Cuando llego con las tres emociones, Raven dijo en un tono irritado y molesto.

– Hasta que por fin te apareces Sabiduría, necesito hablar contigo.

– ¿De que quieres hablar Raven? ¿De tu hermana o de tu nueva emoción? – pregunto Sabiduría en un tono tranquilo.

– Umm… bueno primero que nada es acerca de Pigeon. – respondió la chica gótica en un tono confuso. – Y ya después hablare de esta nueva emoción que ha estado mencionando Felicidad.

– Bueno si quieres hablar primero de tu hermana con mucho gusto responderé a tu pregunta. – comento la Raven amarilla. – ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa de Pigeon?

– Hace unos minutos escuche una plática de Pigeon que le decía a Starfire que… ambas somos libres para expresar nuestros sentimientos sin que tener que usar la meditación. – dijo la chica cuervo a su emoción.

– Mmm… ya veo, en ese caso Pigeon tiene toda la razón. – respondió Sabiduría mientras se colocaba su dedo índice sobre su mentón. – Tú y ella son libres de expresar sus sentimientos sin preocuparse por sus poderes. Cuando venciste a Trigón hace tres años ya podías sentir y expresar cualquier tipo de emoción, Raven.

– Espera eso quiere decir que desde un principio cuando vencí a mi padre yo ya podía sentir en ese momento. – dijo Raven algo sorprendida mientras miraba a su emoción asentir. En ese momento una gran ira inundo a la chica cuervo. – ENTONCES SI TU YA LO SABÍAS ¿POR QUÉ NUNCA ME LO MENCIONASTE?

– Porque nunca me lo preguntaste, es más, ni siquiera nos has visitado después de tres años. – respondió Sabiduría en un tono tranquilo. – Pero ahora de que ya te enteraste mediante una platica de tu hermana con Starfire, ya no tendré ningún problema de explicarte todo eso.

– ¿QUÉ ENTONCES ESPERABAS A QUE ALGUIEN MÁS ME LO DIJERA, EN VEZ TI MISMA? – grito con furia la chica gótica.

– No, como ya te la había dicho, después de tres años que no nos visitabas nunca tuve la oportunidad de contarte eso. – comento la Raven amarilla. – Pero lo bueno es que ya te enteraste por medio de Pigeon.

– ¿Ya terminaste? – pregunto irritada y molesta la joven titán.

– Si. – respondió la emoción.

– Y ahora dime ¿Quién es esta nueva emoción que todas me estaban comentando? – pregunto nuevamente Raven.

– Déjamelo a mi Sabiduría, tú ya has hablado lo suficiente. Descansa. – respondió en un tono cariñoso la Raven lavanda mientras que Sabiduría asentía y se iba junto con Inteligencia con las demás emociones. – Es un gusto conocerte Raven.

– ¿Quién eres tu? – pregunto sin emoción la joven gótica.

– Yo soy tu nueva emoción. – dijo la misteriosa encapuchada lavanda en un tono gentil a su portadora. – Yo soy Afecto/Amor.

– ¿Afecto/Amor? – comento confundida la chica cuervo, mientras que Afecto/Amor se quitaba la capucha de su cabeza dejando que su larga cabellera bajara hasta la mitad de su espalda. – Que bueno que no tiene su cabello tan largo, porque si fuera así ya se parecería a mi hermana.

– Jajaja, no seas tontita Raven jamás me voy a aparecer a tu hermana. Ella es muy diferente a ti. – respondió con dulzura la emoción.

– ¿Diferente en que forma? – pregunto confundida la joven titán.

– Muy pronto lo sabrás. Ahora cambiando de tema, ¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí? - dijo Afecto/Amor a su portadora.

– No la verdad es no se porque estas tu aquí, es mas, ni si quiera estoy interesada. – respondió Raven tratando de sonar desinteresada.

– Jajaja, ay Raven deberás que eres divertida. – comento la encapuchada lavanda haciendo que a la joven gótica se le saliera una venita estilo anime de su frente. – Aunque digas que no te interese, si estas interesada porque tu mirada lo dice. ¿Te has preguntado por qué sientes algo cálido de tu pecho?

– No nunca me lo he preguntado. – mintió la chica cuervo.

– Bueno como quiera te lo diré, aunque dudo mucho que no me quieras escuchar a lo que te tengo que decir. - dijo Afecto/Amor ignorando las palabras de Raven. – La razón por la que siempre has tenido ese cálido y hermoso sentimiento es porque… todo se lo debemos a Chico Bestia.

– ¿QUÉ? ¡D-DEBES ESTAR BROMEANDO, YO AGRADECERLE A ESE INMADURO-VERDOSO-CARA-DE-TONTO POR TODO ESTO! – grito desesperada la chica gótica mientras que un gran sonrojo le invadió toda su cara.

– Si, gracias a él es por esa razón que yo nací. – respondió calmadamente Afecto/Amor mientras que un leve sonrojo invadió sus mejillas.

– ¡No puede ser, esto no puede estar pasando, no a mi! ¿Yo enamorada de Chico Bestia? Debe ser una broma y una muy grande. – se quejo Raven mientras se negaba a creer las palabras de su emoción.

– Pues aunque no lo creas Raven es verdad, tu sientes algo por Chico Bestia al igual que él también siente algo por ti. – comenzó a explicar la emoción a su portado quien aun estaba en shock.

– ¿Por mi? Si claro y después que… ¿qué Slade decida dejar el mal para el bien? – pregunto sarcásticamente la joven titán.

– Bueno a decir verdad siempre hay una posibilidad de que un villano psicópata pueda dejar toda la maldad de destruir al mundo y hacer el bien. – respondió la Raven lavanda a la Raven verdadera. – Además no te desvíes del tema Raven, estamos hablando de Chico Bestia y no de ese ciclope con mascara de hierro como le dice tu hermana a él. Aunque no lo creas Raven tu sientes algo por Chico Bestia y es se le llama amor.

– No, no yo no puedo estar enamorada de él. Además Chico Bestia ya tiene a alguien quien amar, y esa es… Terra. – comento la joven titán en un tono triste, mientras que de la nada apareció la Raven carmesí.

– ¡Esa maldita zorra ni la menciones aquí! – grito con rabia Furia. – ¡Si ella estuviera en este momento, le arrancaría la…

– Tranquilízate Furia, sé que todas nosotras odiamos a Terra pero no te expreses de esa forma tan violenta. – dijo tranquilamente Afecto/Amor tratando de calmar a la negativa emoción.

– ¡Yo me puedo expresar como se me pegue mi regalada gana! – grito en un tono venenoso la encapuchada carmesí mientras miraba con frialdad a todas la emociones y a su portadora.

– No le hagas caso Raven, últimamente Furia esta muy enojada por lo que paso el día que tuviste la discusión con Chico Bestia. – respondió Sabiduría en un tono calmado mientras se quitaba los lentes para limpiarlos con su capa.

– Raven sobre lo que te dije acerca de Chico Bestia es verdad. – dijo la Raven lavanda en un tono cariño y tierno. – Al igual que tu, él también te ama.

– ¿Y si no es así Afecto/Amor? – pregunto Timidez/Tristeza mientras que sus lagrimas comenzaban a salir. – Él nos odia… él no nos quiere… él prefiere a Terra o a Pigeon.

– Chico Bestia ama a Raven Timidez/Tristeza, no llores, además él no ama a Pigeon solamente la ve como una amiga. – comento Afecto/Amor calmando a la emoción gris. – Raven tomate todo el tiempo que quieras querida, sé que aun te sientes confundida por todo esto. Esperaremos a que estés lista.

Una vez que Raven dejo de meditar y salir de "Nunca Más" guardo su espejo mientras checaba la hora de su reloj que se encontraba en su mesita de noche, eran 1:30 a.m., en ese momento su estomago comenzó a gruñir del hambre. La joven titán del cuervo salió de su habitación para dirigirse al living, justamente cuando ya iba llegando allá algo le llamo su atención, miro a una silueta mientras que está se caminaba por la escaleras. Raven al mirar eso le pareció muy extraño que hay este despierto cuando ya iban a dar las dos de la mañana, no tuvo otra opción más que averiguar quien era, camino sigilosamente sin hacer ningún ruido absoluto. En eso escucho la puerta de la azotea abrirse y después cerrarse silenciosamente, la joven titán subió lentamente y cuando llego a la puerta esta la atravesó para no espantar a la persona que se encontraba fuera de la torre. Cuando salió de la torre y su mirada llena de curiosidad, sorpresa y preocupación se centraron en la persona quien se encontraba sentada al final de la azotea, mientras que la fresca y suave brisa del verano jugaban con sus largos cabellos que estaba recogido en una cola de caballo; era Pigeon. Pero ahí todavía no terminaba ella estaba cantando una hermosa canción de cuna, la cual Raven conocía perfectamente bien. En ese momento la chica cuervo recordó ese recuerdo que tanto tiempo había olvidado y enterrado en lo más profundo de su memoria.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Unas niñas entre uno años de edad se encontraban en una especie de sala que solamente unos pocos muebles de madera y una enorme chimenea; ellas estaban disfrutando del calor del fuego debido al frio invierno y además de una tormenta eléctrica,** (N/A: Esto fue un hecho real, hace tres años hubo nevada en mi ciudad y créanme no fue nada bonito ¬.¬#)** en ese momento la puerta de sala se abrió mientras que las niñas miraban con alegría a una hermosa y joven mujer que traía consigo una colcha, aquella joven mujer se llamaba: Arella, la madre de Raven y Pigeon. Arella camino hacia un sofá mientras se sentaba en esté y a la vez mirando a sus dos pequeñas gemelas. En ese momento un trueno y un rayo aparecieron asustando a las dos hijas de Arella mientras que ellas dos se ocultaban por debajo de la colcha que su madre había traído para ella y sus hijas._

_– Jajaja mis pequeñas gemelas no teman.– dijo Arella mientras levantaba la colcha para ver a sus dos pequeñas temblando del miedo, las dos niñas vieron a su madre un poco tranquilas pero un temblaban del miedo. La joven mujer las sentó en su regazo mientras le besaba a cada quien en su frente y a la vez les decía con voz dulce y cariñosa – Yo siempre estaré aquí con ustedes, mi pequeña paloma y mi pequeña cuervo._

_A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth_  
_Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhan_  
**_(Pequeña nena escucha mi voz. _**  
**_Estoy a tu lado, oh doncella)_**

_Arella comenzó a cantar la canción de cuna de sus pequeñas mientras que su hermosa y juvenil voz la comenzaba a calmar._

_Ar righinn oig, fas as faic _  
_Do thir, dileas fhein_  
**_(Nuestra Señora joven, crece y ve._**  
**_Su tierra, su tierra propios fieles)_**

_Las niñas miraban y escuchaban con mucha atención a su joven madre mientras que ignoraban la molesta tormenta._

_A ghrian a's a ghealaich, stuir sinn_  
_Gu uair ar cliu 's ar gloire_  
**_(Sol y luna, guíanos._**  
**_A la hora de nuestra gloria y el honor)_**

_Arella miro a sus pequeñas ya algo más tranquilas, ella coloco una mano en el pequeño rostro de Raven y la otra de Pigeon. Mientras que las niñas apreciaban el toque de su madre, sabiendo de que no estaban solas._

_Naoidhean bhig, ar righinn og _  
_Mhaighdean uashaill bhan_  
**_(Pequeña nena, Nuestra Señora joven._**  
**_Noble hermosa doncella)_**

_Ambas niñas abrieron sus ojos cuando ya no sintieron las caricias de Arella, miraron a su madre quien se quitaba su capucha, dejando caer su largo y hermoso cabello violeta que le llegaba a lo largo de su cintura. Luego ellas dos se miraron y al mismo que sonrieron alegres también se quitaron sus capuchas dejando ver su corto cabello hasta su mentón._

_Raven y Pigeon comenzaron a cantar junto con su madre la canción de cuna haciendo un hermoso dueto, si las personas los oyera cantar en ese momento pensarían que están escuchando a un hermoso coro de ángeles, Arella acaricio las cabezas de sus hijas mientras que ya estaban a punto de terminar su canción, cuando terminaron de cantar las tres se abrazaron en un abrazo grupal o mejor dicho como madre e hijas._

**_(N/A: La canción se llama: Noble Maiden Fair (A Mhaighdean Bhan Uasal). Es una de las canciones basada en la película VALIENTE, los que ya la hayan visto se las recomiendo esta hermosa la peli. Además al recordar esta canción también quise basarme a la escena de la película.)_**

**_FLASHBACK_**

Raven dejo escapar una leve sonrisa mientras escuchaba a su gemela terminar aquella hermosa canción de cuna, justamente cuando Pigeon iba a repetir la segunda parte de la canción la chica gótica comenzó a cantarla junto con ella. Haciendo que la joven arquera diera un brinco de sorpresa mientras seguía cantando, Raven comenzó a dirigirse donde estaba su hermana gemela sin perder la tonada de la canción. Una vez que llego junto con su gemela se sentó a un lado de ella mientras que ambas seguían cantando, las hermosas voces que ambas heroínas poseían parecían como un hermoso coro de ángeles; la voz de Raven era hermosa y tranquila que uno al escucharla tendría paz y esperanza en si mismo. Y la de Pigeon era encantadora y dulce que cuando uno llega a escucharla en ese momento quedaría maravillado y relajado hasta quedarse dormido. Cuando las dos hermanas terminaron de cantar Raven la abrazo, haciendo que su gemela se sintiera feliz mientras que ella correspondía al abrazo de su hermana. Ambas hermanas se separaron mientas sonreían alegremente, en ese momento la chica cuervo hablo.

– Pensaba que tú no te acordabas de esa canción.

– ¿Acaso bromeas?, la canción que siempre nos cantaba Arella de pequeñas aun me la se de memoria. – comento Pigeon mientras miraba la luna y el cielo estrellado. – Sabes siempre cuando me sentía sola desde el día que me separaron de ustedes solía cantar esta canción hasta quedarme dormida.

– Desde el día de nuestra separación Arella dejo de cantarme esa canción de cuna. Ella… no me visitaba desde ese día que te llevaron, nuestra madre se volvió diferente en todo; hasta se corto el cabello. – respondió Raven en un tono tranquilo, cuando menciono la joven arquera la miro con sorpresa.

– ¿Madre se corto el cabello? ¿Por qué?… si ella siempre decía que nunca se lo cortaría para nada. – dijo la arquera sin creer lo que había escuchado de su gemela.

– Pues ya ves que no… como te decía Arella cambio ese día cuando te llevaron de Azarath. – explico la joven titán gótica. – Sabes… cuando los chicos y yo te vimos por primera vez con tu cabello suelto y además de largo, me recordaste a madre.

– ¿En serio? – pregunto en un tono sorprendido la joven arquera.

– Si, la verdad es que me recordaste mucho a Arella con tu cabello largo. – respondió Raven mientras acariciaba algunos mechones del cabello de su gemela. – Recuerdo que una vez lo tenia a si, el día en que enfrente a Trigón y le vencí mi cabello lo tenia largo que me llegaba hasta mi cintura.

– Si lo tenías así de largo ¿Por qué te lo cortaste? – pregunto la gemela confundida.

– Porque no ese estilo no me va. – respondió la chica cuervo mientras dejaba de ver a su hermana para ver la ciudad. – Además no estoy acostumbrada a tenerlo largo como el tuyo o como de Starfire.

– Pues deberías dejártelo crecer Rae, te aseguro que te verías hermosa con el cabello largo. – dijo Pigeon mientras le sonreía a su hermana cálidamente. – Pero… te ves más linda con tu cabello corto que hasta me gusta que lo tengas así.

– Umm… gracias. – comento Raven algo sorprendida por el comentario de su gemela.

– No sabes cuanto me alegra de verte de nuevo Raven. – respondió la chica arquera.

– A mi también me alegra de verte Pigeon… Arella, Azar, los monjes y yo pensamos que habías muerto, nos habían dicho que habían encontrado tu capucha llena de sangre en el bosque de Nashram. – dijo la joven gótica mientras que su voz se apagaba. – Pero yo sabía en ese momento que no lo estabas, nadie me creyó cuando les dije que yo podía sentir tu presencia. Pero… todos me decían lo contrario, ya que nosotras somos muy unidas porque teníamos un vínculo.

– Siempre pensé que regresaría con todos ustedes en Azarath pero… el destino solamente jugo conmigo una vez más. – comento la joven titán arquera mientras movía sus piernas enfrente y atrás.

– ¿Dónde estuviste estos 14 años Pigeon? – pregunto en un tono de cariño y tristeza la joven gótica.

– En el reino de Thilandel. – contesto la gemela mientras que una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y su mirada se ilumino.

– ¿Thilandel? – pregunto confundida Raven.

– Si, en ese lugar fue donde me criaron, me educaron y hasta cuidaron de mí desde que era muy pequeña al igual que lo siguen haciendo. – respondió Pigeon en un tono de emoción y alegre.

– Se nota que has estado disfrutando mucho tus días allá sin pensar en Azarath, o Arella, o en mí. – dijo en un tono molesto la joven gótica.

– Al contrario Raven siempre pensé en ustedes cada día de mi existencia… cada vez que le preguntaba a la reina cuándo regresaría a mi hogar ella siempre me respondía la misma respuesta "hasta que estés listas, ya podrás regresar a tu hogar". – comento la chica arquera mientras imitaba la voz de la reina.

– Y ¿Por qué esa reina nunca te envió de vuelta en Azarath? – pregunto algo molesta la chica cuervo mientras fruncía su ceño a su hermana.

– Bueno… la verdad es que no lo sé Rae… cada vez que le preguntaba el por qué no me dejaba ir al lugar de mi nacimiento ella siempre me evade la pregunta o simplemente me dice "por el momento aquí terminamos nuestra conversación". – explico la chica en un tono sospechoso. – Jamás supe el por qué la reina evadía mis preguntas sobre mi regreso de Azarath, siempre lo he quise descubrir pero cada vez que ya me acercaba a las pistas y las respuestas alguien se tenia que interferir a lo que estaba haciendo.

– Eso si que es raro, y más en el comportamiento de esa reina… a propósito Pigeon ¿Cómo se llama? – pregunto Raven a su gemela.

– La verdad es que… no lo se Raven. – respondió Pigeon algo avergonzada mientras se rascaba su nuca de lo nerviosa que estaba. En cuanto a su hermana una gotita de sudor se le caía de su nuca.

– Haber si dices que estos 14 años estuviste en este lugar llamado Thilandel ¿Por qué no sabes el nombre de esa reina? – pregunto nuevamente la

– Bueno la verdad Raven es… que nadie absolutamente nadie en el reino de Thilandel puede nombrar su nombre ya que es un insulto para ella, solamente le podemos decir "su alteza, su majestad, emperatriz de Thilandel y su real majestad". – explico la joven arquera su hermana

– Así o más delicada. – dijo en un tono aburrido.

– Si estuvieras en mi lugar Raven lo entenderías. – comento Pigeon en un tono cansado.

– Cambiando de tema ¿Por qué cuando te enfrentaste a Mumbo Jumbo y a Slade no utilizaste tus poderes? – pregunto Raven mientras que su hermana se puso tensa y en shock. – ¿Y bien?

– Sabes ya es muy tarde y… *bostezo fingido* ya me esta dando sueño. – respondió la joven arquera mientras se levantaba de su lugar en ese momento su hermana la detuvo antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

– Todavía no me has dado una respuesta Pigeon. – dijo la chica gótica en un tono serio.

– Raven me podrías soltar por favor, ya me quiero ir a dormir… ya no aguanto el sueño, en unas horas hablamos ¿Si? – comento la gemela queriendo evadir la pregunta de su hermana.

– No, no estoy de acuerdo con eso. Me lo vas a explicar ahora. – elevo su voz en un tono molesto. – Pigeon estoy esperando.

– Esta bien si quieres una respuesta te la daré. Hay cosas que es mejor olvidarlas y enterrarlas en el pasado. – dicho esto Pigeon se dirigió a la puerta mientras que la joven gótica se le quedo viendo confundida y a la vez preocupada. – Buenas noches Rae, que descanses.

– Pigeon… que quisiste decir con eso; de mejor olvidar y enterrar las cosas en el pasado. ¿Qué te paso hace 14 años? – se dijo así misma cuando vio a su hermana entrar en la torre.

Raven se quedo sola en la azotea mientras que la luna y las estrella le hacían compañía en su soledad, la mirada pérdida de la joven titán no dejaba de observar aquella puerta donde había entrado su gemela. Un sentimiento de nostalgia y preocupación le invadieron su ser. Las preguntas no tardaron de aparecer en su mente mientras que sentía un gran dolor de cabeza en solo pensar de lo que había sido de su hermana después de 14 años de su separación. En ese momento Raven decidió averiguar todo lo que sabia su hermana sin importar las consecuencias que tendría, se dirigió a hacia la puerta mientras se proponía a dirigirse a su habitación a descansar. Mientras tanto una extraña silueta que estaba en el techo donde se encontraba la entrada de la puerta había mirado todo lo que había ocurrido con ambas gemelas mientras que una sonrisa malévola y socarrona apareció en sus labios.

– Muy pronto esas dos me las pagaran después de mucho tiempo; en especial a ti Pigeon de Azarath-y-Thilandel. – dicho esto la extraña silueta comenzó a reír macabramente mientras que un aura carmesí lo envolvió haciendo que esta lo transformara en una horrenda y extraña bestia mientras que soltaba un ruido macabro y a la vez que desapareciera entre las oscuras nubes de la noche, que habían cubierto en ese instante a la luna.

* * *

Cyborg: Y aquí terminamos por hoy; sin nuestra escritora presente y el chico verde. ¬_¬#

Starfire: Espero que les haya gustado mucho amigos. ˆ-ˆ

Robin: No olviden comentar. ¿No creen que fue un poco corto el capitulo? ***Mirando a Cyborg y a Starfire***

Pigeon: Oigan chicos la escritora nos envió una carta.

Todos: Déjanos ver.

Cyborg: Que dirá la carta.

Robin: Apuesto que ya va regresar de su viaje.

Starfire: Que alegría que nuestra amiga Queen-Werempire nos haya escrito.

***Entra Raven***

Raven: ¿Por qué todos están alrededor de Pigeon?

Pigeon: Oh, Raven que bueno que estas aquí; Queen-Werempire nos envió una carta.

Raven. ¿Una carta?

Pigeon: Si. ˆ-ˆ

Robin: Y bien que estamos esperando, veamos lo que dice la carta.

***Abren la carta y Pigeon comienza a leerla***

Pigeon:_ "Chicos espero que todo ustedes estén bien, me hubiera gustado que todos ustedes estuvieran aquí acompañándome en Venecia. Saben Chico Bestia es muy popular acá en especial con las chicas que siempre intentan conseguir una cita con él y su numero de teléfono. ***Aparece un aura oscura alrededor de Raven*** Espero que en este momento Raven no este con ustedes cuando estén leyendo esta carta,** *miran a Raven aun con su aura oscura y después a la carta*** en fin también tengo que decirles que tendré que quedarme unos días más aquí en Venecia por dos simples razones; la primera es que Chico Bestia cayo enfermo cuando comió accidentalmente pan de carne *Robin y Cyborg se ríen a pura carcajada* y la segunda es que todavía **"él"**, y no me refiero a Chico Bestia, no me ha dado una respuesta en que si quiere participar en esta historia._

_Bueno chicos espero que no se molesten por todo esto, y como les decía los espero unos días más. _

_Atte.: Queen-Werempire_

_P.S.: Envíenme una fotografía de grupo con todos ustedes y con los demás titanes, y una de Pigeon y una de Raven por favor."_

Robin: Para que querrá una fotografía de todo el grupo titán.

Cyborg: Bueno tal vez Queen-Werempire de verdad si nos extraña.

Starfire: Pero ¿Por qué Queen-Werempire quiere una fotografía de Raven y Pigeon?

Cyborg: Mmm… bueno de Pigeon no sabría decirte Star, pero apuesto que por la foto de Raven para Chico que la extraña.

***Explota la cámara***

Pigeon: Umm… ¿Raven y ahora como le haremos para seguir con los siguientes capítulos?

Raven: Argh

Todos: No olviden comentar.


	8. Capítulo 7: La Pesadilla

**Los Jóvenes Titanes: El Inicio (6ª Temporada)**

Robin: ¿Ya está encendido?

Cyborg: Encendido y dirigiendo.

Robin: Bien.

Pigeon: No fue tu culpa Rae es normal.

Raven: Ya cállate Pigeon.

Starfire: ¿Ya le enviaste las fotos a Queen-Werempire, Robin?

Robin: Si.

Pigeon: Y ahora que hacemos.

Cyborg: Pues seguir continuando la historia Pigeon.

Starfire: A propósito, muchas gracias por sus comentarios amigos lectores.

Pigeon: Esperamos que les estén gustando este fic de nuestra escritora.

Raven: Estaré en mi habitación.

Cyborg: No le hagan caso esta deprimida por que Chico Bestia no esta aquí.

¡PAF!

***Un aura oscura envuelve una almohada y golpeo a Cyborg***

Robin: Umm… bien comencemos con el capitulo.

Raven: Los jóvenes titanes no le pertenecen a Queen-Werempire. ***Sale del living***

* * *

**Capitulo 7: La Pesadilla**

**Normal Pov:**

Esa misma noche todos los jóvenes titanes estaban profundamente dormidos, al igual que las dos gemelas también lo estaban, en ese momento un grito desgarrador apareció en la habitación de Starfire causando que todos los jóvenes héroes cayeran de sus camas o gritaran del susto. Los primeros en salir fueron Raven y Robín y seguido después por Cyborg y Chico Bestia, cuando todos llegaron a la habitación de la alienígena Robin fue el primero en entrar, mientras se encontraba a una Starfire abrazando a una Pigeon asustada y a la vez llorando. Esto hizo que todos se preocuparan por ella en especial Raven, la joven gótica entro y se puso a un lado de su gemela llamándola por su nombre; la joven arquera al escuchar la voz de su hermana la miro asustada y a la vez con tristeza causando que la chica cuervo se preocupara por su gemela. Starfire soltó a Pigeon mientras que ella abrazaba a su gemela, Raven se sintió aun más preocupada por la reacción de la joven titán arquera que le pregunto que qué le pasaba. La chica arquera comenzó a temblar mientras soltaba hipeos y gemidos de dolor. Los cuatro héroes miraron preocupados y a la vez tristes aquella reacción de su nueva amiga mientras que ella estaba siendo consolada por su hermana.

Una vez que las cosas ya se fueron calmando todos los titanes se reunieron en la cocina junto con Pigeon mientras que bebía un poco de té para calmarse, Chico Bestia le coloco una manta color marrón alrededor de ella mientras que la joven titán arquera lo miraba con cariño y agradecimiento. Cyborg le sirvió un poco más de té a su pequeña y nueva "hermanita". Robin sentido en ese momento algo le malo le había pasado a su nueva compañera y que tenia que averiguarlo. Starfire no quito su mirada de su amiga, se sintió preocupada cuando Pigeon reacciono de esa forma tan brusca. Y por el último Raven sentido un gran dolor, tristeza y preocupación que sus emociones le decían que hablara con su hermana que fue lo que había pasado. En ese momento Robin hablo.

– ¿Qué fue lo que paso Pigeon?

– Una pesadilla eso es todo. – respondió con cansancio y sin ganas Pigeon.

– ¿Qué fue lo que soñaste para reaccionar de esa forma? – pregunto Cyborg preocupado.

– No quiero hablar de eso. – dijo la joven titán mientras que su mirada se perdía en la taza que contenía té

– Star, tú estabas ahí con ella ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Robin a su novia.

– La verdad Robin es que… – por un momento hizo una pausa cuando miro a Pigeon, quien la miraba algo dolida y asustada. – No lo se… Pigeon me despertó cuando comenzó a gritar.

– ¿Y que gritaba? – volvió a preguntar el chico maravilla a la titán alienígena.

– Solo grito como si… como si alguien la estuviera asesinando. – dicho esto la taza que bebía Pigeon se quebró cuando esta se estrello contra el piso.

– Lo siento. – respondió Pigeon en un tono avergonzado y asustado.

– Tranquila Pigeon, es normal que te pongas así… no eres la única que te pasa eso. – dijo en un tono tranquilo Chico Bestia mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de su compañera.

– Gracias Chico bestia… chicos en verdad lamento haberlos levantado. – comento la chica arquera mientras se cubría de la vergüenza con la manta.

– Oye no te apenes por lo que acaba de ocurrir, es normal que las personas griten o actúen de esa forma cuando se trata de pesadillas. – dijo Cyborg tratando de no sonar burlonamente.

– Pigeon si quieres contarnos que fue lo que soñaste es tu decisión. Y tu Robin no la presiones. – comento Raven mientras miraba a su hermana y su líder tranquilamente.

– Lo que yo soñé fue… – dio una pequeña pausa la joven arquera mientras que sus amigos y su gemela la miraron preocupados.

– Pigeon si no nos quieres decir esta bien. – respondió Starfire.

– Estoy bien Star… enserio… como les decía lo que yo soñé fue que… fue que… – Pigeon dio un suspiro y después hablo. – Fue que alguien me quería sacarme los ojos.

– ¿Sacarte los ojos? – pregunto en shock Raven al escuchar esas palabras.

– Si… sacarme los ojos… y lo peor de todo es que ya he tenido esta pesadilla desde que era una niña. – respondió Pigeon mientras sentía las emociones de sus amigos y de su gemela en shock, preocupación y miedo.

– ¿Nos puedes contar de este sueño que tuviste? – pregunto Robin en un tono serio y a la vez preocupado mientras recibía las miradas de sus compañeros y de su novia molesta. – Digo no es obligatorio si no nos quieres contar.

– Se los diré… en esta pesadilla comienza de esta manera. – Pigeon comenzó a relatarles la pesadilla.

_**PESADILLA**_

Pigeon´s Pov:

_Me encontraba caminando en un oscuro bosque, mientras que los pocos rayos del sol iluminaban un poco el lugar. Llevaba conmigo solamente mi juego de arquería, comencé a escuchar pisadas que venían detrás de mí. Aunque yo le avanzaba lo más rápido que podía aquellas pisadas me seguían al mismo paso que yo, en ese momento escuche una voz tétrica y rara nombrarme, esa voz me era familiar al igual que te dejaba helado hasta los huesos. En ese momento de la nada alguien me ataco por detrás haciendo que cayera bocabajo mientras mi rostro se estrellaba contra la mojada y fría tierra, mire por ambos lados del bosque para ver al responsable de aquel ataque. Cuando me levante del suelo una risa macabra apareció detrás de mi, mientras que su fría y molesta respiración golpeaba mi oído, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos gire mi cuerpo mientras lance una patada. Pero… no había nadie en ese instante, todo era muy raro y confuso; de pronto sentí que alguien había jalado de mi cabello –que en ese momento lo tenia sujetado en una cola de caballo– mientras que yo intentaba zafarme de su agarre. En eso sentí que aquel sujeto me jaloneo tan fuerte que tiro contra suelo. No le pude verle la cara, ya que tenia puesto una larga y oscura capucha en ese momento se abalanzo sobre mí mientras me decía con una voz tétrica y macabra_ "Tu ojo dame tu ojo"._ Aquellas palabras las repetía más y más mientras me intentaba sacar mi ojo izquierdo. Un gran miedo me invadió en ese momento pero eso no quería decir que me defendiera de aquella extraña cosa, utilice una de las flechas que se encontraban en la aljaba que estaba alrededor de mi cintura, una vez que la saque se la clave justamente en la parte central de su rostro. Haciendo que este ser se separara de mí mientras se cubría la cara y gritara del dolor, me arrastre temerosa mientras me alejaba del extraño sujeto._

_Justamente cuando me iba a levantar choque en ese momento con algo o con alguien, mire lentamente el suelo donde me toparía con una especie de tela, poco a poco levante mi cabeza para ver a la persona con la que había chocado. En ese mismo instante lo vi, a esa persona siniestra y maligna justamente enfrente de mí, se agacho a mi altura mientras que con su mano comenzaba a correr algunos de mis mechones de cabello violetas. Aquellas largas uñas que daban pesadillas con solo de verlas comenzaron rozar juguetonamente mi rostro, su mirada parecía como los de una serpiente mientras que acechaba a su presa y además su color eran un rojo carmesí, su rostro pálido, alargado y esbelto le hacían notar como el de una persona madura pero a la vez dejaba enseñar una belleza sobre natural. Poco a poco sentí que aquel sujeto me empujaba lentamente hasta quedar acostada en la fría y mojada tierra, su mirada fría y seria no me dejaban de verme, sus manos comenzaron a tocar mis mejillas mientras que sus uñas se enredaban en mis cabellos, poco a poco se fue acercando a mi oreja mientras que en un tono frio y seductor me dijo_** "Donnez-moi votre oeil, fille Azarath"**, _en ese momento grite en un tono desgarrador cuando aquel extraño sujeto clavo sus largas y filosas uñas en mi ojo izquierdo hasta arrancármelo junto con los nervios ópticos mientras que sentía toda mi sangre correr por el hueco del que antes habitaba mi ojo. Mire con mi único ojo la escena que jamás terrorífica y sangrienta que nunca antes en mi vida había visto; aquel sujeto se llevo mi ojo en su boca mientras que esté comenzaba a masticarlo como si de un manjar exótico se tratase, después se lo trago por completo. Luego en ese instante me miro mientras que una sonrisa juguetona y socarrona apareció en sus labios, le grite con fuerzas que se alejara de mí pero no me hizo ningún caso, en eso sentí que alguien me había jalado por detrás mientras que me acostaba bruscamente en el suelo quedando bocarriba. Era aquel ser extraño que le había clavado la flecha, me sujeto con fuerza los brazos mientras que yo comenzaba patalear, en ese instante sentí una presión en mis piernas mientras que yo trataba de ver quien era. Para mi mala suerte era _**él**_ con una sola mano se dirigía a mi otro ojo mientras me decía en un tono calmado y serio un_** "Ne se déplacent pas"**_ para luego sentir una fuerte punzada en el contor de mi ojo y después sentir un fuerte jaloneo que arrancaban lo más profundo del ojo, al igual que sentí una puñalada en mi corazón._

**_PESADILLA_**

* * *

Normal Pov:

Cuando dejo de contar su pesadilla, Pigeon miro a sus compañeros y a su hermana quienes estaban en shock y con un profundo miedo, sus respiraciones se habían cortado en ese momento mientras que eran acompañados por el gran terror de sus miradas. Sus cuerpos no tardaron mucho en temblar de aquel horror, mientras que sus dientes comenzaran chocar entre ellas como si todos ellos tuvieran frio en ese instante. La joven titán miro avergonzada y a la vez con tristeza el suelo donde ya hacia la taza del té en el que ella bebía completamente rota, en ese momento alguien rompió el silencio mientras que su tono de voz se oía temblorosa y a la temerosa.

– En toda mi vida he escuchado historias de terror, al igual que la pesadillas pero… jamás, jamás en mi vida he escuchado algo como esto.

– Eso fue… lo que soñé… Chico Bestia. – respondió Pigeon con tristeza. – Ya llevo muchísimo tiempo con esta pesadilla… desde que era una niña… pensé que esta mal sueño había desaparecido para siempre… pero no fue así.

– Yo no sé que decir… e-este sueño parece ser sacada de una película de terror. – comento Cyborg algo traumatizado.

– La verdad… no sé que decir Pigeon… digo no es la primera vez escucho esta clases de pesadillas. – dijo algo temeroso el chico maravilla que cada vez que quería sonar serio se aclaraba su garganta para no sonar nervioso. – Pero creo que Cyborg tiene razón, lo que nos contaste parecía como una película de terror.

– Creo que… ahora tendré pesadillas. – respondió Starfire ya algo temerosa.

– En verdad… lo siento mucho chicos… creo que será irme en este momento hasta que se calmen las cosas. – explico la joven arquera apenada y triste mientras casi se retiraba del living pero luego fue detenida por Chico Bestia, cosa que dejo algo molesta a una cierta chica cuervo.

– Pigeon no te vayas… escucha tal vez en este momento estés algo apenada o asustada en como reaccionamos con tu pesadilla, es normal que uno reaccione de esta manera pero que esto no afecte. – dijo el metamorfo mientras que la joven titán miraba el suelo algo triste y apenada. – Oye, oye… mírame por favor; sé que esto te resulta algo difícil, y además que eres una nueva titán y amiga en nuestro grupo.

– Lo siento… – respondió con una voz quebrada y frágil Pigeon, en ese momento la mirada de todos e incluso la de Raven miraron en shock Chico Bestia abrazando a ella.

– No lo lamentas Pigeon, sé que en este momento estas asustada por esa pesadilla que acabas de tener. En vez de que nosotros te consoláramos de que todo esta bien o que solamente fue un solo un mal sueño, respondimos mal y eso causo en ti un algo que no te gusto. – explico Chico Bestia mientras se separo de la joven para colocar sus manos sobre sus brazos y mirar con cariño y a la vez preocupación a su amiga. – Nosotros somos los que deberíamos darte una disculpa, así que yo lo diré primero; lo siento Pigeon.

Un silencio incomodo reino el lugar, los jóvenes héroes incluyendo a Raven miraron con sorpresa a sus dos compañeros. Robin y Cyborg jamás pensaron en que Chico Bestia dijera ese tipo de comentario tan maduro y serio, Starfire miraba con ternura mientras sonreía cálidamente al ver a su amiga siendo consolada por el chico verde del grupo y por el ultimo Raven aun sentía una extraño sentimiento que no le permitía pensar en esos momentos, lo único que quería hacer en ese mismo instante era separar a esos dos y golpear al metamorfo por haberse acercado a su gemela y además abrazarla. Chico Bestia miraba con alivio a su compañera de batallas ya algo tranquila mientras que ella le dedico una cálida y bondadosa sonrisa seguido de un "gracias Chico Bestia" haciendo que el metamorfo se sonrojara levemente. Él en cambio también le dedico una sonrisa de manera graciosa y divertida mientras soltaba a la chica arquera para después rascarse la nuca de los nervios, la miro y le dijo en su tono divertido un "de nada".

Una vez que las cosas ya se habían calmado Starfire fue la primera en disculparse con la joven arquera, mientras que Cyborg y Robin comenzaron a disculparse muy apenados por sus comentarios negativos que le dijeron a la joven. Pigeon soltó una leve risa nerviosa mientras le perdonaba a sus compañeros por sus errores, en cuanto a Raven ella miro con atención la escena; una parte de ella le decía que fuera a hablar con su hermana acerca del sueño y otra parte de ella solamente quería ignorar lo que le paso a la arquera y hablar seriamente con Chico Bestia sobre del abrazo que le dio a su gemela. Con todo lo que estaba pensando la joven gótica decidió irse a su habitación a descansar, Pigeon miro a su hermana retirarse de manera molesta e irritada mientras que una preocupación comenzó a inundarse en su interior. En ese momento miro a uno de sus compañeros retirarse del lugar mientras que una sonrisa cálida se poso en sus labios, sintió una mano sobre su hombro haciéndola reaccionar y continuando con la platica de sus amigo. Mientras tanto con Raven aun se sentía algo confundida y a la vez enojada por todo lo que paso en el living, cuando paso en la habitación de Chico Bestia en ese momento se detuvo frente su puerta. Un incomodo sentimiento la invadió por dentro al recordar al metamorfo abrazando a su gemela, comenzó a cerrar sus manos haciéndolos un par de puños que le hicieron notar sus nudillos blancos, en ese momento alguien nombro su nombre haciendo que la chica diera un pequeño brinco del susto.

– Raven ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Chico Bestia algo preocupado por su compañera.

– Si, estoy bien. – respondió Raven en un tono molesto.

– ¿Estás segura? – volvió a preguntar.

– Si, totalmente segura… y ya déjame en paz Chico Bestia. – comento la chica cuervo molesta. En ese momento cuando se iba a retirar el metamorfo la detuvo.

– ¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo Raven? ¿Qué te hice para que me maltrates de esa forma? – levanto su voz el chico verde en un tono molesto y a la vez de dolor.

– _Tú no hiciste nada Chico Bestia, soy yo la que no entiende porque hago estas cosas._ – pensó la joven gótica mientras que apretaba su quijada de la rabia y en eso ella dijo con voz llena de odio. – Porque eres un insoportable inmaduro.

– ¿Insoportable? ¿Inmaduro? ¿Acaso eso soy para ti? – pregunto con rabia mientras miraba a Raven que estaba a sus espaldas, esto hizo a enfadar al metamorfo. – Contéstame.

–_ No, tú no eres eso para mí. Para mi eres la persona más graciosa, simpática, alegre y mi manera de vivir Chico Bestia._ – volvió a pensar por si misma tratando que aquellas palabras salieran de su boca, pero todo fue lo contrario, en ese momento ella respondió. – Si, no eres más que un inmaduro y un insoportable, es más, no eres más que un niño que quiere buscar la atención con tontos chistes que no tienen nada gracia.

– Ya veo. – comento Chico Bestia en un tono frio y doloroso. – No tengo nada más que decir, a excepción de esto; lamento ser la persona más insoportable, inmadura y molesta del mundo.

– ¡Yo nunca dije que eres una molestia! – grito Raven sin saber lo acababa de decir mientras se giraba a ver frente a frente al metamorfo en shock. – ¡Puedes que seas un insoportable y un inmaduro pero no una molestia!

– A ver déjame ver sin entendí, tú dices que soy un insoportable y además un inmaduro. – dijo algo confundido el metamorfo mientras que su compañera asentía. – Pero no soy una molestia.

– Hasta que por fin tú lento cerebro empieza a trabajar. – dijo en un tono aburrido e irritado.

– ¿Lento? ¡¿Lento?! ¡Primero me dices que no soy una molestia y ahora me dices que soy un lento! – comento algo fastidiado el chico verde.

– Argh, sabes qué olvídalo eres un inútil. – respondió Raven ya algo irritada y molesta mientras se retiraba del lugar, pero en ese momento Chico Bestia la tomo de la muñeca y la jalo para quedar frente a frente mientras que la aprisionaba en sus brazos. – ¡S-suéltame idiota!

– No te voy a soltar hasta que te calmes. – dijo el chico verde sin soltar a su compañera.

– Ya déjame tarado sin vergüenza. – comento la chica gótica mientras le golpeaba el pecho a su compañero con sus manos cerradas.

Al sentir el pecho del chico verde en sus manos no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, en ese momento agradecía que tenia puesta la capucha, dejo de golpearlo por unos segundos para después colocar sus manos en el pecho de su compañero. Sintió en sus palmas aquellos latidos acelerados de Chico Bestia mientras que poco a poco agarro con suavidad el traje del metamorfo. En cuanto a él al sentir aquellas pequeñas y frágiles manos de su compañera, no pudo evitar que sus latidos de su corazón se pararan, sintió en ese momento un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas al sentir como aquellas manos fueron cerrándose y a la vez tomando la tela de su traje. Raven coloco su frente en el pecho de su compañero mientras que su sonrojo aumentaba cada más, su corazón empezó a latir de forma rápida y desenfrenada. Chico Bestia comenzó a bajar sus brazos hasta la delgada cintura de la chica mientras que él la abrazaba. La joven chica cuervo levanto su vista para quedar en ese momento frente a frente con su compañero de pelea. El joven metamorfo al mirar con aquella molesta capucha llevo cuidadosamente su mano sobre la cabeza de Raven sin que ella se enterara de lo que iba a hacer, en ese momento que se la quito no pudo contener demás su sonrojo mientras miraba aquel rostro angelical, sus ojos esmeraldas y violetas se vieron en ese momento hipnotizándose uno del otro. Raven comenzó a ponerse de puntillas ya que Chico Bestia es más alto que ella, mientras que él inclinaba un poco su cabeza para quedar un poco más a la altura de su compañera, ambos pudieron sentir sus labios rozarse y sus respiraciones chocar en sus rostros. Y en eso paso; se besaron.

Ambos sintieron que sus rostros comenzaron a arder mientras que sus corazones latían al unísono, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse mientras se dejaban llevar por aquel rose de sus labios al chocarse. Raven poco a poco fue recorriendo con sus manos sobre los bien formados pectorales del metamorfo, después sobre sus anchos hombros y al ultimo su nuca mientras que con sus dedos jugueteaba con los verdes cabellos del muchacho. Chico Bestia empezó a colocar su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica cuervo mientras que con sus dedos también jugaban con algunos mechones del cabello violeta de la joven, poco a poco llevo la cabeza la de Raven hacia a él mientras que el metamorfo profundizaba más y más el beso haciéndolo más apasionado. La joven gótica correspondió en ese momento el beso de Chico Bestia mientras que ella pasó su lengua sobre los labios del muchacho al tratar de que la dejara pasar a explorar dentro de su boca, él al sentir esto aceptó inmediatamente dejándola pasar al interior de su boca. En ese instante el metamorfo gruño del placer mientras que él también introducía su lengua dentro de la boca de chica mientras que ella gimió del placer. Ambos comenzaron a besarse con gran pasión, como si ellos nunca se hubieran viso desde hace mucho tiempo, Chico Bestia acorralo a Raven en la pared que estaba a un lado de su puerta mientras que su cuerpo aprisionaba con la de ella. En ese momento ambos dejaron de besarse debido a la falta de oxigeno, se miraron nuevamente a los ojos mientras se perdían en su mirada. Justamente cuando Chico Bestia iba a juntar nuevamente sus labios con los de Raven, ella lo detuvo en ese momento, la chica cuervo miro avergonzada el suelo mientras un gran sonrojo apareció en su gris tez.

– L-lo siento… e-esto no debió haber pasado… es mejor que me vaya a mi habitación. – dijo algo avergonzada la joven gótica mientras se separaba del metamorfo. – Sera mejor que nadie se entere de esto ¿Si?

– Esta bien… – respondió Chico Bestia algo ido sin prestarle la atención alguna a las palabras de la chica. – Bese a Raven.

– Q-que descanses bien Chico Bestia. – comento nerviosamente Raven mientras se iba a su habitación.

– Tú… a ti también Rae… que descanses. – dijo el metamorfo también nervioso y con un gran sonrojo en su rostro.

– S-si. – fue lo ultimo que dijo Raven mientras desaparecía en el pasillo, se toco en ese momento sus labios mientras recordaba aquel momento en que ella y Chico Bestia se besaron. – Bese a Chico Bestia… y la verdad besa bien ¿Será su primer beso al igual que el mío?

Mientras tanto una persona había visto aquella escena mientras que una sonrisa cálida y alegre apareció en sus labios, se retiro de aquel lugar mientras se dirigía al living a pensar un poco en lo que había visto. Cuando llego allí la luz de la luna llena al igual que la oscuridad reinaban en el lugar, la joven chica se dirigió en unos de los ventanales para admirar a través del cristal las estrellas y la luna. Se sentó en el suelo mientras recargaba su espalda en la pared mientras disfrutaba del hermoso paisaje de la ciudad rodeado del mar.

– Que suerte tienes de tener a alguien que siempre estará a tu lado Raven. – murmuro Pigeon en un tono alegre mientras que en su mirada y su sonrisa apareció la tristeza. – No sabes cuanto te extraño Arick.

Dicho esto una lágrima cayo de su ojo izquierdo mientras que una gran tristeza la había invadido cuando recordó un recuerdo de cuando vivía en Thilandel. Pigeon comenzó a cantar una vieja canción de cuna que le cantaban los sirvientes del palacio cuando era pequeña, poco a poco se fue calmando de aquella tristeza y a la vez se había quedado dormida en el living. Pocas horas después Cyborg entro al living mientras que buscaba algo de comer en la plena madrugada, pero antes de que eso hiciera noto la figura de una joven dormida en el suelo del living. Por la curiosidad decidió investigar quien era la joven y justamente cuando vio se quedo impacto que era Pigeon, una sonrisa cálida se poso en su labios mientras levantaba a la joven arquera entre sus brazos estilo princesa para después colocarla en el sofá. Tapo a la chica con el cobertor que Chico Bestia le había dado horas atrás mientras le besaba la delgada pero suave mejilla que al mismo tiempo le dijo.

– Que descanses bella durmiente. – dicho esto Cyborg se retiro del living (no sin antes tomar un bocadillo) mientras miraba con ternura a Pigeon durmiendo en el sofá. – _Sin duda alguna Pigeon duerme igualito como Raven; como un angelito divino del cielo._

* * *

Pigeon: Y aquí termina el capitulo de hoy.

Starfire: Esperemos que les haya gustado mucho amigos lectores.

Raven: No olviden comentar.

Cyborg: Muy bien… ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

Robin: La verdad no lo se… ¿Ustedes que quieren hacer chicas?

Starfire: Yo iré a prepara algunos bocadillos tamareanos.

***Todos con cara de asco (a excepción de Pigeon que nunca a probado la comida de Tamaran)***

Raven: Yo iré a meditar. ***Se va a meditar en un rincón***

Cyborg: ¿Y tu Pigeon?

Pigeon: Umm… yo voy a… tengo que practicar. ˆ-ˆ

Cyborg/Robin: ¿Practicar qué?

Pigeon: Es un se-cre-to** *Les guiñe un ojo ; D*** Adiós chicos.

Cyborg: Argh nunca he dicho esto pero… ya quiero que vuelva Bestita de su viaje a Viena.

Robin: Yo también al igual que la escritora. Me pregunto como estarán esos dos.

***Mientras tanto en un elegante restaurant al aire libre de Venecia***

Queen-Werempire: Me alegra mucho que aceptes esta oferta.

¿?: Jejejeje por nada, es más, me agrada la idea en que me hayas dado tú la oportunidad de esto Queen-Werempire.

Queen-Werempire – No fue nada, de verdad.

Chico Bestia: Viejo te aseguro que no te arrepentirás de este trabajo.

¿?: Espero que sea así, ya que siempre he tenido problemas con mis antiguos trabajos.

Queen-Werempire: Como lo dijo Chico Bestia no te arrepentirás de nada, además te aseguro que los chicos se alegraran tanto en conocerte.

¿?: Jajajaja, si… Queen-Werempire tu crees que también acepten mi…

Queen-Werempire: Claro que si, es más, tú no te preocupes yo hablare con los chicos todo sobre ti. Digo si es que tú me des permiso.

¿?: Adelante, aunque preferiría que lo vayas diciendo poco a poco.

Queen-Werempire: Entonces que así sea.

Chico Bestia: Bueno entonces hay que brindar por todo esto.

***Todos asienten mientras toman sus copas; Chico Bestia tiene una soda, el muchacho misterioso una limonada y yo agua con limón (no se confundan con la limonada)***

Todos: ¡Salud! ***Chocamos los vasos de cristal suavemente***

¿?: Y bien ¿Cuándo partimos?

Queen-Werempire: El ultimo día de esta semana ¿Te parece?

¿? : Me parece bien.

Queen-Werempire: ¿Tú que piensas Chico Bestia?

Chico Bestia: Opino lo mismo. Solamente no quiero regresar porque Raven me asesinara por lo que le hice a su ventana de su habitación. ˆ-ˆ'

* * *

**Traducción de Palabras:**

_"Donnez-moi votre oeil, fille Azarath" – "Dame tus ojos, chica/niña de Azarath"_

_"Ne se déplacent pas" – "No te muevas"_


	9. Capítulo 8: Sorpresas, Sorpresas y

**Los Jóvenes Titanes: El Inicio (6ª Temporada)**

Starfire: Hola amigos lectores en nombre de la escritora les agradezco mucho pero mucho por sus comentarios.

Pigeon: Star lamento interrumpirte pero… no has mi guadaña.

Starfire: Eh? ¿Guadaña? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Acaso es una comida terrestre?

Raven: No Star, una guadaña es un arma. Es algo parecido a un hacha gigante.

Starfire: No la verdad no es he visto uno de esos Pigeon. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Pigeon: Bueno es que eso…

Robin: Hola chicas… ¿Pigeon qué es lo que te pasa? Te veo algo preocupada.

Pigeon: Robin acaso tú no has visto mi guadaña.

Robin: ¿Guadaña?

Starfire: Es algo parecido como un hacha gigante novio Robin.

***Los tres titanes se les cuelga una gotita estilo anime en su nuca***

Robin: Star sé que es una guadaña y Pigeon yo no he visto ninguna guadaña, es más, ¿para que la quieres?

Pigeon: Umm… bueno es que yo…

***Entra Cyborg vestido de parca mientras que los titanes los ve confundido***

Raven: ¿Por qué te disfrazaste de parca Cyborg?

Cyborg: Chico no va a creer lo que me encontré en el campo de entrenamiento. ***Saca una enorme y hermosa pero filosa guadaña*** Acaso no es genial por fin podre completar mi disfraz de parca.

Pigeon: Cyborg ten mucho cuidado con eso… esa guadaña es…

Cyborg: Tranquila Pigeon es solamente una guadaña de plástico que puede salir mal.

***Al caminar se tropieza con su propio disfraz mientras que en un movimiento horizontal/circular mueve la guadaña y está va directa hacia Robin***

Raven: O.O

Pigeon: O.O

Starfire: O.O

Cyborg: O.O

Robin: X.X

***Al parecer Cyborg le corto el cabello a Robin y este se desmayo, minutos después reacciona mientras lloraba por su cabello y Pigeon le llama la atención a Cyborg***

Robin: Mi cabello, mi pobre cabello ;-;

Pigeon: ¡Que sea la primera y ultima vez que te veo utilizar esta arma Cyborg!

Cyborg: Lo siento T-T

Pigeon: ¿Qué lo sientes? ¿QUÉ LO SIENTES? CASI LE CORTAS LA CABEZA AL POBRE DE ROBIN

***Lo señala mientras que lloras y es consolado por su novia***

Robin: Mi cabello, mi cabello T-T

Starfire: Ya no llores novio Robin, muy pronto te crecerá ya lo veras.

Cyborg: De verdad lo siento T ˆ T

Pigeon: ¡No me lo digas a mi, díselo a Robin! ¡Y escúchenme bien todos ustedes, esto solamente lo utilizo para atacar a mi enemigos; la guadaña es una arma no un juguete!

Cyborg: ¿Así siempre es tu hermana?

Raven: A decir verdad no lo se, hemos estado 14 años separadas y si fuera así no quisiera meterme en ningún lio con ella. O.O

Pigeon: Y ahora si me disculpan me voy a retirar a guardar esta arma pero antes… ***Cambio de personalidad de regañona a dulce*** Que disfruten del capitulo. Y los jóvenes titanes no le pertenecen a Queen-Werempire ˆ-ˆ

Todos ***A excepción de Robin quien aun sigue llorando por su cabello***: O.O

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Sorpresas, Sorpresas y más Dolor.**

**Normal Pov:**

Pigeon se levanto con los primeros rayos del sol mientras se tallaba los parpados y luego se estiraba haciendo que su cuerpo tronara, miro a su alrededor y noto que se había quedado en el living, se retiro del sofá y se dirigía hacia la puerta del living. Cuando salió se fue directamente a la recamara de Starfire –quien ya se encontraba despierta en ese momento–, la joven arquera toco a su puerta mientras que la princesa alienígena le abría y a la vez le decía unos "buenos días" en un tono cantarina y alegre. Pigeon le respondió también un "buenos días" pero calmado y dulce haciendo que la tamareana sonriera de oreja a oreja. Starfire le dejo pasar a su recamara para que su amiga se cambiara a gusto, la princesa tamareana salió de su habitación mientras se dirigía al living junto con sus otros compañeros; Cyborg y Chico Bestia hacían su misma rutina de siempre discutían por quien iba hacer el desayuno, y Raven se disponía a ignorar las tonterías de sus dos amigos. En ese momento cuando el metamorfo y la chica cuervo se miraron frente a frente no pudieron evitar sonrojarse al recordar aquella escena donde ellos dos se habían besado anoche. Mientras que todos estaban en living nadie se había dado cuenta de que faltaban Robin, puesto a que Starfire les comento a sus amigos de que su amiga se estaba cambiando en su recamara, de repente un grito desgarrador interrumpió la armonía de los cuatro titanes. Todos se habían percatado de aquel grito provenía de la recamara de Starfire, todos corrieron aprisa hacia aquel lugar; cuando llegaron al pasillo que se encontraba la recamara de la titán alienígena se quedaron en shock. Robin estaba incrustado sobre la pared con algunas flechas que estaban perforadas en en el uniforme del líder, mientras que un hilo de sangre salía de su nariz. Al ver eso Starfire socorro a su novio mientras le quitaba las flechas de plata pero sin romperlas del traje de su novio, en ese momento la puerta de la habitación de la princesa de Tamaran se abrió dejando ver a una avergonzada Pigeon ya vestida con su traje de combate. La titán alienígena al verla se enfureció tanto que no se había dado cuenta de que había dejado caer a su novio al suelo, entonces ella le pregunto con voz furiosa a la arquera.

– ¿Por qué atacaste a mi novio Robin?

– Umm… e-es que yo… – iba a responder la pobre de Pigeon pero estaba tan nerviosa y apenada que dejo de hablar.

– Estoy esperando una respuesta PI-GEON. – dijo con furia Starfire.

– Star no seas tan ruda con ella, que no ves que la pobre esta nerviosa. – replico Cyborg defendiendo a su nueva y segunda "hermanita".

– Mmm… bien, pero cuando te calmes me lo tendrás que decir todo ¿Entendido? – comento seriamente la tamareana mientras que la miradas de todos estaban sorprendidos.

– E-esta bien. – dijo la joven arquera aun algo nerviosa.

***En el living***

– ¿Y bien? – pregunto seria Starfire mientras zapateaba contra el suelo. – Estoy esperando tu respuesta Pigeon.

– Starfire mira… yo… Robin… – en ese momento fue interrumpida por la tamareana.

– A Robin no lo metas, es más, ¿Qué te hizo él para recibir ese tipo castigo? – pregunto furiosa la princesa de Tamaran haciendo asustar a Robin y a Chico Bestia, mientras que una Pigeon estaba completamente roja de vergüenza. – Pensé que éramos amigas Pigeon.

– Y si lo somos Star. – respondió con sorpresa y a la vez con miedo la joven arquera.

– ¿Entonces porque atacaste a Robin? – volvió a preguntar enojada Star mientras que todos veían a la arquera que miraba el suelo toda sonrojada de la pena y también de las ganas de llorar.

– Umm… Star yo te lo puedo explicar, Pigeon no tiene la culpa de que me haya atacado. – comento Robin mientras defendía a su compañera de su novia.

– Robin ¿estas tratando de defender a Pigeon después de que ella intento asesinarte? – pregunto sorprendida y a la vez molesta la titán alienígena, mientras que todos notaron a la joven arquera tensa y en shock.

– Asesi… jajajajajaja, Star… jajajaja…. Pigeon… jajajaja… Pigeon no intentaba asesinarme… jajaja… ella solamente me ataco porque… – en ese momento un leve sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Robin al mencionar la verdad.

– Ella solamente te ataco ¿Por qué? – pregunto preocupada Starfire a su novio.

– Umm… es que… por la razón que ella me ataco accidentalmente fue porque… - en ese momento hizo una pausa, tomo aire y dijo. – Porque la vi desnuda.

En ese momento un incomodo y molesto silencio reino en el living, las miradas de los jóvenes héroes estaban en shock, sorpresa y molestia. Cyborg casi se le subía los choques eléctricos de la furia, nadie absolutamente nadie podía ver a sus _"hermanitas"_ desnudas o ni siquiera en ropa interior. Chico Bestia tenía una cara pervertido con hormonas alborotadas mientras se imaginaba a Pigeon como Dios la trajo al mundo, esto hizo que Raven lo golpeara tan fuerte que lo noqueo por completo. Raven miro con furia al chico verde que no le dio importancia lo que hizo Robin, eso se encargaría la novia del chico maravilla. Starfire miro con incredulidad a su novio poco a poco sus ojos empezaron a brillar de la furia, Pigeon miro con pena a sus compañeros y a su hermana mientras que todo estaba hecho un caos; Starfire y Cyborg perseguían al chico maravilla mientras lanzaban starbolts y rayos láseres, y por el ultimo Raven comenzó a golpear y a gritar al pobre Chico Bestia debido a que la chica cuervo "observo" los pensamientos del chico verde acerca de su hermana. Después de la persecución de los tres titanes –Robin, Starfire y Cyborg– y el castigo del metamorfo todos comenzaron a desayunar como si nada hubiera pasado en ese momento, claro sin olvidar las disculpas de Starfire con Pigeon por el mal entendido y los golpes de los dos titanes –Robin y Chico Bestia–. Una vez que todos los jóvenes héroes iban a terminar su desayuno alguien toco la puerta de la torre, todos se miraron confundidos ¿Quién llamaría a la puerta tan temprano? Todos se preguntaban, se levantaron todos –a excepción de Pigeon y Raven– de sus asientos mientras iban a ver quien era, cuando la mayoría del equipo llego a la puerta; Cyborg fue el primero en abrirla. Justo cuando la abrió y reviso en ambos lados de la salida de la torre no había nadie, absolutamente nadie, cuando el mitad androide bajo la mirada se quedo confundido al ver una enorme caja de madera de caoba color blanca con algunos diseños hermosos y elegantes color dorados. Cyborg levanto la caja que estaba bastante pesada, la mirada de los otros titanes se quedaron sorprendidos al ver la elegante caja de madera. Cuando los tres jóvenes héroes le preguntaron al mayor de los titanes que quien la había enviado, el androide les respondió que no lo sabia, es más, cuando revisaron la caja esta no tenia ninguna carta o para quien estaba dirigida. Todos ellos se quedaron algo confundidos ¿Quién dejaría una caja tan elegante de caoba en su puerta? Se preguntaban, los cuatro jóvenes titanes se dirigieron al living para abrir la caja y que había en su contenido, cuando llegaron los cuatro héroes miraron la cocina y la mesa recogida y limpia mientras miraban a las gemelas tomar un poco de té. Pigeon miro en ese instante a sus compañeros y después la caja que Cyborg tenía en sus manos, sus ojos se dilataron de más mientras que un brillo apareció en sus orbes violetas cosa que los jóvenes héroes miraron confundidos y extrañados por aquella mirada de su amiga. Raven miro con aburrición a sus compañeros junto con la caja, dio un suspiro cansado mientras les pregunto.

– ¿Y esa caja? ¿Quién la envía?

– Umm… la verdad no lo se. No tiene ninguna carta o dirección de quien la envió. – respondió Robin algo serio. – Sera mejor que tengamos cuidado chicos, no sabemos que lleva en su contenido ni mucho menos quien nos la envió.

– Disculpen chicos esa caja esta dirigida a mí. – dijo Pigeon alegre mientras mostraba una gran emoción en su mirada.

– ¿Y tu como lo sabes Pigeon? Esta caja no tiene ninguna carta, ¿Cómo sabes que es para ti? – pregunto en un tono serio el chico maravilla.

– Si me permitieran demostrárselos con mucho gusto le enseñare que hay en su contenido. – dijo juguetonamente la arquera.

– ¡Trato hecho! – gritaron al unísono Starfire y Chico Bestia muy emocionados, mientras le quitaban la caja de manera rápida a Cyborg mientras la colocaban en la barra de la cocina.

– Bien veamos que me envía su majestad. – pensó la titán mientras tocaba algunos diseños de enfrente de la caja, cosa que dejaron confundidos los titanes, cuando termino de tocar los diseños de caja está se abrió. – Ya ven se los dije esta caja esta dirigida a mi.

– P-pero como… – se quedo callado Robin en ese momento sin creer lo que su amiga le había dicho.

– ¿Nos podrías enseñar que te enviaron amiga Pigeon? – pregunto la chica alíen muy emocionada.

– Star cuando yo digo una promesa, yo siempre la cumplo. Así que si pueden mirar, pero una cosa si les tengo que decir no toque nada si no saben lo que es ¿De acuerdo? – comento Pigeon mientras que sus amigos y su hermana asentían. – Bien.

Dicho esto la chica arquera abrió cuidadosamente la tapa de la caja mientras que las miradas de sus compañeros y la de su hermana se quedaron asombrados. Dentro de aquella caja estaba llenas de libros, ropa elegante y hermosa –también incluyendo sus trajes de Azarath y de entrenamiento–, cajas que contenían joyería fina y de la más alta calidad, perfumes, inciensos, equipos de arquería, todo tipo de armas –incluyendo una hermosa y enorme guadaña de plata con unas diseños blancos elegantes–, vendajes y por el un estuche de violín, partituras para violín y por el ultimo un lindo lobo gris de peluche.

**(N/A: Lo sé, lo sé son demasiadas cosas para una sola caja, pero que más da es un fic, y además olvide mencionar que esa caja es mágica XD)**

– Wow, cuantas mira cuantas cosas tienes en esta sola caja. – menciono con sorpresa el metamorfo.

– Si, lo se. – respondió la chica arquera algo nerviosa y apenada.

–Esos son libros de Ashremnaj, Oliadan, la vida del mago Fidelius, las enciclopedias de Majarenh. Tienes todos los libros que yo siempre he querido tener. – dijo sorprendida Raven mientras miraba la gran cantidad de libros que tenia enfrente suyo.

– Si, hasta tengo los dos libros de Kakistos; el mago que encerró a una bestia de la muerte en un espejo. - respondió Pigeon en un tono tranquilo pero alegre mientras miraba a su gemela con un brillo en sus ojos como si fuera un infante en días de navidad.

– ¿Enserio tienes los dos libros de Kaquistos? – pregunto la chica cuervo sin creer lo que había escuchado de su hermana, mientras que ella asentía. – Fantástico, siempre he querido leer uno de sus libros.

– Bueno en ese caso. – tomo dos libros gruesos y medianos mientras se los entregaba a su hermana. – Aquí tienes Rae, es más, ahora son tuyos.

– ¿Qué? No Pigeon, no puedo aceptarlos son tuyos. – respondió la joven gatica sin querer agarrar los libros.

– Tómalos Raven, además aquí tengo otros dos repetidos. Si no los quieres aceptar, entonces acéptalos como un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado. – dijo la arquera mientras se los daba en las manos de su hermana.

– Gracias Pigeon, aunque no debiste hacerlo. – replico Raven mientras tomaba con cuidado sus nuevos libros. – Sabes… agradezco que… Arella haya tenido otra hija. Me alegro de que te tenga a ti como hermana.

– ¿A ver quien eres tu y que le hiciste Raven? – pregunto burlonamente Pigeon mientras que ambas gemelas reían de aquella broma. – A mi también me alegra de tenerte como hermana Rae. De nada, para lo que se te ofrezca no dudes en decírmelo.

– Si. – respondió la chica cuervo mientras miraba los nuevos libros que le regalo su gemela para después acurrucarlos sobre su pecho. – Nuevamente gracias Pigeon.

– ¡No puede ser! – grito con emoción Robin haciendo que las dos gemelas miraran algo confundidas y a la vez se les colgaran una gotita estilo anime sobre sus nucas. – Tienes la katana del samurái…

– Shinmen Musashi No Kami Fujiwara No Genshin, o Shinmen Musashi. – al decir eso la joven titán, todos a excepción de Raven se quedaron confundidos por lo que dijo. – O mejor conocido como Miyamoto Musashi; el samurái legendario. Y si Robin es la autentica katana de Musashi.

– Wow, Pigeon no sabia que coleccionabas armas. – comento Cyborg mientras chiflaba de lo sorprendido que estaba al ver las armas de la chica. – Y miren esta belleza.

– Cyborg ten mucho cuidado con esa guadaña. – dijo nerviosa Pigeon al ver a su compañero tomar la gran arma.

– Si Cy no querrás herir algo con esa cosa que me causa calofríos. – respondió Chico Bestia algo nervioso al ver el filo de esa guadaña.

– ¡Kyaaa! – grito en ese momento Starfire espantando a todos a sus compañeros. – Pigeon que ropa más bonita tienes y también la joyería.

– Ah… jejejeje, si… – respondió la chica arquera mientras se rascaba la nuca y a la vez reía de los nervios.

– Eh? – la chica alienígena miro con curiosidad el peluche de un mientras que ella dijo voz chillona y emocionada. – Que lindo lobito de peluche. Pigeon no sabia que a ti también te gustan los peluches.

– Me quiero morir. – pensó la pobre de Pigeon de la vergüenza mientras que sus amigos y su hermana la miraban con curiosidad. – Umm… es que ese peluche fue un obsequio de cumpleaños, tenia siete años cuando me lo regalaron.

– Vaya que curioso, a Rae también le regale un animal de peluche cuando fuimos a la feria. – comento Chico Bestia, mientras que las miradas de curiosidad ahora se posaban en Raven.

– ¿Enserio Rae? ¿A ti también te regalaron un animal de felpa? – pregunto con curiosidad la gemela.

– Si pero es una lastima que ya no lo tenga debido a la persecución que tuvimos ese día. – mintió Raven la verdad es que ella aun tenia la gallina de peluche guarda en alguna parte de su habitación, esto hizo que el chico verde se pusiera triste que hasta la orejas se le cayeron de la tristeza.

– Oye Raven ¿Y qué tipo de animal era? – pregunto nuevamente Pigeon.

– Era… era una… – hizo una pequeña pausa la joven gótica mientras sentía que los colores se le subían al rostro, suerte que en ese momento tenia puesta su capucha. En ese momento ella dijo. – Era una g-gallina.

– ¿Una gallina? – dijo curiosa la gemela, en ese momento Robin y Cyborg comenzaron a reírse después de escuchar el nombre del animal de peluche.

– U-una gallina… es… ¿Es enserio? – comento el chico maravilla mientras que la risa no le dejaba hablar.

– Porque en vez de regalarme otra cosa ese inútil me tuvo que regalar una estúpida gallina, maldito Chico Bestia como lo odio. – pensó con rabia y vergüenza en ese momento la chica cuervo mientras que un aura la envolvía, la gemela al ver eso se percato que hasta tuvo que calmar a su hermana.

– Ignora a ese par de ignorantes cabezas huecas Raven, simplemente ellos dos no entienden lo que es respetar los sentimientos de una mujer. – dijo Pigeon enojada por el acto que hicieron sus amigos mientras que estos dejaron de reír cuando escucharon que era un par de cabezas huecas. – Deberían darles vergüenzas chicos, burlarse de esa forma de una persona y además de que es mi hermana. ¿Qué sentirían ustedes dos, si les dijeran a alguien de un presente/regalo que les hizo un amigo de buen corazón; pero luego esta persona se burla de lo que dijeron que sentirían en ese momento? ¿Rabia, vergüenza, tristeza, odio a la persona quien les hizo ese regalo de buen corazón? ¿Qué sentirían?

Dicho esto un silencio reino en el lugar donde estaban los jóvenes héroes, las miradas de sorpresa y vergüenza se posaban en la joven chica arquera. Cyborg y Robin se sintieron culpables y tontos cuando no se habían dando cuenta de que se estaban burlando de su amiga, Raven se sintió algo apenada después de lo que había pensado en ese momento sobre Chico Bestia y Pigeon solamente miro con tranquilidad a sus dos compañeros quienes se veían muy apenados por lo que habían hecho. Ella se acercó a Starfire y le pedio de favor que si le entregaba su lobo de peluche, la chica alienígena asintió mientras sonreía de manera cariñosa y cálida. Cuando la arquera sintió el peluche en sus manos no pudo evitar de abrazarlo sin importar que sus amigos la vieran en ese momento, unos recuerdos pasaron rápidamente por su mente mientras que una sonrisa alegre y tierna se poso en sus labios, se dio la vuelta mientras que aun abrazaba con poca fuerza al suave y esponjoso peluche. Miro a sus amigos y les dijo en un tono ya calmado pero gentil.

– Saben a mi también me han regalado muchas cosas que me ha puesto en vergüenza delante de mi amigos, algunas veces no quería los obsequios de aquellas personas quienes me las dieron. – miro por un momento el muñeco y después a sus amigos y a su hermana. – Pero… luego me di cuenta de que ellos me obsequiaban sus regalos con el corazón, recuerdo que… jaja un amigo me había regalado una piedra en forma de corazón que tenia grabado un_ "amigos por siempre"_ en mi noveno cumpleaños… las personas quienes estaban a mi alrededor se reían y yo casi me morí de la vergüenza.

"Pero cuando mire a amigo, se veía triste y apenado. Me dijo que lo sentía por haberme arruinado la fiesta. En ese momento le dije que no les hiciera caso a los demás, tome entre sus manos aquella piedra mientras que yo la guardaba en un cofre que me habían obsequiado de una familia adinerada. Cuando mire a mi amigo yo le dije que el mayor obsequio no eran las joyas, los elegantes vestuarios, los caros perfumes o… cualquier cosa material, sino que el mayor obsequio es y siempre será la amistad. Esa piedra aun la conservo ya que me dio a entender que… aunque la persona te regale la cosa más cara o las más vergonzosa siempre te demostrara que vales demasiado para él/ella sin importar lo que eres; un gran amigo… y una gran amistad"

– Que hermoso. – dijo Starfire mientras lloraba al escuchar la historia de su amiga. – Es la historia más linda y tierna que he escuchado en mi vida.

– Pigeon… yo… no sé que decir. No corrijo lo que tengo que decir es, perdón. – se disculpo Robin con la arquera pero ella lo corrigió.

– Conmigo no te disculpes Robin, a quien tu tienes que pedir perdón es a mi hermana. Ella fue la más afectaba de nosotros.

– Esta bien. Raven… – en ese momento la chica cuervo lo interrumpió.

– Si Robin te perdono.

– Raven, deja que Robin se disculpe bien contigo. Deja que él libere aquel error que cometió. Si no dejas que Robin se exprese de lo que hizo. – comento Pigeon a su hermana quien la miraba con aburrimiento. – Aunque me hayas escuchado lo que le dije a Robin y tú te disculpaste así como así, sin escuchar las palabras de nuestro líder, él siempre llevara una carga de culpa en su corazón. Escucha a Robin lo que te tenga decirte, ¿por favor Rachel?

– Espera, Raven ¿Por qué Pigeon te llamo Rachel? – pregunto Chico Bestia confundido y a la vez asombrado.

– Muchas gracias por mencionar mi otro nombre, Evengelina. – dijo Raven en un tono muy enfadado y gruñón.

– Pigeon ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre, Pigeon o Evengelina? – pregunto confundida Starfire al ver a sus dos amigas gemelas.

– ¿Le decimos Rae? – pregunto la chica arquera a su gemela.

– Haz lo que quieras. – respondió con molestia la chica cuervo.

– Bien aquí voy… chicos mi nombre completo es; Pigeon Evengelina Roth. – dijo la joven titán en un tono tranquilo. – Evengelina es mi segundo nombre, Starfire.

– Mi nombre es; Raven Rachel Roth. – comento la joven gótica en un tono aburrido. – Y que sea la primera y última vez Pigeon que me vuelvas a mencionar mi segundo nombre ¿Entendido?

– ¿Por qué Raven? Si el nombre de Rachel es hermoso ¿Por qué no quieres te nombre así? – pregunto confundida Pigeon.

– Porque lo odio, no me gusta ese estúpido nombre. – respondió con furia.

– Esta bien Raven, si esa es tu decisión entonces la respetare. – dijo la chica arquera en un tono triste, pero luego la cambio en un tono serio. – Pero a ti también te prohíbo que me llames por el nombre de Evengelina _¿Capicci?_

– Si, si lo que tu digas. – dijo en un tono aburrido la chica pero en su interior se sintió mal, ya que desde que tiene memoria ellas dos cuando eran niñas solían llamarse por su segundo nombre cuando estaban solas.

– Umm… oye Pigeon no sabias que tocabas el violín. – dijo nerviosamente Chico Bestia para romper el silencio y la mala tensión del lugar, la chica lo miro tranquila aunque un poco enojada.

– ¿Violín? ¿Qué es un violín? – pregunto la chica alienígena confundida.

– Starfire el violín es un instrumento musical. – respondió Robin a su novia quien aun no entendía lo que quería decir su novio.

–¿Y cómo es un violín? – volvió a preguntar la tamareana.

– ¿Te gustaría verlo Starfire? – pregunto tranquilamente Pigeon mientras que su amiga le dijo.

– Si me gustaría ver que es un violín, por favor.

– Esta bien. – contesto la chica arquera mientras se dirigía hacia el metamorfo quien tenia el estuche en sus manos, la joven lo tomo mientras abría el cierre del estuche mientras sacaba cuidadosamente el hermoso instrumento. – Helo aquí Starfire, este es un violín.

– ¡Wow, que hermoso violín! – exclamo con asombro la tamareana mientras observa el instrumento; el violín era totalmente blanco con algunos diseños dorados en sus bordes mientras que las cuerdas eran plateados puro. – ¿Nos podrías tocar algo?

– Uh? ¿Tocarles algo? – pregunto nerviosa la joven violinista.

– Si, apuesto que tienes un gran talento con el violín. – respondió el chico maravilla causándole un leve sonrojo a la joven.

– Umm… es que no soy… digo no soy muy buena tocando el violín. – mintió Pigeon mientras que Cyborg le dijo.

– Si no dejaras escucharte tal vez seria diferente, te propongo déjanos escuchar una pieza la que tu quieras y cuando la termines te diremos con la verdad como tocaste ¿Te parece?

– Oh, por favor di que si amiga Pigeon. – comento Starfire mientras ponía la mirada del gatito de Shrek, cosa que a Pigeon no tuvo de otra más que aceptar.

– Esta bien solo una. Yo que ustedes me sentaría ya que no se cuanto vaya a durar la pieza que voy a tocar. – dicho esto la joven comenzó a afinar su violín mientras que sus compañeros comenzaron a sentarse en el sofá esperando con emoción a su compañera. En ese momento Pigeon llego con un atril mientras colocaba un par de partituras miro a su amigos y les dijo con voz nerviosa. – ¿Listos?

– Si. – dijeron al unísono los jóvenes héroes a excepción de Raven quien leía gustosamente un libro, cosa que a Pigeon le entristeció.

Se coloco el violín sobre su hombro mientras posaba su mentón en el berbiquí o mentonera, coloco el arco sobre las cuerdas mientras respiraba y exhalaba nerviosamente, conto cuatro tiempos y empezó a tocar las frágiles y delgadas cuerdas haciendo un sonido relajante y hermoso la hermosa melodía comenzó a sonar dejando a los cinco héroes perplejos y asombrados por el gran talento de la joven violinista. Raven por un momento pensó que algunos de los chicos pusieron un cd pero cuando vio a su hermana tocar tan ágil y tranquila el maravilloso violín que no se había dado cuenta de que había dejado caer su libro al suelo haciendo un ruido seco que nadie escucho. Chico Bestia se quedo tan relajado que no dejo de observar a Pigeon tan tranquila y concentrada en lo que estaba tocando, sintió su bestia tan relajada por el aquella melodía tan alegre y llena de vida. Cyborg se quedo boquiabierto mientras veía a su pequeña "hermanita" tocar como una verdadera violinista, sintió algo en su interior una paz y alegría una sonrisa se poso en los labios del moreno mientras disfrutaba del concierto de la titán. Robin sintió que sus ojos/antifaz se abrieron de más mientras que una corriente eléctrica apareció por todo su cuerpo desde los pies hasta su cabeza causándole la piel de gallina, comenzó a rascarse la nuca cuando Pigeon hizo un movimiento rápido con su arco, estaba tan concentrado que no quería que nada ni nadie interrumpiera en ese momento. Starfire estaba hasta las lagrimas de la emoción jamás pensó el gran talento de su amiga, al mirarla en ese momento lo único que quería era abrazarla y decirle lo bonito que tocaba pero eso tenia que esperar hasta que terminara de tocar, la dulce tonada la dejo con un gran sentimiento que jamás había sentido en su vida aunque fuera la segunda vez que le pasaba eso cuando su novio Robin se le declaro. Y por ultimo cuando Pigeon comenzó a tocar empezó a recordar el sonido un piano que le estaba haciendo compañía en ese momento, los agiles y suaves movimientos que hacia que aquel piano la siguiera a su ritmo para después hacer un gran dueto de ambos instrumentos, cuando termino de tocar la última nota miro a sus amigos y a su hermana callados y a la vez asombrados. Se sintió mal en ese momento al no tener ninguna crítica de sus compañeros, en ese momento Chico Bestia y Starfire comenzaron a aplaudir de la emoción haciendo que la joven violinista los viera confundida y a la sorprendida. Después escucho unos chiflidos y unos "bravos y maravilloso", la chica arquera no pudo evitar sonrojarse en ese momento cuando todos sus amigos comenzaron a decirle que tocara otra pieza.

– Pigeon… wow… e-eso fue increíble. – dijo nervioso y asombrada el chico maravilla.

– No más que increíble, fue… fue magnifico, estupendo. – grito de emoción el metamorfo.

– Amiga Pigeon eso fue realmente hermoso. – comento de alegría la princesa de Tamaran mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

– Star… no… no respiro. – replico la chica violinista tratando de respirar.

– Lo siento es que me emocione, Pigeon tocaste hermoso de verdad. Me gusto mucho. – dijo Starfire mientras que las lagrimas comenzaron a salir.

– Sabes la verdad no tengo palabras… me dejaste sin habla… Pigeon tocaste fenomenal. – respondió el mitad androide nervioso y alegre.

– Me alegro de que les hayas gustado chicos, la verdad pensé que ninguno de ustedes les iba a gustar. – comento la joven arquera en un tono aliviado.

– ¿Acaso estas bromeando? Pigeon eres la titán más talentosa de todos, y además una excelente y maravillosa violinista. – exclamo Chico Bestia algo emocionado que hizo que la chica le diera un gran sonrojo.

– Muchas gracias Chico Bestia y a ustedes también chicos. – respondió la talentosa titán mientras le agradecía a su compañeros por su buenos comentarios, en ese momento Pigeon miro a su hermana mirándola asombrada. – ¿Cómo toque Raven?

– La verdad… nada mal. – dijo la chica cuervo mientras se levantaba del sofá para luego dirigirse a la salida del living pero antes de que ella saliera, miro a su gemela rodeada de sus compañeros y le dijo. – Sabes me gustaría que tocaras algo relajante que este relacionado con la meditación.

– ¿Acaso Raven dijo… – trato de hablar Robin pero fue interrumpido por Chico Bestia.

– ¿Qué le gusto?

– Aja… – fue lo único que dijo el chico maravilla.

– Bueno creo que eso es todo por hoy voy a guardar mis cosas en… ay, no tengo habitación. – comento la chica arquera mientras guardaba su violín en el estuche y después en la caja junto con sus otras cosas, en ese momento los tres titanes varones abrieron demás sus ojos y antifaz olvidando decorar la habitación de la nueva titán

– Umm… Star ¿no te importa que Pigeon pueda dejar sus cosas en tu habitación? – pregunto algo nervioso el líder a su novia.

– Claro que no novio Robin. Pigeon si quieres poner tus cosas por mientras en mi habitación. – respondió Starfire en un tono alegre y dulce a su amiga.

– Gracias Star… pero no quiero seguir invadiendo tu espacio, es más, yo creo que… – en ese momento fue interrumpida por la alienígena.

– Pigeon no te apenes por todo esto, además eres mi nueva amiga y las amigas deben ser compartidas en todo lo que necesiten. – al decir eso la arquera sintió una alegría en sus adentros mientras que un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

– Tú ganas Star. – respondió rendida Pigeon mientras cerraba la tapa de la caja y después la levantaba sin hacer ningún esfuerzo.

– Déjame ayudarte con eso amiga Pigeon. – dijo Starfire mientras cargaba la caja, la cual le era muy pasada. – Oye Pigeon esta caja es muy pesada.

– Eh? ¿Estas bromeando Star? Esa caja es demasiado ligera, no pesa absolutamente nada. – replico la arquera.

– Pues a mi me parece que no. – se quejo la princesa alienígena mientras caminaba hasta la puerta de salida del living, antes de que Pigeon saliera de allí los chicos la interrumpieron.

– Pigeon antes de que te vayas los chicos y yo queremos preguntarte algo. – comento Robin en un tono tranquilo pero serio.

– Esta bien ¿Qué es lo que quieren preguntarme chicos? – pregunto la chica violinista.

– Umm… porque no tomamos asiento ya que será una platica muy larga. – respondió Chico Bestia algo nervioso.

– Esta bien. – dicho esto los cuatro héroes se fueron a sentar al sofá mientras que Cyborg fue el primero en hablar.

– Bien por donde comenzamos… ¿De donde eres Pigeon? Digo sabemos que viviste por algún tiempo en Azarath pero ¿Donde te creciste?

– Umm… crecí en Thilandel, es una de las dimensiones más hermosas y fértiles de todas. – comento la chica mientras que una sonrisa alegre apareció en su rostro.

– Bien… umm… ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de ese lugar? – pregunto el chico maravilla tratando de sonar sospechoso.

– Lo que más me gusta de allí es… el jardín del palacio, el bosque de Narh, las cataratas de la luna y la biblioteca. – respondió cada vez con más emoción mientras que su mirada comenzaba a brillar al mencionar cada lugar que recordaba de su hogar.

– ¿Cuál es tu santuario? – preguntó el metamorfo algo nervioso pero tranquilo.

– Mi recamara y las lagunas de Takysh. – dijo la chica arquera mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro. – Las lagunas de Takysh es el más tranquilo y hermoso de todos.

– Oye Pigeon ¿Cómo es tu habitación? – volvió a preguntar Robin mientras que la violinista lo miraba con confusión. – T-Tengo curiosidad.

– Bien… si tanta curiosidad tienes de saber como es mi habitación te lo diré. – respondió con tranquilidad y a la vez que lo miraba de una forma picarona y juguetona. – Mi recamara es el triplemente de grande que hasta pueden caber hasta tres o cuatro elefantes, tiene un toque victoriano incluyendo los muebles, las paredes están decoradas con hermosos diseños florales en especial si son lirios y orquídeas, y además de eso hay un balcón.

– ¿Cómo son tus muebles? – pregunto Cyborg.

– ¿Por qué quieres saber como son? – pregunto Pigeon algo confundida mientras miraba al mitad androide desconfiada.

– Es que tengo ganas de remodelar la… la habitación de Raven – respondió el hombre robot en un tono nervioso, cosa que a la chica no le convenció.

– ¿La habitación de Rae? – pregunto confundida la joven titán arquera mientras arqueaba una ceja.

– Si es que… como Raven siempre nos ha dicho que quería remodelar su habitación pero nunca tuvo tiempo de hacerlo… así que los chicos y yo teníamos planeado de remodelársela como sorpresa. – respondió el chico maravilla muy nervioso y a la vez mintiéndole a su compañera.

– Bien si tanto deseas cambiar esta la habitación de Rae se los diré, pero sabes a mi me gusta mucho su recamara, es más, deberían preguntarle a ella como le gustaría su habitación ¿no lo creen?– dijo Pigeon en un tono juguetón, miro a Cyborg y le dijo. – como dije los muebles tienen un estilo victoriano te daré un ejemplo; tengo un sofá chaise longue antiguo color blanco que tiene unos diseños florales que están pintados en oro puro, un escritorio de siete cajones; tres a la izquierda, tres a la derecha y una enfrente, también dos mesitas de noche de un tamaño mediano con dos cajones y de madera blanca, no olvidemos la cama tiene una forja color blanca que a la vez tiene un diseño de unos hermosos lirios que están la cabecera y de pie de la cama y además tiene un dosel, tengo dos enormes armarios; uno es para guardar mis armas y la otro para guardar mi ropa, un peinador que tiene tres espejos y por el ultimo un baúl para guardar mis cosas personales, si no lo han notado es muy parecido al de Raven pero en blanco, plateado y dorado.

– Wow… cuantas cosas tienes. – exclamo Chico Bestia mientras que chiflo con asombro.

– La verdad si, pero nunca me he acostumbrado en una vida lujosa. – dijo la chica arquera en un tono cansado y aburrido mientras colocaba sus manos sobre mentón y a la vez que apoyaba sus codos sobre sus rodillas.

– ¿Vida lujosa? – pregunto el líder del equipo confundido y a la vez sorprendido.

– Una larga historia… la cual mi hermanita querida no quiere que les cuente. – respondió con molestia Pigeon al recordar lo que le había dicho su gemela.

– Y ¿Por qué no nos lo cuentas tú? – pregunto nuevamente Robin.

– Es que… prefiero que también Raven este lista para escuchar lo que tengo decir. – dijo la violinista. – Se que va a hacer duro para Raven cuando le cuente todo lo que me paso hace 14 años, es por esa razón que quiero esperar hasta que las cosas se calmen un poco.

– Si esa es tu decisión Pigeon la aceptamos, si tienes ganas de hablar sobre tu pasado aquí nos tienes para lo que desees. – comento el metamorfo mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

– Muchas gracias, en serio gracias. – dijo Pigeon agradecida mientras le sonreía cálida y alegremente a sus amigos. – Bueno yo me retiro.

– ¿A dónde vas Pigeon? – pregunto el chico maravilla confundido.

– Umm… voy a practicar mi puntería con el arco y flecha, aunque no se donde pueda practicarlo. – respondió la arquera mientras se iba a retirar del living pero luego se detuvo en ese instante cuando no sabia en podía practicar su puntería.

– Si quieres te puedes practicar en campo de entrenamiento. – dijo Cyborg en un tono cariñoso y con autoestima.

– ¿En serio? – pregunto la joven con sorpresa.

– Si además es una excelente idea de entrenar, es más, que te parece si tu y yo entrenamos juntos… digo como compañeros. – comento Robin en un tono emocionado y a la retador. – Además quiero saber si eres buena luchando cuerpo a cuerpo.

– Umm… Robin ¿no crees que estás… – iba decir algo Chico Bestia pero fue interrumpido por Pigeon.

– ¿Acaso me estás retando Robin?

– Algo así… entonces aceptas o será que la hermanita menor de Raven le tiene miedo de que un chico y además que es líder del quipo le vaya a ganar a una chica. – respondió el líder petirrojo causando que sus dos amigos lo miraron con pena y a la vez miedo, en cuanto Pigeon comenzaba a fastidiarle el comentario de su compañero.

– Robin ¿acaso estás loco? – pregunto Cyborg algo molesto por haberle contestado de esa forma a su pequeña "hermanita"

– Déjalo Cyborg, si Robin quiere una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo lo tendrá. Pero una cosa si te digo Robin una vez que comience la pelea no hay vuelta atrás ¿Tu que dices? – respondió la joven arquera algo molesta y a la vez retador, causando una sonrisa satisfecha del chico maravilla.

– Acepto. – dijo Robin en un tono satisfecho mientras se levantaba de su asiento. – Bien que estamos esperando vamos al gimnasio.

– Eh? ¿Gimnasio? Pensé que iríamos al campo de entrenamiento. – comento la chica violinista confundida mientras arqueaba una ceja.

– el campo de entrenamiento es para entrenar nuestras habilidades y poderes, y en cuanto al gimnasio eso es solamente para entrenar nuestro físico. – explicó Robin a su compañera mientras que ambos salieron del living.

– Robin algunas veces se pasa y más si se trata de una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. – dijo el metamorfo sin creer lo que había escuchado y visto de sus dos compañeros. – Y ¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora Cy?

– Sabes tengo una idea veamos como luchan esos dos. – respondió el mitad androide mientras se levanta del asiento para luego dirigirse a la puerta del living, pero antes de que saliera se detuvo en ese instante. – Reúne a Raven y Starfire para que vean la pelea de los chicos.

Dicho esto Cyborg del living dejando solo al Chico Bestia solo en el lugar algo ido, en ese momento ladeo levemente su cabeza mientas se levantaba del sofá y luego saliera del living para avisar a sus dos compañeras sobre lo que iban a ser Pigeon y Robin. Una vez que llego a la recamara de Star quien estaba alimentando a su larva Silkie, toco levemente la puerta metal mientras que de esta salía la princesa de Tamaran alegre como siempre. Cuando el metamorfo le comento acerca de que su novio el chico maravilla iba a tener una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con su amiga Pigeon, la joven titán alíen se quedo sorprendida que salió rápidamente de su recamara preocupada por lo que su novio le iba a hacer a su compañera. Sin que se diera cuenta de que Chico Bestia no había terminado de explicarle lo que realmente paso, el chico verde dejo escapar un gran suspiro cansado mientras que una gotita de sudor cayo de su nuca, siguió su camino hasta llegar en la habitación de la titán gótica. En ese momento cuando llego allí al pie de la puerta de metal el corazón de Chico bestia comenzó a latir aceleradamente mientras que recordó aquel beso que se habían dado aquella madrugada cuando fueron despertados por el grito de la otra gemela titán, un rubor apareció en sus mejillas mientras tocaba la fría y dura puerta de la habitación de la chica. Raven se encontraba meditando en ese entonces mientras escuchaba en su mente a sus emociones hablarle sobre de aquel beso que el metamorfo y ella se habían dado aquella madruga, eso hizo que la chica cuervo se molestara mientras que un rubor decoraba sus pálidas mejillas. En ese instante el sonido de la puerta la interrumpió en su tiempo de meditación, se levanto de su cama para atender o mejor dicho para ahuyentar a la molesta persona quien la había interrumpido en sus horas de meditación. Justamente cuando abrió la puerta sintió en ese momento que los colores se le vinieron al rostro, ahí estaba él al pie de su puerta, ambos se quedaron totalmente perdidos en la mirada del otro. Sus corazones al igual que sus respiraciones estaban sincronizadas, ninguno de ellos hablo en ese momento solamente se miraron perdidamente en sus ojos amatistas y verdes. Se miraron como si nunca se han visto en años, una cálida sensación inundo sus cuerpos mientras se acercaban poco a poco quedando en ese instante frente a frente, de pronto ambos chicos reaccionaron cuando estaban apunto de abrazarse. Raven se alejó unos centímetros de él mientras lo miraba con molestia y seriedad cosa que a Chico Bestia le molesto pero a la vez se quedo confundido, la chica cuervo le pregunto con voz seria qué era lo que quería; el metamorfo le respondió con voz tranquila pero a la vez nerviosa sobre el enfrentamiento que iba a tener Robin con Pigeon cuerpo a cuerpo. Al escuchar eso la vista de la joven gótica se dilataron demás miro con preocupación y a la vez con enojo al pobre metamorfo mientras le decía que por que él a Cyborg no los detuvo en ese momento. Cuando el chico verde iba a responder sintió que fue empujado –no tan bruscamente como él pensó– por la chica cuervo mientras iba corriendo y a la vez que ella utilizo su forma astral –que era la forma de un cuervo– para dirigirse inmediatamente en el gimnasio donde estaría Robin y su gemela. Chico Bestia dejo escapar un suspiro mientras ladeaba levemente su cabeza se transformo en ese momento en un águila mientras perseguía a Raven hasta el gimnasio.

Una vez que Robin y Pigeon habían llegado en el lugar de entrenamiento comenzaron a calentar primero, en ese momento llegaron Cyborg y Starfire; la chica alienígena miro con alivio a su novio y a su amiga que aun no estaban peleándose pero eso no quería decir que esta no estaba tan contenta con la pelea que iban a tener esos dos. Se dirigió hasta su novio mientras le reclamaba el por qué quería enfrentarse de esa manera a Pigeon, Robin se quedo confundido por lo que le había dicho su novia, en ese momento él le comenzó a explicar que solamente iban a entrenar y nada más eso. La mirada de la princesa de Tamaran estaba llena de confusión,_ "solamente íbamos a entrenar y no a pelear"_ pensó en ese momento la chica, suspiro aliviada mientras que le sonreía a sus dos compañeros. Cuando se iba a retirar en ese momento Cyborg la detuvo y le pregunto que si no se iba a quedar a ver como iban a entrenar Robin y Pigeon, Star medito por unos segundos y a decir verdad siempre le ha gustado acompañar y ver a su novio Robin entrenando física y mentalmente así que ella acepto ver. El mitad androide coloco una larga banca en una retirada distancia para nos ser golpeados por las patadas voladoras o las acrobacias del chico maravilla, en ese momento cuando Pigeon y Robin dejaron de calentar y estaban a punto dar comienzo al entrenamiento, la puerta del gimnasio se abrió dejando ver la forma astral de Raven entrar al lugar. Se destransformó en ese instante mientras miraba con molestia, seriedad y a la vez con preocupación a los dos contrincantes, se dirigió a ellos mientras le preguntaba a Robin con voz seria, fría y molesta en qué estaba pensando como para luchar con su hermana de cuerpo a cuerpo. El chico maravilla le iba a responder pero en ese momento Pigeon le dijo en un tono calmado que no era lo que ella estaba pensando, ya que ellos –Robin y Pigeon– solamente iban a entrenar y nada más. Al escuchar las palabras de su gemela Raven casi se le cae la cara de vergüenza al malinterpretar las cosas, se aclaró su garganta y se disculpó con su hermana por el mal entendido, justamente cuando se iba a ir Starfire y Cyborg le preguntaron que si no se iba a quedar para como iban a pelear sus dos compañeros, en ese momento una sonrisa satisfactoria y juguetona apareció en los labios de Raven. Ver a Robin a enfrentarse a su gemela y ver quien era mejo el mejor en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo no era tan mala idea, además quería saber que tan buena es su hermana en ese tipo de pelea; ya que Raven sabia que Robin era muy bueno en ese tipo de peleas. Se dirigió a la banca sin decir ninguna palabra mientras miraba a su líder y su hermana mirándose seriamente, justamente cuando iban a hacer la reverencia apareció en ese instante Chico Bestia transformado en águila para después transformarse en su forma humana mientras corría a sentarse en la banca a un lado de la chica cuervo. Una vez que ya no hubo más interrupciones Robin y Pigeon se miraron retadoramente mientras que ambos chicos se retiraron las capas para que no las estorbaran ni mucho menos se jalonearan entre estas, querían una pelea limpia y justa, ambos hicieron en ese momento una reverencia mientras se cerraban sus manos haciéndolos puños y después se saludaran golpeándose levemente sus nudillos.

Una que se miraron Robin fue el primero en atacar mientras hacia un front kick en el estomago de la chica, pero en ese momento la detuvo la patada del chico maravilla haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio y a la que ella le daba una que otra patada en el estomago y en el pecho, con esto hizo que el líder perdiera el aliento debido al fuerte golpe que había recibido de parte de la chica cayo de rodillas mientras trataba de recuperar el aire. La mirada de los otros titanes estaba llena de sorpresa y a la vez que tenían sus mandíbulas hasta los suelos. Pigeon comenzó a preocuparse por el estado que había dejado a su compañero pero eso no quería decir que no bajo la guardia, le pregunto que si estaba bien y en ese momento el chico giro su cuerpo y a la vez su pierna derecha para que la chica perdiera el equilibrio pero en ese instante se había quedado asombrado al igual que los demás puesto a que la joven arquera cuando iba a recibir aquella patada giratoria salto en ese momento haciendo que esquivara aquel ataque, el chico maravilla se incorporo en ese instante mientras se levantaba del suelo y comenzó a luchar como era debido. Comenzó a dar patadas y golpes a su compañera pero cada vez que él lo hacia se quedaba tan impresionado porque ella los esquivaba de una manera ágil y segura; pero a la vez que ella esquivaba los ataques del chico maravilla, Pigeon comenzaba a golpear y a patearlo hasta dejarlo tirado en el suelo. El enojo comenzó a aumentarle a Robin mientras que él se levantaba empezó a atacar nuevamente a su compañera pero ella cada vez se defendía más y más, en uno de los ataques Robin tomo un poco de vuelo para después golpear a la joven titán con la mano cerrada, pero antes de que eso pasara ella lo tomo del brazo y de la muñeca; y después de una manera dolorosa y brusca lo tiro contra el suelo –suerte que en ese momento pusieron un tapete acolchonado– haciendo que el chico cayera de espaldas. Justamente cuando Robin se iba a incorporar una vez más –no se había dado cuenta de que la joven arquera tenia aun su brazo–, Pigeon le coloco un pie sobre su pecho haciendo que el chico maravilla volviera a recostarse sobre el tapete acolchonado. Los otros jóvenes –Starfire, Cyborg, Raven y Chico Bestia– no podían creer lo que habían visto, Pigeon había vencido por quinta vez a Robin sin que ella recibiera ni un solo ataque de él. La joven titán arquera se inclino hasta el joven líder hasta que sus narices comenzaron a rozarse, cosa que a Starfire le causo muchos pero muchos celos; Pigeon le dijo a Robin con voz justa, seria y tranquila.

– No uses solo los músculos Robin también usa la mentalidad. – la joven arquera se separo del líder dejando aun recostado en el suelo.

– Lo veo y no lo creo, Robin fue vencido por una chica. – comento Cyborg en un estado de asombro.

– Viejo y no una chica cualquiera sino que es Pigeon; la hermana de Raven. – exclamo Chico Bestia aun con la mirada llena de asombro. –

– Eso quiere decir. – dijeron al unísono los dos compañeros de videojuegos, se miraron y a la vez sonrieron de oreja a oreja mientras se levantaron de la banca para después saltar y a la vez agarrarse de las manos para luego cantar como niños chiquitos. – Lo batearon, lo batearon; lero, lero, lo batearon.

–_ Me vencieron, me venció una chica y no una simple chica sino que fue Pigeon, me venció la gemela de Raven._ – pensó en ese momento el chico maravilla quien aun se encontraba recostado en el suelo. – ¿Cómo fue posible?

– Pigeon, oye Pigeon. – grito emocionado el chico verde a su compañera quien estaba secándose el sudor con una toalla.

– Mande Chico Bestia. – respondió con tranquilidad la joven mientras respiraba un poco agitada.

– Pigeon lo que hiciste con Robin fue sorpréndete, digo es la primera que alguien vence a Robin de esa manera… quiero decir eres la primera chica quien logro vencer a Robin. – comento muy asombrado y a la vez emocionado el chico verde haciendo que las mejillas de la chica se ruborizaran.

– Jeje, gracias por tu comentario Chico Bestia pero no fue nada simplemente fue un entrenamiento y eso es todo. – dijo Pigeon mientras dejaba la toalla en el cesto de toallas sucias. – Además ya hacia tiempo que no practicaba estas peleas de cuerpo a cuerpo.

– ¿Qué?! ¡Eso quiere decir que no es la primera vez que entrenas una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo! – grito un poco molesto y a la vez asombrado el líder quien se encontraba con la cabeza en las piernas de su novia mientras que ella abanicaba un abanico para echarle aire al pobre del chico.

– Umm… no. – respondió apenada la chica arquera a su compañero, mientras miraba a Robin levantarse del suelo dolorosamente para luego caminar hacia ella.

– Quiero que me expliques exactamente que fue todo esto y no acepto un no como respuesta. – comento Robin a la chica violinista-arquera mientras que ella lo miraba con tranquilidad sin musitarse.

– No le hables de esa forma a Pigeon, Robin. – dijo muy enojada Raven, ella no toleraba que su líder perdiera el control solamente porque fue vencido por su hermana. – Pigeon tú no le tienes que decirle nada a Robin.

– Gracias por defenderme Raven, pero si Robin quiere respuestas se las diré. – ignorando lo que le había dicho su gemela, Pigeon miro al chico maravilla y le dijo. – Si quieres que cuente todo lo que paso te los diré. Pero yo te aconsejo que te siente aun estas adolorido por los golpes que te di.

– Esta bien. – respondió con rudeza y a la vez con dolor el líder de los titanes mientras se sentaba en la banca junto con sus compañeros para escuchar lo que tenia que decir la joven arquera. – ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo es eso de que te ensañaron esas técnicas en Thilandel?

– Bien creo que empezare desde el principio, verán en Thilandel solamente se entrenan a los varones a la edad de los 7 años y terminan con el entrenamiento hasta la edad de los 20 años. – explico Pigeon mientras recibía las miradas de sus amigos y la de su hermana confundida.

– Haber si dices que solamente entrenan a solamente a los varones ¿Por qué tu sabes pelear y defenderte perfectamente bien? – pregunto Cyborg confundido.

– Muy buena pregunta, la verdad es que en Thilandel se nos tiene prohibido a nosotras la mujeres porque piensan que nuestro género femenino es débil y no sabríamos soportar los golpes. – comento nuevamente la arquera mientras que la Starfire frunció su ceño y a la vez sentido que su sangre ardía por todo su cuerpo.

– ¡Y ellos que piensan que nosotras somos débiles! – grito con rabia la princesa tamareana mientras que escupía fuego de su boca asustando solamente a los chicos varones del esquipo.

– Tranquilízate Star si me dejaran explicar sin interrupciones sabrán la verdad. – dijo Pigeon en un tono tranquilo mientras que todos asintieron. – Como les decía en Thilandel los varones solamente piensan que las del genero femenino somos débiles y además delicadas. Ellos piensan y aun siguen pensando en que nosotras debemos mantener a la familia, recibir a nuestros esposos en una cálida y agrada bienvenida al hogar, hacer el quehacer y además estudiar las técnicas del arte, la música, la manualidades y el hogar.

– Así o más la cosa, y que más vestirnos de vestidos rosas, sonreír como idiotas y decir cosas sin sentido. – dijo sarcásticamente la chica cuervo mientras sentía una fulminante mirada de su compañera Starfire y de su hermana gemela menor.

– Así es Raven. – respondió con la verdad la joven titán arquera mientras le salía un tic en el ojo cuando escucho las risas de los chicos.

– Ya me imagino, apuesto que si enviamos a Raven en ese lugar apuesto de que no duraría ni cinco segundo allí. – comento de manera graciosa Chico Bestia mientras que sus dos compañeros comenzaron a reír a pura carcajada, en ese momento Raven le dio el mayor de los golpes al pobre chico verde estampándolo contra el suelo.

– Si alguno de ustedes vuelve a decir un comentario más terminaran peor que él. – dijo Raven mientras señalaba al pobre metamorfo estampado y a la vez noqueado en el suelo con un enorme chipote en la cabeza, viendo eso los dos chicos asintieron temerosos mientras que las tres chicas sonrieron en sus adentros. – Continua Pigeon.

– Como les decía, a mi me paso eso desde entonces pero un día yo me escabullí en uno de los entrenamientos de los varones, era la arquería, en ese momento tenia seis años cuando aprendí a manejar el arco y la flecha. – al escuchar eso los cinco héroes se quedaron asombrados por la valentía de la chica violinista. – Al principio de todo eso los profesores que me han estado entrenando pensaron que era un niño.

– ¿Te confundieron como un niño? – pregunto Robin a la vez que soltaba una risa de esas que no puedes aguantar, mientras que las miradas de los otros titanes lo miraron con seriedad pero más en Raven y Starfire.

– Ríete todo lo que quieras Robin, pero lo que no sabes es que ahora estas viendo a la primera mujer y la primera en terminar a los 16 años uno de los más largos y duros entrenamientos de la historia de Thilandel. – respondió Pigeon con voz orgullosa y a la vez llena de valentía, en ese momento la risa del chico maravilla se detuvo bruscamente mientras que las miradas de los chicos (Robin, Cyborg y Chico Bestia) se quedaron asombrados y sin perdidos; y en cuanto a las chicas llenas de alegría y orgullo.

– Amiga Pigeon no sabes cuanta alegría me da de escucharte decir eso. – dijo con felicidad Starfire mientras que tenias unas ganas de abrazar a su compañera por su heroísmo de demostrar que las mujeres también podían hacer lo que los hombre pueden hacer.

– Lo sé, además eso no es todo. Además de que yo fui la primera mujer de terminar todos los entrenamientos que nos pusieron a mis compañeros y a mí, me dieron un reconocimiento de ser la mejor arquera, espadachín, la corredora y la nadadora más veloz e incluso la mejor defensora y peleadora en peleas profesionales. – volvió a decir la chica arquera en un tono orgulloso.

– Con razón venciste tan fácilmente al chico maravilla en cuestión de minutos. – dijo burlonamente Raven mientras señalaba a su compañero quien comenzaba a fruncir a su ceño.

– Oye Pigeon y como le hiciste para que te aceptaran en los entrenamientos. – pregunto la tamareana en un tono de emoción.

– La verdad Starfire no fue muy fácil al principio, ya que los hombre siempre dicen y piensan que son mucho superiores a nosotras. Cuando se enteraron de que no era un varón sino una mujer me tuvo que echar del equipo e incluso de todos los entrenamientos. – al mencionar eso Pigeon, Starfire y Raven sintieron una punzada en sus corazones al deber lo duro que fue para su amiga en que fuera rechazada en las cosas de hombres. – Pero volviendo a tu pregunta Star, todo se lo debo a la reina y mi profesor de arquería y defensa personal; Alcides Valois.

– Que personas tan buenas. – comento la tamareana mientras sonreía de manera alegre y cálida.

– Si, si no fueran por ellos y por su apoyo en este momento los hombres andarán pensando que nosotras seriamos débiles. – respondió con tranquilidad la chica arquera. – En fin puede que los hombre de allá de Thilandel sean… como decirlo… machistas al principio, pero lo que yo veo en ellos es que se preocupan por las mujeres ya que temen de que algo o alguien nos hagan daño. Y además ellos son caballerosos, educados y fieles hacia nosotras.

– ¿En serio? O solamente nos tomas el pelo Pigeon. – dijo Raven en un tono de desconfianza.

– No estoy mintiendo Raven, es más, pueden que al principio creas que ellos son fríos, distantes y machistas. Pero no lo son en realidad, ellos nos respetan ya que somos muy reservadas y además dóciles. – explico la chica arquera. – Por ejemplo; ellos nunca nos traicionarían en nada y hablarían con la verdad para que nosotras no salgamos lastimadas.

– Eso ni me lo creo. – comento la chica cuervo con rencor al recordar cuando fue traicionada por Malchior/Rorak. – Todos los hombre son iguales egoístas, traicioneros y mentirosos. Estaré en mi habitación y no quiero que nadie me moleste ¿Entendido?

– Raven espera. – hablo en ese momento Chico Bestia mientras perseguía a su compañera de pela, mientras que Pigeon miro confundida a sus amigos quienes mostraban tristeza y a la vez con rencor.

– ¿Dije algo malo? – pregunto asustada y a la vez nerviosa la violinista.

– No, no dijiste nada malo amiga Pigeon… es solamente que… bueno… nuestra amiga Raven tuvo un problema en el pasado. – respondió Starfire con tristeza mientras que la arquera la vio preocupada y asustada por su hermana.

– ¿Le sucedió algo a Raven? – pregunto preocupada y aun más asustada la joven titán gemela.

– Veras Pigeon, hace tres años hubo un accidente con Raven. – comenzó a explicar Cyborg mientras notaba la mirada de su "hermanita" llena de preocupación y temor. – Raven fue engañada por Malchior o al menos así se llamaba el ese maldito.

– ¿Quién es Malchior? – pregunto confundida la chica.

– Según nos dijo Chico Bestia que Malchior fue o era un poderoso hechicero. – respondió Robin con seriedad y frialdad.

– Corrección Robin, Malchior fue un dragón. Lo que queremos decirte Pigeon es que… tu hermana fue traicionada por él. – dijo con seriedad y a la con molestia el mitad androide a la gemela.

– ¿Mi hermana fue traicionada por Malchior? ¿Por qué, por qué esa persona le hizo eso a Raven? – pregunto Pigeon dolida y triste por lo que le estaban contando.

– La razón por la que Raven fue traicionada Pigeon fue que Malchior intento destruir nuestro hogar; la tierra. Y no se si también la galaxia. – explico Starfire en un tono triste y a la vez enojado.

– Según tu hermana, ella se enamoro de aquel sujeto que la traicionó. Es por esa razón que Raven no ha querido saber nada del amor, para no ser traicionada y lastimada por segunda vez. – comento Robin a su compañera.

– Soy una idiota… por mi culpa abrí una vieja herida que mi hermana había intentado cicatrizar por mucho tiempo. Que idiota y estúpida soy. – se culpo así misma la joven arquera mientras que sus lagrimas le salían de sus ojos amatistas hasta recorrer por sus mejillas.

– No es tu culpa amiga Pigeon, es solamente que no te hemos contado de todo lo que nos paso hace tres años. – dijo la tamareana mientras tranquilizaba a su amiga, la abrazo como una madre a su hija.

– Ahora entiendo porque mi hermana… actuó de esa forma cuando le pregunte… qué si tenía una relación amorosa con alguien… pero lo único que le ocasione fue abrirle una vieja herida del pasado. – comenzó a llorar tristemente la gemela mientras estaba siendo consolada por su amiga.

– No llores Pigeon, tu no tienes la culpa de nada simplemente no lo sabias. – respondió Starfire en un tono cariñoso y a la vez preocupado.

– Pero tenia que saberlo… las hermanas siempre deberíamos lo que nos pasa o no… necesito… necesito disculparme Rae. Con permiso. – dicho esto se separo de la tamareana tranquilamente para después ir en busca de su hermana, mientras que los tres titanes la miraban preocupados y tristes; preocupados por Pigeon y tristes por la situación de Raven.

Mientras tanto con Raven, ella se encontraba en su cama acurrucada entre sus almohadas mientras que sus lágrimas recorrían por sus mejillas. Al recordar la traición de Malchior/Rorak la herida que había estado encerrando se abrió dejando que escapara un inmenso dolor de aquel día en que solamente fue utilizada como un objeto de escape. La joven titán gótica se limpio sus lágrimas mientras trataba de no recordar más aquel doloroso amor, en ese momento alguien toco la puerta de su habitación. Se seco rápidamente sus lágrimas verificando que ni una sola se le notara en su rostro, se colocó su capucha sobre su cabeza mientras iba a tender a la persona que se encontraba en su puerta. Cuando la abrió una irritada y molesta mirada se poso en la persona que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta, era Chico Bestia. Cuando la miro en ese instante sintió su corazón oprimirse contra su pecho mientras que su mirada mostraba algo de dolor, cuando Raven le pregunto que qué era lo quería con voz dura y molesta el metamorfo le respondió con tranquilidad y preocupación si ella se encontraba bien. Cosa que hizo que la chica cuervo soltara una risa seca mientras le decía que si ella parecía estar bien después de que culpaba a su gemela por haberle hecho recordar al traidor de Malchior cuando solamente la había utilizado para liberarlo de su encierro, en ese momento ellos dos no se habían dado cuenta de que Pigeon los estaba escuchando mientras que ella se encontraba escondida detrás de una de las esquinas de la pared del pasillo, Chico Bestia le explico a Raven que su hermana no tenia la culpa de nada porque simplemente la chica gótica nunca le había comentado lo que a ella le había pasado hace tres años. Al escuchar lo que decía el chico verde, la joven titán gótica se enfureció cuando noto que su compañero estaba defendiendo a su hermana. Raven comenzó a gritarle al metamorfo que por qué razón defendía a Pigeon, Chico Bestia al notar la rabia de su compañera le respondió con tranquilidad pero a la vez elevo su voz para que la escuchara que por la razón que él la defendía era porque ella no tenia la culpa de nada. La joven arquera empezó a preocuparse por su hermana y por su compañero ya que temía de que los dos se hicieran daño uno al otro, mientras tanto con Raven y Chico Bestia aun seguían discutiendo sobre lo que paso en el gimnasio. Ninguno de los dos dejo de gritarse uno al otro hasta que poco a poco sus gritos se fueron calmando debido a que ya les comenzaba a doler sus gargantas. Raven en un tono ya muy calmado le dijo al metamorfo que seria mejor que la dejara sola que no quería ver a nadie en ese momento, la joven gótica entro a su habitación cansada y molesta mientras le cerraba la puerta en la plena cara al chico verde cuando le iba a decir que aun no quería terminar hasta que las cosas se solucionaran. Un dolor apareció en los corazones de Raven, Chico Bestia y de Pigeon en ese instante; Raven se sintió mal que tenia unas ganas de abrazar y llorar amargadamente en el pecho del metamorfo y esté le diera consuelo debido al gran dolor que sentía. Chico Bestia tenia unas ganas de derrumbar la puerta de la recama de Raven y gritarle a la cara que aun quería terminar hasta que la escuchara que todo estaba mal y que las cosas que ella pensaba o decía tenían que solucionarse de cualquier forma, quería en ese momento besarla y abrazarla para demostrarle que no estaba sola como ella lo pensaba. Y en cuanto a Pigeon se sintió culpable de todo e incluso lo que había visto y escuchado la hirió, a ella nunca le había gustado que las personas que la rodeaban terminaran así de mal; en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea que tal vez, tal vez vaya a funcionar pero necesitaría la ayuda de Starfire para que la ayude con su plan. Solamente esperaba que su plan funcionara.

* * *

Pigeon: Esperemos que les haya gustado este capitulo.

Starfire: Porque aquí terminamos el día de hoy.

Raven: No olviden dejar sus comentarios.

Pigeon: Oye Rae ¿Ya terminaste la pócima para el pobre de Robin?

Raven: Si aunque no fue nada sencillo pero lo termine.

Starfire: ¿Tú crees que funcionará amiga Raven?

Raven: Eso esperemos Starfire.

Pigeon: ¿Por qué lo dices Raven? ¿Hay algo malo con esa pócima?

Raven: Mmm… no que yo sepa, aunque leí un articulo que esta pócima puede tener efectos secundarios.

Starfire/Pigeon: ¿Qué clase de efectos secundarios?

Raven: Fatiga, hemorragia nasal, cambios de humor, un alto rango de crecimiento de cabello, falta de agua –es decir una sed exagerada–, insomnio y una doble de alimentación.

Pigeon: Raven creo que eso es algo serio.

Starfire: Será mejor decírselo a Robin antes de que le des eso amiga Raven.

Pigeon: Starfire tiene razón Rae.

Raven: Esta bien, como ustedes digan.

***Se van con Robin mientras que él se mira en un espejo de mano***

Robin: Mi cabello, mi cabellos T-T

Starfire: Novio Robin nuestra amiga Raven tiene algo que decirte.

Robin: ¿Tienen alguna solución para que me crezca rápidamente mi cabello?

Raven: Si es esta poción, pero antes tienes que escuchar…

Robin me lo dices después Raven y gracias por esta solución ***Robin se lo arrebata mientras se lo toma hasta dejarlo a la mitad.***

Starfire: ¡Robin no!

Pigeon/Raven: Ya es tarde.

Robin: ¿Y bien? ¿Ya me creció?** *En ese momento comienza a crecerle el cabello justamente donde lo tenia la ultima vez antes del accidente con Cyborg***

Pigeon: Nada mal, parece que tu pócima funciono Raven.

Starfire: Sin duda alguna funciono, te ves muy bien novio Robin.

Raven: No hay de que.

Robin: A propósito Raven ¿Qué era lo que me tenías que decir? ***En ese instante las chicas comenzaron a espantarse mientras se alejaban lentamente de Robin*** Umm… ¿Chicas sucede algo?

Starfire: Novio Robin, hagas lo hagas… yo que tu no me miraría en ningún espejo. ***Raven y Pigeon le taparon la boca***

Robin: Eh? ¿Por qué?

Pigeon: Por nada, por nada.

***Robin toma el espejo que antes tenia, y en eso que un aura maligna y asesina lo rodeo***

Robin: Raven ¿Qué rayos fue lo que me hiciste?

Raven: Ya me tengo ir Arella me esta llamando, ¡Ya voy Arella! ***Se va corriendo o mejor dicho volando***

Pigeon: Raven no me dejes aquí sola.** *Se va corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo.***

Robin: ¡Starfire!

Starfire: Jejeje, patatitas para las quiero. ***Se va corriendo y después se da cuenta de que ella también puede volar.***

Robin: ¡STARFIRE, RAVEN, PIGEON YA VERÁN CUANDO LAS ATRAPE A LAS TRES!

***Hubo una persecución en toda Jump City un Robin es confundido por los asociación de protección animal por un mono, mientras que él perseguía a una Raven, Pigeon y Starfire totalmente asustadas y corriendo por su vida***

Cyborg: Awww… un día de remodelar a mi precioso bebe –refriéndose al auto T– me dio tanta sed. ¿Y esto que es? ***Ve la pócima que hizo Raven en la mesa, lo agarra y lo olfatea*** Huele raro pero apuesto que sabe sabroso.

***Se lo bebe y en pocos minutos le brota cabello mucho cabello***

Cyborg: Cabello por fin tengo cabello, soy el titán más afortunado de todos. Tengo que decírselo a Bee e incluso invitarla a salir con este nuevo galán. ***Mientras iba saliendo colapso por la fatiga***

* * *

**Traducción de palabras y otras cosas:**

1. La melodía que tocó Pigeon es el_ "Canon D"_ de Pachabel, pueden escuchar el canon en mi perfil.

2. El _"Longue Chaise"_ lo pueden ver en mi perfil.

3. La_ "Cama Dosel"_ también lo pueden ver en mi perfil.

4. _"Capicci" – "Entendiste"_.


	10. Capítulo 9: El Día de Pigeon

**Los Jóvenes Titanes: El Inicio (6ª Temporada)**

Robin: En nombre de nuestra autora, les agradecemos por sus comentarios.** *luego miran a sus dos compañeras y a su novia muy enojado*** En cuanto a ustedes tres me van a explicar lo que sucedió el capitulo anterior.

Raven: Yo te iba a decir que esa pócima tenia algunos efectos secundarios, pero por tu patética mentalidad trastornada y de tu patético cabello me lo impidieron decir.

Robin: ¡Yo no tengo la mente trastornada Raven!

Pigeon: ¡No le grites a mi hermana chico trastornado!

Robin: ¡Tú no me digas lo que tengo que decir a tu hermana!

Pigeon: Grosero.

Robin: Chiflada.

Pigeon: Cara de mono.

Robin: Plumífera.

Pigeon: Cerebro de pájaro.

Robin: Con razón ya sabemos porque te alejaron de tu hermana.

Pigeon: Con razón Batman ya no te quiso que estuvieras a su lado.

Raven: YA CALLENSÉ USTEDES DOS. *En ese momento exploto todo la cocina* Por Azar uno no puede estar tranquilo sin que ninguno esté discutiendo.

Robin/Pigeon: Lo sentimos.

Raven: Robin una cosa si te digo no estés echándome o echándole la culpa a los demás por tus errores** *Señalo a Robin y después a Pigeon en su modo chibi*** y tu Pigeon no te metas cuando yo esté hablando con este inútil.

Starfire: No le digas inútil a mi novio Robin.

Raven: Bueno retiro mis palabras, mejor dicho el exagerado y chilletas de Robin.

Starfire: Tampoco le digas así, Raven grosera.

Raven: ¿A quién le dices grosera? Princesita

Starfire: A ti te lo digo, cuervito.

Raven: Amarilla.

Starfire: Paliducha.

Raven: Ovni.

Starfire: Demonio.

Raven: Hippie.

Starfire: Gotica.

Raven: Cara de greemlin.

Starfire: Por eso nadie te quiere.

Raven: Por eso nadie te tolera.

Pigeon/Robin: YA BASTA LAS DOS** *Pigeon agarra a su gemela mientras que Robin agarra a su novia para que ninguna de las dos vaya hacer una tontería.***

Starfire: Suéltame Robin déjame pulverizar a esta grosera. ***Intentaba zafarse de su novio mientras que él utilizo un especie de boomerang y con un lazo para después amarrarlo en un poste para poner resistencia***

Raven: Pigeon como tu hermana mayor de sugiero que me sueltes inmediatamente, es una orden. ***También ella intentaba zafarse de su gemela mientras que Pigeon utilizo una flecha con una soga y esta quedo penetrada en la pared para poner resistencia.***

Pigeon/Robin: Ni locos las vamos a soltar.

***En ese momento llega Cyborg algo raro***

Cyborg: Una porra para el pollototote, el pollototote, pollototote ra-ra-ra.

Todos: O-O'

Cyborg: ¡Ya no se adonde voy! ¡Tengo doble destino!

Pigeon: ¿Qué le pasa a Cyborg? *Se oculta detrás de su hermana por el gran miedo que había sentido en ese momento*

Raven: Debe estar borracho… si debe ser eso.

Starfire: Novio Robin ¿Qué le pasa al amigo Cyborg? *Se abraza del chico maravilla*

Robin: Creo… creo que se le pasaron las copas Star.

Cyborg: ¡Mi destino, mi destino ¿Cuál es mi destino?!

Raven/Robin: Sin duda alguna esta borracho. ***Pigeon y Starfire se ocultaron detrás de ellos dos.***

Cyborg: Los jóvenes titanes no le pertenecen a la simpática y linda escritora Queen-Werempire. Te amo mi dulce y mi pequeña escrito… ***Colapsa y se queda dormido en ese momento.***

Pigeon/Starfire: ¿Ya podemos continuar por favor?

Raven/Robin: Si O_O

**(N/A: La "borrachera" de Cyborg lo saque de en la película animada mexicana "Una Película de Huevos" la cual tampoco me pertenece)**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: El Día de Pigeon.**

**Pigeon´s Pov:**

Después de escuchar la discusión de Chico Bestia y la de mi hermana sentí un dolor en mi pecho, desde que era niña siempre he sido muy sentimental y hasta la fecha aun lo sigo haciendo. Note una gran tristeza y dolor en la mirada de Chico bestia mientras que él comenzó a retirarse de la puerta de la recamara de Raven, comencé a correr en ese instante cuando note que mi compañero se iba acercando hacia el lugar donde estaba escondida. En ese momento note las escaleras de donde conducía hasta la azotea, las subí rápidamente mientras abría la puerta de golpe, la fresca pero cálida brisa golpearon mi rostro a la vez que los rayos del sol comenzaban a quemar mis desnudos brazos, piernas y cabeza. Cuando tenía planeado de ponerme mi capucha note que no tenia puesta, es más, la había olvidado en el gimnasio cuando Robin y yo dimos nuestra primera pelea o mejor dicho entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo. Deje escapar un suspiro de cansancio mientras comenzaba a rascarme detrás de mi nuca, tengo suerte que en este momento tenia mi cabello recogido, camine hasta el final de la azotea mientras miraba el hermoso paisaje. La ciudad era muy hermosa y brillante gracias a las ventas de aquellos edificios, y no olvidemos que el océano le daba un toque especial y pacifico. Esta tan concentrada viendo la hermosa ciudad cuando en ese momento una paloma blanca se poso en ese instante mis rodillas, la mire con cariño mientras dejaba escapar una risa. Coloque mi mano enfrente de la paloma mientras que ella se coloco en mis nudillos, lleve a la hermosa ave a unos centímetros de mi rostro mientras la miraba curiosa pero con cariño. La paloma me miro como si supiera lo que me estaba pasando, comencé a acariciar al ave cuidadosamente mientras le decía en un tono cariñoso y tranquilo.

– ¿Qué hace una hermosa ave como en lugar como este? – la hermosa ave emitió un sonido frágil mientras que aun me miraba con curiosidad. – Sabes creo que saque el amor de la aves de parte mi madre.

– ¿Platicando con las palomas, Pigeon? – una voz me saco hizo que diera un ligero salto pero sin espantar a la paloma.

– Robin. – susurre el nombre de mi compañero mientras que él se sentaba a un lado de mi.

– ¿Por qué platicas con una paloma? – me pregunto Robin algo curioso mientras miraba a la ave quien tenia en mano.

– No lo sé, simplemente me gusta… desde que era una niña yo platicaba con los animales, ya que eran los únicos quienes me escuchaban. – le explique una parte de mi pasado a mi nuevo amigo. – ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Es qué acaso me veo mal o que estoy loca hablando con los animales?

– No, claro que no. Es solamente que… bueno… un… argh, la verdad ya no se lo que estoy diciendo. – note que Robin batallaba mucho para encontrar las palabras exactas, pero al parecer se rindió ante eso cosa que me causo gracia.

– No eres bueno expresándote ¿Verdad? – le pregunte burlonamente mientras soltaba una risa.

– La verdad no mucho. – me respondió el líder de nuestro algo apenado mientras note un leve rubor en sus mejillas, no se si sea por el calor o porque esta avergonzado por lo que me dijo.

– Cambiando de tema ¿Qué relación tienes con Starfire? – pregunte algo curiosa mientras que mi compañero se le subieron al rostro.

– Umm… bueno ella es mi novia. – me comento mientras soltaba una que otra risa.

– Oh, ¿Cómo le hiciste para declararte? Es decir ¿Cuál fue tu primer paso para que Star y tú fueran novios? – volví a preguntarle a Robin, él me miro algo incomodo mientras balbuceaba no sé que cosas. – Umm… si te incomoda todo lo que te dije olvida todo lo que dije ¿Si?

– No al contrario… digo es la primera vez que alguien de todo el equipo titán me lo pregunta. – me respondió tranquilamente.

– Eh? ¿Hay más titanes aparte de ustedes cinco? – pregunte incrédula.

– Si, están los titanes del Este, los del Sur y del Norte. – me dijo en un tono emocionado y además pude notar un brillo en sus ojos cuando me menciono a sus demás compañeros.

– Wow, apuesto que son muchos. – murmure con sorpresa cosa que Robin escuchó.

– Jajajaja, la verdad es que si como diría Cyborg; somos una familia numerosa. – bromeó en ese momento haciendo que yo dejara escapar una leve risa. – Sabes comienzas a agradarme Pigeon, tienes un buen sentido del humor.

– Umm… ¿Gracias? – no se si era un agradecimiento o una pregunta.

– Y volviendo a tu pregunta Pigeon, hace un año tuvimos una misión en Tokyo. Un sujeto que se solía llamar Brushogun estaba… como decirlo… _"amenazando"_ la ciudad de Tokyo. – note a Robin que hizo una señal en la palabra "amenazando" mientras que escuchaba claramente su historia. – En fin cuando llegamos digamos que al principio no fuimos muy bien recibidos, luego un comandante llamado Uehara Daizo nos hizo creer a mi equipo y a mí que todo estaba bajo control. Y… bueno Starfire y yo comenzamos a pasear por toda la ciudad y a disfrutar de nuestras "vacaciones", pero… no duro por mucho tiempo ya que descubrimos gracias a las pistas de los chicos los planes del Comandante Uehara Daizo. Él estaba apoderándose de los poderes de Brushogun solamente para ser reconocido como un _"héroe"_.

– Se ve que no tiene vergüenza ese hombre, engañar a su propio país solamente por tener fama y un titulo honorario. – dije en un tono molesto mientras sentía la mirada de Robin en mi.

– La verdad es que si, no es más que un tramposo y un mal ejemplo para la comunidad. – dijo Robin en un tono de rabia.

– ¿Me vas a seguir contando tu relación con Starfire o vas a seguir hablando de un hombre que no tiene ni el mayor respeto a su país? – le pregunte algo tranquila.

– Eh? Ah, si lo siento. En fin una vez que derrotamos al Comandante Uehara Daizo, me le declare ese mismo día a Starfire lo que sentía por ella… incluso nos besamos delante de mi equipo, la verdad es que ni me importo que nos vieran. – me comento mi compañero en un tono orgulloso y feliz.

– ¿Y eso es todo? – le volví a preguntar.

– Si eso es todo, a todo eso ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – me miro confundido y a la vez con curiosidad, yo solamente le respondí mientras me levantaba del lugar donde estaba sentada aun sin soltar la paloma quien estaba aun posada sobre mis nudillos enditando un sonido agudo y tranquilo.

– Umm… por nada solamente tenia curiosidad, sabes tu historia es bastante interesante y a la vez romántica que hasta me gusto.

– Si a mi también. – sentí que su mirada se poso sobre mi mientras dejaba volar a la paloma, veía como aquella majestuosa ave volaba con gracia y delicadeza mientras volaba hacia la ciudad.

– Eh? ¿Sucede algo? – pregunte confundida mientras que Robin reaccionaba de manera brusca.

– Eh? N-no, no, no pasa nada. – Robin se levanto rápidamente de su lugar mientras lo escuche aclarándose la garganta. – Bueno yo me retiro tengo revisar algunos archivos, no te importa si te dejo aquí sola… digo puedes…

– No, no tengo ningún problema; es más hace mucho calor y no tengo mi capa en este momento. – le comente tranquilamente a mi compañero. – Sera mejor que entremos de una vez no crees.

– Si. – en ese momento Robin comenzó a acercar su mano sobre mi clavícula, lo mire confundida al principio cuando él me dijo. – ¿Qué bonito collar de cuervo, ¿Dónde lo compraste?

– Eh?... Ah!, esto fue un obsequio que Arella le había entregado a Raven. – le respondí mientras tomaba la figura del ave.

– Y ¿Por qué lo tienes tu?, digo no es que mal interpretes pero… ¿No debería tener esto Raven? – pregunto algo confundido.

– Solamente te diré que antes de que fuéramos separadas… ella tomo mi collar y yo tome el suyo accidentalmente. – le explique un poco sobre el pasado de mi hermana y el mio. – Fue lo único que tuve para recordar a mi hermana y también para que me diera fuerzas en mis obstáculos.

– Ya veo… debió ser muy duro para ustedes dos, estar separadas por mucho tiempo debió ser un dolor y una tortura inmensa. – me dijo Robin en un tono triste.

– Si… pero sabes me alegra que en este momento la he encontrado sana y salva estos 14 años. – le comente en un tono alegre. – Bueno yo… yo ya me voy, fue agradable platicar contigo Robin.

Cuando dije eso lo abrace como una muestra de amistad y de manera rápida mientras me retiraba de la azotea, una vez que entre en la torre el frio aire del acondicionado golpeo mi caliente cuerpo y rostro. Baje rápidamente las escaleras sin tropezarme, luego me dirigí al living a tomar algo fresco debido a la sed que tenia. Una que llegue allí no había nadie en ese momento, la verdad no me dio mucha importancia me dirigí a lo que era la parte de la cocina mientras sacaba de los gabinetes un vaso de vidrio. Después saque del refrigerador una jarra de agua mientras que esta la vertía en el vaso hasta llenarlo a la mitad, comencé a beber despacio el fresco liquido mientras sentía lo frio pasar por mi tráquea que estaba bastante seca. Cuando termine de beber por segunda vez el agua, guarde la jarra en el refrigerador y luego lave el vaso que había utilizado para después dejarlo al otro extremo del fregadero. En ese momento escuche las puertas del living abrirse automáticamente, me volteé en ese instante para ver quien era; era Cyborg que estaba cubierto de algo oscuro y además algo espeso. Mire a mi compañero limpiarse aquellas manchas con un pañuelo sucio y usado, me miro confundido al principio y después me sonrió de manera cálida y divertida. Yo también le dedique una simple sonrisa amistosa, saque la jarra de agua por segunda vez del refrigerador y después saque un vaso limpio de la alacena; le llene completamente el vaso de aquel frio líquido mientras se lo ofrecía cortésmente. Cyborg me miro asombrado mientras que una enorme y graciosa sonrisa apareció en sus labios a la vez que él me decía un "gracias", se llevo el vaso de vidrio en su boca mientras que él comenzaba beber rápidamente le agua hasta dejar el vaso vacío. Acerco el objeto transparente indicándome que le sirviera por segunda vez y así lo hice, se lo llene completamente mientras miraba a mi compañero beber el frio liquido hasta que este se lo terminaba por completo. Dejo el vaso en la mesa mientras me decía que ya no le sirviera más que ya estaba satisfecho, asentí mientras guardaba el agua en el refrigerador y después lave el vaso que le había dado a Cyborg.

– Gracias por el agua Pigeon. – me agradeció Cyborg.

– Por nada Cy. ¿Qué eran esas manchas que tenias en tu cuerpo? – le pregunte curiosa.

– Era aceite del motor de mi auto Pigeon. – me dijo en un tono alegre.

– Ya veo, ¿Qué estabas haciendo con tu auto? – volví a preguntarle mientras escuche una risa divertida de él.

– Lo estaba reparando y cambiándole el aceite. – me respondió burlona y divertidamente.

– Pues que yo sepa Cyborg, yo veo perfectamente bien tu auto como para que lo esté reparando tan seguido. – le dije divertidamente haciendo que el soltara una carcajada de diversión.

– Que se le puede hacer, me gusta que las cosas que hago queden a la perfección. – lo mire de forma creyente mientras que él seguía continuando con su platica. – Sabias que Raven también me ayuda a repararlo.

– No, la verdad no lo sabía. Es más ni siquiera ella misma me había comentado que es tu ayudante en la mecánica. – le comente con algo de sorpresa.

– Bueno me alegra de que lo sepas de parte de mí. Por cierto has visto a Robin y a Chico Bestia. – me pregunto mientras que yo le respondí.

– Robin me dijo que iba a checar algo importante de unos informes… en cuanto a Chico Bestia la ultima que vez que lo vi fue siguiendo a mi hermana, digo después de que ella saliera del gimnasio. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

– Umm… necesito hablar con ellos dos de algo muy importante. – me dijo en un tono nervioso y a la vez misterioso. – Bueno gracias por decirme donde esta Robin. Ah! Antes de que se me olvide Pigeon, porque no le dices a las chicas que te enseñen la ciudad.

– ¿Qué me enseñen la ciudad? – pregunte curiosa.

– Si, digo eres nueva en la ciudad y me gustaría que conocieras cada parte de ella. – me dijo Cyborg en un tono nervioso pero a la vez decidido. – Además es un bonito como para salir ¿No lo crees?

– Sabes Cyborg tienes mucha razón, solamente que no se si las chicas tengan algo que hacer el día de hoy. – le dije en un tono decepcionado.

– Apuesto de que ellas les va ha agradar enseñarte la ciudad, además como puedes saber si ellas van a estar ocupadas si ni siquiera les has preguntado. – mire sorprendida a Cyborg en parte si tiene razón como yo puedo saber si mi hermana y mi amiga van a estar ocupadas si yo no les he preguntado, justamente cuando iba a hablar el me interrumpió. – Anda divierte, eso también te ayudara a que tu puedas confiar en otras personas. También necesitas disfrutar de la compañía de tu hermana y Star; en especial de Raven, ya que ella demuestra lo mucho que te ha extrañado.

– Tú ganas Cy, es más, hasta me convenciste. Sabes algunas veces pienso que hasta eres como mi hermano mayor. – le dije en un tono alegre, en ese momento un impulso hizo que lo abrazara haciendo que él se estremeciera. Me separe y le comente lo siguiente. – Muchas gracias Cy, de verdad. Tus palabras son muy sabias para este equipo y también para mi.

– Jejejeje, de nada pequeña Pigeon. – en ese momento comenzó a revolver mis cabellos con su mano derecha mientras que estos quedaran revueltos y rebeldes. – ¿Y bien? ¿Qué estás esperando? Ve con las chicas y que te enseñen lo que ellas saben.

No dije nada en ese momento solamente asentí, una vez más lo volví a abrazar mientras le agradecía. Salí rápidamente del living mientras me dirigía a las habitaciones de las chicas, la primera habitación que llegue fue la de mi nueva amiga; Starfire. Toque cinco veces a su puerta esperando a que me abriera, cuando me abrió ella embozo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras me preguntaba alegremente de qué se me ofrecía. Yo le respondí en un tono nervioso que si ella tenia algo que hacer, Star lo negó y fue allí cuando le dije emocionada que si ella y Rae me podían enseñar la ciudad. Mire a mi amiga chillar de la emoción mientras decía que si, eso hizo que una gran emoción inundara mi pecho, Star me dijo en ese momento que tenia que esperar hasta que ella terminara de arreglar unas cosas; lo cual yo asentí y que además me daría tiempo de avisarle a mi hermana. La puerta de mi compañera se cerro en ese momento y en cuanto a mi me dirigí a la habitación de Raven, una vez que llegué a allí toque varias veces a su puerta. Sentí en ese momento algo de nervios y a la vez de culpa al recordar lo que había ocurrido en el gimnasio cuando entrene con Robin y platique un poco de lo que había hecho en Thilandel.

En ese momento la puerta de la recamara de mi hermana se abrió, mientras que ella solamente se asomaba dejando ver simplemente la mitad de su rostro –ya que tenia puesta su capucha no me dejaba ver completamente lo demás–. En un tono molesto y frio me pregunto qué era lo que quería, sentí en ese momento mi pecho oprimirse dejándome sin aire; yo en cambio le respondió con tranquilidad y paciencia que si me podía acompañar junto con Starfire a que me enseñara la ciudad. Lo único que escuche de ella fue un "no", cosa que me desilusionó en ese instante, mire como ella había cerrado la puerta sin decir nada más. Deje escapar un suspiro pero antes de que yo me retirara de su puerta le dije que lo sentía lo que había pasado en el gimnasio, que no había sido mi intención de herirla ni mucho menos de recordarle lo que sucedió en el pasado. Me retire de su habitación mientras me iba a dirigir con Starfire, en ese momento escuche la puerta abrirse a la vez que escuchaba la voz de Rae decirme que yo no le había hecho nada malo, es más, que yo no tenia la culpa de lo que a ella le habían engañando. Me di la vuelta para ver a mi hermana quien estaba recargada de espaldas en la pared en las afueras de su habitación con una mirada aburrida y fruncida.

Raven me miro con molestia pero a la vez con preocupación y tristeza, dejo escapar un suspiro mientras me decía que no me tenia que preocupar por ella lo que le habían hecho en el pasado; sentí en ese momento su dolor y tristeza a través de su mirada. Camine hacia a ella mientras le decía que me preocupaba por ella y que la verdad yo no sabia nada sobre lo que le había pasado hace tres años. Mi hermana me miro pero esta vez de forma diferente ya estaba algo tranquila pero un poco molesta, camino hacia a mi y me dijo que las cosas tenían que ser olvidadas en el pasado; cosa que me dejo algo sorprendida. Sonreí cálidamente al ver a mi hermana ya más tranquila y además cuando había mencionado eso; Raven me sonrió de una manera cálida y tranquila mientras que ella me decía que era mejor que nos fuéramos a la ciudad, ya que ella también quería enseñarme sus lugares favoritos. Asentí mientras que las dos abandonamos el pasillo de su habitación para luego ir con Starfire, pero antes de que nos fuéramos con ella escuche una voz rara pero a la vez encantadora y dócil llamarme; me detuve en ese instante mientras miraba por el pasillo para saber quien era la persona quien me había llamado, pero… no había nadie en ese momento. Mi hermana al ver lo que me había pasado me pregunto preocupada pero seria si me pasaba algo, en ese momento razone de inmediato mientras le negaba que no me hubiera pasado nada, cosa que a mi gemela no le convenció. Sabia que algo me iba a decir pero simplemente ella calló y solamente me dijo que si no había nada seria mejor irnos ya con Starfire a la ciudad.

Una vez que llegamos con Starfire ella embozo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que me recordó el personaje del Gato Rizón del libro de _"Alicia en el País de las Maravillas"_ del escritor Lewis Carroll. Un escalofrió nos invadió a mi y a mi hermana al mismo tiempo, Raven y yo nos miramos al mismo tiempo confundidas; que en ese momento comencé a sonreírle de manera divertida, pero ella solamente me ignoro sabia que ella solamente estaba fingido ya que podía sentir que en sus adentros que también estaba sonriendo. Típico de Raven me decía a misma al ver a mi hermana caminar junto con nuestra amiga Starfire quien solamente volaba, camine junto a ellas dos mientras escuchaba a mi compañera Star con voz de emoción las cosas que me fascinarían al encontrar en la ciudad. Cuando llegamos en las afueras de la torre mire a Raven avergonzada e incluso incomoda cuando hizo con su aura un circulo como medio de transporte, sé que le había mentido a mi hermana y a mi amiga Star de que no podía volar. Pero… solamente que aun no era el tiempo necesario para decirles la verdad al igual que los de mis poderes, pero tarde o temprano tenia que decirles a mis compañeros y a mi hermana gemela la verdad de lo que me había pasado en Thilandel hace 14 años. Me subí en el aura de Raven sin que ninguna preocupación me delatara, una vez que ya estábamos listas nos fuimos directamente a la ciudad, cuando llegamos y tocamos el pavimento de los locales; la gente nos miraba con admiración, bueno en especial con mi hermana y mi amiga quienes ya las conocían. Yo en cambio comencé a sonreír divertidamente al ver las expresiones faciales de Raven ya algo molestas e irritadas, y no olvidemos de Starfire quien parecía estar divirtiéndose con las personas que les pedían su autógrafo o que se tomaran una fotografía con ella.

– Disculpe señorita. – me dijo un hombre de tez blanca como la leche, ojos de color azules y cabello negro; él vestía una camisa blanca con un chaleco de algodón color caqui, unos pantalones del mismo color, unos zapatos negros bien lustrados. Aparentemente parecía como de unos 20 tantos. – ¿Me podría dar su autógrafo? D-digo es para mi hermano menor.

– Umm… si claro. – le respondí algo nerviosa, la verdad no estaba acostumbrada a esto de la fama; en fin le di mi autógrafo. – Aquí tiene.

– Muchas gracias, umm… perdón como me dijo que se llamaba. – me pregunto al confundido, solté una leve risa la verdad jamás le mencione mi nombre. Así que le dije en un tono tranquilo.

– Pigeon, mi nombre es Pigeon.

– Wow… que curioso nombre pero es muy hermoso debo admitirlo. – me comento mientras sonreía divertidamente, sentí un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas tengo suerte de que estaba usando en ese momento mi capucha.

– Umm… se lo agradezco joven. – le respondí en un tono tranquilo pero a la vez nervioso. – Si me disculpa joven yo me retiro, con su permiso.

– O-oye. – me grito en ese momento, me volteé confundida hacia aquel muchacho mientras que él me dijo. – T-tienes algo que hacer mañana.

– La verdad no lo se joven, apenas ingrese en el equipo de los jóvenes titanes. – le dijo con la verdad.

– Oh, ya veo… e-entonces déjame darte mi numero de teléfono y de móvil. – mire al joven anotar su numero en una de su cuerdo, y cuando termino de escribirlo me lo dio. – Tome, por si acaso si usted necesita algo no dude en llamarme.

– Umm… de acuerdo. – dije en un tono nervioso, la verdad no conozco a nadie en esta ciudad , bueno a excepción de mi hermana y de mis amigos.

– Pigeon ya vámonos ahora. – grito Raven ya algo molesta entre sus fans.

– Ya voy. Me tengo que ir, adiós. – le comento al muchacho mientras me iba con las chicas, pero en ese momento alcance a escuchar al chico decir algo que no logre entender.

– Vaya hasta que por fin nos fuimos de esos pesadas y molestas personas. – gruño con ira mi hermana, mientras que yo solté una leve risa.

– Pero fue muy divertido Raven, ¿acaso no vistes a todas esas personas emocionadas de vernos? – pregunto alegre mi amiga Star.

– Esas personas solamente te querían ver a ti Starfire. – comento algo enfadada Raven mientras se le salía una venita en su sien.

– Veo que a ti también te pidieron tu firma Pigeon. – respondió con emoción Starfire. – E incluso te dieron un número.

– Umm… si la verdad. – le dije algo nerviosa. – Aunque me sentí algo extraña cuando me pidieron el autógrafo.

– ¿Rara en que forma, Pigeon? – pregunto nuevamente mi amiga.

– Es que… jamás en mi vida, es más, cuando vivía en Thilandel ninguna persona se me acercaba de esa forma como lo hacen esas personas al pedir sus autógrafos o tomarse fotos con ellos. – comencé a explicarle a mi compañera Star.

– Eh?, ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿De qué ninguna se te acercaba? – me pregunto algo curiosa mi hermana mayor.

– Nada mejor olvídenlo… oigan porque no me enseñan la ciudad a eso veníamos no. – evadí el tema anterior mientras ponía la excusa de que me enseñaran la ciudad.

– Oh, es cierto. Ven Pigeon quiero que conozcas todos mis lugares favoritos. – comento Star mientras tomó mi muñeca mientras me jalaba como si de una muñeca de trapo me tratase.

– ¡Starfire no jales de esa forma a Pigeon! – grito mi hermana gemela tratando de llamarle la atención a Star, pero parecía no funcionar.

Starfire me llevo a unos locales de ropa y de zapatería, mientras que yo comenzaba a aburrirme de ver tanta ropa y ropa. Pero no me queje delante de ella, aunque en mis adentros ya comenzaba a cansarme de lo que había hecho cuando fuimos al centro comercial, después de ver tanta ropa y zapatos, Star me llevo a una tienda de mascotas; la verdad desde que era una niña siempre me ha gustado los animales, aunque me dolía verlos enjaulados. En ese momento vi una raza de un perro bastante extraño, leí el aviso donde decía el nombre del extraño animal; era un cachorro de un perro lobo checoslovaco. Siempre he tenido una gran admiración por los lobos, recordé en ese momento a un viejo de la infancia al ver aquel cachorro. Me retire de la jaula donde estaba el hermoso animal para luego ir con las chicas; Starfire comenzó a cargar un pequeño y esponjoso conejo blanco, mientras que Raven frunció el su ceño al ver al conejo. Cuando me acerque a las chicas alcance a escuchar un comentario de Starfire a mi hermana.

– Aww… Raven este lindo y esponjoso conejito me recuerda mucho a ti cuando estuvimos en el sombrero de Mumbo Jumbo.

– Starfire mejor cállate… y no me menciones a ese pitufo narizón, ni tampoco me recuerdes aquel incidente cuando me convirtió en conejo. – gruño furiosa y entre dientes Raven, en ese momento les pregunte a ambas lo siguiente en un tono inocente y lo que no sabia nada.

– ¿De qué incidente de conejo hablas Rae?

– Pigeon ¿Estuviste escuchando verdad? – pregunto sorprendida mi hermana mayor.

– Solamente alcance a escuchar el incidente de un conejo Rae. – le dije la verdad a mi hermana mayor. – ¿Acaso sucedió algo mientras que yo no estaba hace 14 años Raven?

– La verdad Pigeon, cuando nos enfrentamos por primera a Mumbo Jumbo; él transformo a Raven en… – antes de que Starfire me contara lo que le había pasado a Raven, ella le tapo la boca con su mano impidiéndole hablar.

– Starfire cállate, y tu Pigeon ignora lo que dijo Starfire. – nos regaño a las dos en ese momento, mire a Rae irse de la tienda de animales, pero antes de que ella se fuera nos miro y nos menciono algo más. – Estaré en la librería.

– ¡Hay una librería aquí en la ciudad! – exclame con emoción haciendo que algunas personas nos miraran, en realidad ni siquiera le di importancia.

– Umm… si. – dijo en un tono nervioso mi hermana. – Ya me voy.

– Espera Rae iré contigo. – le dije en un tono de emoción.

– Espérenme chicas. – comento Starfire mientras dejaba al conejo en la jaula junto con sus compañeros.

Cuando las chicas y yo salimos de la tienda de mascotas mire algunos locales e incluso que algunos me llamaron la atención, Raven se detuvo en ese instante en una antigua tienda que estaba un poco mal gastada pero le daba un toque antiguo. Cuando los tres entramos al local me quede fascinada l ver la gran cantidad de libros, comencé a revisar cada rincón del local como si fuera una niña pequeña al emocionarse de estar en una juguetería o en una dulcería, me gire en ese momento cuando me apenas me había dado cuenta del acto que estaba haciendo; mire a mi hermana algo avergonzada pero ella en cambio me miro con ternura y felicidad a la vez que me sonreía cálidamente. Me quite en ese momento la capucha ya estuvimos en clima mientras que le sonreía divertidamente a mi hermana mayor, Raven suspiro mientras que ella también se quitaba la capucha y luego se dirigía a un librero que se encontraba al lado izquierdo de la tienda. Starfire miro de su lado derecho otro librero mientras que ella revisaba cada repisa del librero algún libro que le llamara su atención. Yo en cambio miraba con atención algunos libros que se encontraban en las mesas que estaban acomodadas en unas pocas columnas, fui quitando poco a poco cada libro mientras soplaba la portada dejando que el polvo de está me dejara ver bien los títulos. Mire todos los títulos de los libro pero ninguno me llamo la atención, recuerdo muy bien lo que siempre me decía mi antiguo profesor de lectura "Nunca juzgues un libro por su portada", comencé a observar cada libro que se encontraba alrededor mio pero en ese momento sentí que algo me estaba impulsando en lo más profundo de la tienda. Había un librero antiguo de caoba con unos hermosos diseños, raros pero hermosos, note que este librero tenia un par de puertas con vitrinas que me dejaban observar un poco cantidad de libros, abrí de par en par aquella puertas mientras que estas hacían una especie de rechinido molesto. Observe cuidadosamente los libros a la vez que leía los títulos de sus lomos, algunos de estos no llevaban ninguno que tuve que sacarlos para saber el nombre del titulo en la portada, dejaba en su lugar el libro que tomaba en su lugar fue en ese momento que uno me llamo la atención, en estaba en la tercera hilera de la repisa, trate de alcanzar a agarrar aquel libro pero era demasiado alto como para lograr alcanzarlo. Deje escapar un suspiro de rendición, decidí irme con mi hermana Raven y con mi amiga Starfire para que algunas de ellas dos me ayudaran a que me bajaran el libro. Justamente cuando me volteé casi pegaba un grito al cielo del susto e incluso hasta salte como un gato debido al susto que me había dado, enfrente de mi se me había aparecido una mujer anciana que parecía tener alrededor de unos 80 y tantos años. Ella vestía de una blusa kaki de mangas largas y bombachas, una falda color negra, medias color carne y unos zapatos de poco tacón pero modernos color negros. Su cabello plateado lo tenia bien arreglado y peinado en forma de cebolla, su tez era un poco blanca, sus ojos me dieran tanta curiosidad; el ojo izquierdo lo tenia de un color gris metal mientras que el otro de un color dorado.

– Buenos días Raven ¿En qué le puedo ayudar a mi clienta favorita? – pregunto la ancianita confundiéndome con mi hermana. – Mmm… veo que te has dejado crecer el cabello e incluso ya cambiaste tus vestimentas.

– Umm… d-disculpe por lo que voy a decirle señora, pero usted me esta confundiendo con otra persona. – le dije en un tono nervioso a la mujer.

– Siempre tan graciosa Raven, pero dime ¿Qué te ha parecido el libro de "El caballero de la Armadura Oxidada"? – me volvió a preguntar anciana.

– Como le decía señora, usted me esta confundiendo con otra persona. Me esta confundiendo con mi hermana gemela. – le respondí ya más tranquila, la mujer comenzó a sonreír mientras soltaba una leve carcajada.

– Bueno si tú lo dices, ¿Cómo te llamas jovencita? – me pregunto burlonamente.

– Mi nombre es Pigeon, señora. – le dije tranquilamente.

– Bien Pigeon, ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? – me miro con curiosidad la mujer haciendo que me sentirá un poco nerviosa.

– Me llamo la atención uno de los libros de este librero, es de la tercera hilera de la repisa. – le indique el libro mientras que ella asintió.

– Ya veo, enseguida te lo bajo Pigeon. – me dijo en un tono calmado pero a la vez dulce, mire a la señora sacar un banquillo que estaba aun lado de la caja de pagos mientras que este lo colocaba a una distancia más o menos alejada del librero. La mujer se subió en el banquillo mientras sacaba del mueble el libro que le había pedido. – Cuentos y Leyendas. Mmm… no tiene nombre ¿Segura que quieres este libro Raven… digo Pigeon?

– Si, estoy realmente segura. – le respondí en un tono seguro y tranquilo.

– Bueno si así lo deseas Pigeon. Sabes me das un aire que te interesa la literatura romántica y aventura. – me comento la anciana mientras me daba el libro que le pedí, en ese momento comenzó a buscar y sacar tres libros más del antiguo librero. – Te recomiendo que leas estos, cuando tenia tu edad solía leer este clase de libros;_ "El Fantasma de la Opera"_, _"Sueños de una Noche de Verano"_ mi favorito y uno de los mejores clásicos de la literatura _"Romeo y Julieta"_. Espero que te gusten querida.

– Gracias de nuevo… ¿Creo? – dije dudosa cuando la mujer me entrego los libros.

– Aquí estas. – exclamo una voz que me era familiar, deje escapar un suspiro y me volteé a ver a mi gemela quien estaba un poco molesta. – Pensaba que te habías ido de la tienda Pigeon.

– Lo veo y no lo creo… son hermanas, y además gemelas. – dijo sorprendida la señora Kenneth. – Oh, que vergüenza. Deberás lo lamento al no verte creído jovencita.

– No se preocupe. Señora Kenneth es normal que las personas se equivocan de vez en cuando, es más, hasta yo misma me equivoco en ocasiones. – le comente.

– De verdad que lo lamento mucho, es más, como muestra de mi perdón te obsequio los libros que tienes en la mano. – me respondió la mujer en un tono convencido, la verdad es que me dejo sorprendida al igual que ha Raven. En ese momento yo le dije.

– No, no haga eso por favor. Como le dije no es para tanto, es normal que las personas llegan a equivocarse.

– Y lo sé, por favor acepta estos libros como muestra de mi perdón. – insistió la señora Kenneth, yo la mire apenada en ese entonces pero luego algo se me vino a la mente.

– Hagamos esto, aceptare sus libros pero déjeme pagarle lo que le corresponde aunque sea la mitad ¿Si? – le explique en ese instante mientras que la mirada de la mujer me miro rendida.

– Esta bien como usted lo desee. ¿Eso es todo lo que necesita? – me pregunto mientras me iba a cobrar los libros, yo comencé a asentir. – Bien en ese caso, son 20 dólares con cuarenta y cinco centavos.

– Aquí tiene. – le dije a la dueña del local mientras le di veintiún dólares.

– Su cambio es de cincuenta y cinco centavos que tenga un buen día señorita Pigeon. – me dijo la mujer en un tono ya algo tranquilo.

– Igual para usted señora Kenneth. – le respondí en un tono educado.

Una vez que mi hermana Raven pagó lo suyo al igual que Starfire nos retiramos del local, aunque eso si recibí los sermoneos de mi hermana gemela mayor. Yo en cambio tuve que escucharla aunque la verdad me dio un poco molestia y enojo al echarme toda la culpa, cuando termino de hablar escuche mi estomago gruñir mientras que las miradas de las chicas me miraron curiosas; yo en cambio me quería morir de la vergüenza. En ese momento también escuche el mismo gruñido que había provenido de Raven, note un leve rubor de sus mejillas; Star comenzó a soltar una leve risa pero en eso mi hermana y yo escuchamos que su estomago comenzó a hacer un fuerte gruñido, intente no reírme pero me fue imposible de hacerlo así que termine riéndome a pura carcajada. En vez de recibir un gran enojo de parte de Star ella comenzó a reírse a todo lo que da, mire a Raven quien también soltaba una leve risa. Las chicas me llevaron a un local donde preparaban una deliciosa comida china, cuando llegamos al restaurant de inmediato un muchacho de rasgos asiáticos nos atendió y nos llevo a una mesa que estaba a un lado de una larga pero hermosa cascada artificial con unas hermosas flores de camela.

El joven mesero que nos estaba atendiendo nos dio a cada quien la carta/menú, las chicas y yo comenzamos a ordenar nuestra comida; Raven pidió media orden de sopa de pescado, arroz blanco y para beber té helado. Starfire pidió una orden de pollo kublai khan y de beber creo que pido una botella de… ¿Mostaza?, creo que enfermaré por eso. Y por último yo pedi una sopa de mariscos, una orden de verduras chinas con pollo y de beber un té helado. Cuando el mesero anoto las ordenes en la libreta se retiro no antes sin irse con las cartas, esperamos como 15 minutos mientras que aquel muchacho nos trajo en una charola nuestra orden. Nos dejo la comida sobre la mesa mientras que él se retiro pero antes de que lo hiciera lo detuve para decirle que si de favor me diera un par de palillos chino, el joven asintió levemente mientras sacaba de su mandil un paquetito de papel tamaño mediano. Y después me lo entrego, le agradecí antes de que él se fuera. Abrí el paquetito mientras sacaba los palillos chinos y luego los separaba con facilidad, agradecí por la comida mientras comenzaba a comer mi alimento. Sentí las miradas de mi Raven y Starfire algo confundidas y a la vez extrañadas, cosa que no le di importancia porque era la acostumbre; ya que en Thilandel me enseñaron como debía aprender a comer de las diferentes formas tradicionales de los platillos y de las costumbres de todo el mundo terráqueo y de las dimensiones.

Una vez que terminamos de comer le pedimos la cuenta al joven camarero quien nos había atendido desde un principio, cada quien pagamos la mitad de nuestra comida y cuando lo hicimos; Raven y Star fueron las primeras en irse mientras que yo le dejaba algo de propina al muchacho por su buen trabajo que hizo. Cuando me reuní con las chicas Raven me entrego la bolsa de mi compra mientras que yo lo tomaba, mi hermana y mi amiga me enseñaron otros lugares más; el parque municipal, la playa, el cine, las escuelas e incluso hasta la biblioteca publica. Cuando las chicas me enseñaron toda la ciudad volvimos nuevamente en la torre, cuando llegamos y entramos allí Raven y Star miraron confundidas el lugar; la verdad no entendí lo que les pasaba a ellas dos. Les pregunte si algo malo pasaba mientras que mi hermana mayor me respondió con voz seria que el lugar estaba bastante callado y tranquilo, mi amiga Starfire comenzó a decir que no le gustaba nada en ese momento. Mi gemela, mi amiga y yo nos dirigimos hacia el living, y cuando llegamos allí notamos que no había nadie, suspire algo cansada y la verdad ya me estaba dando un poco de sueño. Sentí unas presencias detrás de mi me voltee en ese instante para ver quienes eran o que eran, en ese momento aparecieron Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Robin; se les veían algo cansados mientras que notaba algo raro en sus rostros.

– Amigo Cyborg, Chico Bestia y novio Robin que alegría me da volverlos a ver. – dijo emocionada Starfire mientras se balanceo hacia su novio.

– Que bueno que llegaron chicas, Pigeon ¿Qué te pareció la ciudad? – me pregunto Robin algo cansado y a la vez tranquilo.

– Todo bien, debo admitir que me divertí mucho… aunque me siento un poco cansada. – le respondí en un tono alegre y calmado.

– Nos alegra que te haya gustado la ciudad. – comento Cyborg mientras me sonreía cálidamente.

– Oye Pigeon ¿Qué es lo que tienes en ese bolso? – me pregunto Chico Bestia señalando a la vez la bolsa que contenía mis libros.

– Libros, Chico Bestia. – le respondí calmadamente.

– ¿Te sientes bien Pigeon? – me volvió a preguntar mi compañero pero esta vez preocupado, haciendo que mis demás compañeros y mi hermana me miraran confundidos.

– Umm… si ¿Por qué lo preguntas Chico Bestia? – le pregunte algo cansada y confundida.

– Te veo algo rara. – comento mi amigo Chico Bestia, le sonreí en ese momento mientras le decía.

– Solo estoy cansada es todo.

– Sera mejor que descanses Pigeon. – me dijo Robin algo serio y a la vez preocupado. – Te noto muy cansada, es más, hasta te veo pálida.

– Estoy bien enserio, es normal en mi que me vea pálida cuando no hago suficiente ejercicio. – les explique a mis compañeros, quienes en ese momento me miraron confundidos.

– Te pones pálida cuando no haces ejercicios, eso es muy raro. – comento Cyborg mientras se rascaba su cabeza de lo confuso que estaba.

– Umm… jejeje si, bueno no me tardo voy a poner esto en mis cosas. Starfire ¿No te importa que pueda pasar en tu habitación? – le pregunte a mi amiga mientras que ella me respondía en un tono dulce.

– Adelante amiga Pigeon.

– Gracias Star. – le dije mientras me retiraba del living, pude sentir las miradas de preocupación de mis amigos y la de mi hermana sobre mi.

Cuando del living me dirigí a la habitación de Starfire, justamente cuando camine en aquella dirección sentí una punzada en mi ojo derecho haciendo que me colocara ambas manos y después me hincara en mis rodillas debido al gran inmenso dolor, comencé a gruñir y ahogar mis gritos de dolor mientras me masajeaba el ojo. Me retire mis manos, tome la bolsa de mi compra y corrí rápidamente en la habitación de mi amiga, una vez que llegue allí abrí la puerta y entre, mire alrededor de la habitación para encontrar la caja que me había enviado la reina. Busque y busque desesperadamente mientras que aquel dolor me invadió por completo mi ojo, en ese momento salió una larva debajo de la cama de Star casi pegaba un grito al cielo del susto, en eso aquella larva comenzó a rastrarse hasta llegar al armario. Lo mire confundida mientras que aquel animal comenzaba a saltar como si quisiera abrir la puerta, algo me dijo que aquella larva quería que yo abriera la puerta del armario. Me dirigí hacia aquella puerta mientras la abría, fue allí cuando deje escapar un suspiro de alivio; la caja estaba dentro del armario. la tome rápidamente mientras con las yemas de mis dedos comenzaba a acariciar los raras pero hermosas decoraciones haciendo que la tapa de la caja se abriera, quite la tapa mientras buscaba desesperadamente "eso", cuando lo encontré "eso" estaba en una elegante bolsa de terciopelo color plateado con una soga dorada. Saque de la elegante bolsa plateada un frasco de cristal muy elegante que mostraba un líquido color amatista, destape la tapa o mejor dicho un gotero del frasco; con mis dedos apreté la goma de manera suave mientras que lo solté haciendo que aquel liquido amatista fuera absorbido por el gotero. Me aplique cuidadosamente el liquido mientras que este caía en mi ojo, poco a poco aquel dolor había desaparecido mientras que sentí un ardor en mi iris, tape el frasco mientras que este lo ponía nuevamente en la bolsa y seguido este lo guardaba en la caja junto los libros. Coloque la tapa en la caja mientras que esta lo sellaba y además para no dar ningún indicio de que fue abierta las aberturas fueron desapareciendo, deje escapar un suspiro de alivio mientras me levanta del suelo y después cerraba la puerta del armario. Mire a la larva que estaba a una distancia no tan lejos no tan cerca de mi, era mi imaginación o aquella larva me sonreía divertidamente; me acerque al animal mientras me agachaba para quedar un poco a su altura. La larva comenzó a dirigirse hacia a mi mientras sentí algunas de sus patas sobre mis desnudas piernas, por un momento lo mire y después ya comencé a cargarlo. Como se llama esta larva cuando Star me ofreció su habitación por primera vez… como se llamaba, como se llamaba… así Silkie.

– Me salvaste el día… Silkie. – le murmure mientras lo abrazaba y a la vez que él/ella emitió un ruidito raro pero encantador, en ese momento la alarma sonó haciendo que yo dejara escapar un suspiro decepcionado. Mire a la criatura y le dije mientras lo dejaba en suelo nuevamente. – El deber me llama amiguito, nos volveremos a ver otro día.

Le sonreí cálidamente mientras salía de la habitación de Starfire corrí rápidamente hasta el living, cuando llegue allí mire a mis compañeros retirarse de la computadora cuando Robin mencionó o más bien grito un "Titanes al ataque". Decidí preguntarles más tarde lo que sucedía, pero ahora debíamos llegar a donde se encontraba el problema.

* * *

Cyborg: Bien aquí concluimos con este capitulo, no olviden comentar por favor. ***Mira a sus compañero de una manera asesina*** En cuanto a ustedes quien fue el bromista que me hizo pasar en vergüenza.

Starfire: Nadie fue el bromista amigo Cyborg, tú solamente tomaste una pócima que hizo nuestra amiga Raven, para darle un poco de cabello a novio Robin.

Cyborg: Y porque nunca me avisaron que tendría efectos secundarios.

Pigeon: Pues como íbamos a saber que tú también ibas a tomarte la pócima, digo siempre estas ocupado poniéndole cera a tu auto o cambiando las piezas viejas por nuevas.

Cyborg: Umm… s-si pero tan siquiera hubieran puesto una etiqueta sobre las advertencias o mejor aun una nota que _"No Beber"_.

Raven: Aunque hubiera puesto eso como quiera te lo tomarías.

Robin: Bueno lo hecho, hecho esta. Bebimos la pócima de Raven, recupere mi cabello y ya no tengo más que decir.

Cyborg: Estoy de acuerdo contigo, en fin yo ya me voy; tengo una cita con Abeja.

Starfire: Yo tengo que alimentar a Silkie.

Robin: Yo tengo que ir a entrenar.

Raven: ¿Tu que harás Pigeon?

Pigeon: La verdad no lo sé, es más, no tengo nada que hacer. ¿Te parece si vamos a la biblioteca Rae?

Raven: Me leíste el pensamiento. _Me pregunto como estarán esos dos._ ***Refiriéndose a Queen-Werempire y Chico Bestia***

***Mientras tanto en Venecia***

Chico Bestia: Oye Queen-Werempire, ¿Dónde está tu amigo? Hace mucho que no aparece.

Queen-Werempire: Ah! Es que él esta haciendo unos papeleos para salir de la ciudad.

Chico Bestia: Oye pero no crees que ya se haya tardado, digo es que dejaron un mensaje que ya están listos los papeles de…

Queen-Werempire: Umm… yo no me refiero a los de él sino el de su compañero.

Chico Bestia: El compañero de… Ah! Te refieres a…

Queen-Werempire: Si, ese mismo. Es que me agrado mucho el compañero de él, que preferí que nos acompañara.

Chico Bestia: Ah, ok si tu dices. Una cosa más Queen-Werempire, ¿Cuánto nos falta para regresar a Jump City?

Queen-Werempire: Bueno en realidad no lo sé, cuando él ya haya terminado de hacer los trámites de viaje de su amigo ya nos iremos ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Chico Bestia: No por nada.

Queen-Werempire: Aww… Chico Bestia extraña a Rae-Rae ¿Verdad?

Chico Bestia: ¿Qué?! No claro, que no… digo si la extraño porque es mi amiga, a-además ni que fuera mi novia… d-digo no es que sea fea al contrario es bonita, inteligente y tiene una gran personalidad… q-que estoy diciendo, o-olvida todo lo que dije Queen-Werempire.

Queen-Werempire: Chico Bestia tranquilízate, solamente estaba jugando contigo. Además yo también extraño a los chicos, bueno yo me retiro tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Descansa mañana tendremos un día muy largo.

***Me voy a la otra habitación, por cierto estamos hospedados en uno de los hoteles mas caros y elegantes de Venecia y la habitación es un Pent-House.***

Chico bestia: Argh, que día. _Me pregunto como estará Raven._


	11. Capítulo 10: Una Difícil Pelea

**Los Jóvenes Titanes: El Inicio (6ª Temporada)**

***Desde Venecia***

Queen-Werempire: Hola mis queridos lectores muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero que aun siga disfrutando de este fic.

Chico Bestia: Por que en estos momentos muy pronto se relevará más y más los secretos de Raven y de Pigeon.

Queen-Werempire: Y también del nuevo chico.

¿?: Umm… Queen-Werempire, me permites unos minutos. Tengo una pregunta que hacer.

Queen-Werempire: Bien los dejo por el momento. ***Me voy con el nuevo integrante de Los Jóvenes Titanes*** ¿Qué ocurre?

¿?: Umm… me tengo que ir, otra vez me surgió el problemita de los_ papeles_.

Queen-Werempire: Bien tomate todo el tiempo que necesites, tú no te preocupes todos tenemos problemas.

¿?: Si pero no es nada comparado con lo que yo tengo.

Queen-Werempire: Nuevamente te lo voy a decir, no te preocupes… además ya falta poco para irnos antes de que surja otra vez ese problemita de los _papeles_.

¿?: Espero que sea rápido, porque deberás ya se esta poniendo como color de hormiga.

Queen-Werempire: Tú tranquilo, ya falta poco para que todo esto termine.

¿?: Eso espero… bueno ya me tengo ir, no quiero causarte un problema a ti ni a Chico Bestia.

Queen-Werempire: Cuídate si.

¿?: Igual que a ti Queen-Werempire. ***Me da un beso en la mejilla***. Nos vemos más al rato cuando todo esto termine.

Queen-Werempire: Si, adiós.

***Se va el nuevo integrante y luego aparece Chico Bestia***

Chico Bestia: ¿Qué le sucede?

Queen-Werempire:** *Suspiro*** Nuevamente tuvo el problema de los _papeles_.

Chico Bestia: Mmm… ya veo, hasta cuando terminara de hacer esos molestos papeles.

Queen-Werempire: Muy poco, créeme. ¿Me harías los honores Chico Bestia?

Chico Bestia: Con mucho gusto_ madame_. Los Jóvenes Titanes no le pertenecen a Queen-Werempire, disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Una Difícil Pelea**

**Normal's Pov:**

Robin junto con los jóvenes titanes habían escuchado la alarma advirtiendo que había un asalto en el museo de la ciudad, cuando Pigeon ingreso al living todos la miraron ya preparados para la pelea. Se alcanzó a escuchar un "Titanes al ataque" de parte del chico maravilla mientras que todo el equipo titán salían inmediatamente de la torre, una vez que los jóvenes héroes llegaron al museo vieron como sus archienemigos; Mamut, Gizmo, Kid Wykkyd, Billy Múltiple y Ojo robaban obras de artes, joyería histórica y otras cosas más valiosas para el museo. Cuando los villanos vieron a sus enemigos al pie de la entrada del museo comenzaron a criticarlos de los metiches que eran, que no tenían algo mejor que hacer, entre muchas cosas más; esto causo la ira del joven líder mientras que él le gritaba a su equipo con "Titanes al ataque". Los héroes y los villanos comenzaron a luchar mientras tenían el cuidado de romper o destruir ninguna pieza de valor del lugar. Mamut le lanzo a Cyborg un sarcófago del Rey Tutakamon mientras que el mitad androide lo agarro para que este no se destruyera cosa que solamente fue una distracción para ser golpeado por el cavernícola gigante. Billy Múltiple comenzó a multiplicarse mientras molestaba a Chico Bestia de lo lento que era, cosa que esto le fastidiaba hasta la coronilla al chico verde; se transformo en un T-Rex mientras golpeaba con su cola algunos Billy Múltiples haciendo que estos chocaran en diferentes partes del museo. Starfire empezó a atacar a Ojo con sus starbolts a Ojo, mientras que él los esquivaba como si estuviera en un juego de dodgeball y a la vez que el villano los esquivaba Ojo comenzaba a atacar a Starfire con sus rayos laser con el antifaz que en ese momento estaba usando. Raven esquivaba los ataques de Kid Wykkyd con su aura oscura, poco a poco la joven gótica se fue hartando del patético jueguito de su rival así que ella comenzó a atacarlo mientras recitaba su conjuro "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" haciendo que unas olas oscuras de aura salieran de sus ojos y de sus manos, el misterioso villano desapareció en ese momento antes de recibir el ataque de su rival cosa que a Raven le molesto mucho. Y por el ultimo Gizmo al ver a Pigeon se quedo confundido por la vestimenta y además del mismo pose que siempre hacia la chica cuervo, pero eso no quería decir que no la atacara; no al contrario tomo su control de juegos mientras hacia un movimiento como si el estuviera jugando con una consola. En ese momento el enano oprimió uno de los botones del aparato mientras que él multiplicaba para atacar a la chica arquera, Gizmo creyó que seria pan comida atacar a la joven con esa estrategia múltiple pero digamos que las cosas no fueron tal como él pensaba; puesto a que Pigeon percibió la presencia del villano menor mientras que ella lo agarro del traje haciendo que el niño lo mirara sorprendido. En ese momento el joven titán arquera lanzo al niño hacia Ojo mientras que ambos cayeron al suelo.

– Gizmo, mugroso enano quítate de encima idiota. – grito enojado el muchacho de un ojo hacia su compañero quien estaba encima de él.

– Mira mejor cállate estúpido ciclope que yo tengo la culpa, fue de esa rara vestida de la otra rara. – grito aun más furioso el enano mientras señalaba a las dos chicas azarianas.

– ¿A quién le dices rara niño grosero? – pregunto enfadada Pigeon mientras que ella lo miraba de una manera fría que te congelaba hasta los huesos.

– Uuuuy… ¿Oye enano cambiamos? Me gusta la forma en la que actuó esa replica de la gótica. – murmuro Ojo a su compañero.

– Esta bien, tu lucharas con la rara y yo luchare con la pelirroja. – dicho esto Gizmo oprimió otro botan del aparato mientras le salían unas alas robóticas de una consola que tenia detrás de su espalda.

– Oye muñeca ¿Como te llamas? – pregunto el villano en un tono seductor y a la vez divertido.

– En primera no me digas muñeca y la segunda que te importa. – dijo la chica arque mientras se colocaba en un pose de combate.

– Grrr… sabes eres igualita a la rarita de la capucha azul, rarita pero a la vez muy sexi. – dicho esto el villano de un ojo a Raven le entraron unos calofríos en todo su cuerpo, mientras que Chico Bestia comenzaba a hervir su sangre de la rabia.

– Te prohíbo de que hables así de Raven, ciclope pervertido. – grito con furia Pigeon mientras lo atacaba con todo lo que ella tenia.

Un abrir y cerrar de ojos la joven titán comenzó a golpear a Ojo mientras que él los esquivaba todo lo que él podía, la chica arquera se agacho mientras hacia un giro con su pierna derecha haciendo que el villano perdiera el equilibrio y a la vez cayera de espaladas. Miro a la chica de manera sorprendida mientras que Pigeon se retiro del lugar donde estaba el villano para ayudar a sus amigos. Antes de que la joven arquera venciera al tirano de Ojo, los otros villanos habían cambiado de lugares para luchar con sus enemigos; Robin luchaba con Kid Wykkyd. Starfire con Gizmo. Chico Bestia con Mamut. Cyborg y Raven con Billy Múltiple. Cuando los héroes y los villano lucharon, uno de ellos habían notado el gran movimiento que hizo la titán arquera; era Gizmo quien la había mirado, en ese momento el recibió en su trasero uno de los starbolts de la princesa alienígena mientras que su traje se incendiaba causando un gran alboroto en la pelea. Starfire fue ayudar a su novio Robin de los ataques de Kid Wykkyd, mientras que Pigeon se dirigió con Chico Bestia para ayudarlo a vencer a Mamut. La pelea se hizo más y más larga Gizmo y Ojo se levantaron contra sus enemigos sin impórtales la vergüenza que habían pasado, pero no duraron ni unos segundos puesto a que los ataques de los jóvenes titanes los vencieron en un dos por tres. Robin comenzó a lanzar boomerangs explosivos hacia Mamut haciendo que él se mareara tan rápido debido a que los explosivos caían en diferentes direcciones del grandulón. Starfire comenzó a utilizar sus starbolts hacia los Billy Múltiple mientras que Cyborg y Chico Bestia la ayudaba con los otros clones de él. Y por el último Raven y Pigeon lucharon contra Kid Wykkyd sin ningún problema para ellas, la joven gótica recito su conjuro "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" mientras que algunas piezas de concreto que ya estaban destrozados se los lanzaban al villano pero este lo esquivaba cuando desaparecía. Pero no fue nada fácil para el rufián puesto a que la chica gemela de capucha blanca pudo perservir su presencia mientras que lo golpeaba en la espalda o le jalaba la capa para luego envolvérsela en la cabeza haciendo que él se distrajera. Poco a poco los villanos fueron cayendo gracias a las habilidades de los titanes, ya solamente faltaba uno o mejor dicho varios Billy Múltiple; una vez que los seis héroes comenzaron a luchar con los clones de Billy uno por uno fueron cayendo. Solamente quedaron Raven y Pigeon de pie mientras miraron con seriedad a los villanos de los clones, la chica gótica comenzó a recitar una vez más su conjuro pero antes de que ella lo hiciera uno de los clones de Billy la golpeo por la espalda y en abdomen haciendo que la chica perdiera el aliento y a la vez cayera de rodillas debido al inmenso dolor que ella sintió. La gemela al ver a su hermana en como la atacaron sintió en ese momento una gran rabia hacia el tirano villano de Billy Múltiple mientras que él se burlaba de la chica cuervo de lo débil e inútil que era, Pigeon no resistió ni un momento más en ese momento se saco el arco que estaba alrededor de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que sacaba una flecha de la aljaba. Los clones de Billy miraron eso mientras comenzaron a reírse mientras le comentaba algo gracioso a la chica arquera haciéndola enojar, coloco la flecha en el arco mientras se concentraba en donde dispararía; en ese momento disparo hacia uno de los Billy Múltiple. Al ver el clon se multiplico una vez más antes de que recibiera la flecha, pero en ese momento un aura color gris rodeo la flecha mientras que estas se multiplicaban más y más; cada vez que Billy Múltiple se multiplicaba de más las flechas también lo hacían. Pero… aun allí no termina una vez que las flechas fueron atrapando a los clones estos ya no podían multiplicarse o escaparse, puesto que estos fueron envueltos por una especie de aros de viento. Las miradas de los jóvenes titanes y de los villanos estaban llenas de sorpresa e incredulidad, Pigeon había vencido a todos los Billy en cuestión de segundos; eso también incluyendo al verdadero, la chica arquera se fue directamente hacia el verdadero Billy mientras le decía en voz alta para que todos la escucharan lo que le iba a decir.

– Veo que no eres tan rápido, sabes una vez que tu llegues a multiplicarte mis flechas también lo harán. Y ahora ¿Quién es el tonto?

– ¿C-cómo lo hiciste? Nadie absolutamente puede vencer a Billy Múltiple. – grito con furia y a la vez de asombro Billy Múltiple.

– Pues ya lo hice ahora te aguantas. – dicho esto Pigeon se retiro del villano sin importar las tonterías que le decía, pero en eso uno de los comentarios la saco de quicio.

– Oye, oye no actúes como la extraña de la emo de Raven.

– ¿Qué fue lo que… DIGISTE? – grito con mucha pero mucha furia la chica arquera haciendo que sus enemigos y sus amigos, eso también incluyendo a su hermana, la miraran con sorpresa y a la vez con miedo. – ¡Escúchame muy atentamente grosero sin vergüenza, una cosa es que puedo tolerar la tonterías de alguien como tu. Pero una si te digo no tolerar a los idiotas y a los mal educados que insulte de esa forma a Raven!

– ¡¿Y por qué me gritas?! ¡Solamente por que insulte a la rarita de la gótica, te pones de esa manera! – grito enojado Billy múltiple mientras que las miradas de sus compañeros lo miraron sorprendidos y satisfechos. – ¡¿Es más que le ves a esa bruja como para defenderla?!

– ¡BIEN SI TANTO QUIERES SABER PORQUE DEFIENDO A RAVEN DESCUBRELO POR TI MISMO! – dicho esto Pigeon se quito la capucha haciendo que su largo cabello que estaba amarrado en una cola de caballo callera a la mitad de sus lomos, mientras que las miradas de los villanos se habían quedado en stock al mirarla a la chica. – ¿Y bien ahora que vas a decir al respecto?

– Ah… ah… – Billy trato de hablar pero se quedo tan sorprendido al ver a la chica arquera tan parecida a Raven.

– ¿Asombrado? – pregunto juguetonamente la chica arquera-violinista.

– ¡ERES IGUAL A LA GOTICA… A RAVEN! – grito sorprendido Ojo al no creer lo que estaba viendo con su único ojo. – SON… SON…

– Si somos gemelas. – respondió ya con tranquilidad la joven titán.

– Lo veo y no lo creo… ¿La gótica y la extraña son gemelas? – grito en ese momento Gizmo mientras que fue golpeado por un aura oscura de parte de Raven. – ¡Auch! ¡Oye que te pasa chica emo!

– Vuélveme a decir emo o rara y ya veras con quien te estas metiendo. – siseo con rabia Raven mientras que miraba asesinamente al niñato. – Y en cuanto a ti Pigeon ya deja de hacer eso ¿Quieres?

– ¿A qué te refieres con que deje de hacer eso? – pregunto Pigeon confundida a su gemela.

– Me refiero a que dejes de estar diciendo o mostrándoles a los inútiles de los fracasados y molestos de los villanos que ambas somos hermanas. – respondió con molestia y seriedad la chica gótica.

– ¿Acaso te molesta de que revele la verdad de mi identidad, Raven… o solamente no quieres de que nadie se entere de que tienes una hermana? – pregunto con seriedad la gemela de capa blanca a su gemela de capa azul. – Piensa antes de responder Raven, porque si contestas mal te arrepentirás de tus palabras.

– Uhhhh… la quemo. – dijeron al unísono los villanos a la chica cuervo.

– Pigeon será mejor que te vayas a la torre ahora, es una orden. – comento con frialdad Raven a su hermana.

– Raven yo… – en ese momento ella fue interrumpida por su gemela.

– Pigeon en toda mi larga mi vida nunca he mencionado esto pero… algunas veces me avergüenzas.

– Uhhhh… eso debió de doler. – respondieron los villanos al escuchar las palabras de la titán gótica.

– Bien si tanto te avergüenzo Raven entonces... aunque me duela mencionar esto siempre ha sido una verdad para mi, algunas veces he preferido nunca tener una hermana que no me acepte por lo que soy. – dicho esto Pigeon se retiro de lo que alguna vez fue el campo de batalla, antes de abandonar el museo pronuncio sus ultimas palabras que jamás en la vida Raven habría escuchado en su vida. – Sabes siempre has sido un estorbo para mí, desde que era muy pequeña, por mi tonta creencia de reunirme una vez más contigo; no me has traído más que problemas. Adiós Raven.

– Uhhhh... se revelo. – nuevamente aquellos rufianes comenzaron a burlarse de ambas gemelas, eso hizo que la ira de Raven aumentara mientras que ella les gritaba con rabia y rencor.

– ¡SE PUEDEN CALLAR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! – en ese momento aparecieron cuatro ojos carmesís en su rostro oculto. – ¡NUNCA SE CALLARÓN MALDITA SEA!

– Raven tranquilízate. – dijo Robin algo asustado y a la vez preocupado por el comportamiento de su compañera.

– ¿Qué me calme? ¡¿QUÉ ME CALME? YA ESTOY HARTA, HARTA DE QUE TODOS ME DIGAN QUE TENGO QUE HACER! – grito con profunda rabia la chica cuervo, mientras que su energía se apodero en todo el museo haciendo que algunas cosas estaban apunto de romperse.

– Raven tranquilízate por un instante, recuerda que estamos en un museo. – respondió Chico Bestia con nerviosismo al tratar de calmar a su amiga, poco a poco la chica se fue calmando.

– Iré a la torre y no quiero que nadie me moleste cuando llegue a mi habitación. – fue lo ultimo que dijo la joven titán gótica mientras se convirtió con su propio mantra en un cuervo.

– Qué miedo. – se quejo Mamut mientras temblaba del miedo.

– Dímelo a mí ya casi mojo mis pantalones. – comento con voz temblorosa Ojo mirando el lugar donde antes estaba la titán

– ¿Quién da más miedo la hermana de Raven o Raven? – pregunto con miedo Billy Múltiple a sus compañeros.

– Raven. – dijeron al unísono los villanos con miedo.

– _Pobre chica, deberás que esa Raven es muy cruel con su propia hermana._ – agrego Kid Wykkyd mientras recordaba a Pigeon.

– Oye y a ti que te pasa, esa muchacha loca y rara es una titán. – grito Gizmo mientras que recibía miradas amenazadoras.

– Si pero tan si quiera ella no fue muy grosera con su hermana, es más… ni si quiera tiene pinta de ser un demonio como esa Raven. – comento el villano múltiple.

– Estoy de acuerdo contigo, esa niña… debo admitir que es muy bonita, además ¿ya vieron que su cabello lo tenía largo? – pregunto el villano ciclope recordando a la titán.

– ¡Hola están hablando de una titán, y no además de una titán tan siquiera sino que están hablando de la hermana de esa horrenda y temible demonio! – grito desesperado el enanito, pero en ese momento un titán de tez verde le grito con furia a los cuatro villanos.

– ¡Cállense de una buena regalada vez! ¡Nunca y les advierto nunca vuelvan a insultar de esa forma a Raven ¿Me entendieron? Porque si no ya se las verán conmigo! – dicho esto el metamorfo se convirtió en el grande y temeroso T-Rex haciendo que los villanos se asustaran del temor.

– ¡Que miedo! – pensaron al unísono los rufianes mientras sentían que orinaban sus pantalones.

– Bien ahora tenemos que llevar estos ladrones a la cárcel. – comento Robin a sus compañeros quienes asintieron, pero luego vio algo raro en su novia. – ¿Star sucede algo?

– Eh? N-no nada, no me pasa nada Robin… bueno a decir verdad es que, me preocupa mucho nuestra amiga Raven y su hermana Pigeon. – dijo Starfire algo triste por lo que había pasado con las gemelas.

– Tranquila Star así pasan con las relaciones de la hermanas; se pelean y se reconcilian. – respondió Cyborg en un tono tranquilo.

– si pero… no creen que Raven se excedió mucho en decirle eso a nuestra amiga Pigeon, digo no es que este en contra de nuestra amiga Raven es solo que… me preocupa mucho que ambas se lastimen una a la otra. – se explico la tamareana mientras jugaba con sus dedos índices de lo nerviosa que estaba.

– No te preocupes Star muy pronto ellas dos se reconciliaran como dijo Cy; se pelean y se reconcilian. – agrego el chico maravilla en un tono tranquilo mientras calmaba a su novia.

– Bueno por el momento hay que llevar esos cuatro a la cárcel, y después ir a la pizzería a ordenar algunas cuantas pizzas. – comento el mitad androide mientras se dirigía hacia los villanos.

– Espero que Pigeon este bien. – pensó en ese momento la titán alienígena preocupada por su amiga, en ese momento ella les dijo a sus amigos. – Ustedes lleven a esos cuatro a la cárcel, yo iré a buscar a Pigeon.

– Star espera… – en ese momento ella lo interrumpió.

– Robin sé que me quieres detener pero Pigeon me preocupa, ella apenas conoce una parte de la ciudad; no te preocupes por mi puedes localizarme con el comunicador. – cuando dijo eso Starfire salió del museo en busca de su amiga, Robin la miro aun preocupado pero a la vez asombrado.

– Cyborg, Chico bestia ustedes dos encárguense de llevar a estos rufianes a la cárcel; yo iré a acompañar a Starfire en su búsqueda. – una vez dicho esto salió en busca de Star y de Pigeon.

– Yo hablare con Raven para informarle que llegaremos tarde en la torre – dijo Chico Bestia mientras sacaba su comunicador y después contactaba a su compañera.

Mientras tanto en la torre, cuando Raven apareció en su habitación se acomodó en su cama mientras que sus lagrimas comenzaron en salir; _"¿Qué fue lo que hice?" "¿Por qué le dije eso?" "Todo esto es mi culpa"_ se decía la joven titán mientras recordaba lo que le había dicho a su gemela, antes de que su hermana le dijera lo que saldría de su boca pudo notar el dolor y la tristeza en su mirada. El brillo que antes tenia esa mañana y esa tarde había desaparecido completamente, Raven se seco sus lagrimas se sentaba en el colchón y a la vez abrazaba sus piernas para consolarse así misma. En ese momento su comunicador empezó a sonar, pero ella no lo contesto ya que no quería recibir ninguna llamada de nadie, pasaron 50 minutos y aun su comunicador seguía y seguía sonando, cosa que a Raven decidió contestar para que aquella persona quien la estaba llamando dejara de molestar.

– Raven aquí, ¿Qué demonios quieren? – dijo con rabia y molestia la joven gótica.

–_ ¿Por qué no contestas?_ – pregunto enojado Chico Bestia.

– Y a ti que te importa si quiero contestar o no. – respondió Raven enojada. – Además yo les dije que nadie me molestara.

– _Bien si tanto quieres estar sola allá tú, pero solamente vengo a decirte una cosa; tú hermana esta desaparecida y no sabemos nada de ella._ – comento el metamorfo entre enojado y preocupado.

– ¿Cómo que Pigeon esta desaparecida? – pregunto confundida y a la preocupada.

– _Ah!, ahora si te preocupas de que tienes una hermana ¿No?_ – comenzó a sermonear el chico verde a su compañera. – _Si, para tu información Raven, Pigeon no se ha comunicado tan siquiera con nosotros, es más, ni si quiera sabemos donde esta._

– Voy para allá, ¿Dónde están? – volvió a preguntar desesperada la chica cuervo a su compañero.

–_ Estamos en este momento en los barrios abandonados de la ciudad._ – respondió Chico Bestia seriamente. –_ Y Raven por una vez en tu vida, no seas tan egoísta y cruel con tu hermana; y una vez que nosotros la encontremos te disculparas con ella quieras o no ¿Entendiste? Cambio y fuera._

– Maldito Chico bestia quien se cree como para darme ordenes. – gruño con molestia la chica gótica mientras se levantaba de su cama y se ponía su capa a la vez que se transporto en su mantra hacia los barrios abandonados. – Aunque la verdad él tiene toda la razón, me comporte muy mal con Pigeon. Ella y yo no tenemos la culpa de que nos haya separado por 14 años, además yo tengo más la culpa de que nadie sepa de su existencia.

Dicho esto Raven aterrizo en las calles de los barrios abandonados mientras miraba a su alrededor a sus compañeros reunidos con una mirada de seriedad y a la vez de preocupación. Starfire miro con tristeza a su compañera mientras que entre sus brazos tenia una especie de tela blanca con negro, la chica cuervo se quedo confundida y a la vez nerviosa. Robin comenzó a crujir sus dientes de la rabia mientras apretaba su manos haciendo que sus guantes hicieran un extraño sonido y a la vez uno de sus manos sostenía algo que no lo dejaba apretar bien. Cyborg miro con seriedad aquella tela que sostenía su compañera de cabello rojizo mientras que su mirada iba cambian repentinamente hacia en algún punto del objeto. Y finalmente Chico Bestia se le notaba una tristeza y preocupación mientras sostenía un comunicador con algo rojizo en su alrededor. Esto hizo que a Raven le preocupara mientras que unas emociones negativas le inundaban su ser, con una voz seria y a la vez preocupada les pregunto a sus compañeros de qué era lo que estaba pasando; ellos en cambio la miraron y después unos a otros se comenzaron a mirar. Robin fue el primero en hablar mientras que con una voz seria y a la vez de tristeza le dijo a su amiga que habían encontrado algunas cosas de su gemela, en ese momento un malestar invadió a la chica cuervo haciendo que su respiración se entrecortara. Ella volvió a preguntar de qué fue lo que encontraron, Starfire le entrego o más bien le enseño a Raven la capa de Pigeon manchada de sangre mientras que esta envolvía el arco y la aljaba completamente intactas. La mirada de la joven gótica se dilataron de más mientras que con sus manos temblorosas intentaron tomar las pertenencias de su hermana, pero luego la voz de Chico Bestia la saco de sus pensamientos cuando le dijo que eso no era lo único que habían encontrado, sino que también habían encontrado el comunicador de la arquera en algunos escombros que habían encontrado de algunos edificios. La joven titán del cuervo miro con profunda tristeza y dolor el aparato que tenían las huellas de su gemela llenas de sangre. Raven cayó en ese momento de rodillas mientras que ella comenzaba a soltar leves sollozos y a la vez que ella pronunciaba el nombre de Pigeon. Justamente cuando iba a preguntar que si ellos habían encontrado a su hermana, el comunicador de Robin sonó en ese momento.

Una hora más antes de que recibiera la llamada Raven y de que los titanes fueran en busca de su compañera la arquera, Pigeon caminaba muy distraída por las calles de la ciudad mientras que las personas la miraban con sorpresa y alegría; otros la miraban con preocupación y confusión ya que no estaba con sus amigos o porque se miraba tan triste. La joven chica camino y camino hasta que se había dado cuenta de que se había alejado de la ciudad, bueno parte de ella puesto a que ella se encontraba en la barrios más bajos de la ciudad. Algunos edificios estaban destruidos otros ya estaban mal gastados y fuera de uso, no había nadie en ese momento ni tan siquiera un alma en la alrededores; un miedo se apodero del cuerpo de la titán mientras miraba confundida y llena de nervios el abandonado lugar. En ese momento se escucho como si algo se cayera, debido a que solamente había un poco de sonido del viento y de las pisadas de la chica. Pigeon preparo su arco y la flecha tan solamente para espantar a la persona quien quería hacerle daño, en ese instante algo salto de la nada ya estaba a punto de dispararle aquella figura oscura cuando en eso se había dado cuenta de que tan solamente era un gato callejero. La chica arquera soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras aflojaba la cuerda junto con la flecha, en ese momento algo la había atacado por detrás haciendo que la joven titán fuera empujada y a la vez que cayera en el concreto de la destruida calle. La joven violinista-arquera se levanto de manera dolorosa mientras se quejaba del inmenso dolor de su espalda, cuando se mantuvo de pie miro a su alrededor quien había sido el idiota de haberla atacado de esa manera; en eso escucho una risa macabra y malévola que te podía dejar con el miedo hasta los huesos. Pigeon se volteo rápidamente mientras apuntaba con su flecha hacia la extraña figura que estaba recargada en el mural de un viejo edificio.

– Muéstrate. – dijo la arquera en un tono serio y molesto.

– Vaya, vaya nos volvemos a encontrar otra vez Pigeon. – respondió aquella voz que se le hacia familiar a la joven.

– ¿Quién rayos eres? Muéstrate de una vez te digo. – comentó ya furiosa la chica titán.

– Que vocabulario tan vulgar, y yo que pensaba que eras mucho más diferente a la rara de tu gemela. – dicho esto la extraña figura avanzo de manera lenta hasta la joven mientras que la luz de la luna iluminaba aquella figura.

– ¡Slade! ¿Qué demonios quieres ciclope de hierro? – pregunto con rabia Pigeon.

– En primera ¿Qué hace una titán en un lugar como este? ¿No deberías estar con tu hermanita y esos fracasados de los titanes? – pregunto Slade algo curioso pero con un tono de voz maligna. – Y la segunda mi nombre es Slade, no "el Ciclope de Hierro".

– Y a ti que te importa de que hago yo aquí sin o con mis amigos o mi hermana. – respondió con malicia y frialdad la chica arquera. – Además a mi se me pega mi regalada como te quiera llamar, Ciclope de Hierro.

– Mugrosa mocosa te enseñare con quien te estas metiendo. – dijo con rabia el villano psicópata.

– Uy, mira como tiemblo mejor dicho al revés; tu no sabes con quien te esta metiendo, es más, ni siquiera sabes quien soy yo en realidad. – comento con seguridad Pigeon mientras que no le quitaba la mirada a su contrincante.

– Mmm… interesante, eres verdaderamente muy interesante; aun no se porque te uniste a los jóvenes titanes. – agrego el ciclope de hierro mientras admiraba el carácter de la chica. – Bien veamos que tan buena eres luchando cuerpo a cuerpo.

– Yo que tu no hubiera dicho eso. – dijo la chica arquera mientras tiraba su arco y su aljaba con las flechas, a la vez que ella se quitaba la capa para cambiársela del color blanco a negro (recuerden que en el capitulo 1; la capa es reversible).

Pigeon comenzó a ponerse en su forma de ataque sin quitarle la mirada de encima a su contrincante, mientras tanto Slade miro con ingenuidad a la chica a la vez que había soltado una risa macabra pero a la vez divertida. Pasaron algunos segundo y ningunos de los dos se movían hasta que Slade fue el primero en atacarla, ya que se había desesperado de tanto esperar quien atacaría primero; pues mal hecho, puesto a que él cuando la iba a atacar ella esquivo con agilidad el ataque de su contrincante. Mientras que Pigeon le había esquivado lo golpeo con tanta fuerza en su espalda haciendo que esté le tronara hasta los huesos y a la vez que él chocara contra la pared hasta atravesarla, la chica embozó una sonrisa triunfante al ver que su rival no había dado ninguna señal de ataque. En ese momento su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio de pie pero a la vez adolorido al villano, Slade no lo podía creer en un solo moviente lo había derrotado "¿Cómo me pudo derrotar tan fácilmente?" Se pregunto con incredulidad el villano mirando a la chica quien estaba tranquila y a la vez pensativa. El psicópata avanzo hacia ella mientras que la joven ni siquiera se musito, en sus adentros la chica arquera se ponía confundida y a la ver nerviosa; pero sabia que tenía guardar la calma.

En ese mismo instante Slade comenzó en atacarla con patadas y golpes pero ella solamente los esquivaba con agilidad y a la vez con diversión, cosa que al villano cara de Ciclope de Hierro comenzaba a desesperarse; en ese instante en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Pigeon comenzó a defenderse una agiles y tremendas patadas en la cara y el cuerpo del villano de Slade. Mientras que él fuera derribado por la titán, cansada pero orgullosa Pigeon intento finalizar su batalla; pero en ese preciso instante el cara de Ciclope de Hierro se levanto del suelo y golpeo con tanta fuerza con su puño cerrado en el estomago de la titán, haciendo que ella escupiera saliva y a la vez se le saliera el aire. Cayo de rodillas la joven heroína mientras que con sus brazos se apretaba con fuerza en su estomago y a la vez queriendo recuperar el aire que había perdido en ese instante. Slade se hinco hasta llegar a la altura de la chica mientras le murmuraba en un tono orgullo y a la vez burlón lo patética que ella había sido, pero también le había dicho que estaba bastante impresionado por la manera de que la joven lo atacaba. Según él en todos sus años de villano, es más, hasta un combatiente profesional jamás había visto unas grandiosas técnicas de peleas como las que ha visto el día de hoy.

Pigeon lo golpeo tan fuerte en la cara o más bien en la mascara del rufián mientras que esté caía de espaldas por la gran fuerza de la chica, dejándolo completamente asombrado pero también molesto por haberle hecho creer que ella había fingido lo débil que era. La joven se levantó mientras sonreía de manera socarrona, en cuanto a Slade se dio una maroma hacia enfrente y después la ataco mientras que ella lo esquivaba ignorando el dolor de su estomago. En ese momento el tirano villano le dio una fuerte patada voladora a la chica justamente en el pecho haciendo que ella rebotara fuertemente en la pared de un edificio golpeándose bruscamente la cabeza. La arquera termino en el piso mientras trataba de reincorporarse pero el fuerte dolor de su cabeza se lo impidió, poco a poco se fue levantando sin importarle el inmenso dolor de su cuerpo y de su nuca; sintió en ese momento un líquido caliente recorriendo su rostro. Se llevo una mano sombre su mejilla mientras notaba que en la yema de sus dedos tenia un color carmesí; era sangre. Miro con profunda rabia a su contrincante mientras que él se burlaba de la muchacha titán, Slade avanzo unos centímetros más hacia Pigeon mientras que ella se iba a preparar para atacarlo una vez más, cuando el psicópata llego hasta ella; la joven arquera lo ataco con una patada pero antes de que la patada golpeara el rostro del villano, él lo detuvo con una sola mano para después apretar fuertemente el tobillo de la joven. Pigeon apretó sus labios con sus dientes al sentir que su tobillo se lo habían lastimado; el maleante le había roto el tobillo.

Después de eso Slade le jalo de su tobillo para luego soltarla haciendo que ella chocara contra el concreto y rebotara dos veces, pero la chica nunca se quejo ya que Pigeon estaba acostumbrada a recibir esta clases de golpes, pero aquellos golpes que su contrincante le daba no era nada comparado con los golpes de los entrenamientos que ella tenia en Thilandel. La joven titán se levanto sin importarle el dolor que ella tenía, el tirano villano la miro asombrado y confundido. En esos momentos de su vida jamás había visto una gran valentía y resistencia de uno de los titanes, siempre cuando ya tenia a un titán bajo sus pies y además malheridos para darles el ultimo golpe final siempre es detenido por otros. Pero esto… esto no era nada comparado con la peleas que el tenia con los jóvenes héroes, esto era diferente; aunque no tanto ya que estaba luchando con una nueva integrante del equipo titán, es decir, no sabia en ese momento la explicación del porqué. Solamente sabia que Pigeon no era igual a Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Chico Bestia o la misma Raven… ella era más bien diferente a ellos, tenia un talento en la peleas cuerpo a cuerpo increíblemente bien. La joven arquera noto a Slade muy distraído, mirándola de una forma interesante y satisfecha, eso le dio rabia.

– Interesante, jajaja, simplemente interesante. – dijo burlonamente el villano psicópata mientras aun seguía mirándola interesado. – Eres demasiado buena luchando cuerpo a cuerpo Pigeon, mucho más buena que el inútil de Robin.

– Cállate y pelea Slade, todavía no hemos terminado. – respondió con frialdad y tranquilidad, no quería sonar nada cansada ni siquiera adolorida.

– Vaya parece que disfrutas mucha de nuestra pelea, debo admitir que tienes una gran resistencia. – comento Slade en un tono tranquilo. – Dime una cosa Pigeon, ¿En dónde te entrenaron y quién lo hizo? Que yo sepa en mis días de mi entrenamiento jamás he visto algo así.

– Eso es confidencial. – respondió con rudeza pero con tranquilidad. – No debo dar ninguna información a alguien como usted; un tirano psicópata y sin escrúpulos.

– Yo que tu no hubiera dicho hecho Pigeon. – dijo el malévolo psicópata mientras hacia un movimiento de un "no" con su dedo índice. – No me conoces lo suficientemente bien.

– Créeme se mucho más de lo que tu crees, como por ejemplo; trabajaste para mi padre para utilizar a mi propia hermana como un portal para él. – comento la arquera seriamente y molesta mientras que Slade la miraba sorprendido pero luego lo cambio a uno divertido.

– No me digas, ¿Tu querida hermanita te lo dijo verdad? – pregunto burlonamente el villano.

– Parte de ello… lo demás todo lo sé por mis sueños. – respondió aun mas con seriedad y frialdad. – Ya basta de charlas, pelea si eres tan bueno como tú siempre lo dices.

– No debiste haber dicho hecho niñita. – dijo con molestia Slade al escuchar las palabras burlonas de Pigeon.

– La verdad si lo quería decir y no me de decírtelo.

En ese momento Slade grito con rabia mientras intentaba de golpear a la titán, pero ella solamente esquivaba los golpes; algunas veces los recibía y otras veces no tanto. En ese momento el villano saco de su traje unas bombas de gas mientras se los lanzaba a la joven, Pigeon se cubrió con su capa para que no se le afectara la vista una vez que las bombas explotaron enfrente de ella. Cuando hizo esto el tirano y tramposo tirano la golpeo tan brusca e injustamente dejando a la pobre titán tirada en el pavimento, justamente cuando la arquera se iba a levantar Slade la golpeo tan fuerte en el abdomen haciendo que ella rodara lentamente hasta terminar en la pared. Luego de eso el villano tomó a Pigeon de la capucha para después lanzarla al otro extremo del barrio, ella atravesó una ventana de un local abandonado haciendo que está se le incrustara algunos fragmente de este cristal en su cuerpo; la sangre comenzaba a salir y a salir de las heridas que tenia la joven titán. Pigeon se levantó con dificultad mientras intentaba apoyarse sobre la pared, en ese momento vio una especie disco que entro justamente en la ventana donde a ella la habían lanzado. Una gran curiosidad la invadió al ver aquel objeto en el suelo, se hacer con cuidadosamente cuando de pronto se había dado cuenta de algo; era una bomba. Se alejó lo más que pudo pero en ese instante exploto con mayor fuerza, haciendo que el local explotara mientras que los escombros le habían caído encima a la titán. Ella antes de que fuera afectada recito un pequeño conjuro mientras que un escudo transparente y blanco la cubrió pero eso no duro por mucho tiempo, ya que ella estaba débil su conjuro también lo estaba. Unos cuantos escombros estaban encima de ella, saco de su bolsillo del short su comunicador mientras trataba de llamar a sus amigos; en ese momento cuando los iba a llamar para que vinieran en su auxilio, el Ciclope de Hierro quito de manera sorprendente los escombros mientras miraba con profundo odio y frialdad a la chica. Fue en ese instante que ella programo una alerta especial que solamente los titanes sabían y a la vez oprimía un botón de "localizar", Slade le piso tan fuerte la muñeca de Pigeon haciendo que está se la rompiera y a la vez que soltara el comunicador. Con su pie arrojo el comunicador lejos de ella mientras se agachaba a su altura para tomar de la capucha, la miro de una manera tranquila pero a la vez fría y asesina; la saco bruscamente de los escombros haciendo que su traje se le rasgara y sus piernas fueran rozadas debido a los escombros filosos que habían en su alrededor.

– Que pasa Pigeon ¿Cansada de luchar? – pregunto el malévolo psicópata.

– Ya quisieras… – gruño con dolor y cansancio la chica arquera pero ella lo miraba con seriedad.

– Mmm… veo que aun te rindes, te lo diré una vez más Pigeon. – respondió Slade en un tono ya serio y con poca paciencia. – Únete a mí y te dejare vivir.

– De que sirve… de que sirve de que me una a ti cuando vas a tratar de hacerle daño a las personas. – dijo con molestia y sabiduría Pigeon haciendo que el villano la mirara incrédulo. – Además yo ya te lo había dicho… prefiero morir con honor, en vez de unirme a miserable cobarde y patético hombre como tu.

– Bien si así tanto lo deseas lo hare. – comento el psicópata mientras que arrojaba a la chica hacia los escombros, haciendo que ella se golpeara bruscamente la espalda y la cabeza. – Debiste aceptar mi propuesta querida.

–_ La mujer tenia razón en este mundo solamente existe la maldad y la injusticia. No debí… no debí haberme ido de Thilandel. Lo siento mucho su majestad… le falle._ – pensó por si misma la joven arquera mientras se arrastraba del lugar donde antes estaba el local, en cuanto al villano cara de Ciclope de Hierro la busca entre los escombros. – No… no me rendiré tan fácilmente, aun tengo un as bajo la manga.

– Marco… Polo, Marco… Polo. Sal donde quiera que estés Pigeon. – dijo burlonamente el psicópata mientras miraba por todos lados de los escombros a la titán.

– Espero que esto funcione… – murmuro algo cansada y adolorida la arquera mientras se iba arrastrando rápidamente hacia otro edificio que se encontraba a un lado del destruido.

–Vamos Pigeon, no tengo todo tu tiempo en estos estúpidos jueguitos infantiles. – gruño con molestia y desesperación Slade hasta que en ese momento la encontró en unos centímetros alejada de un edificio. – Te tengo… espero que disfrutes tu estadía con tu padre, de aseguro que lo extrañas… además dale mis saludos al canalla y traidor de Trigón. Muere… ¿Pero qué…

– Vaya que es un completo idiota… se la creyó. – pensó en si misma Pigeon mientras miraba de forma divertida la trampa que le había puesto al idiota del villano, si nos ponemos más de cerca veremos a un Slade que solamente tiene en mano la capucha de Pigeon mientras que está estaba cubriendo unas rocas del local que era el "cuerpo" de la titán. – Ahora es mi oportunidad de huir mientras que esté distraído.

– Fascinante, me has engañado muy bien joven titán… maldita pero a la vez inteligente, lastima que no estarás viva para contárselo a tus amiguitos. – dijo con furia mientras arrojaba la capucha de la chica titán en el suelo donde lo había encontrado.

Y hablando de Pigeon, ella se estaba tratando de correr pero debido a que tenía lastimado el tobillo izquierdo y su pierna derecha estaba lastimada y además ensangrentada no podía correr tan fácilmente, pero a eso ella no le importó no se daría por vencida de ninguna manera. Había caminado solamente 2 cuadras, la chica miro un letrero que decía el nombre de la calle mientras se encontraba recargada en el muro de un apartamento abandonado. Comenzó a respirar con dificultad debido al cansancio y el esfuerzo que había tenido que hacer para huir de Slade, se quito cuidadosamente la liga que traía amarrada en su cabello largo y violeta mientras que esté caía como una cascada hasta tocar el pavimento de la banqueta. El dolor era insoportable que en ese momento sentía que su cabeza le iba a explotar en cualquier instante, su espalda le dolía demasiado que no se podía recargar en la pared del edificio, se miro su traje blanco y noto que esté estaba teñido de un color carmesí. Suspiro cansada sus parpados le pesaban por el inmenso sueño que tenia, lo único que Pigeon estaba pensando en ese instante era que alguien la encontrara y la defendiera del maniático asesino de Slade. En ese momento sintió un fuerte jaloneo de sus cabellos violetas mientras que ella gritaba del dolor y a la vez del susto, comenzó a tratar de zafarse del maleante quien la tenia sujetada al igual que ella empezó a patalear desesperadamente. Sintió una respiración en su oído mientras que la voz que le causaba pesadillas le dijo en un tono molesto y venenoso.

– ¿Con que tratando de huir de mi Pigeon?

–S-suéltame loco maniático de segunda. – gruño enfadada y cansada aun tratando de zafarse del agarre de su agresor.

– ¿Qué no te han enseñado tu padres que debes respetar a tu mayores? – pregunto Slade burlonamente sabiendo que Trigón nunca educó a Pigeon ni a Raven. – Upps… lo olvidaba tu padre nunca te educo… ni si quiera tu propia madre.

– Se equivoca mi madre me enseño perfectamente bien en respetar a los adultos, pero aunque esta sea un hombre mayor; ella nunca me menciono como responderle a los tiranos de segunda como usted. – grito enojada Pigeon mientras que en ese momento la rabia del villano lo invadió haciendo que él golpeara la cara de la joven contra la pared hasta hacerla sangrar.

– Más respeto a tu mayores maldita demonio engreída, si tu patética madre no te enseño bien a respetar a tu mayores entonces lo hare yo mismo. – comento el tirano psicópata con rabia mientras lanza con mayor fuerza a la titán sobre otra pared de un local haciendo que a ella se golpeara fuertemente en la cabeza hasta que quedó noqueada y mareada. – Con esto aprenderás a respetar niña tonta.

– R-Raven… – comenzó a delirar la chica mientras miraba con dificultad como Slade se acercaba hasta ella, con su mirada borrosa noto que el villano saco una especie de pistola mientras le apuntaba con el arma en la cara.

– Nuevamente te diré la misma cosa que dije hace unos minutos Pigeon; salúdame al tirano y traidor de tu padre… pero antes di tus últimas palabras. – dijo el cara de Ciclope de Hierro mientras miraba satisfecho a la arquera.

– Te arrepentirás… de lo que… me has hecho… estúpido Ciclope de Hierro. – respondió cansada la chica titán.

– Hasta la siguiente vida joven titán. – en ese momento Slade quito el seguro de la pistola mientras estaba listo de asesinar a sangre fría a la joven, justamente cuando iba a jalar del gatillo una onda color rosado fosforescente y brillante le quemo la mano mientras tiraba la pistola. – Pero… ¿Quién demonios hizo esto?

– Déjala en paz Slade. – gruña una chica de cabellos rosados al igual que su color de ojos, tez gris y vestimenta gótica/punk.

– Ah, con que eres tu Jinx, ¿Qué te trae por aquí… traidora? – pregunto burlonamente Slade a la ex–villana.

– Que te importa cara oxidada. – respondió con malicia la hechicera elemental, en ese momento la chica miro con espanto y preocupación a Pigeon. – ¡Raven! ¡Maldito ¿Qué le has hecho?!

– Jajajaja, vaya que eres tan ingenua Jinx. – dijo el villano psicópata mientras se burlaba de la joven titán hechicera. – Ahora si me disculpas tengo que acabar la vida de "Raven". Pero ¿Qué…

– ¿Qué no le ha dicho sus padres que jugar al "Policía y el Ladrón" con armas de verdad puede ocasionar un accidente. – comento burlonamente un muchacho de cabello rojizo como el fuego, ojos azules, tez blanca con un traje amarillo con rojo al villano.

– Dame el arma muchacho y dejare que te vayas con la traidora. – cuando dijo eso Slade, Kid Flash comenzó a apretar su mandíbula con fuerza. Nadie absolutamente podía insultar de esa manera a su novia.

– Si tanto lo quieres entonces intenta quitármelo. – respondió con rudeza y seriedad el joven corredor, esto hizo que a Jinx lo mirara sorprendida y a la vez que se sonrojaba por el carácter de su novio.

– Como gustes. – agrego el tirano canalla del villano en ágil movimiento corría hacia el muchacho del rayo mientras que él se quito rápidamente hasta llegar con su compañera. – Pero qué…

– ¿Qué pasa Slade? ¿Demasiado viejo como para no atrapar a un muchacho joven y veloz como yo? – pregunto burlonamente el titán corredor mientras que entre sus brazos tenia cargada a una inconsciente Pigeon. – Jinx ¿me harías los honores?

– Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías. – dijo en un tono divertido la Jinx mientras que chocaba palmas haciendo que estás salieran unas olas rosadas fosforescentes, e hicieran que chocaran contra el suelo haciendo que el pavimento de la calle se levantara y además se separara provocando un enorme hoyo que conducía a las alcantarillas haciendo que Slade cayera en él. – Fue tan fácil. Lastima que no duro más tiempo de lo que yo había esperado.

– Bueno tan siquiera lo hemos vencido ¿No? – comento el joven titán a su novia mientras que ella asentía, cuando Jinx volteo su mirada cambio de triunfante a tristeza. – Jinx ¿Qué pasa?

– Tenemos que llamar inmediatamente a Robin y a la demás, Raven esta muy grave Wally. – respondió con seriedad y a la vez preocupada, mientras sacaba su comunicador. – Jinx comunicándome con Robin, responde Robin.

– Aquí Robin… ¿Jinx? ¿Qué pasa sucede algo? – pregunto Robin algo preocupado y confundido.

– Robin tienes que venir para acá, Raven esta gravemente herida… Slade la ataca esta muy grave. – dicho esto la mirada del chico maravilla junto con sus otros compañeros perdieron el brillo de sus ojos.

– Vamos para allá ¿En dónde estas en este momento? – volvió a preguntar el líder de los titanes.

– Mejor tu dinos en donde estas, Kid Flash me puede llevar con ustedes junto con Raven. – respondió la titán hechicera elemental.

– Esta bien estamos en la calle Rosemary y la calle Lake. Vengan lo más rápido posible. Robin fuera. – dicho esto ambos titanes cortaron la comunicación, Jinx miro a su novio y después a la joven titán.

– Vamos. – fue lo ultimo que dijo Jinx mientras que ella se colocó en la espalda de su novio, en ese momento Kid Flash corrió a la velocidad de un rayo para dirigirse con los jóvenes titanes en el punto exacto donde estarían.

Los cinco y originales jóvenes titanes se sintieron en ese momento nerviosos y preocupados en sus mentes solamente se formulaban demasiadas preguntas, demasiadas que podrían poner a uno con un gran dolor de cabeza. En ese momento Chico Bestia señalo e incluso exclamo un remolino de viento con tierra; era Kid Flash. Un extraño e incomodo sentimiento invadió a Raven, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y sentía que sus ojos le iban a salir lagrimas. Kid Flash se detuvo en ese instante mientras que aquel polvo que lo tenia rodeado junto con Jinx y Pigeon comenzó a desaparecer poco a poco, cuando aquella nube de polvo desapareció la miradas de todos estaba llenas de shock, tristeza y dolor; Pigeon, su nueva compañera y amiga, estaba bastante mal. El joven titán corredor iba a ir directamente al equipo titán junto con su novia Jinx, pero en eso la miradas de ambos se quedaron en shock al ver a la titán que ellos pensaban que ellos habían socorrido estaban en el centro de ellos y de su equipo. Raven al ver a su hermana empujo de un lado a otro a Cyborg y a Robin, cuando vio a su hermana en los brazos del muchacho del traje de rayo sintió en ese momento su corazón hacerse añicos mientras que sus lagrimas comenzaban a caer rápidamente de sus ojos como si fuesen cascadas. Kid Flash y Jinx estaban bastante confundidos al ver a la joven titán gótica enfrente de ellos, si ella estaba con su equipo entonces quien era la chica que el joven corredor tenia en sus brazos, todo era tan confuso y extraño e incluso el ambiente había cambiado en ese instante; todo estaba tenso y raro. En ese momento el grito de la chica cuervo los hizo reaccionar.

– ¡PIGEON! – Raven corrió hasta llegar con Kid Flash, mientras que él reaccionaba de manera brusca; el muchacho dejo cuidadosamente a la joven y misteriosa titán en suelo mientras que la chica gótica estaba a un lado de ella. – ¡Pigeon! ¡Pigeon ¿Me escuchas?! ¡Pigeon lo siento, lo siento mucho de verdad. Pigeon perdón, perdón! A-aun tiene pulso C-Cyborg a-ayúdame por favor, Pigeon tiene que resistiré ¿Si? Tienes que resistir, por favor… por favor, no quiero que me dejes otra vez… no quiero estar sola otra vez, hermana.

– ¿Hermana? ¿Raven esta chica es… tu hermana? – pregunto confundida Jinx al ver a la joven gótica llorando por su gemela mientras que Cyborg lo estaba estabilizando.

– Perdió mucha, tiene una convulsión… tenemos que llevarla inmediatamente a Pigeon a la torre, esta muy grave. – respondió desesperado y a la vez preocupado Cyborg a sus compañeros en especial a Raven. – Raven llévanos rápidamente a la torre, la vida de tu hermana esta en riesgo.

– Si. Pigeon resiste un poco. – dicho esto Raven utilizo su mantra mientras se llevaba rápidamente a Pigeon y Cyborg a la torre.

– ¿Alguien nos puede explicar que esta pasando aquí? – pregunto Kid Flash realmente confundido por lo que vio.

– Una larga historia, lo importante es que la vida Pigeon esta en juego. Será mejor regresar a la torre; Jinx, Kid Flash si quieren respuestas con mucho gusto se las responderemos. – comento Robin mientras que se iba directamente hacia su motocicleta, todos los titanes asintieron mientras se dirigían a la torre para saber el estado de su compañera.

Raven llego a la enfermería mientras se desasía de su mantra, Cyborg tenia entre sus brazos a Pigeon que aun estaba inconsciente y grave. Le pidió de favor a su compañera que saliera para que ella no sufriera al ver a su hermana en ese estado, ella lo negó varias veces pero al final accedió. Una vez que salió de la enfermería cayo de rodillas en las puertas del lugar mientras que ella rompía el llanto, cuando los chicos llegaron a la torre y después al lugar de la enfermería encontraron a Raven llorando mientras estaba arrinconada en la entrada de la enfermería. Chico Bestia al ver a su compañera en ese estado sintió como su corazón le daba un revuelco y también como este comenzaba a dolerle, se dirigió hacia su compañera sin que hiciera el menor ruido posible. La joven chica al escuchar claramente las pisadas de alguien levanto su mirada para ver quien era, al ver al metamorfo detenerse; ella se levanto rápidamente mientras corría hacia él y cuando llego con Chico Bestia lo abrazo tan fuerte mientras que ella rompía el llanto. El joven chico verde al sentir el abrazo de su compañera la abrazo en ese instante sin importarle lo que ella le diría, pero al no recibir ninguna queja solamente gemidos de dolor y desesperación comenzó a acariciarle su cabeza tratándola de calmarla. Starfire al ver a su amiga en ese estado sintió tanta tristeza al ver ese dolor en su mirada, la chica alienígena comenzó a agachar su cabeza como señal de tristeza. Robin al ver esto de su novia la abrazo mientras que ella le correspondía y a la vez lloraba en su pecho. Jinx y Kid Flash aun estaba confundidos no sabían lo que estaba pasando, ni mucho menos sabían de que Raven era así de sentimental y además de que tenia una hermana muy parecida a ella. Unos horas después las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron mientras que de estás salía Cyborg con una mirada preocupada y cansada, los titanes al ver a su amigo salir del lugar no dudaron ni en un segundo en ir con él. Raven fue la primera en adelantarse mientras le preguntaba a su compañero con voz preocupada, cansada y tiste.

– ¿Cómo esta mi hermana Cyborg? ¿Cómo esta Pigeon? ¿Esta bien? ¿Esta fuera de peligro?

– Tranquila Raven. Pigeon esta fuera de peligro, pero esta muy delicada en este momento; perdió mucha sangre, tiene algunos huesos fracturados y tuvo una convulsión que le pudo ocasionar la muerte… pero ella esta bien, esta fuera de peligro. – respondió con tranquilidad el mitad androide mientras calmaba a su compañera. – Lo único que necesito es que le transmite un poco de tu sangre.

– Esta bien… Cyborg. – antes de que su compañero entrara nuevamente a la enfermería escucho a Raven llamarle. – Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por Pigeon, gracias por salvarle la vida.

– No hay de que Raven. Vamos tu hermanita te esperando. – dicho esto ambos entraron a la enfermería junto con sus otros compañeros.

Cuando vieron a la joven arquera posada en la cama con vendas en su cuerpo Raven sintió un vuelco en su corazón. Se sentó a un lado de su hermana mientras que Cyborg le limpiaba el brazo de la joven gótica para después insertarle una aguja la cual está absorbía la sangre de la chica en una bolsa. El mitad androide le dio a la chica cuervo un especie de pelota de hule para que la apretara y así la sangre le saliera a un más, una vez que la bolsa de plástico se lleno de la sangre de la titán; Cyborg la colgó en un perchero especial y después le inserto una aguja en el brazo de Pigeon para que le transmitiera la sangre que su gemela le había dado. El cansancio los había invadido a los titanes, Robin insistió que Kid Flash y Jinx pasaran la noche en torre, lo cuales ellos aceptaron. Starfire invito a Jinx a que durmiera con ella mientras que Kid Flash dirimiría en el sofá, Robin y Cyborg fueron los siguientes en acostarse dejando a Chico Bestia y a Raven en la enfermería junto con Pigeon. El metamorfo notó que su compañera ya le estaba el sueño, él le insistió en que se fuera a acostar ya que ella le había donado su sangre a su hermana haciendo que esto la dejara débil y cansada. La joven titán gótica negó en ese momento la petición de su compañero diciéndole que ella no se movería de su lugar ni que tampoco se separaría de su hermana hasta que ella despertara. Chico Bestia soltó un suspiro cansado mientras embozaba una cálida y gentil sonrisa colocó otra silla a un lado de Raven mientras que ella no le quitaba la mirada a su gemela, pocos minutos después el sueño le había ganado; la chica cuervo coloco su cabeza sobre el hombro del metamorfo mientras que él sintió sus mejillas arder, miro a su compañera tan tranquila y serena. Sus facciones la hacían lucir hermosa y radiante, un mechón violeta estaba en la mitad de su rostro haciéndola lucir aun más hermosas de lo normal. Chico Bestia soltó en ese momento una leve risa mientras le quitaba el pequeño mechón de su rostro para después acomodarlo detrás de la oreja de la chica, poco a poco a el sueño también lo invadió pero antes de que él cayera profundamente en su sueño sintió los delgados brazos de la joven titán alrededor de su cintura. El metamorfo embozo una sonrisa mientras le correspondía el abrazo, ambos titanes se quedaron profundamente dormidos mientras que se encontraban abrazados uno al otro.

* * *

***Mientras tanto en la Torre***

Robin: Y aquí terminamos por hoy.

Cyborg: Le agradecemos que lo hayan disfrutado.

Kid Flash: Y que no se les vayan a olvidar comentar.

Robin: ¿Y tu que haces aquí?

Jinx: ¿Es qué acaso se te olvido? ¿No leíste lo que escribió la escritora? Nos invitaste a pasar la noche aquí en la torre retrasado.

Robin: Uy se me olvido.

Kid Flash: A propósito Raven ¿Desde cuando tienes una hermana que es muy parecida a ti? ¿Es acaso un clon que hizo Cyborg?

Jinx: Kid Flash son gemelas.

Kid Flash: Wow, Raven no sabía que tenías una gemela.

Raven: Aja si. Y a propósito ¿Alguno de ustedes han visto a Pigeon?

***Entra Star muy emocionada***

Starfire: Amigos, amigos no ven a creer lo que vi.

Robin: ¿Qué pasa Star, es algo malo?

Starfire: No novio Robin al contrario, amigos Pigeon recibió muchos regalos. Y eso que aun no es navidad.

Todos: ¿Regalos?

Starfire: Si y son bastantes.

***Entra Pigeon con un montón de regalos en sus brazos***

Pigeon: Umm… chicos alguno de ustedes me pueden ayudar por favor.

Jinx: Wow Pigeon si que eres demasiado popular.** *Mira a su novio ayudando a Pigeon con los obsequios mientras los deja en la mesa.***

Pigeon: Gracias Kid Flash.

Kid Flash: de nada Pigeon.

Raven: Y ¿Qué es todo esto? Si se podría decir.

Pigeon: Umm… creo que son regalos de los admiradores y además me dejaron una nota.

Starfire: Oh por favor Pigeon léela, queremos saber quien te lo envió.

Robin. Star por favor.

Pigeon: No hay problema Robin como quiera se las iba a leer.

Cyborg: Bueno si es así, léela.

Pigeon :***Carraspea***_Querida Pigeon, esperamos que te gusten nuestros obsequios; sabes desde que luchaste contra nosotros admitimos que eres muy buena luchando, es más, hasta nos quedamos sorprendidos cuando nos derrotaste… claro con si fuera por la ayudita de tus patéticos amiguitos._

Robin: ¡Pigeon!

Pigeon: Lo dice la carta… _en fin también dile a tu hermana que ya no sea tan gruña, molesta, fría y engreída contigo._

Raven: ¡PIGEON!

Pigeon: Pero si aquí lo dice no lo estoy inventando.

Raven: ¡Dame eso! ***Le arrebata la carta***_ Bueno esperemos que no te moleste salir con nosotros algún día, cuídate mucho y recuerda que si ya no soportas al cabello de erizo, al hombre de hojalata oxidada, a la extraña alienígena hippie y al raro del duende verde te nos puedes unir a nosotros…_

Todos (a excepción de Kid Flash y Jinx quienes se estaban riendo): ¡RAVEN!

Raven: Pigeon tiene razón la carta lo dice... _disfruta tus regalos. Atte.: Los 5 temibles._

Todos (Ya todos): ¡LOS 5 TEMIBLES!

Pigeon: Esperen hay otra carta._ Estimada Pigeon, lamento haberte tratado de esa forma y como muestra de perdón te mande unos cuantos obsequios, espero que nos volvamos a ver algún día. Atte.: Slade._

Todos: ¡SLADE!

Pigeon: Umm también dice algo más…_ P.S.: si ya te aburriste de la vida de superhéroe aun tengo el puesto de aprendiz._ Si ya quisiera él.

Jinx: Vaya Pigeon veo que tu te estas haciendo popular con los villanos, al igual que Raven; ella también es muy popular con otros villanos como…

Raven: Cállate Jinx, eso no es cierto. _Ya quiero que regresen Queen-Werempire y Chico Bestia._


	12. Capítulo 11: Lagrimas y Perdón

**Los Jóvenes Titanes: El Inicio (6ª Temporada)**

Cyborg: Hola, hola amigos estamos de vuelta con un capítulo más.

Robin: Debo admitir que se esta poniendo emocionante.

Starfire: Pero este capitulo será el mejor de todos.

Pigeon: No de todo Star, recuerda que va a ver muchos capítulos que nos dejaran con el ojo cuadrado.

Kid Flash: Pigeon tiene razón.

Jinx: Además de eso, recuerden que Kid Flash y yo por fin salimos en el capitulo anterior. Y además saldremos en este también.

Cyborg: Es una lastima que la escritora no este aquí ni tampoco Bestita.

Starfire: Me pregunto como estarán ellos dos.

Cyborg: Espero que esos dos no estén haciendo_ travesuras._

***Se rompe un vaso de cristal***

Raven: No digas estupideces Cyborg, Queen-Werempire apenas es una menor de edad y Chico Bestia es mayor que ella.

Cyborg: Si pero recuerda que los jóvenes de 16 para arriba ya tienen su primera vez.

Starfire: ¿Qué significa _primera vez_?

Pigeon: Umm… es cuando las personas tienen… ***Raven le cubre la boca con su aura, mientras que la pobre intenta quitárselo para respirar ya que también le cubrió la nariz***

Cyborg: Es cuando se demuestran lo que se quieren mucho Star. Dejan de ser amigos para ser algo más que amigos.

Kid Flash: Si, eso se le llama la _prueba de amor_. O no es así Jinx. _*Mira a su novia quien se ruboriza al máximo*_

Jinx: Cállate Kid Flash.

Starfire: Ah!, ya veo… novio Robin ¿Podemos intentar la_ prueba de amor_?

Robin: S-Star… yo… ***Se ruboriza al máximo mientras que sus amigos comienzan a burlarse de él, bueno a excepción de Pigeon quien ya se esta poniendo azul***

Starfire: ¿Qué sucede novio es que acaso no quieres hacer la prueba de amor conmigo? ***Comienza a derramar lagrimas de cocodrilo***

Robin: N-no es eso… e-es solo que… ***Mira a la pobre de Pigeon*** Raven tu hermana se esta asfixiando.

Raven: Upps. ***Le quita el aura a su gemela mientras que ella respira con dificultad***

Pigeon: Por fin… después de llamarles la atención… uno ya se dio cuenta… y en cuanto a ti Raven no sabes como te va a ir.

Raven: Los Jóvenes Titanes no le pertenecen a Queen-Werempire.

***Raven escapa en ese momento mientras utiliza su mantra***

Pigeon: Ven acá Raven todavía no he terminado contigo.

* * *

**Capitulo 11: Lagrimas Y Perdón**

**Normal's Pov:**

Raven se despertó poco a poco mientras se tallaba levemente los ojos, sintió en ese momento algo cómodo en su mejilla y a la vez que algo le rodeaba su cintura. Lentamente su mirada llena de confusión miro a un lado de ella por la curiosidad, en ese momento su mirada cambio repentinamente, estaba dormida junto con Chico Bestia y no además de eso ella y el estaban abrazados. En ese instante Raven iba a gritarle al joven titán metamorfo el por qué estaba en su habitación cuando de pronto callo, no estaba en su habitación sino que ella estaba en la enfermería. Confundida miro a su alrededor cuando en ese entonces su vista se dilato de más, frente de ella se encontrar su hermana posada en cama y no además de eso; sino que también estaba vendada de la cabeza, del brazo izquierdo, de la muñeca derecha, y de ambas piernas. Sintió en ese momento un gran dolor en su pecho al igual que un vuelco en el estomago cuando vio a su hermana en esas condiciones. Raven comenzó a llorar en ese instante mientras con delicadeza tomo la mano derecha de Pigeon mientras le decía un millón de "lo siento". Soltó un leve gemido de tristeza haciendo que Chico Bestia se despertara en ese momento, miro a la joven gótica sufriendo en ese instante por la salud de su gemela. Escuchaba claramente lo que lo que decía su compañera entre gemidos de dolor y también entre sollozos; el metamorfo se acercó unos centímetros hacia la chica cuervo mientras le colocaba una mano sobre su hombro haciendo que ella se espantara un poco. Miro al chico verde con sus ojos amatistas llenos de lagrimas, mientras que él solamente notaba en su mirada tristeza, culpa y dolor. Raven soltó por un momento la mano de Pigeon mientras abrazo a su compañero buscando el consuelo entre sus brazos. Chico bestia al sentir el abrazo de su compañera no dudo ni en un segundo en responderle, le susurro al oído de la chica cuervo que todo estaría bien mientras que ella le respondía que todo había sido la culpa de ella. En ese momento las puerta de la enfermería se abrieron pero eso no quería decir que ambos chicos se separaran de aquel abrazo, al contrario, ellos aun siguieron abrazados sin impórtales quienes los estaban viendo. Ya que lo único que importaba era que Raven necesitaba de alguien para que la pudiera consolar en su dolor y en la tristeza que estaba sintiendo en ese instante.

Cyborg fue el quien había entrado a la enfermería, en ese momento cuando vio a los dos jóvenes abrazados quiso hacerles una broma en ese entonces, pero no tenia ganas al ver a su "pequeña hermanita" triste y dolida por su gemela. El mitad androide dejo escapar un suspiro mientras se dirigía hacia los monitores que estaban conectados a Pigeon. Una vez que reviso los ritmos cardiacos, la circulación de la sangre y los signos vitales de la joven arquera, dejo escapar una leve sonrisa; ya que esos estudios habían salido muy bien. Cyborg le comento a Raven y a Chico Bestia que ya no se tenían que preocupar por la salud de Pigeon, porque ella ya estaba mejor. La chica gótica dejo escapar unas cuantas lágrimas de alegría y además una leve risa, pero eso no quería decir que también estaba tan feliz del todo; ya que también estaba muy preocupada porque su hermana aun no despertaba. Raven le pregunto a Cyborg por qué Pigeon todavía no despertaba. El mitad androide explico que tal vez sea por el agotamiento, ya que la pelea que la aura tuvo con Slade fue demasiado agotador y difícil. La joven titán gótica frunció el ceño mientras que apretaba con fuerza su mandíbula y a la vez que su cuerpo temblaba del coraje, cuando Chico Bestia vio y escucho esto también tuvo una gran rabia hacia el maldito canalla quien intento arrebatarle la vida de la hermana de su compañera. El metamorfo coloco una mano sobre la mano de la chica cuervo mientras que ella lo tomaba para después apretarla de una manera leve. Cyborg dejo escapar una sonrisa leve pero después al mirar las expresiones de los dos titanes el mitad androide cambio repentizarte. Miro a la su otra compañera posada en la cama, su rostro sereno tenia leves cortaduras debido a la dura pelea con Slade, Cyborg apretó con fuerza sus manos robóticos mientras que su mirada solamente mostraba preocupación y dolor. Raven no quito su mirada de su hermana lo único que ella quería en ese momento era que su gemela despertara sana y salva, Chico Bestia miro a la chica cuervo mientras que apretaba levemente su mano con la de ella haciendo que la joven gótica también correspondiera al apretón. En ese instante las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron haciendo que los tres titanes despejaran por un momento sus vistas de la titán dormida; eran Robin, Starfire, Jinx y Kid Flash.

– ¿Cómo se encuentra Pigeon? – pregunto Robin algo preocupado.

– ¿Ya despertó? – agrego Starfire en un tono de esperanza.

– Sus signos vitales están bien. Y no todavía no ha despertado. – respondió Cyborg en un tono tranquilo pero a la vez preocupado.

– Raven será mejor que desayunes algo y descanses. – dijo el chico maravilla a su compañera.

– No tengo hambre y no me moveré de aquí hasta que mi hermana despierte. – comento en un tono serio y triste.

– Pero amiga Raven desde ayer no has comido ningún bocado, ¿Te parece bien si te preparo algo de desayunar? – pregunto inocentemente la princesa de Tamaran a su amiga.

– He dicho que no tengo hambre. – respondió con frialdad y molestia la chica cuervo.

– Esta bien… si quieres algo de comer no dudes en pedirlo ¿si? – comento la alienígena algo preocupada y a la vez triste por el carácter de su amiga.

– Raven te traeré algo de comer, recuerda que ayer diste una cantidad de tu sangre para donársela a tu hermana. – replico Cyborg a la joven titán gótica quien no despegaba la mirada de su gemela.

– Haz lo que tú quieras. – fue lo ultimo que dijo mientras miraba a su hermana. – Con tal de que no me separe de Pigeon esta bien.

– Raven… – antes de que Chico bestia hablara fue interrumpido por su líder.

– Chico Bestia será mejor que la dejemos sola por unos instantes.

– Pero… – cuando iba a replicar algo más al chico maravilla callo en ese instante cuando miro a su compañera quien aun seguía mirando a su hermana. – Esta bien.

Dicho esto todos los titanes, a excepción de Raven, salieron de la enfermería. La joven titán gótica miro de reojo a su equipo y a los otros dos titanes marcharse del lugar, dejándola solamente con su hermana. Una vez que los titanes llegaron al living Cyborg les pregunto a sus compañeros, a Jinx y a Kid Flash que les apetecía para el desayuno, ninguno de ellos no respondió ya que estaban preocupados por sus dos compañeras; Robin solamente tomo un poco de café, Starfire comió una sustancia espesa color morada con unas esferas espesas color verdes, Chico Bestia solamente tomo un vaso de jugo de naranja y finalmente Jinx y Kid Flash comieron un cereal. La titán hechicera elemental y su novio corredor miraron confundidos y a la vez preocupados a sus amigos quienes parecían estar en otro mundo, desde que se enteraron que Raven tenia una hermana gemela la curiosidad les carcomía el alma. Cuando todos terminaron de desayunar cada quien tenia que hacer su deber pero simplemente no podían hacer, ya que todos estaban preocupados por la salud de Pigeon y el carácter de Raven; el metamorfo decidió en llevarle un poco de té de hierbas a su compañera para que tan siquiera tuviera algo en su estomago y le rindiera un poco fuerzas, lleno la tetera de agua mientras la colocaba en la estufa para que está calentara el objeto junto con el liquido. Minutos después la tetera comenzó a silbar avisando que el agua ya estaba caliente, el chico verde agarro con cuidado el objeto mientras serbia con sumo cuidado el agua en una taza de porcelana, agarro un paquete de té de la alacena y después agarrado un sobrecito de esté para luego colocarlo en la taza. Una vez que ya estaba listo el té, salió con cuidado del living para entonces dirigirse hacia la enfermería; Cyborg y Starfire fueron los únicos que vieron el gran detalle que su compañero le haría a la chica cuervo, mientras tanto con Raven ella seguía en su lugar mirando a su hermana con la esperanza de que ella se despertara; una par de lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos en ese momento. Comenzó a quitar algunos mechones del rostro de Pigeon mientras sentía la fría piel de la joven arquera. La chica cuervo inhalo y exhalo con dificultad sintiendo un nudo en su garganta, en ese instante Raven empezó a cantar la canción de cuna que Arella solía contarle a ella y a su gemela cuando eran niñas; pero cada vez que ella intentaba cantarla sin ninguna dificultad soltaba un leve gemido o simplemente su voz se entrecortaba haciendo que se desafinara un poco. En ese momento las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron dejando que entrara un cierto chico de tez verde con un vaso de té en sus manos, Chico Bestia alcanzó a escuchar a su compañera cantar aquella canción de cuna; se quedo tan maravillado por la hermosa y angelical voz de la muchacha. En eso el metamorfo le dijo con una voz gentil y tranquila.

– No sabia que te gustaba cantar Rae.

– No me llames Rae… soy Raven entiéndelo de una vez ¿Quieres? – respondió con rudeza y frialdad la joven gótica. – Y no… no me gusta cantar. Eso es estúpido.

– Pues a mi me pareció que lo estabas disfrutando… y además… cantas hermoso. – replico el joven titán verde a su amiga.

– Pues estas mal. – dijo seriamente y molesta la chica cuervo mientras que un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas, suerte que en ese momento tenia puesta la capucha. – A todo esto ¿Qué es lo quieres?

– Umm… ya que… bueno… como no querías nada de desayunar… yo… te traje un poco de té. – comento el Chico Bestia en un tono nervioso.

– ¿Con que me trajiste un té? – pregunto confundida y a la vez un poco sorprendida.

– Umm… si… si no quieres eso te puedo traer otra cosa. – respondió algo nervios el metamorfo.

– _Que lindo es, nos trajo una taza de té._ – grito con emoción Felicidad.

– _Debo admitir que es muy educado y además de que se preocupa por tu salud Raven_. – agrego Inteligencia.

– _Se ve sexy cuando se preocupa por nosotras Rae._ – dijo cantarinamente Amor/Afecto.

–_ ¡Se quieren callar de una vez!_ – grito con enfado Raven hacia sus emociones.

– Raven ¿Estas bien? – pregunto preocupado Chico Bestia al ver que su amiga no reaccionaba.

– Eh? ¿Qué? – miro confundida la chica cuervo hacia su compañero.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – volvió a preguntar el metamorfo.

–Si estoy bien. – respondió con tranquilidad la joven gótica. – Por cierto ¿Me podrías dar el té?

– Oh, si claro. – dijo el joven chico verde mientras le entregaba la bebida caliente a su amiga.

– Gracias. – agradeció la joven titán mientras agarraba con cuidadosamente la taza para después beber un pequeño sorbo del té.

– De nada. – respondió Chico Bestia, se sentó a un lado de Raven mientras miraba con preocupación a su compañera. – Todavía… ¿No ha reaccionado?

– No… – murmuro con tristeza la joven gótica mientras miraba a su hermana.

– La canción que tú cantaste hace poco… debo admitir que es muy bonita. – comento el metamorfo a su amiga. – Que yo sepa nunca he escuchado esa canción, es más, tampoco te había escuchado cantar de esa forma tan maravillosa.

– Umm… ¿Gracias? – trato de sonar agradecida y de manera normal la chica cuervo.

– Esa canción… es muy especial para ti ¿verdad? – pregunto en un tono gentil y tranquilo el chico verde.

– Si… cuando Pigeon y yo éramos pequeñas… Arella; mi madre, nos la cantaba cuando no podíamos dormir o simplemente de vez en cuando nos visitaba. – explico Raven a su compañero. – Ayer en la noche… Pigeon cantaba esta misma canción… todo esto es mi culpa.

– Raven no te eches toda la culpa. – dijo Chico Bestia mientras trataba de consolar a su compañera.

– Si lo es Chico Bestia, prometí siempre protegerla… y ahora mira lo que paso por mi maldito orgullo. – grito furiosa pero no de su compañero sino de ella misma. – Si ella no sobrevive, juro que yo misma me…

– Cállate, jamás digas eso Raven. – dijo el metamorfo a su compañera mientras la sostenía con fuerza en los hombros. – Pigeon estará bien me escuchaste, Pigeon estará bien. Si tú eres fuerte Raven, ella también lo es. Si mantienes la cabeza en alto, ella lo hará también. Así que no digas esas tonterías negativas Raven, por favor.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre me tienes decir eso? ¿Por qué siempre me tienes que apoyarme cuando no lo necesito? ¿Por qué estas a mi lado Chico Bestia? – pregunto en tono entrecortado la joven gótica mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de su compañero.

– Porque en este momento… necesitas de alguien que te apoye en estos momentos. Porque no quiero que sufras, Raven. Y porque… me preocupo por ti. – dicho esto el metamorfo sintió el cuerpo de su compañera tensarse.

Raven al escuchar aquellas palabras de la boca de su compañero se tenso en ese momento, levanto su mirada para mirar frente a frente los ojos esmeraldas de su amigo. Se sintió tranquila al mirar aquellos hermosos y relucientes ojos del chico verde mientras que poco a poco sus manos –que estaban en ese momento en el pecho de Chico bestia– se fueron cerrando mientras que agarraba el traje del metamorfo. Ni siquiera ninguno de los dos escucharon la taza de té estrellarse contra el piso mientras que esté se rompía. En un momento a otro una de las manos de Chico Bestia le quitaba la capucha a su compañera mientras que con su brazo libre abrazaba a la chica cuervo alrededor de su cintura, una corriente eléctrica invadieron los cuerpos de los dos titanes mientras se perdían en ese instante en sus miradas. El metamorfo se acercó lentamente al rostro de Raven mientras que ella también lo hacia mismo, sintieron en ese momento sus respiraciones chocarse uno con el otro mientras que sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse, ya faltaba unos centímetros más para el siguiente beso de la semana; pero justamente cuando ya iban a juntar sus labios ambos escucharon los monitores cardiacos que estaban conectado al cuerpo de Pigeon acelerarse de más. Raven se separo rápidamente de Chico Bestia mientras que ella nombraba a su hermana en un tono preocupado y asustado, la joven gótica le dijo al metamorfo que fuera a buscar a Cyborg y que lo trajera inmediatamente con ella; no lo pensó ni en un segundo y asintió. El chico titán verde salió rápidamente de la enfermería mientras se transformaba en un leopardo, mientras tanto la chica cuervo se quedo a un lado de su gemela mientras intentaba hacerla reaccionar. En ese instante unos quejidos salieron de la boca de la titán arquera mientras que poco a poco comenzaba a hablar desesperadamente cosas sin sentido y además llenas de confusión.

– Pigeon ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto asustada Raven a sus hermana mientras le sostenía una de sus manos.

– No… no ya no… no lo volveré hacer… ya no. – comenzó a decir la joven titán en un tono desesperado.

– Pigeon tranquila aquí estoy… aquí estoy. Por favor despierta, por favor. – dijo preocupada la chica cuervo mientras le acariciaba la frente a su hermana.

– Ya no lo hagan por favor… me duele, me duele mucho. – se quejo la chica arquera mientras que su voz comenzaba a cortarse. – Se lo suplico ya no me hagan daño.

– ¿Quién te quiere hacer daño? Pigeon por favor despierta, es una pesadilla solamente es eso… una pesadilla. – respondió Raven ya algo asustada por la actitud de su hermana.

– Raven ayúdame… ayúdame. – suplicaba Pigeon en sus sueños a su hermana, mientras que la chica cuervo la miraba aun más asustada.

– Aquí estoy, aquí estoy. – comento la joven gótica mientras apretaba con más fuerza la mano de su gemela. – Pigeon abre los ojos, es solamente una pesadilla… tranquila aquí siempre voy a estar.

– ¿Raven? – pregunto confundida y a la vez en un tono cortado la joven arquera mientras que poco a poco fue abriendo sus parpados, dejando ver sus ojos amatistas.

– Tranquila aquí estoy. – respondió la joven titán oscura en un tono maternal, mientras veía a su hermana despertar de su trance.

– ¿Raven? ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto ajustada la joven arquera.

– Tranquila estas en la enfermería de la torre. – dijo Raven en un tranquilo y aliviado.

– Me duele la cabeza y casi no siento unas partes de mi cuerpo. – comento Pigeon mientras trataba de incorporarse pero fue detenida por su gemela.

– No te levantes, aun estas herida. – respondió con preocupación la chica cuervo.

– Ya veo… ¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraron? – pregunto confundida la joven arquera.

– Robin encontró tu comunicador y… Kid Flash y Jinx fueron los que te encontraron. – dijo la joven gótica en un tono tranquilo.

– ¿Quiénes son Kid Flash y Jinx? – pregunto nuevamente confundida la chica violinista.

– Ellos son… – antes de que Raven hablara fue interrumpida por Cyborg y los otros cuando llegaron a la enfermería.

– ¡Ya estamos aquí Raven!

– Podrían no gritar tan fuerte por favor, me duele un poco la cabeza. – dijo la chica arquera mientras se quejaba del dolor de cabeza.

– ¡Amiga Pigeon que bueno que estas bien! – chillo de alegría Starfire mientras se dirigía con su amiga quien después le dio un fuerte abrazo.

– ¡Auch! S-Star no tan fuerte por favor… a-aun me duele… mi cuerpo. – comento Pigeon mientras separaba con cuidadosamente a la pelirroja.

– Upps… lo siento amiga Pigeon. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Quieres algo de comer? ¿Te acomodo la almohada? – pregunto emocionada la princesa de Tamaran a su compañera mientras que ella se le colgaba una gotita de su sor en la nuca.

– Jejejeje… umm… me siento un poco mejor por ahora, y si se me apetece algo de comer y si por favor me gustaría que me acomodaran la almohada. – respondió la joven arquera.

– Nos alegra que ya estés de vuelta Pigeon. – dijo Robin en un tono aliviado. – Pero eso no significa que nos tienes tan contentos con la pelea que tuviste con Slade.

– Lo siento. – comento la chica violinista.

– Bien dejemos por un momento lo de Slade, Pigeon ¿Qué quieres desayunar? – pregunto Cyborg.

– Un poco de té y un poco de fruta, por favor. – dijo la arquera mientras embozaba una leve sonrisa.

– Wow… en verdad lo veo y no lo creo, Raven ¿desde cuando tienes una hermana? – pregunto curiosamente Kid Flash.

– Eh? Umm… ¿Disculpe tu quién eres? – pregunto Pigeon.

– Yo soy Kid Flash y ella es mi hermosa Jinx. – se presento el chico corredor y a su novia.

– Wally, cállate. – murmuro avergonzada Jinx mientras que su novio la abrazaba alrededor de la cintura. – Es un gusto conocerte Pigeon.

– Igual que a mi… y además les agradezco que me hayan salvado la vida. – comento la joven heroína.

– Neh, no fue nada. Es más cada vez que tengas problemas no dudes en llamarme. – dijo juguetonamente el titán corredor mientras que recibió un fuerte coscorroneo en la cabeza de parte de su novia. – ¡Auch! Jinx ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

– No empieces con tus bromas Kid Flash. – contesto furiosa la hechicera elemental.

– Solamente fue una broma. – respondió Kid Flash, en ese momento embozo una sonrisa divertida. – ¿Te pusiste celosa otra vez eh?

– Claro que no. – dijo algo nerviosa la titán hechicera.

– Si, si te pusiste celosa Jinx. – comenzó a juguetear con ella. – Anda admítelo.

– Oye Raven ¿y eso que nunca mencionaste que tenías una hermana? - cambio repentinamente de tema Jinx.

– Además de que nadie me lo pregunto, decidí guardar el secreto de la existencia de mi hermana. – respondió Raven.

– ¿Por qué? – pregunto el chico corredor.

– Es porque… porque… – la joven titán trato de hablar pero no sabia exactamente que decir, hasta que Pigeon hablo en ese momento.

– Lo que mi hermana trata de decir es porque nuestra madre se lo pidió, y bueno nosotras dos habíamos decidido en que ninguna hablaríamos de nuestras existencias hasta que las cosas con… nuestro padre se solucionaran.

– Eh… s-si lo que Pigeon dijo, y como verán no fue nada fácil mantener el secreto de la existencia de mi hermanita menor. – le siguió la corriente la joven gótica su gemela.

– Pero amiga Raven tu nos habías menciona que tu hermana Pigeon y tú habían sido… – antes de que Starfire soltara la lengua Robin le tapo la boca.

– ¿Qué tu hermana y tú que? – pregunto el titán corredor muy confundido.

– Ah nada, es que olvide mencionar que yo estaba en un largo entrenamiento. – mintió Pigeon mientras se reía nerviosamente, cosa que todos sus amigos y su hermana se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que dijo.

– Oh ya veo. – respondió Kid Flash.

– Bueno ya nos tenemos que ir. Espero que algún día nos reunamos Raven y tú también Pigeon, me caíste bien. – dijo Jinx mientras sonreía divertidamente. – Kid Flash ya vámonos que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

– Como usted lo ordene _my lady_. – hizo una reverencia a su novia mientas se dirigían a la puerta de salida de la enfermería. – Adiós chicos, Pigeon.

– Adiós. – respondieron al unísono los seis jóvenes titanes, mientras que los dos novios se fueron. – Al fin.

– Star lo siento por haberte cubierto la boca. – se disculpo el novio maravilla.

– Esta bien novio Robin, por poco y les digo la verdad acerca de Pigeon. – comento Starfire.

– Bien ahora si vamos a desayunar. – dijo felizmente Chico Bestia.

– Pero si nosotros ya acabamos de desayunar Bestita. – respondió el mitad androide.

– Yo me refería a mí y a Pigeon. – indico el chico verde. – Pigeon ¿quieres que te traiga el desayuno en la cama?

– ¿Chico Bestia eres o naciste con problemas de idiotez? Pregunto sarcásticamente la chica gótica.

– Raven no seas grosera por favor. No será necesario Chico Bestia, es más he decidido desayunar en el living. – dijo con tranquilidad y seguridad la chica arquera mientras sonreía de manera cálida.

– ¿Qué? ¿Acaso estas loca Pigeon? Te acabas de enfrentar de enfrentarte con el malnacido de Slade y ese maldito te causo mucho daño. – le llamo la atención Raven a su gemela.

– Oh, por favor no exageres hermanita además tu puedes sanarme con tus poderes de sanación. – canturreo la joven arquera mientras miraba divertidamente a su hermana.

– Pigeon tiene mucha razón Raven, nadie más que tu tiene poderes de curación. – agrego el metamorfo pero luego recibí una mirada asesina de parte de su compañera.

– Mejor tú cállate Chico Bestia. – respondió con molestia la joven gótica. – Y en cuanto a ti Pigeon más te vale que no te muevas.

Raven comenzó a curar a su gemela mientras con una luz azul que salía de sus manos, poco a poco Pigeon fue recuperando la movilidad de su cuerpo; una vez ya recuperada los chicos junto con las gemelas se fueron al living para que Pigeon, Raven y Chico Bestia pudieran desayunar algo. El metamorfo le preparo un coctel de frutas a la chica arquera mientras que le preparaba a ella y a Raven un poco de té; el chico verde se preparo un omelet de tofu y se sirvió un vaso de leche de tofu. Cuando la tetera comenzaba a silbar el joven titán verde vertió el agua caliente en las tazas de porcelana donde estás tenia ya los sobrecitos de té. Una vez que los tres titanes comieron y bebieron sus alimentos; los otros titanes miraban felices a sus dos compañeras; Raven y Pigeon. Cuando terminaron de desayunar Chico Bestia decidió lavar los trastes de sus dos compañeras y las de él, cosa que dejo a lo jóvenes héroes –a excepción de Pigeon– confundidos. Las dos jóvenes gemelas se fueron a sentar en el sofá mientras que la chica cuervo comenzaba a leer un libro –que ni siquiera se donde ella lo saco– mientras tanto la joven arquera miraba la televisión junto con Cyborg viendo el maratón de "Mentes Criminales" (N/A: Me encanta mucho este programa). La joven titán violinista-arquera comenzaba a cansarse y a la vez ya le daba sueño, cerro por un momento los ojos mientras que de inmediato el sueño la invadió. Raven –quien aun se encontraba leyendo– sintió un peso sobre sus piernas, al principio pensó que era Chico Bestia quien se había transformado en gato para dormir en sus piernas. Cuando retiro su vista de su lectura y alzo un poco la voz en un tono molesto, se detuvo en ese instante cuando miro a la persona quien estaba en sus piernas; era su gemela. Cyborg, Robin y Chico Bestia comenzaron a sudar frio mientras que Starfire miraba con ternura y alegría a las gemelas. La joven gótica al ver a su hermana dormida en sus piernas comenzó a recordar cuando ella solía dormir en el regazo de Arella mientras le cantaba su canción favorita, retiro con cuidado algunos mechones del cabello del rostro de Pigeon. Parecía más o menos una copia exacta de su madre, si no fuera por su tono de piel gris ya tendría una copia exacta de Arella. Cyborg se levanto del sofá mientras colocaba las piernas de la joven para que se sintiera más cómoda. Todos miraron con ternura el cariño que Raven le transmitía a su hermana gemela, en todos sus años viviendo como una familia por fin los chicos ven a su compañera verla feliz y sonriente; cosa que a Chico Bestia le causaba un poco de envidia que Pigeon sea la única quien le pueda sacar de vez en cuando una sonrisa de su amiga, pero a la vez estaba agradecido con ella porque por fin podía ver una sonrisa llena de alegría y calidez en el rostro de su compañera. Cyborg llamo la atención de Robin y de Chico Bestia haciendo que este par reaccionaran confundidos, el mitad androide se le acerco a sus oídos mientras le susurraba lo que tenían que hacer. Ambos titanes asintieron mientras se iban dirigiendo hacia la puerta del living, miraron por última vez a sus dos compañeras quienes se encontraban demasiado tranquilas en ver a Pigeon dormida; unas sonrisas aparecieron en sus rostros mientras salían en ese momento del living. Raven fue la única que se percato de eso pero ni siquiera le dio la menor importancia, estaba tan distraída en ver a su hermana ya sana y salva después de aquella terrible pelea que tuvo con Slade. Starfire miro con tranquilidad a sus dos compañeras mientras que una sonrisa de felicidad y llena de cariño se poso en sus labios, la verdad la joven princesa tamareana le tenia un poco de envidia a Pigeon y a Raven, si como lo leyeron la tamareana le tenia envidia a esas dos. ¿Por qué? Simple porque la joven titán gótica se preocupaba por el bienestar de su hermanita y además de eso la joven arquera también le preocupaba de lo que le sucedía a su gemela. Sin duda alguna ellas dos si que eran buenas hermanas preocupándose y protegiéndose una de la otra.

Raven levanto la cabeza de su gemela cuidadosamente de sus piernas mientras se levantaba del sofá, dejo cuidadosamente en el lugar donde la chica cuervo estaba mientras retiraba algunos mechones del rostro de su hermana. Starfire miro con ternura a Pigeon, ella se imaginaba ver a su compañera gótica en esa forma de "Bella Durmiente". La tamareana y la azariana decidieron retirarse del living para que la joven arquera descansara, ya que después de aquella pelea que tuvo con el ciclope de Slade; la joven gemela azariana perdió mucha energía. Cuando ambas chicas salieron del living decidieron ir en cada quien a sus habitaciones, justamente cuando ya se iban escucharon un raro ruido en el pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación de Chico Bestia y la de la joven gótica. Se miraron confundidas mientras que decidieron averiguar que fue lo que había ocasionado ese estruendo, corrieron hasta el lugar donde habían escuchado ese ruido, doblaron una de las esquinas de los pasillos y cuando llegaron al lugar se encontraron con la puerta de una habitación (N/A: Enserio no me digan). En fin se miraron confundidas las dos chicas titanes mientras que en ese momento Raven fue la primera en actuar, abrió la puerta mientras que esta se deslizaba automáticamente. En eso un olor a pintura fresca inundo las fosas nasales de las dos heroínas, ellas miraron confundidas a sus compañeros; quienes se encontraba decorando las paredes de la vacía habitación de hermosos lirios y orquídeas.

– ¿Se puede saber que están haciendo? – pregunto incrédula la joven gótica.

– Umm… nosotros estamos… estamos… – Robin trato de hablar pero al ver la mirada seria de su compañera de capucha azul no pudo.

– Estamos decorando la habitación de Pigeon. –respondió Chico Bestia pero en ese momento sus dos compañeros lo miraron fulminante.

– Chico Bestia. – gritaron furiosos los dos titanes.

– ¿Con que esta era la sorpresa que le van a hacer a Pigeon eh? – pregunto curiosa Starfire mientras ponía una sonrisa del gato rizón.

– Si, pero por favor no le vayan a decir ninguna de ustedes de esta sorpresa a Pigeon. – comento Cyborg muy seriamente a sus compañeras.

– ¿Les ayudamos en algo? – pregunto emocionada la tamareana mientras que su mirada estaba llena de emoción.

– Umm… Star yo creo que… – en ese momento el joven maravilla fue interrumpido por su novia.

– ¿Es que acaso no quieren nuestra ayuda? – en ese momento la joven titán alienígena puso la mirada del gatito del Shrek cosa que a Robin no pudo evitar de decir un "no".

– Eh… esta bien tu ganas Star. – dijo rendido el joven maravilla. – ¿Raven nos ayudas?

– Prefiero seguir viendo a mi hermana, ya saben después del enfrentamiento que tuvo con Slade estuvo bastante mal. – respondió con tranquilidad la joven gótica. – Además ustedes no quieren que Pigeon se entere de su sorpresa ¿Cierto?

– En ese caso, Raven tienes mucha razón. – comento el Chico Bestia. – Digo es mejor que distraigas a tu hermana menor para que no levantemos sospechas.

– Si ustedes lo dicen. – respondió en un tono aburrido la joven gótica mientras salía de la nueva habitación de Pigeon.

– Llamare a la mueblería para saber si ya consiguieron la cama dosel. – dijo Cyborg mientras que llamaba desde su brazo la mueblería.

Una vez que los tres jóvenes los cuatro jóvenes comenzaron a lo que estaban haciendo, algunos de ellos comenzaron a idear donde podrían las cosas de la nueva integrante de su futura recamara. Cyborg parecía un poco desesperado ya que no podía conseguir ningún tipo de mueble que la chica arquera le describió hace poco, esto hizo que al pobre mitad androide se rindiera mientras que una mirada de decepción había aparecido en su mirada. Starfire consolaba a su fiel amigo diciéndole que no se preocupara que muy pronto todo eso se fuera a solucionar. Chico Bestia salió de la futura recamara de Pigeon mientras iba a averiguar como estarían Raven y su gemela. Robin también se fue a consolar a su amigo junto con su novia para darle un poco de ánimos. Después de un rato de darle los ánimos al joven titán mitad androide comenzó a ayudarles a sus demás compañeros a decorar la blanca pared de la habitación con aquellos toques de lirios y orquídeas. Poco a poco los tres jóvenes iban decorando de aquellas hermosas decoraciones en la pared y una vez que ellos terminaron miraron con satisfacción, felicidad y orgullo la obra maestra de la habitación. Robin se dirigió a las ventanas mientras las abría de par en par dejando que la fresca y agradable brisa entrara a la habitación. Los tres héroes sonrieron de par en par mientras salían de la habitación y una vez que salieron Cyborg colocó un letrero de papel de color blanco –del cual no se de donde lo saco– en la puerta de metal mientras que este decía con letras negras "Por ningún motivo pase". Se retiraron de l puerta felices mientras decidieron ir al living a comer algo para recuperar sus fuerzas.

Mientras tanto con Chico Bestia, una vez que él salió de la futura habitación de Pigeon se dirigió al living –obvio que ya saben para que– mientras que en ese momento comenzaba a recordar lo que había pasado en la enfermería. Jamás y digo jamás en la vida del joven metamorfo había visto de esa manera a su compañera; su mirada de culpa, tristeza y odio hacían que el corazón del chico verde le doliera. No era la primera vez que la veía de esa forma, no, desde el día en que él y sus compañeros descubrieron la verdad de Raven, en que ella seria la portal para liberar a Trigón; el metamorfo siempre la veía triste, asustada y a la vez llena de rabia. Pero en este caso con la de su hermana gemela era mucha más diferente a cualquier otra cosa, era como si Raven muriera poco a poco al ver a su gemela lastimada y además que estaba a punto de morir. Chico Bestia sintió un vuelco en corazón y a la vez un retorcijón en la boca del estomago cuando recordó lo que Raven le había dicho en la enfermería, el metamorfo sabia muy bien lo que Raven había sentía en esos momentos, lo sabia muy bien. Porque él también había pasado un momento así como la de su compañera pero… no, no era nada parecido a lo de Raven o lo de Pigeon, él suyo era mucho más diferente. Ellas estaban juntas y él no tenia nada y a nadie en ese momento. Unas lágrimas escaparon de sus tristes y dolidos ojos esmeraldas al recordar aquel evento en él que su vida había cambiado para siempre. Cuando Chico Bestia llego a la puerta del living se seco de aquellas traviesas lagrimas y a la vez dejo escapar un largo suspiro agudo, abrió las puertas para luego entrar en el lugar, noto que su compañera de la capucha azul se encontraba en la barra de la cocina mientras disfrutaba de un buen té de hierbas y a la vez que leía un libro que su gemela le había regalado. Raven había presenciado en ese momento al chico verde en la entrada del living, escucho los pasos de su compañero dirigiéndose hacia ella; cosa que a la joven gótica comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa y a la vez irritada. En ese instante ella comenzó a suplicar que su compañero no la molestara con sus aburridos e inmaduros chistes, ya que la chica cuervo no tenia ganas de escuchar a nadie, ni mucho menos cuando ella estaba leyendo. Escucho a un lado que una de las sillas fue arrastrada causando un molesto ruido, frunció el ceño cuando miro de reojo al Chico Bestia sentarse a un lado de ella, solamente le hacia faltaba que él le dijera un chiste y así arruinarle su momento de lectura; es lo que la chica de la capucha azul pensaba.

– ¿Cómo se encuentra Pigeon? – pregunto Chico Bestia a su compañera sobre la salud de la nueva titán.

– Mira Chico Bestia no quiero escuchar en este momento tus tontos… ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto con incredulidad Raven sin imaginarse de que su compañero le preguntaba.

– ¿Qué como se encuentra Pigeon? – pregunto en un tono cansado y a la vez preocupado el metamorfo.

– Ah, pues… aun no a despertado y… veo que aun se encuentra algo agotada. – respondió con timidez y preocupación la chica cuervo.

– Espero que se recupere pronto. – dijo el joven titán verde a su compañera.

– Si. – murmuro tristemente la joven gótica mientras que el metamorfo noto en su mirada tristeza, dolor y enfado.

– No te culpes a ti misma Rae, al menos gracias al cielo tu hermana sigue con vida. – comento el metamorfo mientras le colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga.

– Si… aunque era mi deber protegerla… ya es la segunda vez fracaso como hermana mayor. – se dijo así misma Raven mientras que la mirada del joven chico verde mostraba confusión.

– ¿A que te refieres con eso? ¿De que es tu segunda vez que fracasaste como hermana mayor? – pregunto confundido y preocupado el Chico Bestia.

– Nada… mejor olvida lo que dije. – respondió con molestia y aburrición la joven gótica. – Sera mejor que me vaya a meditar.

– R-Raven espera. – elevo la voz el metamorfo mientras que de la nada había tomado de la muñeca de la chica cuervo. – ¿Por qué cada vez que intento conversar contigo siempre tratas de evadirme?

– Chico Bestia suéltame. – dijo Raven algo nerviosa ¿Algo? Yo lo dudo hasta la voz le temblaba de los nervios.

– No te soltare hasta que me respondas bien, Raven. – respondió con seriedad Chico Bestia. Y vaya que lo hizo porque en ese momento había sorprendido a Raven.

– Y-yo… yo… ¿Por qué te la tengo que dar? – trato de sonar seria y fría como de costumbre pero lamentablemente no le salió.

– Porque me preocupo por ti. – comento el chico verde mientras que una pobre titán gótica comenzó a ponerse roja pero roja que dejaba atrás a los tomates al escuchar lo que había dicho su compañero, en ese momento el joven verde continuo. – Digo… eres mi mejor amiga… y…. umm… los mejores se preocupan por sus amigos.

– Ah… – trato de hablar la joven titán oscura pero después de escuchar aquellas palabras de su compañero se desilusiono tanto. – Ya veo solamente me ve como una amiga, pero… ¿Por qué razón él me beso?

– Rae ¿estas bien? – pregunto preocupado Chico Bestia mientras veía a su compañera ida.

– ¿Por qué me duele mi corazón? ¿Qué esta punzada que tanto me molesta? – pensó Raven sin prestar atención a las palabras de su compañero.

– Raven. Hola hay alguien allí, ¿Rae me estas escuchando? – trato de llamarle la atención a su amiga pero ella ni siquiera se musito o dijo palabra alguna. – Raven que te pasa contéstame por favor.

– Eh? ¿Qué sucede porque están gritando? – contesto con una frágil y somnolienta Pigeon mientras miraba a su amigo y a su hermana a la vez que se tallaba uno de sus ojos.

– Pigeon algo le pasa a tu hermana. – grito asustado el metamorfo a su compañera.

– ¿Qué?! – exclamo la joven arquera mientras se levanto del sofá para luego reunirse rápidamente con su compañero y su hermana, quien en ese momento volteo bruscamente a su gemela mientras le llamaba desesperada y preocupadamente. – Raven ¿Estas bien? ¿Te ocurrió algo?

– Eh? ¿Pigeon? – dijo algo confusa la gemela mayor mientras miraba a su hermana algo ida.

– Ah, gracias a Azar. Raven nunca vuelvas a hacer eso. – respondió la gemela menor a su hermana con una voz aliviada pero su mirada estaba llena de preocupación.

– ¿Qué no vuelva a hacer que? – pregunto confundida Raven, mientras que unas gotas estilo anime aparecieron en las nucas de las victimas.

– Nada olvídalo, lo importante es que nada te paso. – dijo la arquera mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro de alivio. – Ya todo esta bien Chico Bestia.

– Que bueno, la verdad es que ya iba a salir corriendo en pedir ayuda a los chicos. – comento aliviado el metamorfo. – Pero la verdad es que bueno de que estés aquí Pigeon… digo si no estuvieras aquí en este momento no sabríamos si los chicos no harían reaccionar a Rae.

– ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames Rae? – gruño Raven mientras comenzaba a fruncir su ceño.

– ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué no le dices también eso a tu hermana? Digo ella también te dijo Rae. – se quejo Chico Bestia mientras mostraba una tristeza fingida estilo chibi.

– Tal como lo dijiste porque ella es mi hermana, y además… porque ella fue la primera quien me llamo así desde pequeñas. – respondió en un tono molesto pero a la vez fue cambiándolo en un tono tranquilo y a la vez ¿nostálgico?

– Rae. – susurro Pigeon en un tono preocupado y a la vez cariñoso.

– Ya veo. – se quedo perplejo el metamorfo mientras veía a su compañera de capucha azul con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. – Ya entiendo es por esa razón que a Raven nunca quiso que le llamaran Rae… por el recuerdo a su hermana. Me pregunto ¿Qué ocurrió aquel entonces con Raven y su hermana?

– Uh? ¿Estas bien Chico Bestia? – pregunto confundida la joven arquera a su compañero.

– Eh? Ah, si no te preocupes estoy bien. – respondió con nervosismo Chico Bestia mientras reía nerviosamente.

– ¿Estas seguro? – pregunto curiosa mientras acercaba su rostro con el del joven, cosa que a él le causo un gran rubor en sus mejillas.

– S-si, en verdad estoy bien Pigeon. – dijo nerviosamente el joven titán verde.

– Ejem… Pigeon quiero que vengas a mi habitación, tengo que hablar contigo muy seriamente. – comento Raven en un tono molesto a la vez que se le aparecía un tic en su ojo izquierdo.

– Esta bien Raven, nos vemos luego Chico Bestia. – dijo la joven arquera en un tono alegre mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa amistosa al chico verde.

– Umm… s-si. – tartamudeo nervioso al sentir una presencia maligna y oscura detrás de él, miro a sus dos compañeras retirarse del living dejándolo completamente solo, pero con una gran duda y confusión en su cabeza. – ¿Por qué Pigeon no actúa de forma fría y seria como Rae?... mejor ni lo recibo ya tengo suficiente con Raven que no quiero tener a otra copia de ella pero peor.

Mientras tanto Pigeon y Raven caminaron hasta la habitación de la joven gótica, la joven arquera miro de reojo a su gemela con su ceño fruncido –y eso que aun tenia la capucha puesta– dejo escapar un suspiro mientras intentaba sacar un buen tema que no le molestara a su hermana, aunque no conocía los gustos de su hermana o de las platicas sentía que una parte de ella sacara lo mejor de su gemela. Raven miro de reojo a su hermana menor mientras que ella se mordía el labio inferior nerviosamente, dentro de la cabeza de Raven Felicidad y Afecto/Amor comenzaron a decir cosas como "que linda es nuestra hermanita", "parece que no ha cambiado nada" o "Raven a la otra protege a nuestra pequeña hermanita". La joven gótica comenzó a suspirar irritadamente mientras se masajeaba las sienes para calmar el dolor de cabeza que le causaban sus emociones, mientras tanto Pigeon miro confundida y con preocupación a su hermana. Una vez que ambas gemelas llegaron entraron a la habitación, Pigeon miro a su alrededor viendo cada rincón de la recamara de su hermana, Raven le indico a su hermana que se sentara en la cama con una voz fría y seria; cosa que a la chica arquera le causo le tristeza por como le había hablado su hermana. La chica se sentó tal como le pidió su gemela mientras tanto que la chica gótica se quito la gorra de su capucha mientras miraba a su hermana menor de una manera fría, seria y a la vez un poco de dolor.

– Se lo que me vas a decir Raven. – dijo Pigeon con una voz triste pero tranquila mientras miraba con tristeza el suelo.

– ¿Enserio? – respondió con enfado Raven. – Que bien que lo sabes Pigeon. ¿SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ DEMONIOS TE ENFRENTASTE CONTRA SLADE, SIN NI SIQUIERA COMUNICARTE CON NOSOTROS?

– En realidad… yo no quería enfrentarme contra ese sujeto Raven. – comento con tranquilidad la arquera sin ni siquiera mirar a su hermana.

– PERO LO HICISTE. – grito la joven gótica mientras que su voz podía escucharse en todo la torre. – ¿QUÉ ACASO NO PENSASTE? ESE MALDITO MAL NACIDO TE PUDO DEJAR MUCHO PEOR… O… TE PUDO HABER…

– Asesinado. – termino lo que la chica oscura no pudo decir, la gemela de traje blanco levanto poco a poco su vista mientras que su mirada se dilato un poco al ver a su hermana entre lagrimas. – Lo siento… y tienes razón nunca debí enfrentarme a aquel sádico si ni siquiera saber sus intenciones.

– Pigeon. – Raven trato de hablar pero cada vez que lo intentaba su voz se entrecortaba debido a que sentía como si tuviera un nudo en su garganta.

– Ni se te ocurra Raven, ni si te ocurra decir que no lo sienta… la única culpable aquí soy yo. – respondió con una voz frágil y perdida Pigeon mientras volvía a ver el suelo de una manera ida y sin sentimiento alguno. – Tal vez la razón por la que quería enfrentarme a Slade era porque… quería demostrarme a mi misma que sirvo para algo o simplemente porque quería descargar toda mi furia. ¿Qué tontería no? Casi arriesgo mi propia vida por un tonto capricho mio… no merezco llevar el apellido Roth ni mucho menos ser la menor o la hija de Arella.

– ¡Cállate! – elevo la voz Raven pero esta vez diferente, sonaba algo como dolida. Pigeon elevo su rostro mientras miraba con tranquilidad a su hermana.

– ¿Por qué me callas? Si lo que digo es la verdad Rae, nunca debí haber nacido para empezar. – comento con tranquilidad la joven arquera. En ese momento un fuerte sonido seco retumbo en la habitación, la chica del atuendo blanco se había quedado en shock mientras se llevaba una sobre su mejilla izquierda, la cual había quedado completamente roja. Miro a su hermana con sorpresa mientras que ella estaba roja de la rabia mientras que sus lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos amatistas, entonces fue allí cuando Pigeon se dio cuenta de que ella había sido abofeteada por su gemela.

– ¡Cállate! ¡No digas tonterías, cállate! – grito con una voz quebrada la joven titán gótica mientras que todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblarle del coraje.

– M-me g-golpeaste. – comento Pigeon con una voz de sorpresa y a la vez confundida, mientras que su mano seguía en su mejilla.

– ¡Claro que te golpeé y te lo mereces! – grito aun más enfadada Raven hacia su hermana, sin importarle lo que le había hecho a ella. – ¡Dices estupideces que me sacan de mis casillas, ¿Es qué acaso no sabes como siento cuando escucho a alguien hablar así? Pues te lo diré me da tanto coraje que tengo que golpearlos o hacerles daño para que entren en razón, me da coraje Pigeon… tristeza y dolor también… escucharlo de ti hace que algo en mi interior se derrumbe y comience a dolerme… he sufrido estos catorce años con la… esperanza… de que nos volviéramos a rencontrar aunque sea… por unos segundos o en la próxima vida… yo… yo no me arrepiento de tenerte como hermana Pigeon… la verdad… la verdad es que… estoy feliz… feliz de tenerte como mi hermana… aunque estuvimos tan poco tiempo en estar juntas en Azarath… siempre estuviste allí… apoyándome y hacerme tan siquiera feliz… yo en verdad… no quiero perderte… Gigi.

– Raven… lo siento… en verdad lo siento. – dicho esto, Pigeon se levanto de la cama mientras abrazaba y a la vez consolaba a su hermana. – Realmente lamento haber dicho esas palabras… no se en verdad lo que me paso… perdóname.

– Tuve miedo… en verdad tuve miedo de que fueras a… morir. – respondió Raven en un tono amargo y lleno de dolor en la ultima palabra, mientras que ella abrazaba con fuerza a su gemela como si temiera que ella se volviera a ir. – No quiero que salgas lastimada o que te separen otra vez de mí…

– No pasara… lo prometo. – dijo la arquera en un tono tranquilo y lleno de cariño mientras se separaba de su hermana mayor.

– Perdón por haberte bofeteado. – dijo la titán gótica en un tono avergonzada y a la vez tranquilo.

– Me lo merecía, es más, ni me quejo porque me hiciste reaccionar. – respondió la chica del atuendo blanco mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa burlona y cálida a su gemela.

– Tonta. - murmuro Raven en un tono cariñoso y a la vez gentil mientras le golpeaba levemente en la frente de su gemela con sus nudillos chocándolos contra su chacra. – Lamento haberte ofendido Pigeon.

– Lo hecho, hecho esta Rae… tu también perdóname por haber lastimado tus sentimientos. – comento Pigeon en un tono tranquilo y dulce mientras le sonreía a su hermana con una sincera y leve sonrisa.

– Disculpa aceptada. – respondió la gemela de capucha azul. – ¿Te parece bien si salimos a tomar un poco de aire fresco?

– Si. – dijo la gemela de traje blanco mientras sonreía alegremente.

– Esta bien… una cosa Pigeon. – agrego la titán gótica a su hermana mientras que ella la miraba con cariño y a la vez confundida. – Ni una palabra de lo que platicamos a los chicos ¿De acuerdo?

– Umm… sobre de eso Raven… no te vayas a molestar con ellos por favor. – dijo algo nerviosa la joven arquera mientras mostraba una mirada de pena y nerviosa, cosa que a Raven le preocupo.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto la joven gótica confundida, Pigeon se le acerco a su oído mientras le comenzó a susurrarle.

– Ellos ya lo saben. – dicho esto la mirada de la joven titán oscura se dilato de más mientras que fue cambiando a una mirada siniestra y molesta. – Ellos están detrás de la puerta en este momento… bueno en realidad hace unos minutos… y además en el ducto de aire creo que hay una cámara.

– ¿Una cámara? – dijo con incredulidad Raven mientras miraba el ducto con su ceño fruncido. – Cyborg.

– Umm… ¿R-Raven? – replico nerviosamente Pigeon a su hermana mientras que una gotita de sudor comenzó a bajar de su nuca.

– Pigeon, quédate aquí. – gruño la joven titán gótica mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, en ese momento cuando la abrió los cuatro titanes cayeron debido a que ellos estaban muy pegaditos en la puerta, mientras que unas gotitas de sudor cayeron de sus nucas al igual que la gemela de Raven. – Se puede saber… ¿POR QUÉ NOS ESTABAN ESPIANDO?

– Fue culpa de Chico Bestia. – dijeron al unísono Robin y Cyborg mientras señalaba a su compañero.

– _Traidores._ – pensó molesto el metamorfo.

– Amiga Raven es que… – pauso por un momento Starfire mientras miraba con pena y con nervios a su amiga quien parecía no estar tan contenta que digamos.

– ¿Es que qué? –gruño molesta la joven gótica mientras que su aura oscura cubría todo cuerpo como si fueran llamas.

– Raven tranquila. – hablo su gemela con una voz tranquila que como por arte de magia calmo la ira de su hermana y detuvo el miedo de sus compañeros. – ¿Chicos por qué nos estaban espiando?

– umm… es que bueno… nosotros… lo sentimos. – respondió nerviosamente el líder de los titanes mientras que su rostro ya le ganaba a los jitomates.

– Disculpa aceptada pero… esa no es la respuesta que quería escuchar Robin, ¿Por qué nos estaban espiando? – volvió a preguntar Pigeon pero esta vez con una voz seria, que había dejado con sorpresa a los cinco titanes.

– Pues veras… – justamente cuando el chico maravilla iba a hablar Cyborg lo interrumpió en ese momento.

– Lo que Robin quiere decir es que… escuchamos los gritos de Raven y pensábamos que nuevamente Bestita se había metido en un problema con Ravencita. – unas gotas de sudor se les colgaron en las nucas de Raven y Pigeon.

– _Ni eso me la creo yo._ – pensó la chica arquera mientras miraba con tranquilidad y calidez a sus compañeros. – Ya veo, aunque tengo una duda.

– ¿Cuál es amiga Pigeon? – pregunto confundida Starfire a su nueva compañera.

– ¿El por qué Cyborg y Robin culparon a Chico Bestia diciendo que fue su idea de espiarnos? – pregunto la gemela de Raven mientras sonreía y miraba juguetonamente a sus compañeros (Robin, Cyborg y Chico Bestia) quienes tenían en ese momento unas gotitas de sudor y a la vez un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

– Vaya si que eres demasiado atenta hermanita. – comento Raven a su gemela en un tono orgulloso y ¿divertido? – Ya hasta se me había olvidado esa parte.

– Jajaja, siempre estoy atenta a lo que uno dice Raven. Y en cuanto a ustedes chicos es de mala educación espiar o escuchar las conversaciones de los demás, espero que no se vuelva a repetir ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Pigeon en un tono divertido con una pisca de seriedad y amenazadora, cosa que había dejado a los cuatro espías temblando del miedo por el rostro sereno de la joven titán arquera que además sonreía de manera fría.

– S-si como tu digas Pigeon. – dijeron al unísono los cuatro chismosos titanes mientras se abrazaban del miedo que en ese momento tenían.

– Bien eso quería oír, ahora si me disculpan les sugiero que se vayan en este momento por favor ¿Si? – los cuatro titanes asintieron mientras corrían por sus vidas después de escuchar la voz de su nueva compañera en un tono de ultratumba y a la vez un poco de gentiliza en ella.

– De verdad si que me dejas sorprendida hermanita, ¿Quién hubiera creído que esa vocecita "dulce" tuya dejaría a los cuatro valientes titanes huyendo como almas que se el diablo. – comento con burla la chica gótica mientras que soltaba una risa divertida.

– Que se le puede hacer hermana, si uno no controla las mañas de las personas ellos seguirán haciendo lo que no deben de hacer. – respondió la violinista-arquera en un tono triunfante y orgullos mientras le sonreía divertidamente a su hermana.

– Si pero no quiero que tu me quites el puesto de "¿Quién controla a los chicos de la torre?" Pigeon. – dijo aun más con burla Raven a su hermana gemela.

– Descuida no te lo quitare, es más, eso no va conmigo… yo más bien preferiría conmigo misma "nunca te metas con Pigeon" o "detrás de una inocente golondrina se encuentra una astuta palomita". – respondió divertidamente Pigeon mientras dejaba escapar una risa traviesa.

– ¿"Detrás de una inocente golondrina se encuentra una astuta palomita"? – pregunto curiosa la joven titán cuervo mientras dejo escapar una risa. – ¿Eso que quiere decir?

– Secreto. – dijo juguetonamente la gemela de traje blanco mientras hacia la señal de "secreto" y a la vez que guiñaba su ojo derecho a su hermana divertidamente. – Bien yo iré a tomar un poco de aire fresco Raven, me avisas cuando este la comida ¿Si? Adiós.

– Oye espera. – exclamo la joven gótica a su hermana pero ella se había ido rápidamente dejando a una Raven sola en su habitación y además confundida por lo que había pasado con su gemela. – Creo que ella nunca cambiara, y me alegro que no haya cambiado nada en ella… Pigeon ¿Qué querrás decir con "detrás de una inocente golondrina se encuentra una astuta palomita"?

Mientras tanto en una bola de cristal aparecía Raven muy confundida, dos siluetas oscuras comenzaron a ver a la chica. La primera silueta estaba sentada en una posición de loto mientras movía con gracia sus manos alrededor de la esfera, haciendo que esta la imagen cambiara y en esta aparecía Pigeon sentada mientras miraba relajada la ciudad y el mar. La segunda silueta miraba con agrado y satisfacción a la joven arquera, aquella silueta comenzó a hincarse hasta quedar a la altura de la esfera de la bola de cristal.

– Muy pronto serás mía Pigeon. – susurro la voz de un hombre mientras que en esta mostraba un tono ronco y lleno de deseo y lujuria.

* * *

Robin: Y aquí terminamos por hoy el capitulo.

Starfire: Esperamos que les haya gustado ˆ-ˆ

Cyborg: No se les vaya a olvidar comentar ;D

Pigeon: Los esperamos en el siguiente capitulo.

Raven: Ya párenle a su rollo.

Pigeon: Que cruel eres Rae.

Raven: La verdad es que ya me están sacando mis casillas.

Starfire: ¿Qué te sucede amiga Raven?

Cyborg: Debe estar en sus días Starfire.

Raven: ¡Cállate Cyborg!

Cyborg: Lo ves.

_*Aparezco en la computadora Titán*_

Queen-Werempire: _*Con una voz ronca, si se preguntan es porque ando enferma -.-'*_ Hola chicos.

Starfire: ¡Amiga Queen-Werempire! ¡Que bueno de que verte y… ¿Por qué hablas de esa forma Raven?

Queen-Werempire: Estoy… oca _*se me desafinan las cuerdas vocales*_

Robin: ¿Qué estas que?

Queen-Werempire: Que… etoy… ***aclarándome la garganta*** ronca.

Pigeon: Ay cielos, chicos esta ronca.

Cyborg: Queen-Werempire será mejor que no hables.

Queen-Werempire: Pero…

Robin: Nada de peros… ¿Dónde esta Chico Bestia?

***Aparece Chico Bestia detrás de mi con una taza de té***

Chico Bestia: Aquí tienes tu té Queen-Werempire.

Queen-Werempire: Gra... cias. ***Comienzo a beber mi té***

Starfire: Amigo Chico bestia ¿Qué le paso a nuestra amiga Queen-Werempire?

Chico Bestia: Bueno es que tuvimos un cambio de clima acá en Venecia y Queen-Werempire enfermo… bueno solamente esta ronca y algo mormada.

Todos: Ya entiendo.

Cyborg: ¿Cuando regresan?

Chico Bestia: Bueno Queen-Werempire dice que dentro de tres días se quiere ir, pero yo le he sugerido que hasta que se recupere porque si no empeorara más su refriado.

Pigeon: Pues yo opino lo mismo que tu Chico Bestia.

Robin: Yo también.

Starfire: Y yo también.

Cyborg: Yo igual.

***Todos voltean ver a Raven, quien no a dicho ni un solo pio***

Chico Bestia: ¿Tu que dices Rae?

Raven: _Argh, ya que._ Lo que ellos dijeron

Robin: Bien entonces esta decidido, Queen-Werempire tu descansa y recupérate pronto.

Queen-Werempire:** *Asintiendo***_ La verdad ya quiero estar con ellos T-T… Y también presentarles al nuevo integrante ˆ/ˆ._


	13. Capítulo 12: Una Sorpresa para Pigeon

**Los Jóvenes Titanes: El Inicio (6ª Temporada)**

***En un hotel cinco estrellas de Venecia***

Chico Bestia: Hola lectores en este momento mí querida escritora Queen-Werempire está enferma y me ha informado que yo tendré que suplantarla hasta que se mejore. ***Siente un picoteo en la costilla izquierda y se voltea a verme*** ¿Qué pasa Queen-Werempire?

***Le indico que se incline para susurrarle algo en el oído***

Chico Bestia: Oh, ya veo. ***Se aclara la garganta*** La escritora dice que no se preocupen ya que continuara ella narrando nuevas aventuras de los jóvenes titanes y por supuesto de mí el titán más sexy, inteligente, simpático, galán y… ***Lo golpeo con la almohada en la cara*** Auch! ¿Por qué me pagas Queen-Werempire?

***Saco una pizarra y comienzo a escribir***

Queen-Werempire: _"Tampoco no te pases con eso Chico Bestia ¬_¬'"_

Chico Bestia: Pero ¿Por qué me pegas? T-T

Queen-Werempire: _"Bueno ya que Raven no está aquí, me pidió de favor a través de un mensaje electrónico que si tu comenzabas a decir tonterías tenia el derecho de golpearte ˆ-ˆ"_

Chico Bestia: Eres cruel conmigo Queen-Werempire. ***Se va en un rincón de la habitación mientras que un aura de tristeza lo envolvía*** Ahora se porque no tienes novio. ***Le pego con la lámpara en la cabeza*** ¡Auch! ¿Otra vez? T-T

Queen-Werempire: _"En primera tenme más respeto o sino cancelare este fic y a ver cómo le haces para escapar de la furia de todos los titanes. Y segunda no te metas en mi vida personal."_

Chico Bestia: Pues que vida tan aburrida llevas Queen-Werempire. *Lo golpeo con el control remoto de la tv* ¡Auch! ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? Ò_Ó

Queen-Werempire: _"Lo dejare de hacer cuando dejes de insultar mi vida privada"_

Chico Bestia: Escritora abusadora ***Oigan rimo XD***, me alegro de que estés enferma te lo mereces por ser… ***le pego con un libro de Harry Potter (amo esta saga) de pasta gruesa en la cara hasta dejarlo noqueado***

Queen-Werempire: "Que quiera estar enferma no significa que también te pueda escuchar Chico Bestia ¬_¬#"

***Se abre la puerta de la habitación***

¿? – Ya llegue Queen-Werempire te traje tus medicinas. ***mi misterioso chico se le colgó una gotita de sudor en su nuca al ver al Chico Bestia con varios chapetones y noqueado*** ¿Umm… qué le paso a tu amigo?

Queen-Werempire:_ "Criticando la vida de la escritora T-T"_

¿? – ***Se me acerca y luego me abraza cariñosamente*** No te me pongas mal mi pequeña escritora, porque si lo haces de aseguro que dejaras de escribir este maravilloso fic que tanto tiempo te ha costado en escribir.

Queen-Werempire: _"Tienes razón, muchas gracias por animarme eres un amor ˆ-ˆ"_

¿? – De nada mi pequeña escritora.

Queen-Werempire: _"Me harías los honores por favor, se lo hubiera pedido a Chico Bestia pero como veras el pobre quedo muy mal XD"_

¿? – Con mucho gusto, todo lo que mi hermosa y pequeña escritora desee lo hare. ***mira al publico*** Los Jóvenes Titanes no le pertenecen a mi querida Queen-Werempire. Espero que disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Una sorpresa para Pigeon**

Normal Pov:

**3 Semanas Después**

Las semanas pasaran muy rápido para los jóvenes titanes, después de una semana de recuperación –y de exageración de parte de los titanes– Pigeon volvió a sus entrenamientos que no pudo realizar debido al "encuentro" con Slade. Después de unas largas semanas sin tener ni tan siquiera una pelea contra el crimen los seis héroes se encontraban algo aburridos –bueno casi todos ya que Cyborg y Chico Bestia estaban felices de jugar con su nueva consola de videojuegos–. En ese momento Robin, Starfire, Chico Bestia y Cyborg miraron a las gemelas; Pigeon y Raven leyendo un buen libro, sin duda alguna los cuatro amigos se miraron entre si al recordar que su amiga de capucha azul había cambiado mucho las ultimas semanas –bueno de vez en cuando– después de que su gemela menor llego nuevamente en la vida de la joven gótica. Raven presencio las miradas de sus compañeros mientras que ellos les hacían señas de que ella se juntara con ellos, la joven titán oscura desvió su mirada para ver a su gemela –quien aun seguía entretenida en su lectura–, Raven cerro su libro no sin antes poner un separador en la página donde se había quedado. Se levanto del suelo mientras se dirigía con sus amigos, en cuanto a Pigeon dejo por un momento su lectura para ver de reojo a su hermana junto con sus amigos quienes le decían algo en el oído, una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras volvía a tomar su lectura, la joven arquera estaba tan entretenida una parte de la pagina en donde el personaje masculino le decía a su amada que se casara con él, la chica de la capucha blanca embozo una gran sonrisa al leer lo que la protagonista femenina le respondió un "si" a su amado. De pronto noto que su vista estaba siendo cubierta por una especie de tela, cerro su libro mientras lo dejaba en el suelo para dirigir sus manos sobre aquella tela.

– ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto confundida Pigeon mientras dejaba escapar una leve risa.

– Tenemos una sorpresa para ti amiga Pigeon. – respondió con alegría Starfire mientras ayudaba junto con Raven a la joven arquera a levantarse.

– ¿Una sorpresa? ¿Qué clase de sorpresa? – pregunto en un tono de emoción la gemela de Raven.

– Muy pronto lo sabrás. – respondió Robin mientras dejaba escapar una leve risa.

– Y que estamos esperando vamos a enseñarle a Pigeon. – dijo emocionado Chico Bestia.

Cuando los jóvenes titanes salieron junto con Pigeon y caminaron por los largos pasillos –donde se encontraban las dos habitaciones de Chico Bestia y Raven– hasta doblar la izquierda donde se detuvieron en ese momento. Dejando a una Pigeon demasiado emocionada por la sorpresa que sus amigos y su hermana le darían a ella.

– ¿Bien lista para la sorpresa Pigeon? – pregunto Cyborg en un tono alegre.

– Sí. – respondió algo nerviosa y a la vez emocionada.

– Muy bien a la cuenta de tres te quitaremos la venda. – comento el chico maravilla mientras que su compañera asentía, lo único que ella escuchaba fue como una puerta abriéndose para después que sus la guiaran hacia su sorpresa.

– Uno. – dijo Starfire.

– Dos. – dijo Chico Bestia.

– ¡Tres! – gritaron (a excepción de Raven) todos sus compañeros mientras que Raven le quitaba la venda a su gemela.

– Chicos… – murmuro la joven titán arquera mientras veía con sorpresa el regalo de sus compañeros. – ¿Esto se parece a…

– Bienvenida a tu nueva habitación Pigeon. – respondió Chico Bestia a su compañera.

Pigeon miro en cada rincón de su nueva habitación, las paredes estaban pintadas en un color crema mientras está estaba decorada con unos hermosos lirios y orquídeas, la cama parecía un poco al dosel de su antigua habitación en Thilandel, los muebles eran un estilo victoriano y por el ultimo miro la ventana que mostraba toda la ciudad junto al mar.

– ¿Y bien qué te parece Pigeon? – pregunto el mitad androide en un tono emocionado.

– Es… fantástico, es más, se parece tanto a mi habitación en Thilandel. Muchas gracias chicos, enserio gracias. – comento la joven gemela de capucha blanca a su equipo mientras le sonreía cálidamente, todos podían apreciar el brillo de los ojos de la joven mientras que su rostro mostraba una gran iluminación de alegría.

– No hay de que Pigeon. – dijo el metamorfo.

– Bueno lo hecho, hecho esta. – respondió Cyborg. – Ya sé, ¿Por qué no celebramos de que Pigeon ya tiene habitación nueva?

– Oh!, que gran maravillosa idea amigo Cyborg! – grito con alegría Starfire.

– No está nada mal. – comento Robin.

– Chicos. – la voz de Pigeon llamo la atención de sus amigos y de su hermana. – Umm… no les importa que yo… bueno…

– ¿Qué tu que amiga Pigeon? – pregunto la tamareana confundida mientras la miraba tiernamente.

– Umm… que yo… c-cocine. – murmuro con pena la joven arquera mientras miraba a sus compañeros confundidos.

– ¿Qué tu cocines? – pregunto confundido el chico maravilla.

– S-sí. – agrego con pena y timidez.

– Haber, haber, haber Pigeon ¿sabes cocinar? – pregunto con incredulidad el mitad robot a la gemela de capucha blanca mientras que ella asentía con timidez. – Umm… bueno si tanto deseas cocinar por nosotros no hay ningún problema.

– Muchas gracias. – dijo con emoción y alegría la arquera mientras que su rostro se ilumino y su sonrisa se agrando en una extrema felicidad, cosa que a los cinco titanes se asombraron por eso.

– _Cada vez que Pigeon sonríe, me da una sensación de calidez… como la de… mamá._ – pensó algo con nostalgia Robin al recordar un momento de felicidad con su madre.

– _Pigeon se ve muy linda cuando sonríe._ – pensó Chico Bestia mientras le agradaba aquella sensación de parte de su compañera.

– _He visto durante estas tres semanas las sonrisas de Pigeon pero ninguna de estas se compara con la sonrisa que ahora estoy viendo… es como si… nos esta transmitiendo su felicidad y cariño hacia nosotros._ – pensó con incredulidad y a la vez con cariño Cyborg al ver a su "pequeña hermanita" sonreír.

– _Esa sonrisa… reconozco esa sonrisa, aquella sonrisa que tanto tiempo había extrañado estos 14 años. La sonrisa de felicidad y calidez de mi hermana… veo que aun conserva esa sonrisa después de tanto tiempo._ – pensó con tristeza y a la vez con felicidad Raven mientras veía a su gemela con nostalgia.

– Bien ya que ustedes me dieron esta sorpresa, yo también les hare una con este almuerzo. – dijo positiva Pigeon mientras se retiraba de su habitación, dejando que sus amigos la miraran con incredulidad y a la vez con calidez. Antes de que ella se fuera hacia el living se detuvo en ese instante quedando frente a frente de sus compañeros. – Ah!, y una cosa más. Ni si les ocurra entrar al living ¿Lo prometen?

– Sí. – dijeron todos al unísono (eso también a Raven).

– Oye Pigeon y ¿Cómo vamos a saber si ya esta listo el almuerzo? – pregunto confundido el metamorfo mientras que sus compañeros (a excepción de Starfire) lo abuchearon.

– No sean malos con Chico Bestia. – dijo la arquera titán mientras le sonreía cariñosamente a su compañero verde, quien se ruborizo levemente. – Tú no te preocupes Chico Bestia, yo les avisare cuando termine.

– D-de acuerdo Pigeon. – tartamudeo el chico verde mientras que un gran rubor apareció en sus mejillas, que a que Raven le molesto demasiado.

– Bien yo ya me retiro, adiós. – dicho esto la joven titán arquera se retiró del lugar para ir al living.

– ¿Y bien ahora que hacemos? – pregunto el metamorfo.

– Que les parece si jugamos un rato al voleibol. – respondió el chico maravilla a su equipo.

– Me parece una buena Robin. – comento el mitad androide a su compañero.

– Y que estamos amigos esperando vamos. – grito con emoción la princesa de Tamaran mientras que todos comenzaron a dirigirse a la azotea, bueno a excepción de uno de ellos.

– ¿Raven vienes? – pregunto Chico Bestia a su compañera.

– Iré a mi habitación tengo que meditar. – respondió sin ganas Raven mientras se dirigía a su habitación, pero en ese momento el joven metamorfo se cruzó en su camino. (N/A: se transformo en ese momento) – ¿Chico Bestia podrías dejar de estorbar mi camino por favor?

– Raven ¿Por qué tratas de evadirnos? – pregunto preocupado el chico verde.

– Porque sí. – respondió secamente la joven gótica mientras esquivaba al joven metamorfo, pero en ese momento él la tomo de su antebrazo antes de que ella se fuera a su habitación. – Chico Bestia suéltame.

– No hasta que me respondas correctamente bien Raven. – dijo con seriedad Chico Bestia a su compañera mientras que ella lo miraba sorprendida, el joven titán al verla detrás de su capucha dejo escapar un suspiro de cansancio mientras la saltaba de su agarre. – Raven, la verdad es que yo ya no quiero pelear ni tampoco discutir contigo… es molesto y la verdad ya me esta aburriendo.

– ¿Enserio? – pregunto secamente mientras cruzaba sus brazos. – Vaya eso me sorprende de ti.

– Raven en verdad deja de actuar de esta manera. – suplico el joven chico verde en un tono cansado.

– ¿Qué deje de actuar? – pregunto confundida a su compañero. – Haber ¿De qué rayos estas hablando Chico Bestia?

– De esto… ambos sabemos que tú ya no eres la antigua Raven, ahora eres… una Raven diferente. – explico Chico Bestia a su amiga mientras que ella lo miraba con sorpresa. – Veras cambiaste Raven… y bueno… la verdad es que me agrada esta Raven. Desde que tu hermana llegó, he visto como tu cambio de humor poco a poco esta cambiando. Gracias a Pigeon, tú ya eres un poco más… abierta.

Silencio. Solamente el silencio comenzó a reinar en aquel pasillo donde se encontraban aquellos dos titanes. Raven no creía ninguna palabra de lo que había escuchado de la boca de Chico Bestia, su mente estaba totalmente en blanco mientras que ella lo miraba con incredulidad aquellos ojos verdes esmeraldas del muchacho. La joven titán gótica intentaba decir algo pero sus palabras se le atoraban en su garganta. Chico Bestia miraba con profunda atención la mirada amatista de la joven, se notaba tranquilo, ninguno de los dos hablo en ese momento. Pero lo único que quedó claro en ese momento es que no ellos dos no necesitaban de palabras solo bastaba solamente con su mirada, una mirada puede decirlo todo. Ambos dejaron escapar un suspiro de cansancio pero sin dejarse de mirarse uno al otro, en ese instante Raven rompió el hielo.

– Creo que… bueno… yo ya me voy a mi habitación.

–Si… claro… tu habitación. – dijo Chico Bestia en un tono de decepción pero no con Raven, sino con él mismo por no decir más.

– Gracias. – susurro en un tono dulce y tranquilo Raven haciendo que Chico Bestia la mirara con incredulidad y además con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Fue lo ultimo que la joven titán le había dicho al joven metamorfo antes de desaparecer del pasillo.

– De nada, Rae. – murmuro lo más bajo que ni siquiera la joven gótica alcanzo a escuchar, una sonrisa llena de calidez y felicidad se posaron en los labios del chico verde mientras que él se dirigía con su demás amigos a jugar un rato en la azotea.

***Mientras tanto en el living***

Pigeon comenzó a cortar las verduras después de lavarlas mientras se concentraba en cada detalle de los cortes, una vez que termino de cortar las verduras, encendió la estufa mientras colocaba el sartén sobre la base para que el fuego comenzara a calentar el objeto. Aplico sobre el sartén un poco de aceite de oliva para después aplicar la verduras sobre de esta, saco de la nevera un paquete de carne roja para después quitar el plástico y sacar el alimento, corto en tiras gruesas la carne congelada mientras recordaba los pasos que sus antiguos instructores le enseñaron. Pigeon comenzó a recordar la primera que a ella le enseñaron como cocinar, una leve y tierna sonrisa apareció en sus al recordar ese hermoso y especial recuerdo en sus días que estaba en Thilandel.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Una Pigeon de alrededor de uno años **(N/A: a esa edad me enseñaron a cocinar)** camino tímidamente hacia la cocina del palacio mientras observaba con gran timidez y miedo a los cocineros reales, asomo su cabeza detrás de la gran puerta de mármol color crema mientras seguía observando a los cocineros como cocinaban aquellos exquisitos manjares, en especial los postres que ellos hacían para la hora del té. La pequeña Pigeon comenzó a olfatear el exquisito olor de la comida mientras sentía que su boca comenzaba a acumularse demasiada saliva y a la vez que su estomago empezaba a gruñirle del hambre que tenia. En ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que ella había entrado por completo a la cocina, hasta que una voz la saco de sus pensamientos haciendo que la pobre niña se asustara._

_– ¿Qué estás haciendo pequeña? – era la voz de una mujer que sonaba dulce y a la vez confundida._

_– L-lo... s-siento. – tartamudeo la pequeña mientras miraba con miedo a la mujer, temiendo que le dijera a la reina que estaba allí. – E-es q-que… y-yo…_

_– Sabes muy bien jovencita que no puedes estar aquí, te puedes hacer daño. – respondió la mujer en un tono cariñoso y llena de bondad a la niña, mientras que ella se incoó hasta llegar a la altura de Pigeon y después acariciarle la cabeza con delicadeza. – Si su majestad se entera que usted aquí no además nos llamara la atención a mis compañeros y a mí, sino que a usted también se lo hará._

_– L-lo s-siento m-mucho. – tartamudeo con miedo Pigeon mientras que todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar como si de un conejo se tratase. – P-por f-favor n-no le vaya a decirle a reina._

_– No te preocupes no se lo diré. – comento la hermosa mujer mientras miraba con ternura a la pequeña; aquella mujer tenia tez aperlada, cabello azul celeste que le llegaba a la mitad de sus lomos, ojos grises, facciones angelicales, esbelta figura y su altura era de unos 1'68. – ¿Y dime por qué estas aquí? ¿No deberías estar en tus…_

_– Tenia curiosidad como hacían la comida… es que la verdad me gusta mucho como la preparan. – respondió ya algo tranquila la pequeña Pigeon mientras que un leve rubor aparecía en sus mejillas._

_– Vaya, te agradezco mucho que digas eso… sabes se me acaba de ocurrir algo. – menciono la bella mujer mientras que la mirada amatista de la pequeña se alumbro cuando la mujer dijo lo siguiente. – ¿Por qué no me ayudas a cocinar los manjares para esta tarde?_

_– ¿Lo dice enserio? – pregunto emocionada Pigeon a la mujer de cabello celeste, mientras que ella asentía._

_– Pero tengo una cosa que si te tengo que decir antes de que me ayudes con esto. – dijo divertidamente la joven mujer mientras miraba a la niña de cabello violeta. – Que la reina no se entere de nuestro pequeño secreto ¿Esta bien?_

_– ¡Sí! – grito emocionada y a la vez con un poco de seguridad la niña._

_– Muy bien, ahora lo primero que tienes que hacer es lavarte las manos antes de cocinar. – dicho esto la mujer llevo a Pigeon a que se lavara las manos._

_– ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto inocentemente Pigeon a la mujer._

_– Mi nombre es Aquamarine, pero puedes decirme Aqua. – respondió Aqua a su nueva aprendiz._

_– Oh!, que lindo nombre. – dijo Pigeon. – Bien en ese entonces, puedes llamarme Pigeon._

_– ¿Qué? No yo no puedo hacer eso, si su majestad se entera de que no le digo su… – antes de que Aqua siguiera hablando Pigeon la interrumpió._

_– No se enterara ya veras, es más, ahora es nuestro pequeño secreto. – cuando la pequeña de ojos de amatistas le menciono eso a su nueva maestra de cocina, todos pero todos los cocineros la miraron sorprendidas pero más Aqua. – Entonces ¿Qué te parece Aqua?_

_– Esta bien lo que usted desea… Pigeon. – respondió con cariño Aqua a la niña mientras que ella sonreía de oreja a oreja pero a la vez con calidez. – Bien ¿Qué estamos esperando? Vamos a cocinar._

_– Sí. – chillo de alegría Pigeon mientras que ambas comenzaron sus clases de cocina._

**_FLASHBACK_**

Dejo el último recipiente de comida sobre la mesa, una vez que Pigeon vio que todo estaba listo no pudo evitar más que sonreír victoriosamente y a la vez llena de alegría. Se limpio el sudor de su frente con una toalla que estaba en la agarradera de la estufa, después de estar cocinando una hora y media por fin había terminado con éxito. Pigeon contacto a su gemela telepáticamente avisándole que la comida ya estaba hecha y que además avisara a sus demás compañeros, mientras tanto con Raven ella en un principio estaba algo ida después de que aquellas palabras que salieron de la boca de Chico Bestia la dejaron sorprendida, era la primera que vez que alguien o más bien él le decía algo así, la joven gótica dejo escapar un suspiro de cansancio hasta que de pronto la voz de su hermana cruzo inmediatamente por su mente avisándole de la comida y de que llamara a sus amigos para que se vinieran a comer. Dejo escapar un gruñido de molestia mientras que Raven salía de su habitación para luego utilizar su mantra hasta llegar a la azotea donde estaban sus compañeros que aun seguían jugando, la voz de Raven los saco de su entretenimiento en el juego mientras que ellos corrían velozmente después de escuchar la palabra "comida".

Cuando todos llegaron al living se quedaron en profundo shock, Pigeon los miro con tranquilidad a la vez que ella les sonreía con gracia y alegría. Los tres muchachos (Robin, Chico Bestia y Cyborg) comenzaron a caerles la baba al ver la deliciosa que en estaba sobre la mesa, Starfire miro con un brillo especial la maravilla de comida que su compañera y por el ultimo Raven estaba demasiado sorprendida al ver l gran talento de su gemela. En la mesa se podía apreciar el increíble y a la vez el delicioso manjar de la arquera; había toda una variedad de carnes con unas decoraciones asombrosas, ensaladas de frutas y de vegetales y además unos deliciosos y magníficos pastelillos con hermosos diseños franceses.

– ¿Pigeon hiciste todo esto tu sola o Raven te ayudo? – pregunto incrédulo Robin a su compañera.

– Jajaja, lo hice sola Robin. – respondió en un tono dulce y tranquilo Pigeon. – Bueno que estamos esperando vamos a comer.

– Sí. – dijeron al unísono los cuatro titanes emocionados.

– Pero antes ¿ya se lavaron las manos? – pregunto la arquera mientras mostraba un perfil de seguridad.

– Umm… nuuuuu. – comentaron Robin, Chico Bestia y Cyborg al unísono mientras miraban a su amiga.

– Bueno y que están esperando. – replico Pigeon mientras miraba a sus amigos y a su hermana como si de una madre se tratase. – Vayan a lavarse las manos o no los dejare comer.

– Yo voy primero. – dijo rapidez Chico Bestia mientras se transformaba un chita.

– Eso lo veremos. – menciono el chico maravilla mientras seguía al metamorfo.

– No si yo llego primero que ustedes. – anuncio el mitad androide persiguiendo a su dos compañeros mientras salían del living.

– Pudieron haberse lavado las manos en el fregadero. – dijo Raven en un tono seco mientras que ella y sus dos compañeras se les caía una gotita de sudor de sus nucas.

Después de que los titanes se lavaron las manos regresaron al living donde habían encontrado a las chicas ya sentadas mientras los esperaban para comer, una vez que se sentaron todos comenzaron a servirse el doble de razón en sus platos –bueno esos fueron Robin, Cyborg, Starfire y Chico Bestia– mientras que Pigeon y Raven los miraban incrédulas, en ese momento la joven arquera soltó una risa al ver el comportamiento de sus compañeros, cosa que a su gemela la miraba con curiosidad y a la vez con cariño.

– Amiga Pigeon esta comida está demasiado deliciosa. – exclamo con sorpresa Starfire a su amiga.

– Oye si, además de Cyborg eres demasiado buena para la cocina. – menciono con agrado Robin mientras veía a su compañera con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

– En verdad les agradezco que les haya gustado chicos. – dijo Pigeon agradecida. – Ustedes han hecho muchas por mí y ya era hora de que yo también hiciera algo por ustedes.

– Pigeon ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar así? – pregunto Chico Bestia mientras devoraba una gran cantidad de ensaladas de verduras y frutas.

– Umm… bueno cuando tenía 8 años; Aqua, una cocinera y además una amiga mía que trabaja en el palacio, me enseño a cocinar. – respondió con alegría mientras que sus compañeros y su hermana la miraban con sorpresa.

– ¿Cómo es eso de que te ensañaron a cocinar a esa edad Pigeon? – pregunto algo molesta y a la vez asombrada Raven a su hermana.

– No te preocupes Raven, tu pequeña hermanita no sufrió ningún daño. –dijo burlonamente la titán arquera. – Bueno a excepción que siempre se me quemaba la comida y a la vez que me cortaba de vez en cuando las yemas de mis dedos. – pensó.

– Bueno de verdad si que nos sorprendes demasiado Pigeon. – dijo el chico maravilla. – Dinos ¿Qué más secretos nos ocultas?

– Todo a su tiempo Robin, todo a su tiempo. – dijo burlonamente la gemela de capucha blanca.

Una vez que todos terminaron el exquisito manjar **(N/A: que por cierto ni me invitaron ¬3¬)** cada uno se fue hacer sus deberes; como siempre Cyborg y Chico Bestia estuvieron jugando en la consola, Starfire jugaba con Silkie, Raven estaba en su lectura, Robin como siempre investigando las pistas de Slade y finalmente Pigeon se encontraba en su nueva habitación. La joven arquera miraba el gran detalle que le habían hecho sus compañeros, eso también incluyendo a su hermana, camino hasta la cama mientras se recostaba en esta. Justamente cuando decidió tomar un descanso la alarma sonó repentinamente, abrió de par en par sus ojos amatistas mientras se levantaba tranquilamente, se dirigió a su baúl que se encontraba al pie de la cama mientras que de allí saca su juego de arquería, luego de saco eso decidió sacar otra más; era un dibujo de la reina de Thilandel. Al mirar aquella pintura cerro sus ojos mientras que con su mano libre se la coloco sobre su pecho sintiendo con su palma de su mano sus latidos rápidos de su corazón, Pigeon dijo en un susurro seguro y tranquilo un "dame sabiduría y fuerza su majestad" con eso la joven titán guardo la pintura nuevamente en el baúl mientras la cerraba rápidamente. Salió de su nueva habitación para luego dirigirse al living donde encontró a su gemela y a sus amigos reunidos en la computadora donde indicaban el problema. Eran seis asaltos en diferente lugares de la ciudad; una en la joyería más de toda Jump City, la segunda en el banco, la tercera en una constructora en las afueras de la ciudad, la cuarta en el museo, la quinta fue en un parque y por el último el sexto fue en un centro de electricidad de la ciudad. Robin chasqueo su lengua por ver tantos lugares siendo atacados por villanos, cómo podrían todos ellos llegar a esos seis lugares si el total de su equipo eran cinco, en ese momento el chico maravilla recordó a la nueva integrante en su equipo. Pigeon. En ese momento una sonrisa satisfactoria se colocó en sus labios mientras veía a su equipo decidido.

– Muy bien equipo en este momento nos dispersaremos; Cyborg tu iras a la constructora que esta fuera de la ciudad, Starfire tu a la joyería, Chico Bestia tú en el banco, Raven tú en el museo, Pigeon tú en el centro de electricidad de la ciudad y yo en el parque. – dijo con decisión el chico maravilla mientras que todos sus compañeros asintieron, pero Raven no estaba de acuerdo con eso de que su hermana fuera a pelear.

– De acuerdo. – todos asintieron y dijeron al unísono, a excepción quien solamente se quedó pensativa.

– Bien titanes al ataque. – grito con decisión y orgullo el líder mientras que todos salían del living, pero a excepción de dos.

– Raven ¿Vienes? – pregunto Pigeon a su gemela mientras le sonreía cálidamente.

– Pigeon será mejor que tú te quedes aquí en la torre, yo te cubriré. – dijo seriamente y a la con tranquilidad la titán gótica.

– ¿Cubrirme? ¿Por qué quieres hacer eso Rae? – pregunto confundida la titán arquera.

– No permitiré que salgas lastimada como la última vez. – respondió en un tono serio y a la molesto.

– Ya veo. – murmuro con tranquilidad. – Raven esa vez estaba cansada debido a que tuvimos una batalla con ese escuadrón.

– Da igual, si estabas o no cansada; no permitiré que pelees Pigeon. – comento con molestia y frialdad Raven, Pigeon dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio y luego hablo en un tono cariñoso y dulce.

– Rae, sé que esa vez tuviste miedo de que yo casi perdiera la vida. – al escuchar aquellas de "perder la vida" Raven se tensó mientras sentía que casi sus lágrimas iban a escapar de sus ojos. – Pero… no toda la vida tendrás que protegerme solamente por un tonto error, es más, tengo una idea; si estoy en problemas con la misión te llamare.

– Pero… – justamente cuando Raven iba a comentar algo habían dos cosas que la hicieron callar; la primera fue el carácter y la idea de su hermana, y la segunda porque Cyborg y Chico los estaban llamando por el comunicador. – Esta bien, por esta vez te lo dejare pasar Pigeon.

– Gracias por confiar en mi Rae, jajajaja. – dijo Pigeon en un tono alegre mientras abrazaba a su hermana con cariño, quien también fue correspondido por su gemela.

– De nada, ahora suéltame Pigeon. – dijo la titán de la capucha azul mientras que ella volvía nuevamente a su ego, pero por una parte de ella estaba preocupada por la vida y seguridad de su gemela.

Raven miro a su gemela irse del living pero antes de cruzar aquella puerta ella la miro con ternura y cariño, la joven titán gótica pudo descifrar aquella mirada. Esa mirada la conocía perfectamente bien, esa mirada llena de vida y de esperanza, esa mirada de su hermana le decía "estaré bien, no te preocupes". Raven dejó escapar un suspiro aliviado mientras le asentía levente a su gemela, ella y Pigeon salieron juntas del living y después de la torre para después separarse de los demás y de ellas para detener el crimen de los lugares que Robin les indico.

* * *

Queen-Werempire: Por fin… cof…cof… terminamos.

Chico Bestia: Queen será mejor que no hables aun estas mala de tu garganta.

¿?: Chico Bestia tiene razón Queen, será mejor que descanses.

Queen-Werempire: ***Saco una pizarra y comienzo a escribir*** _Ya sé que ustedes dos siguen preocupados por mi salud, y bueno ya que he estado últimamente enferma tuve que dejar por un momento este fic para tomar reposo._

¿?: Si.

Chico Bestia: ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Queen-Werempire: ***Comienzo a escribir***_ Bueno primero que nada quiero agradecer a todo el público por sus comentarios, sus aplicaciones y todo lo demás._

¿?: Oye Queen, no quiero interrumpirte pero… ***fue interrumpido por Chico Bestia***

Chico Bestia: ¿Cuándo regresaremos a Jump City?

Queen-Werempire: _Ya falta poco lo prometo, es más, Chico Bestia reserva los boletos de una vez._

Chico Bestia: A sus órdenes mi capitana. ***Se va hacia el teléfono y comienza a hacer la llamada***

Queen-Werempire: _Me harías los honores._

¿?: Claro mi hermosa escritora. ***mira la publico*** No olviden comentar.

Chico Bestia: Queen-Werempire ¿Sabes hablar o conoces a alguien que sepa hablar italiano?


End file.
